My Hero Vampire
by Truska93
Summary: 18-letnia Bella Swan mieszka razem z rodzicami-Charliem i Renee w spokojnym miasteczku Forks.Bellę od urodzenia prześladuje pech.Pewnego dnia zjawia sie w Forks rodzina wampirów.Jeden z nich-Edward Cullen- czuje dziwną chęć bycia jej ochroniarzem.
1. Prolog

**Autor: TRUSKA93**

**Beta: Chochlik_Alice**

**Prolog**

****

Bella

****

Forks nieraz mnie zaskakiwało. Teraz owym zaskoczeniem była pogoda. Świeciło intensywnie słońce, niebo było przyozdobione małymi, białymi, o różnych kształtach chmurkami. Stałam na leśnej łące, przypatrując się pięknu przyrody. Widok polany zapierał dech w piersi. Wszędzie kwitły kwiaty, a wokół koncertowały ptaki. Przysiadłam w trawie i wyciągnęłam twarz do słońca. Czułam, jak lekki wiaterek rozwiewa mi włosy w różne strony. Mogłam tak siedzieć godzinami. To miejsce dawało mi poczucie bezpieczeństwa, którego nikt nie mógł zakłócić. Otworzyłam w końcu swoje oczy. Ach, to słońce nieźle raziło. Odruchowo się skrzywiłam. I nagle, wzdłuż północnej ściany lasu, zobaczyłam jarzące się punkciki. Wyglądały jak małe, błyszczące brylanciki, które ożywiły się pod wpływem słońca. _Dziwne_, pomyślałam. _W lesie było za mało światła, by były one tak widoczne_. Zaciekawiona tym zjawiskiem, podążyłam przez polanę, aby zbadać, czym one były. Gdy zrobiłam krok do przodu, brylanciki zniknęły. Zupełnie jakby zgasły. Kolejne kroki zaczęły przeobrażać się w bieg. Za wszelką cenę chciałam poznać, czym były owe iskierki. Kiedy dotarłam na miejsce, niczego tam nie było. Jedynie liście leżące na ziemi lekko się kołysały, jakby ktoś przebiegł obok nich, robiąc przy tym wiatr. Chyba mi się jednak przewidziało – pomyślałam. Podniosłam głowę i wtem zobaczyłam na gałęzi jednego z drzew kawałek materiału. Był oderwany od czyjejś kurtki. Sądząc po materiale był to drogi i markowy ciuch. Podniosłam fragment ubrania do nosa. Jego zapach był taki słodki… mieszanka bukietu kwiatów – wielu gatunków – plus najpiękniejsze perfumy. Pierwszy raz w życiu czułam coś tak pięknego.

Rozejrzałam się w około. Nikogo. Pewnie jakiś turysta zahaczył o tą gałąź i rozdarł sobie kurtkę. No tak, ale, po co jakiś (bogaty) turysta zapuszczał się w te okolice? Nikt po za mną nie wiedział o istnieniu tego miejsca. Dlatego tak często tu przebywam.

Postanowiłam wrócić do domu. Kimkolwiek był owy turysta, nie chciałam się z nim spotkać. Miałam już dosyć swoich problemów. Szybkim krokiem zawróciłam w stronę ścieżki. Parę kroków dalej czekała na mnie moja furgonetka. Jeszcze kilka sekund i będę siedzieć za jej kierownicą – pocieszałam się w duchu. Zawsze dodawała mi otuchy. Kiedy już wsiadłam do środka swojego sędziwego wozu, odpaliłam silnik i czym prędzej ruszyłam w kierunku domu…

****

Edward

****

Ach, ta Alice kiedyś doprowadzi mnie do szału. _Nic nie widzę! Z resztą już wkrótce się dowiesz, co się stanie_. – W głowie nadal słyszałem świergot jej głosu. Co to do cholery miało znaczyć? Czym prędzej wybiegłem z domu. W głowie nadal słyszałem sześć głosów: Rose jak zwykle była wściekła, Emmet – nie rozumiałem skąd u niego taki entuzjazm, a Esme nadal się martwiła. Alice – mała wariatka - wciąż coś nuciła. Chyba chciała zagłuszyć to, co chce wyłapać z jej myśli. Jasper był pełen emocji – tych złych i tych dobrych. Zatrzymałem się na chwile przy Carlisle'u. _Edwardzie, dokąd się wybierasz? Nie widzisz, że słońce jest zbyt wysoko?_ _Proszę, wróć._ Idę zapolować! - Krzyknąłem. Wiedziałem, że mnie słyszy.

Mknąłem teraz przez las w poszukiwaniu swojej ofiary. Oczywiście tutejsza populacja łosiów nie bardzo przypadła mi do gustu. Kierowałem się teraz jedynie instynktem drapieżnika. Są tam, chyba jest ich pięć, albo i sześć. Byłem już coraz bliżej. I wtedy ta słodka woń…

Uderzyła mi do głowy niczym szampan. Biegłem teraz w stronę najsłodszego zapachu pod słońcem. W gardle paliło mnie pragnienie – silniejsze niż zwykle. Ach, ten zbłąkany turysta. Jakiego miał dzisiaj pecha, że trafił w to miejsce akurat teraz – pomyślałem. Byłem już coraz bliżej. Czułem to… I nagle zauważyłem polanę, całą zalaną słońcem. Stała tam, wśród polnych kwiatów z wyciągniętą do słońca twarzą. Miała zabawną minę. Podszedłem nieco bliżej, uważając, by nie przekroczyć linii lasu. Zafascynowany odkryciem nadal obserwowałem. W pewnej chwili zauważyłem jakąś zmianę. Patrzyła teraz w moją stronę. Czy mnie widziała? Carlisle miał rację. Głupie słońce. Cofnąłem się w głąb drzew. Zrobiła krok w moją stronę. Spanikowałem. Nie chciałem jej zrobić krzywdy. Dziewczyno, co ty robisz?! Nie podchodź! – Krzyczałem w duchu. Czym prędzej zawróciłem. Cholera, moja kurtka – wymamrotałem. Jakaś głupia gałąź akurat musiała tam wystawać. Biegłem teraz jak najdalej od tego miejsca. Nie miała szans mnie dogonić. W niektórych momentach chciałem zawrócić. Czułem jakąś nieodpartą chęć bycia blisko niej.

Dopiero teraz uświadomiłem sobie, że nie słyszę jej myśli. Dziwne. Kim ona jest? – Zastanawiałem się.

- _To Bella Swan, córka miejscowego komendanta policji._- Alice? Czułem jak się zbliża.

– _Mówiłam ci, że wkrótce się dowiesz_.

– I o to chodziło? Że znajdę dziewczynę, która pachnie jak… - nie dokończyłem.

– _Nie głuptasie_- zaświergotała Alice. _Ty jej nie skrzywdzisz. Nigdy. Wręcz przeciwnie._ Zaśmiała się.

- Alice! Co to miało znaczyć?! Ta wizja.

- _Ups, za wiele ci powiedziałam. O nie! Coś ty zrobił z tą kurtką? Będę musiała kupić Ci nową. _Zrobiła minę obrażonej_. _Następniezawróciła w kierunku domu. Zrobiłem to samo. Musiałem z kimś pogadać. Poradzić się. Wpadłem do domu i zawołałem:

- Carlisle, masz chwilę?

- Coś się stało Edwardzie? – Zapytał zaniepokojony.

- Musimy pogadać. Zawahałem się. - Musisz mi pomóc…


	2. Chapter 1

**Autor: TRUSKA93**

**Beta: Chochlik_Alice**

**/truska93**

**Rozdział 1**

*********

**Bella**

*********

Ryk silnika furgonetki był dla mnie niczym kojący kompres. Kiedy zaparkowałam na podjeździe, obok wozu Charliego, byłam na tyle opanowana, że mogłam spokojnie wejść do domu. Otwierając drzwi poczułam dziwny zapach. Spalenizna. Czym prędzej pobiegłam do kuchni. W środku zastałam Renee. Właśnie wyciągała kurczaka z piekarnika. A raczej to, co z niego zostało. Wszędzie unosił się dym. Po chwili dołączył do mnie Charlie zaalarmowany smrodem unoszącym się w kuchni. Rzuciłam się do okna, by wpuścić trochę świeżego powietrza. Gdy widoczność nieco się poprawiła spojrzałam na mamę. Patrzyła na nas przepraszająco. Nie minęło 5 sekund, a wszyscy wybuchliśmy gromkim śmiechem.

Chyba powinnaś gotowanie zostawić Belli – powiedział Charlie nadal się śmiejąc.

Masz rację skarbie. Ale nie było jej w domu, więc postanowiłam sama coś upichcić. Przepraszam was za to. – Powiedziała Renee, rozkładając ręce. No nie. Czułam się teraz winna. Mogłam wrócić wcześniej. Chyba jednak ograniczę przesiadywanie na polanie. – Pomyślałam.

Bello, kochanie. Gdzie byłaś? Myślałam, że nie wrócisz na obiad. Byłaś umówiona z Jessicą? – Spytała mama. Tego pytania obawiałam się najbardziej. Rodzice nadal nie wiedzieli o tym, że z Jess już się nie kumpluję. Miesiąc temu, będąc na jednej z imprez klasowych, Mike Newton z naszej klasy próbował mnie poderwać. I chociaż mu się nie udało, Jessica miała mi za złe, że to ja podrywam jej faceta. Czysty absurd.

Nie, byłam… w bibliotece. Mamy do przeczytania „Wichrowe Wzgórza". Muszę się solidnie przygotować. – Miałam nadzieję, że nie zauważyła mojego zawahania.

Ach, to dobrze. Chociaż mogłaś mnie uprzedzić. - Nic więcej nie dodała.

Na obiad zamówiliśmy pizzę. Nie było sensu czekać, aż coś ugotuję. Faktycznie chyba będę musiała zastąpić Renee w kuchni. Za bardzo eksperymentowała. Tata zawsze lubił, gdy ja przyrządzałam jedzenie. Był wtedy pewny, że może je zjeść i nic mu nie będzie. Chociaż nigdy nie powiedział tego na głos – wiedziałam, że tak jest.

Zaraz po obiedzie poszłam na górę zrobić zadania z matmy. Algebra, coś okropnego. Na szczęście cały wieczór mogłam przeznaczyć na naukę tego cholerstwa. Położyłam się na podłodze, wśród książek i zeszytów. Moje biurko było za małe. Prawie całą jego powierzchnię zajmował mój stary komputer, który ledwo, co dawał radę się włączyć. Jak dla mnie był on wystarczająco dobry. Lubiłam starocie. Tak samo kochałam swoja furgonetkę. Charlie i Renee chcieli, co prawda mi podarować nowy samochód, ale ten był dla mnie za idealny, bym go porzuciła na rzecz czegoś nowego. I to było jedną z moich wad – za bardzo się przywiązywałam.

Prawie cały wieczór przeleżałam na brzuchu, rozwiązując zadania z matmy. Kiedy wreszcie skończyłam, poczułam ból w nadgarstku. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to amputują mi rękę – stwierdziłam, oglądając ją. Szybko spakowałam się na jutrzejszy dzień i poszłam do łazienki. Byłam nieco zmęczona, ale wzięłam szybki prysznic i umyłam dokładnie zęby. Potem ubrałam swoja ulubioną pidżamę składającą się ze starych szortów i wynoszonego już podkoszulka. Lekko zmarznięta wskoczyłam pod kołdrę. Po paru minutach stwierdziłam, iż nie zasnę. Usiadłam na łóżku. Owinęłam się starannie kołdrą i wzięłam z nocnej szafki „Wichrowe Wzgórza". Byłam już w trzecim rozdziale, gdy ktoś przerwał mi pukaniem do drzwi.

Bello, nie śpisz jeszcze? – To był Charlie.

Nie, możesz wejść. Wszedł do pokoju i usiadł obok mnie. Miał nieodgadniony wyraz twarzy. Odłożyłam książkę z powrotem na szafkę.

Nie miałem czasu wcześniej z Tobą pogadać. Wiesz, wczoraj do Forks przeprowadziła się pewna rodzina. Może już słyszałaś? Nazywają się Cullenowie. Głowa rodziny, czyli Carlisle Cullen został w naszym szpitalu chirurgiem. Rozmawiałem z nim dzisiaj. Miły gość.

Dobrze tato, ale co ja mam z tym wspólnego? – Spytałam sennym głosem.

Już ci wyjaśniam. Otóż Carlisle i jego małżonka Esme mają piątkę nastoletnich dzieci. Dwoje z nich – nie pamiętam już jak maja na imię – są w twoim wieku. Zaoferowałem mu, że pomożesz im zaklimatyzować się w nowej szkole.- No nie. Mimowolnie jęknęłam.

Tato, proszę…

Słuchaj Bello. Oni są adoptowani. Będą czuć się raźniej, jeśli im pomożesz. – Spojrzał na mnie swoim wzrokiem komendanta Swana. Byłam w pułapce. Nie potrafiłam mu odmówić, gdy tak na mnie patrzył.

Zgoda. Ale nie oczekuj ode mnie, że będę z nimi spędzać całe dnie. Po prostu pokaże im szkołę, a z resztą dadzą sobie radę.

Jak na razie powinno wystarczyć. – Powiedział i po chwili już go nie było.

Tym razem nie sięgnęłam po książkę. Położyłam się i próbowałam zasnąć. Przymknęłam powieki i w ciągu kilku sekund przeniosłam się w ramiona Morfeusza.

Stałam jak dzisiaj na polanie, wśród kwiatów, a w górze świeciło słońce. Było bardzo gorącą. Coraz bardziej. Pociłam się strasznie. I nagle znalazłam się w centrum płomieni. Teraz to ja płonęłam. Ból był straszny. Obudziłam się z niemym krzykiem. Gwałtownie usiadłam i zderzyłam się z czymś twardym. Ktoś cicho przeklął. Złapałam się za bolący nos. Mój nocny gość zaświecił lampkę.

Mama?

Cześć Bells, wszystko ok.? Jak tam Twój nos?

Co ty tu robisz, mamo? – Spytałam.

Całą noc byłaś niespokojna. Rzucałaś się na łóżku. Mogę wiedzieć, co ci się śniło? – Spytała z niepokojem.

Koszmar. - Potrzasnęłam głową, jakbym chciała go wyrzucić z pamięci. – Byłam na łące i nagle zaczęłam płonąć. Zaraz, czy ty powiedziałaś całą noc? To, która jest teraz godzina?

Właśnie minęła 5 rano. Jeśli chcesz, posiedzę z Tobą do siódmej. – Zaproponowała Renee.

Nie, nie musisz. I tak nie zasnę. – Wyczołgałam się spod kołdry. Byłam cała mokra od potu. – Pozwól, że wezmę prysznic, dobrze?

Dobrze, dobrze. Pójdę do kuchni zaparzyć herbaty. – Pocałowała mnie w czoło i wyszła.

Prysznic na dobre mnie otrzeźwił. Od ponad kilku lat nie miewałam koszmarów. Nie wiedziałam, czego się obawiać.

Zeszłam w szlafroku na dół. Mama siedziała przy stole z kubkiem herbaty w ręce. Gdy mnie zobaczyła, wyraźnie odetchnęła z ulgą. Usiadłam po drugiej stronie, sięgając po swój kubek.

Czy tato jeszcze śpi? – Spytałam mamy.

Tak, ma sen z kamienia. Gdyby się paliło, waliło- pewnie by nie usłyszał. – Kiedy zobaczyła moją minę, uświadomiła sobie, że palnęła gafę.

Przepraszam kochanie. Nie chciałam.

Wiem o tym. Nie przejmuj się.

Do godziny wpół do siódmej siedziałyśmy cicho w kuchni, rozmawiając na różne tematy. Przez cały ten czas pilnowała się, by czasem nie wspomnieć o śnie… mogłabym siedzieć tak cały czas, ale wreszcie nadeszła godzina wyjścia do szkoły. I czego się mogę spodziewać? – Spytałam samą siebie…

*********

**Edward**

*********

Podążyłem za Carlislem do jego gabinetu. Z jego myśli nie wyczytałem niczego, co chciałby mi przekazać. Ja jednak miałem tego dużo. Zatrzymał się przed oknem wychodzącym na podwórko. Odwrócił się w moją stronę. Tylko patrzył. Nagle w jego głowie pojawiła się setka, a może nawet tysiące pytań.

Chciałeś mnie o coś spytać. – Przemówił w końcu.

Na razie to ty zadajesz pytania. – Zaśmiał się. Próbowałem się teraz skupić bardziej na tym, co mówił, niż myślał.

Chodzi o tę dziewczynę…

Isabella Swan? – No tak, powinienem się domyśleć, że on wie.

Tak, chyba o nią. A raczej o mnie. Ja…, kiedy byłem na polowaniu, przypadkowo natknąłem się na nią. - Carlisle miał przerażona twarz.

Edwardzie jak mogłeś być tak nie ostrożny? Czy nie po to się tu przeprowadziliśmy? My nie polujemy na ludzi! – Po kolei wyrzucał z siebie te zdania.

Spokojnie, nic jej nie zrobiłem. Po prostu…

No.. – Zachęcił mnie Carlisle.

Ja spanikowałem i uciekłem. – Wydusiłem, po czym zwiesiłem głowę. Nic nie powiedział. Czekałem.

Chcesz powiedzieć, że po prostu stamtąd uciekłeś? – Widać było, że zrobiło to na nim ogromne wrażenie.

Wiele mnie to kosztowało. Musiałem przerwać polowanie. Czułem… czułem, jak jej krew mnie woła! To było coś strasznego. Z jednej strony chciałem jej skosztować, a z drugiej – bronić jej? To chyba tak wyglądało. - Carlisle nadal się we mnie wpatrywał.

Hm, nigdy się z czymś takim nie spotkałem w ciągu moich 400 lat. – Odwrócił się znów w stronę podwórka. Słyszałem jak intensywnie rozmyśla. Nagle jedna myśl mnie zaciekawiła. A nawet bardziej – rozzłościła.

Carlisle, dlaczego nic nie wiedziałem wcześniej?! Jak mogłeś mnie nie uprzedzić?! Że niby, co? Ja mam chodzić z nią do jednej klasy? Dla tak błahego problemu chcecie ją narażać? Ja wcale nie potrzebuje szkoły! – Co oni sobie myśleli?

Edwardzie, dobrze wiesz, że zależy nam na dyskrecji. Nie chcemy, by ludzie zaczęli gadać… chyba rozumiesz, że nie chce narażać własnej rodziny na… Volturi… - ostatnie słowo ledwo przeszło mu przez gardło. – I oczywiście tym słowem mnie zastrzelił. Nie miałem kontrargumentu.

Obróciłem się na pięcie, ale złapał mnie za ramię i powiedział. A raczej pomyślał: _Ufam Ci. Cokolwiek postanowisz. _Świetnie. Po prostu genialnie!

Poszedłem do salonu. Zastałem tam Jaspera i Alice, siedzących na kanapie. Widać było, że nie interesowali się tym, co leci w telewizji. Usiadłem w fotelu obok. Alice wyszczerzyła zęby i złapała mnie za rękę.

Cześć brat! Widzisz? Nic jej nie grozi z Twojej strony. – Zaświergotała Alice.

Dzięki mała.- Od razu poczułem się trochę lżej. Jasper chyba zauważył mój niepokój, bo poczułem, że próbuje na mnie swoich sztuczek.

Jasper, nie potrzebuje Twojej pomocy – zaoponowałem. Tylko się uśmiechnął. Rzadko się ostatnio odzywał.

Na dworze zaczęło zmierzchać. Poczułem, że w domu nie usiedzę. Dyskretnie wymknąłem się z pokoju. Alice na pewno domyślała się, co teraz kombinuję. Ale wiedziałem, że jest po mojej stronie. Nie wyda mnie.

Pognałem na polanę. Tą, którą odwiedziłem dziś popołudniu. Próbowałem złapać trop Belli. Nie było to trudne. Ach, jaki on słodki – delektowałem się nim niczym degustator wina. Pobiegłem po zapachu jak po sznurku. Po paru metrach się urwał. Zapewne miała samochód. Czego tego nie przewidziałem? Cóż, muszę sobie jakoś poradzić. Na pierwszy rzut wybrałem południowy wschód. Pędziłem z prędkością światła. Po parunastu minutach intensywnego biegu las się skończył. Stałem teraz na podjeździe białego domu. Obok mnie zaparkowana stała furgonetka, a także radiowóz. Czyżbym trafił pod właściwy adres? Jednak los się do mnie jeszcze uśmiecha.

W oknie na pierwszym piętrze święciło się światło. Kolejny prezent od losu w postaci drzewa. Jednym zwinnym ruchem zawisłem na gałęzi, po czym wskoczyłem wyżej mniej więcej na wysokość okna. Widok był cudowny…

Leżała na podłodze, ze skrzyżowanymi w powietrzu nogami. Chyba się uczyła. Czy ja dobrze widzę? Matma? Sądząc po jej minie, chyba jej nie lubiła. Nagle poderwała się z miejsca. Skończyła? Rzeczywiście, swoje książki pakowała właśnie do torby. Jeszcze jeden dziwny gest dłonią i zniknęła za drzwiami.

Korzystając z nieobecności dziewczyny zakradłem się do środka. Zrobiłem głęboki wdech. Jak tu pięknie pachnie. Cały pokój przesiąknięty był jej wonią. Uczyłem się jej zapachu. Od jutra będziemy przebywać ze sobą w jednej klasie. Dobrze by było nie zrobić jej krzywdy na „Dzień dobry". Zerknąłem na jej nocną szafkę. Tytuł jej książki przykuł moją uwagę. „Wichrowe Wzgórza"? Niby, co ona w tym widziała? Stary badziew. Zanim zdążyłem zakończyć obserwację pokoju, musiałem wracać na drzewo. Weszła do pokoju w starej podkoszulce i krótkich szortach. W jej długich, brązowych, jeszcze wilgotnych włosach wyglądała uroczo. Właśnie kładła się spać.

_Dłużej chyba nie wytrzymam_. Zeskoczyłem z drzewa i pobiegłem z powrotem w las. W końcu musiałem zapolować…

Kiedy kończyłem właśnie swojego łosia, do głowy zaczęły napływać obawy. Czy ona już mnie znała? Jak wiele słyszała o mnie i o mojej rodzinie? Dla niej byliśmy obcy. Co zrobi jutro? Czy czymś mnie zaskoczy? Tego nie byłem pewny.

Kiedy wróciłem Rose grała z Emmetem i Jasperem w szachy. Alice siedziała na pierwszym schodku. Wyraźnie na mnie czekała.

Oh, Edwardzie, nie spieszyłeś się z powrotem do nas. Chodź, mamy mnóstwo do obgadania. Złapała mnie za rękę i czym prędzej pociągnęła za sobą w stronę jej pokoju. Czując mój opór cicho na mnie zawarczała. Zachichotałem. Jak ja kochałem ją denerwować. Otworzyła drzwi i wepchnęła mnie do środka.

Siadaj, bo dwa razy nie powtórzę.

Nie musisz. Już wiem, o co Ci chodzi.

Doprawdy? Ta wzmianka o Esme i Carlisle'u to bujda. Chodzi o kogoś innego.

A niby kogo? – Zapytałem z sarkazmem.

O naszą nową przyjaciółkę. Isabellę Swan…


	3. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2**

*********

**Bella**

*********

Wyszłam z domu o wiele wcześniej niż zawsze. Skoro miałam bawić się dzisiaj w przewodnika, powinnam się jakoś przygotować. Nawet nie miałam pojęcia, jak wyglądają moi nowi „znajomi". Z tego, co mówił Charlie, są bardzo porządną rodziną. I wspomniał jeszcze coś o adoptowaniu? Tak, chyba o tym musiałam pamiętać. Bezpiecznie pokonałam odcinek chodnika, by wsiąść za kierownicę mojego kochanego wozu. Starałam się jak najbardziej opóźnić mój przyjazd do szkoły, ale nim się obejrzałam byłam już na parkingu. Nie wiem, dlaczego, ale zawsze, gdy miałam przed sobą stresujący dzień czas płynął nieubłagalnie szybko. Zajmując swoje stałe miejsce na parkingu, zauważyłam, że na drugim jego końcu stoi nowiutkie, lśniące, czarne volvo. Znacznie się wyróżniał spośród samochodów innych uczniów. Z moją furgonetką nawet go nie porównywałam. Ale nie auto przykuło moją uwagę, lecz jego właściciele.

Oparty o przednie drzwi swojego wozu stał młody, przystojny chłopak, o brązowych i sterczących na żelu włosach. Wyglądał jakby uciekł z wybiegu. Miał na sobie ubrania z najwyższej półki. Obok niego stała drobna osóbka, o twarzyczce elfa. Również ubrana w markową odzież. Ale nie tylko to wyróżniało ich z tłumu. Oboje byli nieludzko bladzi. Nawet z tak dalekiej odległości dało się to zauważyć. Chyba na kogoś czekali. Rozglądali się w około i nagle zatrzymali swój wzrok na moim samochodzie. To na mnie czekali? Czyżby byli owymi Cullenami? Bomba. Wpakowałam się po uszy. Teraz będę musiała znosić te ciekawskie spojrzenia innych, kiedy będę ich oprowadzać po szkole. Modliłam się w duchu, żeby ten dzień już się skończył.

Po kilku sekundach uzmysłowiłam sobie, że gapie się w ich stronę z rozdziawioną gębą. Czym prędzej ją zamknęłam. Zauważyłam, że chłopak się uśmiechnął. Niemalże parsknął śmiechem. Jego mała towarzyszka spojrzała na niego. Nie przyuważyłam, żeby jej coś objaśniał, ale i ona nagle się roześmiała. Spoko. Moje policzki piekły teraz od czerwieni. Zgasiłam silnik i wysiadłam z furgonetki, trzaskając przy tym jej drzwiami. Drobne opiłki rdzy posypały się na ziemie. Zaczerpnęłam jeszcze duży haust powietrza i ruszyłam w ich stronę. Cały czas czułam na sobie obce spojrzenia. Mimowolnie spuściłam głowę. Raźniej mi było patrzeć na własne sznurówki od butów niż na ich piękne twarze.

Zanim zdążyłam do nich podejść, dziewczyna wyszła mi naprzeciw. Szła z niewiarygodną gracją. Już wolałam sobie nie wyobrażać jak ja się prezentowałam podczas krótkiego przemarszu przez parking. Na jej twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech. Wyglądała na sympatyczną osobę. Nie wiem, czemu, ale czułam, że się zakolegujemy.

Cześć! Jestem Alice Cullen. A ty pewnie Isabella Swan? – Zapytała. Miała cienki głos, ale brzmiał jak dzwoneczki.

Tak, to ja. Choć wolałabym, gdybyś nazywała mnie Bellą. – Tyle zdołałam z siebie wykrztusić. Uśmiechnęła się jeszcze bardziej.

Jasne, nie ma problemu. Eeem, to jest mój brat, Edward. – Wskazała ręką na chłopaka, który nadal opierał się o drzwiczki volvo. Jego usta lekko drgnęły, jakby próbował się uśmiechnąć. Ale to by było na tyle.

Cześć. – Wymamrotałam. Nagle poczułam, że wcześniej nabrałam za dużo powietrza. Czkawka. Cudownie. Nie chciałam się odzywać, żeby nie czknąć na głos, ale nie chciałam, żeby wyszło, że już się do nich nie odezwę. Jednak to Alice przejęła pałeczkę.

To co, pokażesz nam szkołę? Jestem ciekawa, jak tu jest. – Widać było, że lubi się uczyć. Albo świetnie udawała. Skinęłam tylko głową. Tak dla bezpieczeństwa.

Szłyśmy z Alice równym krokiem. Edward cały czas trzymał się za nami. Czułam na plecach jego wzrok. Po co on mi się tak przyglądał? Może zastanawiał się, dlaczego wciąż tak dziwnie podskakuje? Ach, ta głupia czkawka. Dyskretnie nabrałam powietrza i zacisnęłam mocno usta. Teraz to Alice na mnie patrzyła.

Bello, coś się stało? Masz takie sine usta! – Zapytała spanikowanym głosem. Wypuściłam głośno powietrze z płuc.

Nie. Tylko chciałam się pozbyć czkawki. Przepraszam, jeśli Cię przestraszyłam. – Chyba muszę nauczyć się dyskrecji. – Pomyślałam.

Och, dziewczyno, czy nie łatwiej wypić szklankę wody?

Tak się składa, że jej przy sobie nie mam. – Dodałam

Aha. No tak. – Więcej nic nie dodała. Czułam się dziwnie. Nie byłam pewna, dlaczego.

Właśnie przechodziliśmy przez główne wejście, gdy uświadomiłam sobie, że jestem w centrum uwagi. I to przez moich nowych towarzyszy. Każdy uczeń tutejszego liceum gapił się teraz w naszą stronę. Co za nie wychowanie. Brak kultury. Jednak, gdy Jessica zobaczyła mnie, z kim idę, jej książki wyleciały z torby na podłogę. Miała szeroko otwarte usta. Na jej twarzy malował się szok, albo lepiej- niedowierzanie. Mike Newton, jej wierny towarzysz rzucił się, by pozbierać z podłogi jej podręczniki, ale jak tylko podniósł głowę wypuścił je z powrotem na ziemię. Patrzył teraz na mnie. A dokładniej na gościa za mną. Ciekawe, co sobie pomyślał. Jego mina zbiła mnie z tropu. Gdyby mógł zabijać wzrokiem, pewnie bym już leżała martwa. A razem ze mną Edward. Skakał teraz swoim spojrzeniem to na mnie to na Edwarda. Cały się gotował. Jess złapała go za ramię i czym prędzej się oddalili. Mijając nas zaczepiła o mnie, dając mi chyba znak, że popełniam jakiś poważny błąd. Czegoś tu nie rozumiałam. Czy ja zrobiłam coś złego? Nie wiedziałam, czy przemawiała przez nią złość, czy tez była po prostu zazdrosna. Zazdrosna? Niby, o co? Z rozmyślań wyrwała mnie Alice.

Bello, chodźmy. Zaraz będą lekcje. Musisz nam jeszcze pokazać klasy. – Powiedziała ciągnąc mnie lekko za rękaw.

Tak, tak jasne. Chodźmy.- Ruszyliśmy w stronę sekretariatu. Nagle odezwał się Edward.

Widzę, że niektórym nie odpowiada nasze towarzystwo. Zwłaszcza niektórym panom. – Odwróciłam się na moment. Szeroko się uśmiechał. Bawiło go zachowanie Mike'a.

Skąd wiesz? – Spytałam zaintrygowana. Widać było, że ma się na baczności. Tak jakby miał coś przede mną do ukrycia.

Nie widziałaś? Ten facet to ma tupet. – Urwał i zaczął się dalej śmiać. Kątem oka dostrzegłam, jak Alice kopnęła go w kostkę. Zatrzymaliśmy się obok drzwi wejściowych do sekretariatu.

Ok., idźcie się przedstawić. Weźcie swoje plany lekcji, a ja zaczekam na was, by móc pokazać wam wasze sale. – Powiedziałam do nich. Oczywiście chciałam się jak najszybciej zmyć do swojej klasy.

Dobrze – odpowiedziała Alice. Wzięła swojego brata za rękę i pociągnęła za sobą do środka.

Nie czekałam długo. Uwinęli się w niecałe 10 minut. Alice podeszła do mnie rozpromieniona.

Hej Bella, wiesz, że pierwszą lekcję mam z Tobą? Będziemy jeszcze chodzić razem na matmę i angielski! A na biologii potowarzyszy Ci mój brat. No i oczywiście, jeśli chcesz możesz siedzieć z nami w stołówce. Co ty na to? – Niemal piszczała z zachwytu. Zastanowiło mnie tylko, skąd znała mój rozkład. Za to Edward wcale się nie cieszył. Wyglądał, jakby się czymś martwił, albo był ostrożny. Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek Alice złapała mnie pod rękę i razem poszłyśmy na pierwszą lekcję.

O dziwo wszystkie lekcje minęły mi szybko. W stołówce zasiadłam dzisiaj z Cullenami. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez komentarzy Mike'a i Jess ale teraz zupełnie mnie to nie obchodziło. Szłam sobie teraz przez parking do mojej furgonetki, gdy dopadła mnie Alice.

Hej Bella, chciałam się pożegnać. Miło było cie poznać. Dzięki, że się nami zaopiekowałaś. Jesteś bardzo fajna. – Skończywszy pocałowała mnie w policzek. Ach, jakie słodko pachniała. Ślicznych perfum używa- pomyślałam. Trochę znajomy mi się wydawał– Jak chcesz mogę jutro po ciebie podjechać, pojedziemy razem – dodała.

Nie dzięki, poradzę sobie. Z resztą twój brat chyba za mną nie przepada. – Zmarszczyła czoło.

Niby, dlaczego tak uważasz?

Sama nie wiem. Po prostu to czuję.

Ach, nie martw się. On po prostu taki jest. Jakby ci się naprzykrzał możesz palnąć go w łeb. Masz moje pozwolenie. – Uśmiechnęła się. A ja razem z nią. Pożegnałyśmy się jeszcze raz i odeszła w kierunku czarnego volvo krokiem baletnicy.

Jadąc do domu poprawił mi się nieco humor. Wcale nie było tak źle – pomyślałam. Ta Alice jest taka sympatyczna. Tylko jej brat był trochę dziwny, taki tajemniczy.

Zaparkowałam swoją furgonetkę na podjeździe. Musiałam pobiec do domu, bo na dworze zaczęło lać. Ugh, jak ja nie lubię deszczu. Zostawiłam swoją torbę w przedpokoju i poszłam do kuchni. Na stole leżała mała karteczka. Była od mamy: „Bello, dzisiaj się nieco spóźnię. Ugotuj coś dobrego Charliemu. Chyba już przejadła mu się trochę pizza. Całuje – mama." Zaśmiałam się w duchu. Wczorajsza sytuacja utwierdziła nas wszystkich w przekonaniu, że to ja powinnam w kuchni przejąć pałeczkę. Zajrzałam do lodówki w poszukiwaniu jakiś produktów. Na szczęście ostatnio mama uzupełniła nasze zapasy, więc było, z czego wybierać. Postawiłam na Spaghetti.

Właśnie kończyłam moją potrawę, gdy ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi. Zmniejszyłam gaz pod garczkiem i poleciałam otworzyć. Po drugiej stronie zastałam listonosza. Miał jakiś gruby list. Zdziwiłam się, gdy powiedział, że jest on do mnie. Zamknęłam drzwi i czym prędzej zaczęłam oglądać kopertę. Nic. Żadnego nadawcy. Poszłam do kuchni po nóż. Otworzyłam go i wyciągnęłam dużą kartkę, zgiętą chyba z 10 razy. Treść listu mnie zszokowała….

*********

**Edward**

*********

To, co teraz mi pokazała było absurdem!

Alice, przecież Twoje wizje się zmieniają. Ja je mogę zmienić. Z resztą żadnej decyzji nie podjąłem! – Krzyczałem. Krzyczałem w mojej głowie.

Nie rozumiesz? Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam kogoś tak wyraźnie. I to w dodatku człowieka!

Przestań! Nawet o tym nie myśl. – Zawarczałem na nią.

A właśnie, że będę. Bella i ja będziemy przyjaciółkami. To pewne. – Zacząłem się trząść. Ta mała musiała widzieć coś jeszcze, bo znowu zaczęła sobie nucić.

Mogłabyś przestać? Ta piosenka mnie wkurza. – Pokazała mi język i wyszła z pokoju. Zrobiłem to samo. Postanowiłem przedyskutować to z wszystkimi.

Carlisle? Esme? Rosalie? Emmet? Jasper?...Alice? Moglibyście przyjść do salonu. Mam do was sprawę. Gdy wszedłem do dużego pokoju, wszyscy już czekali oprócz Jaspera.

Gdzie Jasper? – Zapytałem.

Jest na polowaniu. Niedługo wróci. Czy cos się stało Edwardzie? – Spytała Esme. Wyczułem jej niepokój. Że też ten Jasper musiał teraz wyjść.

To nic takiego. Chodzi o to, że…

…pewien człowiek działa na ciebie tak silnie, że nie możesz sie mu oprzeć i cały czas cie do niego ciągnie. To już wiemy. – Przerwała zrezygnowana Alice

Czy mogłabyś mi nie przerywać? – Powiedziałem złowrogo. Esme chwyciła moja rękę.

Spokojnie Edwardzie. Wiemy, przez co przechodzisz.

Nie odbierajcie tego w ten sposób. Ja po prostu staram się nie zrobić jej krzywdy. Aż tu nagle dowiaduje się, że moja siostra chce się z nią zaprzyjaźnić. Przyznajcie, że to chore. – Spojrzałem w kierunku Alice. Wydęła swoje usta w podkówkę. Chyba nie potrzebnie tak na nią naskoczyłem. I teraz będę mieć wyrzuty sumienia. Super.

A jak mamy to odbierać? – Wtrąciła się Rose.

Na początek radziłbym, żebyśmy nie sugerowali się wizjami Alice.

Ale jak do tej pory wszystkie się sprawdziły!

Alice, daj mu skończyć. – Carlisle był ciekawy, co też mam im do powiedzenia.

Dziękuje Carlisle. Z jednej strony to prawda, ale co jeśli nie będę potrafił wytrzymać z nią w jednej klasie? Co jeśli ją zaatakuje? Nie jesteś w stanie tego przewidzieć.

Ufamy ci….

Wiem, i to mnie dobija. Nie chciałbym, żebyście utwierdzali mnie w przekonaniu, że dam sobie radę. Ja nie jestem tego do końca pewien. – Zapadła cisza. Naprawdę cisza. A gdzie te ich myśli? No dobra, Alice i jej ta głupia piosenka się nie liczą.

Nie rozumiem cie, Edwardzie. Ta Twoja dziewczyna…

Żadna tam moja. Z resztą już podjąłem decyzję. – Nabrałem powietrza. – Muszę się stąd wynieść. – W głowach mojej rodziny pojawiły się setki reakcji: zaskoczenie, ból, rozczarowanie, gniew?

O co chodzi Alice? – W końcu niech sobie coś powie.

A o to, że mimo twojej decyzji wciąż ją widzę. I ciebie. W Forks. Jesteście dobrymi znajomymi. A może nawet więcej. Ale nie widzę, żebyś się wyprowadzał.

Dosyć! Co ty wygadujesz?!

Ale tak właśnie jest! – Gdyby mogła pewnie by teraz się rozryczała.

Alice, Edward, przestańcie. Lepiej zastanówmy się razem, co z tym zrobić. – Powiedział Carlisle.

Tu się nie ma nad czym zastanawiać! – Zaraz chyba zwariuje. Co oni sobie myśleli?

Edwardzie, proszę, nie opuszczaj nas. Dopiero pozbieraliśmy się po kolejnej przeprowadzce, a ty już chcesz stąd uciekać – dodała smutno Esme. Zrobiło mi się przykro. Jak zwykle wszystko schrzaniłem.

Ok. jakieś propozycje? – Wyraźnie humor im się poprawił. Esme złapała mnie za rękę i uśmiechnęła się lekko. _Dziękuję_ – pomyślała.

Powinieneś tu zostać i pójść normalnie do szkoły. Bella już wie, że w jej wieku jesteś ty i Alice. Obiecała, że was wprowadzi w świat tutejszego liceum. Rozmawiałem dzisiaj z jej ojcem. – Zaproponował Carlisle.

Nie to niemożliwe. Boję się, że zrobię jej krzywdę! – A tego za żadne skarby bym nie chciał.

Tego nie wiesz. Z resztą…

… nic jej nie będzie. Spójrz! – Alice była pełna optymizmu. Mnie się on nie udzielił. Ale zacząłem się wahać. Te jej wizje zaczęły mnie wkurzać tak jak ich właścicielka.

Dobra, pójdę. Ale jeśli coś się stanie… zrobię coś złego… - przełknąłem ślinę. – Pozwólcie mi odejść. – Skoro ja poszedłem na kompromis, oni też musieli. Nie uśmiechało im się wcielić mój plan w życie, ale teraz mało mnie to obchodziło.

Twoja wola… - powiedział Rose. – Dzięki. Chociaż jedna.

Po krótkiej chwili, zauważywszy, że zebranie dobiegło końca, każdy powrócił do swoich zajęć. Nie mogłem już wytrzymać z nimi w jednym pomieszczeniu, więc poszedłem do siebie. Zapuściłem swoją ulubioną muzykę. Klasyka – to ona mnie uspokajała. Wsłuchałem się w słowa drugiego utworu, gdy ktoś zapukał:

Mogę? – czy ta Alice nigdy się nie odczepi?

Czego chcesz? Nie odpowiedziała. Usiadła w moich nogach.

Przepraszam cie. Za wszystko. Ale to nie moja wina, że posiadam ten dar. Nie mam wpływu na jego działanie. – Zniżyła głos do szeptu. Zrobiło mi się jej żal. Może jednak miałem uczucia?

Już dobrze mała. Wiem o tym. Ale ostatnio tak wiele się dzieje… - wstałem i przytuliłem ją do siebie. Objęła mnie swoimi małymi rękoma.

Dzięki brat. Wiedziałam, że mnie kochasz.

Spokojnie, to nie czas na wyznania. – Zaśmialiśmy się.

To co, dzisiaj pierwszy dzień w szkole? – Zaoponowała Alice. To już jest wtorek?

Która właściwie jest godzina?

Dochodzi 4 rano. Mamy jeszcze trochę czasu. – Chodź czasem mała wampirzyca mnie wkurzała, mogłem tak z nią siedzieć wiekami…

****

Kiedy minęła godzina 7 wsiedliśmy z Alice do mojego czarnego volvo. Wolałem nie rzucać się w oczy jakimś sportowym autem. Mieliśmy spory kawałek do szkoły, więc postanowiłem zagadać Alice.

Jak w ogóle ją poznamy? - Co za głupie pytanie.

Przecież wiesz jak wygląda.

Fakt. - Zachichotała. Musiałem zacząć od nowa.

To jak zamierzasz się przywitać? „Cześć jestem Alice Cullen, nie przejmuj się tym, że mam chłodne ręce, to taka moja wampirza cecha. A no tak. Zapomniałabym. Jestem wampirem, boisz się?" Alice spojrzała na mnie jak na mordercę.

Ty sobie kpisz ze mnie?

Spokojnie, tylko żartowałem.- Co, jak co, ale ona powinna znać się na żartach. Chyba się obraziła, bo odwróciła wzrok i patrzyła teraz przez szybę.

Mimo długiej trasy, na parking szkolny zajechaliśmy 20 minut przed czasem. Stało już kilka samochodów, ale była to zaledwie garstka. Nie świeciło słońce, więc mogłem spokojnie wysiąść z auta. Oparłem się o moje drzwiczki i czekałem. Alice postanowiła do mnie dołączyć.

Niedługo tu będzie. – Ach, mogłaby już przestać. Niepotrzebnie śledzi każdy jej ruch.

Spokojnie, jak ma przyjechać, to przyjedzie.

I miałem rację. Właśnie na parking zajechała jej stara furgonetka. Założę się, że żadnych kosmicznych prędkości to ona nie rozwija. Stanęła na drugim końcu parkingu. Udałem, że się rozglądam, żeby nie myślała, że się na nią gapię cały czas. Kątem oka zauważyłem, że teraz patrzy w naszą stronę. Zaraz, czy ona czasem nie otworzyła za bardzo swojej buzi? Mimowolnie się zaśmiałem. Alice spojrzała na mnie. Z czego się cieszysz?

Spójrz – powiedziałem szybko. Popatrzyła na Bellę i też się zaśmiała. Chyba to zauważyła. Szybko zamknęła usta i zaczęła wysiadać z auta. Czyżby trzasnęła drzwiami? Nie no, nie chciałem jej wkurzyć. Kroczyła teraz w naszą stronę. Ciekawe, co też sobie myślała. Nie byłem przyzwyczajony do takiej sytuacji. Z reguły wiem, co ludzie o mnie sądzą. Jej policzki były mocno zaczerwienione. To na mój widok? Jejku, jaka ona słodka. Aż chciałoby się ją schrupać. Matko Cullen, opanuj się! Moje myśli krążyły cały czas wokół tej dziewczyny. I nagle uświadomiłem sobie, że nigdy nie słyszałem jej głosu. Nie zdążyłem zareagować, gdy Alice podbiegła do niej.

Cześć! Jestem Alice Cullen. A ty pewnie Isabella Swan? – Zapytała.

Tak, to ja. Choć wolałabym, gdybyś nazywała mnie Bellą. – Jej głos był niczym śpiew skowronka.

Jasne, nie ma problemu. Eeem, to jest mój brat, Edward. – Wskazała ręką na mnie. Próbowałem się uśmiechnąć. Nie dało rady. Za bardzo mnie onieśmielała.

Cześć. – Wymamrotała. Wykonała jakiś dziwny ruch. Czyżby mi się przewidziało, czy ona podskoczyła?

To co, pokażesz nam szkołę? Jestem ciekawa, jak tu jest. – To Alice przejęła pałeczkę. Pokiwała tylko głową. Miałem nadzieję, że mój skowronek jeszcze zaśpiewa.

Kiedy wchodziliśmy do budynku wszyscy się dosłownie na nas gapili. Te ich wścibskie spojrzenia mnie denerwowały. A ich myśli – ci ludzie są okropni. Bella ma szczęście, że nie słyszy tego wszystkiego. Ale wyłapałem 2 interesujące mysli: „_Czy ja dobrze widzę? Bella Swan? Z tym mega boskim kolesiem? Co ona sobie myśli? Tupeciara jedna. Najpierw mój Mike a teraz to ciacho? Nie mogę do tego dopuścić!_" jej książki wysypały się na ziemię. Jej towarzysz, Mike, jak wywnioskowałem był jeszcze gorszy:_" Co ja widzę? Mam nadzieję, że to jakiś zły sen. Moja Bella znalazła sobie chłopaczka? Czyżby to ten Cullen? Ciekawe czy poleciała na jego klatę czy kasę? Z resztą, w czym ja jestem gorszy? O nie, tak tego nie zostawię!". _Co za palant. Oboje zebrali książki i zmyli się stąd. I jeszcze w dodatku po chamsku zaczepili Bellę. Ale ich reakcja tak mnie rozbawiła, ze nie wytrzymałem i zaśmiałem się na głos.

Widzę, że niektórym nie odpowiada nasze towarzystwo. Zwłaszcza niektórym panom.-Odwróciła się w moja stronę.

Skąd wiesz? – Zapytała. – Kurcze, musiałem się pilnować, żeby się nie zdradzić.

Nie widziałaś? Ten facet to ma tupet. – Urwałem i zacząłem się dalej śmiać. Poczułem lekki ból w kostce. To Alice.

Ok., idźcie się przedstawić. Weźcie swoje plany lekcji, a ja zaczekam na was, by móc pokazać wam wasze sale. – Zaświergotała swoim słodkim głosem. Miałem nadzieję, że nie zejdzie nam długo, a i żeby czasem stąd nie uciekła. Na szczęście panie w sekretariacie uwinęły się w mig i zaraz mogłem wracać do mojego słońca. Jeszcze tylko wyczytałem z myśli Alice plan Belli, bym mógł wiedzieć, gdzie jej szukać.

Hej Bella, wiesz, że pierwszą lekcję mam z Tobą? Będziemy jeszcze chodzić razem na matmę i angielski! A na biologii potowarzyszy Ci mój brat. No i oczywiście, jeśli chcesz możesz siedzieć z nami w stołówce. Co ty na to? – Niemal piszczała z zachwytu. Ach, ta Alice. Czy nie przesadzała czasem?

Cały dzień mi się okropnie dłużył. Może dlatego, że nie miałem biologii? Całkiem prawdopodobne. Już mieliśmy wsiadać do wozu, ale mała chochlica pobiegła do Belli. Co ona znowu kombinuje? Ostatnio wyszkoliła się w specjalności: jak zagłuszyć myśli przed bratem?. Szło jej bardzo dobrze. Ale dzięki Bogu mam dobry słuch.

Hej Bella, chciałam się pożegnać. Miło było cie poznać. Dzięki, że się nami zaopiekowałaś. Jesteś bardzo fajna. - – Skończywszy pocałowała ją w policzek. Dlaczego mi nie było to dane?

– Jak chcesz mogę jutro po ciebie podjechać, pojedziemy razem – dodała. Co ona sobie myślała?

Nie dzięki, poradzę sobie. Z resztą twój brat chyba za mną nie przepada. – moja siostra zmarszczyła czoło. Czy ja coś zrobiłem nie tak?

- Niby, dlaczego tak uważasz?

- Sama nie wiem. Po prostu to czuję.

- Ach, nie martw się. On po prostu taki jest. Jakby ci się naprzykrzał możesz palnąć go w łeb. Masz moje pozwolenie. – Uśmiechnęła się. A ona razem z nią. Pożegnały się jeszcze raz i zawróciła w kierunku naszego auta. Wsiadła na miejsce pasażera bardzo zadowolona.

I co Cię tak cieszy? – Spytałem.

Bella to świetna dziewczyna. Nie uważasz? Ale chyba nie przekonałeś ją do siebie. – Popatrzyła na mnie spod swoich rzęs.

Wiem, słyszałem. Starałem się jak mogłem.

Taaa. – Nic więcej nie dodała.

Tak jak poprzednio jechaliśmy w milczeniu. W tle leciała jakaś muzyka, ale w pełni ją ignorowałem. Myślałem nad tym, co zrobić, by Bella mnie polubiła. Ale tak naprawdę.

Zaparkowałem na podjeździe.

Możesz już iść. Ja muszę coś załatwić. – Popatrzyła na mnie z zaskoczeniem, ale posłusznie zrobiła to, o co ją poprosiłem. Pewnie i tak wiedziała, co zamierzam zrobić. Gdy zatrzasnęła swoje drzwi ruszyłem gwałtownie z miejsca. W lusterku widziałem, jak Alice stoi i patrzy jak odjeżdżam. Miałem przed sobą jeden cel: mały, biały domek, z furgonetką i radiowozem na podjeździe…


	4. Chapter 2 bonus

*********

**Alice**

*********

Nie wiedziałam, czy mogę ufać mojemu bratu. Zawsze był nieco porywczy. Nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że ludzka dziewczyna stanie się dla niego kimś ważnym. I dla mnie też. Już teraz to czułam. Siedzieliśmy właśnie z Jasperem na kanapie w salonie. Jedną ręką czochrałam jego włosy, a drugą trzymałam na jego dłoni. Lubił, gdy tak robiłam. Moje wszystkie myśli skierowane były wokół Belli. Nie chciałam zdradzać się przed Edwardem, bo źle by się to dla mnie skończyło. Idealnym sposobem było nucenie piosenki. Nie lubił jej i to, dlatego rzadko zaglądał do mojej głowy. Gdyby dowiedział się, że widzę każdy jej krok…

Jakże chciałam wiedzieć, co też ta mała spryciula teraz wyprawia. Jednak sama nie mogłam do niej pobiec. Edward domyśliłby się, gdzie jestem. Hm, a może Jasper?

Hej skarbek, mam do ciebie prośbę – zaczęłam słodko. – Mógłbyś coś dla mnie zrobić?

Dla ciebie wszystko – uśmiechnął się. Odwzajemniłam go.

Chodzi o tą dziewczynę. Wiesz, Bellę. – Pokiwał głową – chciałabym, żebyś sprawdził, czy aby na pewno nic jej nie grozi…

Oczywiście. Ale dlaczego sama tego nie zrobisz?

Oh kochany, mój brat – nie musiałam kończyć. Wiedział, czym by się to skończyło. Pocałował mnie przelotnie i już go nie było. Do pokoju weszła Esme.

Dokąd on tak pobiegł? – spytała.

Postanowił zapolować. Jest mu trochę ciężej niż nam. Sama rozumiesz.

Oczywiście moja mała. To dobrze, ze się tak stara. – Pogłaskała mnie po policzku. Nie nawidziłam jej okłamywać. Z resztą reszty też nie. Edward był wyjątkiem.

********

Ta głupia narada z Edwardem mnie dobiła. Cały czas mnie dołował swoim gadaniem. Jak on mógł? I jeszcze jak tchórz chciał stąd wyjechać. Wszystko, co do niego mówiłam, spływało po nim dosłownie. Było mi smutno.

Na całe szczęście wrócił Jasper. Wziął mnie za rękę i poszliśmy do naszego pokoju.

I co? – Spytałam zainteresowana.

Wszystko ok. Teren czysty. Jest bezpieczna. – Odetchnęłam z ulgą.

Dziękuje Ci Jasper, nawet nie wiesz ile to dla mnie znaczy. – Pocałowałam go. Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

A to, za co? – Spytał z bananem na twarzy.

Za wszystko! – Przywarliśmy do siebie mocno. Nie chciałam przerywać takiej chwili. Ale coś mi mówiło, że powinnam gdzieś jeszcze pójść…

********

Mogę? – Spytałam bojaźliwie.

Czego chcesz? – Nie odpowiedziałam. Usiadłam w nogach jego łóżka.

Przepraszam cie. Za wszystko. Ale to nie moja wina, że posiadam ten dar. Nie mam wpływu na jego działanie. – Zniżyłam głos do szeptu. Chociaż zastanawiałam się, czy to ja powinnam przepraszać.

Już dobrze mała. Wiem o tym. Ale ostatnio tak wiele się dzieje… - wstał i przytulił mnie do siebie. Objęłam go swoimi małymi rękoma.

Dzięki brat. Wiedziałam, że mnie kochasz.

Spokojnie, to nie czas na wyznania. – Zaśmialiśmy się.

To co, dzisiaj pierwszy dzień w szkole? – Zaoponowałam.

Która właściwie jest godzina?

Dochodzi 4 rano. Mamy jeszcze trochę czasu. – Objęłam go jeszcze mocniej. Nadszedł moment prawdy…


	5. Chapter 3

**Rozdział 3**

**********

**Bella**

**********

Przeczytałam list po raz kolejny:

_Isabello Swan_

_My, czyli Obrońcy Życia Ludzkiego mamy obowiązek zawiadomić Cię, o niebezpieczeństwie, jakie czyha na Twoje życie. Jesteśmy w przekonaniu, że stałaś się głównym celem naszego największego wroga_( tu ktoś mocno przycisnął długopis)_ … staramy sie chronić Cię należycie, ale nie możemy robić tego w każdym miejscu. Dlatego też kierujemy naszą skromna prośbę, abyś jak najwięcej czasu spędzała ze znajomymi i rodziną. Prosimy również, byś nie zapuszczała się w las, a dokładniej w jego północno-zachodnią część. W zamian za tak błahą prośbę, zapewnimy Ci należytą ochronę, bo to[Twoje] ludzkie życie jest dla nas priorytetem… _dalszej treści nie zrozumiałam. Była napisana w jakimś prastarym języku, w dodatku dla mnie nieznanym. List ogólnie był bardzo długi. Kartka, by mogła zmieścić się w kopercie, została zgięta kilka razy. Z pozoru papier był koloru białego, ale jego nadawca wybrudził go smarem, zostawiając przy tym swoje odciski palców. Nigdzie nie dopatrzyłam się podpisu. W dolnym prawym rogu widniał mały inicjał: J.B., a w każdym innym ktoś zaznaczył literę Q. W myślach przekalkulowałam wszystkie znane mi osoby, ale nikt nie pasował do tych inicjałów. Zatem, o co tu chodzi? Czy to jakiś dobry żart? Bo jak dla mnie nie jest on zabawny. Wyłączyłam gaz pod spaghetti i poszłam do siebie na górę.

Rozłożyłam go z powrotem na biurku i usadowiłam się na łóżku, podciągając kolana pod brodę. Wpatrywałam się tempo w leżącą kartkę i zaczęłam intensywnie myśleć. Nic dobrego nie przychodziło mi do głowy. Że ja niby mam się kogoś obawiać? Kto mógł mi zagrażać? No, ale znając mnie i mojego pecha wszystko mogło się zdarzyć. Przyzwyczaiłam się do przykrych sytuacji. Jednak to tylko małe wypadki w porównaniu z tym, o czym mówiła treść listu. Potrząsnęłam głowa, by jak najszybciej pozbyć się tych chorych myśli. Przecież to jakieś brednie. A adresat tego listu to zwykły palant. Chwyciłam list i czym prędzej wyrzuciłam do kosza, stojącego obok biurka. Planowałam zrobić jeszcze jedną rzecz, ale z dołu usłyszałam swoje imię.

Bella? – To Charlie. Zbiegłam pospiesznie do niego. Właśnie odwieszał swoją kaburę, kiedy go przywitałam.

Cześć tato!

Cześć mała. Jak minął dzień? – Wiedziałam już, o co pyta…

Świetnie. Ci Cullenowie są naprawdę mili. Z Alice z miejsca się zakumplowałyśmy. – Odpowiedziałam entuzjastycznie. Widać zadowoliła go moja wypowiedź.

To wspaniała wiadomość. Wiedziałem, że tak będzie. – Akurat – w tym momencie pociągnął nosem. – Mmmm, co na obiad? – Spytał rozkoszując się zapachem.

Zrobiłam spaghetti. Cieszysz się? Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Pytasz jakbyś nie wiedziała Bells. – Zaśmialiśmy się.

Razem weszliśmy do kuchni. Charlie zasiadł do stołu i niecierpliwie czekał na podanie obiadu. Załadowałam mu na talerz solidną porcję. Dawno nie jadł czegoś tak treściwego. Sobie nie włożyłam dużo. Ostatnio wystarczała mi porcja 5-latka. Usiadłam naprzeciwko taty. Jedliśmy w milczeniu. Nigdy nam to nie przeszkadzało. No oprócz pomlaskiwania taty, to była cisza. Gdy skończył, odsunął nieco swoje krzesło i poklepał się po swoim brzuchu.

Oh, Bells. Ty wiesz jak dogodzić ojcu. – Parsknęłam śmiechem. Co, jak co, ale takiego wyznania to ja się nie spodziewałam. Zebrałam brudne talerze ze stołu i włożyłam do zmywarki. To był nasz zeszłoroczny prezent dla mamy – w obawie o naczynia, które zmywała… Charlie sięgnął po gazetę i zaczął ją przeglądać. Nastawiłam zmywarkę i oznajmiłam ojcu, że idę do siebie. Był tak pochłonięty czytaniem, że tylko skinął głową. Właśnie wychodziłam z kuchni, gdy zabrzmiał dzwonek do drzwi.

Ja otworzę! – Krzyknęłam do Charliego. Podeszłam do drzwi i otworzyłam je. Tego, kogo zastałam po drugiej stronie w życiu bym się nie spodziewała. Przede mną stał Edward Cullen we własnej osobie. Jak zobaczył moją minę, uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Hej Bella, mogę na chwilę? – Spytał swoim grubym, ale jakże aksamitnym głosem. Skinęłam głową. Nadal byłam w szoku. Odsunęłam się trochę, by wpuścić go do środka.

Kto tam? – Zawołał tato z kuchni.

Nikt. Kolega z klasy. – Jak nic zaraz przyjdzie sprawdzić, kto to. Nie myliłam się. Po kilku sekundach w drzwiach do przedpokoju pojawił się mój ojciec.

Ooo, kogo my tu mamy? Witaj Edwardzie. – To oni się znają?

Witam, pana, panie Swan. Nie chciałbym przeszkadzać, ale czy mogę zająć chwilę pańskiej córce? – Charlie machnął ręką.

Oczywiście. Możesz nawet trochę więcej niż chwilkę. Edward uśmiechnął się.

Chyba nie będzie takiej potrzeby.

No już Bells, co tak stoisz? Zaproś gościa do siebie. – Musiałam wrócić na ziemię. Nie zauważyłam, że odpłynęłam na moment.

Ah, tak. Chodźmy do mnie na górę. – Poprowadziłam Edwarda do swojego pokoju. Na całe szczęście jestem zapobiegliwa i pokój mam zawsze posprzątany. Lecz, gdy Edward wszedł do pokoju, zauważyłam kątem oka, że się skrzywił. Niemożliwe. Codziennie wietrzę swój pokój. Czy coś było nie tak? Ja nic nie czułam. Chłopak usiadł na łóżku i rozglądał się po pokoju. Ja usiadłam na krześle od biurka. Przez dłuższą chwilę nikt sie nie odzywał, więc postanowiłam przejąć inicjatywę.

Więc, jaki jest powód twojej wizyty? – Spytałam wprost. Zamyślił się.

Cóż, w szkole nie mieliśmy zbytnio czasu by się poznać. Nie chciałbym, żebyś mnie nie oceniała jako zimnego i niedostępnego. Tak naprawdę jestem milusi i naprawdę można ze mną normalnie gadać. – Zaskoczył mnie tym zdaniem. Skąd on wiedział, co o nim myślę? Do głowy przychodziła mi tylko jedna osoba: Alice.

I chcesz powiedzieć, że to zwykła koleżeńska wizyta?

Skoro tak wolisz… - uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Tak chyba będzie najlepiej. To, od czego chcesz zacząć? – Starałam się go zachęcić do mówienia, bo jakoś sama nie miałam ochoty.

Cóż, to, że zostałem adoptowany pewnie już wiesz. – Pokiwałam głową – Mam również czworo rodzeństwa. Alice już znasz, jest jeszcze Rosalie, Jasper i Emmet. – Trochę dziwne imiona – wszyscy zostaliśmy zabrani z sierocińca w Seattle przez doktora Carlisle'a Cullena i jego żonę Esme. Są dla nas najważniejszymi postaciami pod słońcem. To dzięki nim mamy normalny dom i miłość rodzicielską, jakiej wcześniej nie mogliśmy posiadać. – Przerwał na moment – tak, to by było chyba tyle. Nie lubię opowiadać o przeszłości. Chciałem zamknąć tamten etap życia. Jestem teraz tutaj, w Forks, i bardzo się z tego cieszę.

Ok. nie musisz mi się zwierzać. – Lekko się uśmiechnął.

Spokojnie, to taka moja słaba strona. Lubię rozmawiać. Choć musze przyznać, że nie z każdym. – Popatrzył mi w oczy. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że jego są koloru złotego. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałam się z takim odcieniem tęczówek. Moje policzki spłonęły rumieńcem.

To może teraz ty coś powiesz o sobie? – Spytał.

Szczerze mówiąc, nie ma nic ciekawego w moim życiorysie. Twoja opowieść zwala moje z nóg.

Cóż, chyba jednak chcę poznać szczegóły. – Nie dawał za wygraną.

No dobra. W Forks mieszkam od dobrych 15 lat. Przeprowadziliśmy się tu od babci z Port Angeles, kiedy miałam 3 latka. Niewiele pamiętam z tamtych czasów. Ale od zawsze prześladował mnie pech. – Westchnęłam – zawsze musiałam znaleźć się tam, gdzie nie trzeba. – Urwałam, bo z dołu wołał mnie tata.

Bello, możesz na moment? Telefon do ciebie! – Darł się na całe gardło, jakbym go nie słyszała.

Już idę! – Trochę głupio było mi zostawiać Edwarda samego w moim pokoju. – Przepraszam cie, zobaczę czy to coś ważnego.

Spokojnie, poczekam tu na ciebie. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko. Znowu to zrobił. Wywołał u mnie napad „czerwonych policzków". Czym prędzej wyszłam z pokoju.

Co znowu tato? – Zrobiłam mu wyrzuty. Akurat teraz mu się zachciało, jakby nie wiedział, że mam gościa.

To Jessica. Mówi, że to coś ważnego. – Westchnęłam. Niby, co ważnego miała mi do powiedzenia?

Cześć, Jess. O co chodzi? – Nie paliłam się wcale do tej rozmowy.

O hej Bella! Jak miło Cię słyszeć. Dlaczego tak długo zwlekałaś z odebraniem telefonu? Myślałam, ze coś Ci się stało! – Czy ona zawsze musiała tyle nadawać? Mogłaby pracować w jakimś talk show albo coś w tym stylu. Wtedy opłacałoby się jej tyle gadać…

Cóż, właśnie mam gościa. Z góry nie słyszałam dzwonka..

Ach gościa mówisz? Czyżby to był nasz uroczy nowy kolega??? – A ona to, co, jasnowidz?

Yyy, tak, to on. Chciał nieco poznać okolicę i wtedy natknął się na mnie i w końcu zaproponowałam mu herbatę… - musiałam kłamać. Ta plotkara i tak zbytnio uprzykrza mi życie.

Jasne. – Widać, nie zadowoliła ją moja odpowiedź.

Wiesz, sorry Jess, ale musze już kończyć.

Tak, oczywiście. Leć sobie do tego swojego Cullena. – Prychnęła. – A idź mi. Odłożyłam słuchawkę. Miałam ją po dziurki w nosie… odwróciłam się na pięcie i aż podskoczyłam, gdy ujrzałam przed sobą Edwarda.

Oh, przepraszam, że cię przestraszyłem. Muszę już lecieć, więc przyszedłem się jeszcze pożegnać i już mnie nie ma. – Pięknie. Niech ja tylko ją dorwę…

Nie, nie zaczekaj. Nawet nie zdążyłam z tobą pogadać. Przez ten głupi telefon…

Spokojnie, nie wyprowadzam się stąd nigdzie. Mamy wiele czasu by się lepiej poznać. Ale teraz wybacz. Mam ważną sprawę. Trzymaj się. – I już go nie było. Stałam tak cały czas w kuchni. Czy ten pech się kiedyś odczepi?

Powlokłam się do swojego pokoju i opadłam bezwładnie na łóżko. Mogłabym tak leżeć i leżeć, ale musiałam zabrać się za głupie zadanie domowe. Przez cały czas wściekałam się na Jessice. Ta to ma wyczucie. Nie mogła zadzwonić trochę później? Teraz nie wiem już, czy Edward specjalnie wyszedł, czy też miał tą ważną sprawę. A i miałam zamiar wyciągnąć od niego trochę więcej o nim i jego rodzinie. Tyle pytań cisnęło się na język.

Z zadaniem uwinęłam się w mig. Równie szybko spakowałam swoje rzeczy do torby i odłożyłam ją na fotel pod oknem. Miałam jeszcze trochę czasu, więc postanowiłam pójść do salonu pooglądać trochę telewizję. Przez długie godziny przesiadywania na polanie nie wiedziałam, co może dziać się w świecie. Postanowiłam nadrobić zaległości. Ale chyba nie było mi to dane, bo w pokoju zastałam rozłożonego Charliego na kanapie z piwem w ręce. Oczywiście leciał mecz. Mojego pecha ciąg dalszy. Westchnęłam. Nie chciało mi się droczyć z ojcem o pilota, więc poszłam do kuchni na herbatę. Właśnie parzyłam ją w swoim kubku, gdy do domu wróciła Renee. Była obładowana siatkami. Co ona znowu nakupowała?

Daj mamo, pomogę ci. – Zaproponowałam.

Dzięki skarbie. Och, jakie one ciężkie. Westchnęła. Zaglądnęłam do środka. Pełno w nich było ciuchów i niepotrzebnych kosmetyków.

Mamo, po co Ci to wszystko? W zeszłym tygodniu kupiłaś sobie pełno nowych rzeczy, a te są całkowicie zbędne.

Oj kochanie, nie kupiłam tego dla mnie. Chciałam ci nieco wynagrodzić te przesiadywania w kuchni. Zamiast spotykać się z przyjaciółmi, gotujesz dla nas posiłki. I pomyślałam, że kilka małych drobiazgów może zrekompensuje ci te stracone godziny… - patrzyła na mnie błagalnie.

Kilka mówisz? – Zapytałam z sarkazmem.

Więc się zgadzasz? Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę! – Przytuliła mnie mocno do siebie.

Tak, wezmę je. Ale nie myśl, że będę używać tych wszystkich kosmetyków. Udała swój zawód.

Cóż, jeśli ich nie chcesz, mogę ja je wziąć. – No tak. Czemu ja tego nie przewidziałam? Kosmetyki dla mnie to tylko pretekst, by mogła sobie kupić nowe preparaty. To była jej mała słabostka.

Odłożyłam torby na bok i zabrałam się za odgrzewanie spaghetti. Mama tymczasem odwiesiła swój płaszczyk na wieszak i zaczęła swoją relację z całego dnia w pracy. Po chwili dołączył do niej Charlie. Oboje byli pochłonięci rozmową. Postawiłam przed mamą talerz z obiadem, zabrałam swój kubek i oznajmiłam, że idę się położyć.

Zaraz Bells. Był dzisiaj może listonosz? – Zastygłam. W tym momencie przypomniała mi jedną ważną rzecz.

Nie, dzisiaj go nie było – skłamałam. Szybkim krokiem podążyłam na górę. Odstawiłam swój kubek na biurko i spojrzałam w stronę kosza na śmieci. Ciągle tam był. Wcześniej miałam ochotę go spalić, ale Charlie za wcześnie wrócił z pracy. A teraz było troszeczkę za późno. Postanowiłam odłożyć to na jutro.

Wzięłam szybki prysznic, włożyłam starą pidżamę i wskoczyłam pod kołdrę. Owinęłam się nią starannie, by zapobiec ponownemu szczękaniu zębami z zimna. Na dworze wiał silny wiatr. Zamknęłam swoje oczy i próbowałam zasnąć. Nim się zorientowałam, przeniosłam się w krainę snów. I znów ten koszmar. Tym razem nieco urozmaicony. Ponownie otaczały mnie płomienie. Czułam na sobie ich gorąco. Każda moja cześć ciała była trawiona przez żywioł. Ale nagle pojawiła się ulga w postaci zimna. Ciągle widziałam płomienie, ale już ich nie czułam. Czułam tylko chłodne ręce pod sobą. Były twarde. Ktoś niósł moje bezwładne ciało…

**********

**Edward**

**********

Jechałem z prędkością światła. Do końca nie byłem pewny, czy dobrze robię, jadąc do Belli. Dokładniej mówiąc, nie wiedziałem, po co tam jadę. Po prostu chciałem ją zobaczyć. Albo móc ją ochronić w razie, czego. Na liczniku miałem grubo 190 km/h, ale wydawało mi się, że jadę zbyt wolno. Być może szybciej bym dotarł biegnąc przez las? Nie, nie. Miałem się z nią spotkać. Jak wytłumaczyłbym brak samochodu? Na piechotę na pewno nie przyszedłem.

Po kilku minutach uświadomiłem sobie, że jestem już na miejscu. Ze zdenerwowania powtarzałem w głowie, jak ją przywitać. I jeszcze ten radiowóz. Obecność jej ojca nie podobała mi się wcale. Ale sam na sam z Bellą pewnie też nie było dobre. Podszedłem do drzwi i zadzwoniłem dwa razy dzwonkiem. Gdyby moje serce żyło, na pewno waliłoby teraz młotem. Jeszcze jeden wdech(niepotrzebny), próba uśmiechu i byłem gotowy. Drzwi się otworzyły.

Traf chciał, że to Bella stała w drzwiach. Miała bardzo zaskoczony wyraz twarzy. Dlaczego ja nie mogłem znać jej myśli? Chyba zaraz zwariuję. Uśmiechnąłem się. Była nieco zakłopotana.

Hej Bella, mogę na chwilę? – Spytałem.

Kto to? – Zawołał ktoś z kuchni.

Nikt. Kolega z klasy. – Czyli byłem tylko kolegą z klasy? Musze się bardziej postarać. Zaraz, co ja gadam. – Do pomieszczenia wszedł jej ojciec.

Ooo, kogo my tu mamy? Witaj Edwardzie. – Ach, zapomniałem, że mnie zna. Muszę chyba być uprzejmy. Grunt to zapunktować u jej ojca.

Witam, pana, panie Swan. Nie chciałbym przeszkadzać, ale czy mogę zająć chwilę pańskiej córce? –Machnął ręką.

Oczywiście. Możesz nawet trochę więcej niż chwilkę. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko.

Chyba nie będzie takiej potrzeby.

No już Bells, co tak stoisz? Zaproś gościa do siebie. – Chyba się zamyśliła, bo głos taty wyrwał ją z otępienia.

Ah, tak. Chodźmy do mnie na górę. – Poprowadziła mnie do swojego pokoju. Był bardzo mały w porównaniu z moim. Byłem już w nim kiedyś, ale nie skupiałem się na jego wystroju. Teraz miałem okazję bardziej ją poznać. Ją i jej pokój. Ale nagle poczułem ten smród. Smród zmokłego psa. Nie zauważyłem, by go miała. Mimowolnie się skrzywiłem.

Więc, jaki jest powód twojej wizyty? – Spytała wprost. Zamyśliłem się.

Cóż, w szkole nie mieliśmy zbytnio czasu by się poznać. Nie chciałbym, żebyś mnie nie oceniała, jako zimnego i niedostępnego. Tak naprawdę jestem milusi i naprawdę można ze mną normalnie gadać. – Czy mi się wydaje, czy głupoty wygaduję?

I chcesz powiedzieć, że to zwykła koleżeńska wizyta?

Skoro tak wolisz… - uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. Niech sama decyduje.

Tak chyba będzie najlepiej. To, od czego chcesz zacząć?

Cóż, to, że zostałem adoptowany pewnie już wiesz. – Pokiwała głową – Mam również czworo rodzeństwa. Alice już znasz, jest jeszcze Rosalie, Jasper i Emmet. Wszyscy zostaliśmy zabrani z sierocińca w Seattle przez doktora Carlisle'a Cullena i jego żonę Esme. Są dla nas najważniejszymi postaciami pod słońcem. To dzięki nim mamy normalny dom i miłość rodzicielską, jakiej wcześniej nie mogliśmy posiadać. – Przerwałem na moment, co jeszcze mogę jej powiedzieć? Może wystarczy? – Tak, to by było chyba tyle. Nie lubię opowiadać o przeszłości. Chciałem zamknąć tamten etap życia. Jestem teraz tutaj, w Forks, i bardzo się z tego cieszę.

Ok. nie musisz mi się zwierzać. – Zaśmiałem się. Przejrzała mnie.

Spokojnie, to taka moja słaba strona. Lubię rozmawiać. Choć musze przyznać, że nie z każdym. – Popatrzyłem jej w oczy. Jej policzki spłonęły rumieńcem. - To może teraz ty coś powiesz o sobie? – Spytałem.

Szczerze mówiąc, nie ma nic ciekawego w moim życiorysie. Twoja opowieść zwala moje z nóg. – Kurczę, na pewno coś jest. - Cóż, chyba jednak chcę poznać szczegóły. – Nie dawałem za wygraną.

No dobra. W Forks mieszkam od dobrych 15 lat. Przeprowadziliśmy się tu od babci z Port Angeles, kiedy miałam 3 latka. Niewiele pamiętam z tamtych czasów. Ale od zawsze prześladował mnie pech. – Westchnęła – zawsze musiałam znaleźć się tam, gdzie nie trzeba. – Urwała, bo z dołu wołał ją ojciec.

Bello, możesz na moment? Telefon do ciebie!

Już idę! – Popatrzyła na mnie przepraszająco. – Przepraszam cie, zobaczę czy to coś ważnego.

Spokojnie, poczekam tu na ciebie. – Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. Znów się zarumieniła, co sprawiło, że do ust naleciała mi ślinka.

Kiedy wyszła rozejrzałem się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu źródła „brzydkiego zapachu". Nigdzie nie widziałem brudnych śladów psa, ani nawet nie wyczuwałem obecności tego zwierzęcia. Nagle ujrzałem w koszu dużą kartkę. Wyglądała dziwnie. Zaciekawiony podszedłem sprawdzić, czym ona była. Nadstawiłem uszu. Jeszcze rozmawiała. Zbliżając się do jej biurka smród się nasilał. A kiedy wyciągnąłem kartkę z kosza, jej zapach mnie odrzucił. To było to. Ten papier tak cuchnął. Rozłożyłem go. Był to chyba jakiś list i w dodatku bardzo długi. Nie ładnie jest czytać cudzą korespondencję, ale treść z początku listu mnie zaciekawiła. Zaraz, zaraz. Po kilku sekundach doznałem olśnienia. Już wiem, kto napisał ten list. Cały się trzęsłem. Nie wiem, chyba ze złości. Miałem ochotę komuś przywalić. Znalazłem jakąś wolną kartkę na jej biurku i szybko przepisałem początek. Schowałem świstek do kurtki. Musiałem czym prędzej znaleźć się w domu. Po prostu musiałem im powiedzieć o moim odkryciu. W mojej kieszeni zawibrowała komórka. Na wyświetlaczu widniał numer Alice:

Edwardzie! Gdzie jest Bella???? – Nie zrozumiałem, o co chodzi.

Jest w domu. A ja jestem u niej. Czy coś się stało?

Nie widzę jej! Zniknęła z mojej wizji. Tak po prostu! – Co?

Ale jak to możliwe?

Nie mam pojęcia. Czy nie mówiła ci może, że zamierza coś zrobić?

Nie nic takiego nie mówiła. Alice, co się dzieje?

To też bym chciała wiedzieć. Ale sądzę, ze ty też coś wiesz.

Już do was jadę. Mamy ważną sprawę do obgadania. Tym razem jest to coś poważnego.

Edwardzie, czy to dotyczy Belli?

Nie wiem, być może. Zaraz będę w domu.

Rozłączyła się. Teraz tylko musiałem opuścić Bellę. Czy była bezpieczna? Mam nadzieję, że na czas naszej narady tak. Zbiegłem po schodach. Była jeszcze w kuchni. Właśnie wszedłem, kiedy się odwróciła. Niechcący ją przestraszyłem. Aż podskoczyła, gdy mnie ujrzała.

Oh, przepraszam, że cię przestraszyłem. Muszę już lecieć, więc przyszedłem się jeszcze pożegnać i już mnie nie ma.

Nie, nie zaczekaj. Nawet nie zdążyłam z tobą pogadać. Przez ten głupi telefon… - a jednak chciała ze mną pogadać. Super.

Spokojnie, nie wyprowadzam się stąd nigdzie. Mamy wiele czasu by się lepiej poznać. Ale teraz wybacz. Mam ważną sprawę. Trzymaj się. – Mam nadzieję, że te słowa okażą się prawdą.

Wybiegłem czym prędzej z jej domu. Mam nadzieję, że nie zauważyła jak szybko to zrobiłem. Jeszcze by tego brakowało, żeby się dowiedziała o mnie wszystkiego. Wsiadłem do mojego volvo i ruszyłem z podjazdu z piskiem opon. Wskaźnik na liczniku unosił się w górę, by po kilku sekundach przekroczyć 190. Było już ciemno. Znowu zacząłem się trząść. Ten głupi list nie dawał mi spokoju.

Zajechałem pod dom. Wszędzie paliły się światła. Chyba byli poruszeni ponownym zebraniem. Co ta Alice znowu im nagadała? Myślę, że znowu przesadziła. Jak to ona. Otworzyłem drzwi i już w progu dorwała mnie moja narwana siostrzyczka.

Gdzieś ty był? Nie rozumiesz, że się tu denerwujemy?

Spokojnie Alice, niech wejdzie do domu. – Powiedział Carlisle.

Musicie mnie wysłuchać. Ale to, co powiem bynajmniej okaże się prawdą a nie moją chorą wyobraźnią.

Zatem słuchamy…

Dzisiaj u Belli wyczułem pewien obcy zapach. – Każdy obecny zamarł.

Czy to jeden z naszych pobratymców? – Dopytywał się Carlisle.

Nie. To nie był zapach wampira. To nawet nie był zapach tylko smród. Smród przemoczonego psa.

CO??? – Wszyscy razem wykrzyczeli.

Jak? – Jasper wymówił swoje pierwsze od tygodnia słowo.

Sam nie wiem. Byłem w jej pokoju…

To te kundle zapuściły się do jej domu? – Alice podniosła swój głos.

Nie, na szczęście nie. Przysłały do niej list.

Jaki znowu list? Co w nim było? – Wyciągnąłem karteczkę z kieszeni. Podałem ją Carlisle'owi. Kiedy przeczytał, podał go dalej.

Ha, obrońcy. Te szczeniaki to mają wyobraźnię. Sami sobie krzywdę mogą zrobić, a tu chcą ludzi chronić. – Zaszydził Emmet.

Ale skąd one się tu wzięły? – Carlisle intensywnie nad czymś rozmyślał.

Tego nie wiem. Mieszkamy tu od niedawna. Pewnie któryś wywęszył nasz zapach w pobliżu domu Belli i postanowili pobawić się w ochroniarza. – Jedyne logiczne wyjaśnienie.

Taa, no to szykuje się niezła zabawa… - Emmet zatarł ręce.

Spokojnie, nie będziemy wchodzić im w drogę. Poczekamy, aż sami coś zrobią. – Optymizm Emmeta nieco przygasł.

A co z Bellą? – Spytała Esme. – No właśnie, co?

Tego jeszcze nie wymyśliłem. Na początku chciałem, aby jedno z nas każdej nocy patrolowało okolicę jej domu, ale zapewne oni też to robią. Nie chcemy ujawnić się przez te głupie wilki. Nie chcemy ponownego starcia…

Mów za siebie.

Zamknij się Emmet. – Rosalie warknęła na niego. Całe szczęście poskutkowało.

A jak dużo Bella wie o tym?

Chyba nic. Jej list był w koszu, co może oznaczać, że go zignorowała.

Po co oni wysłali do niej ten list. Przecież nic jej nie zagraża z naszej strony.

My to wiemy Alice, ale oni nie. Zawsze uważali, że nie jesteśmy zdolni do współ egzystencji z ludźmi. – Zapadła cisza.

A co z tym, że jej nie widzę? Chciałam sprawdzić, czy spotkamy się jutro i nagle zniknęła. – Dodała Alice rozpaczliwym tonem.

Być może to wina tych kundli.

Czyli myślisz, że ona ma jakieś powiązania z nimi?

Mam nadzieję, że nie. To by była już przesada.

Ok. pytanie brzmi: co teraz? – Musiałem w końcu je zadać.

Jak najbardziej zależy nam na dobru Belli. Jednak nie możemy równocześnie z watahą nieodpowiedzialnych wilków walczyć o jej bezpieczeństwo. Nie możemy dopuścić do odkrycia przez nią naszej wampirzej tajemnicy. Groziłoby jej jeszcze większe niebezpieczeństwo. – Zadrżałem. Wszyscy pomyśleliśmy o tym samym: Volturi.

Tak, to rozsądne. Ale musimy też uważać na szczeniaki. One mogą jej wszystko wypaplać. Im nie zależy na dochowaniu przez nas tajemnicy. I w tym momencie wraca wszystko do jednego punktu – sami narażają ją na niebezpieczeństwo. – Wszyscy się ze mną zgodzili.

Ja proponuję zaczekać. Jak do tej pory nie widzieliśmy w lesie żadnego z tych pchlarzy. A to, że natknęli się na nasz zapach w pobliżu jej domu, niczemu nie dowodzi. – Najdłuższa wypowiedź Jaspera od miesiąca.

Hmm, masz chyba rację Jasper. Nie pomyślałem o tym. Dzięki. – Skinął głową.

Czyli zostawiamy to w spokoju? – Spytał Emmet. Chyba nadal wierzył, że znów wdamy się w wojnę z wilkołakami. Co za dziecinada.

Tak. Na razie. Niech oni zrobią pierwszy krok. My będziemy stali z boku. A i przy okazji będziemy uważać na Bellę.

No to wszystko jasne. – Skwitował Carlisle.

Rozeszliśmy się po domu. Zostałem jeszcze chwilę w pustym salonie. Wolałem nie myśleć o dzisiejszej naradzie. Mam nadzieję, że te kundle nie będą zbliżać się do Belli.- Pomyślałem. Czy zawsze, gdy chciałem zacząć coś od nowa, kiedy mi się już udaję… czy zawsze musiał mi ktoś przeszkodzić? Rozejrzałem się dookoła. Zawiesiłem swój wzrok na fortepianie. Dawno nie grywałem. Podszedłem do niego i przejechałem palcem po klawiszach. Instrument wydał cichy dźwięk. Usiadłem na stołku i zacząłem grać. Tak po prostu. Moje uczucia pisały melodię. Zapamiętywałem każdą nutkę. Moja melodia przeobraziła się w balladę. Grałem coraz wolniej i wolniej. Chyba wiem, jak nazwę ten utwór. _Dla Belli_. Prosta nazwa. Ale dla mnie bardzo ważna i najcudowniejsza.

Nagle na swoich ramionach poczułem lekki ucisk. Esme dołączyła do mnie.

Jaka ona piękna. Dawno nie grywałeś… - pożaliła się.

Wiem. Przepraszam. Po prostu miałem dzisiaj wenę.

Jak brzmi tytuł?

Jeszcze nie wiem… - skłamałem.

Pewnie jest dla Belli… - czy ona była jasnowidzem? Uśmiechnąłem się do niej. Odwzajemniła uśmiech. Objęła mnie mocno.

Nie musisz wstydzić się swoich uczuć. Ja widzę, ile ona dla ciebie znaczy. I chociaż jej nie znam, czuję, jakby była i dla mnie kimś ważnym. Niesamowite, prawda?

Tak, to niebywałe. - Powiedziałem.

Właśnie skończyłem grać moją balladę…


	6. Chapter 4

**Rozdział 4**

**********

**Bella**

**********

Obudziłam się cała zalana łzami. Koszulka od pidżamy przykleiła się do mnie od potu. Cała drżałam. Mój oddech nie mógł się wyrównać. Płakałam. W głowie cały czas huczał ogień, a w ustach czułam dziwny posmak dymu. Dookoła było ciemno. Chyba jest jeszcze późno. Spojrzałam na szafkę nocną. Na zegarku widniała godzina 2 w nocy. Rozejrzałam się po pokoju. Nikt nie przyszedł sprawdzić, co ze mną. To chyba dobrze. Po cichu przekradłam się do łazienki, by przebrać się w coś suchego. Myślałam, ze nigdy nie uda mi się zdjąć koszulki przez moje drżące dłonie. W życiu nie czułam się tak okropnie. Kiedy już udało mi się wciągnąć na siebie suchy ciuch, wróciłam do swojego pokoju. Nadal czułam, że jest mi gorąco. Otworzyłam okno, by wpuścić nieco świeżego powietrza. Na dworze powiewał lekki wiatr. Przymknęłam oczy i wystawiłam twarz w kierunku wiatru. Miłe uczucie. Ale nawet on nie był w stanie oddalić ode mnie aurę koszmaru…

Nie chciałam ponownie zasypiać. Bałam się, że to powróci. Wzięłam swój ciepły koc i usiadłam na fotelu. Owinęłam się nim starannie. Mogłam już normalnie oddychać. Starałam się nie myśleć o tym, co mi się przyśniło, ale to było silniejsze ode mnie. Nie rozumiałam do końca, dlaczego znów ten sen się powtórzył. Zastanawiałam się, dlaczego widziałam go tak wyraźnie jakby dział się naprawdę. I kim był mój wybawiciel? Energicznie potrząsnęłam głową. Na te pytania wolałam już dzisiaj nie odpowiadać. Poczułam, że moja głowa robi się ciężka. I znowu odpłynęłam…

Kiedy otworzyłam oczy, na dworze było jasno. Pokój nieco się ochłodził, bo w nocy zapomniałam zamknąć okno. Wyskoczyłam spod koca i jednym ruchem złapałam za jego klamkę. Spojrzałam na zegarek. Było już grubo po 7. Czym prędzej wybiegłam do łazienki umyć zęby i wziąć krótki prysznic. Włożyłam swoje ulubione jeansy, koszule w kratę i złapałam za torbę. Zbiegałam na dół, co drugi schodek, by jak najszybciej znaleźć się w kuchni. Chwyciłam z lodówki batonik zbożowy, upiłam łyk zostawionej dla mnie herbaty i wybiegłam na dwór. Byłam już mocno spóźniona. Wrzuciłam torbę na miejsce dla pasażera i przekręciłam kluczyk w stacyjce. Silnik furgonetki cicho zawył. Wcisnęłam pedał gazu i po chwili byłam już w drodze do szkoły. Żeby zagłuszyć trochę swoje myśli zapuściłam głośno radio. Muzyka mnie uspokajała. I tym razem podziałało.

Zaparkowałam na swoim stałym miejscu. Na drugim końcu parkingu czekała już na mnie Alice. Widać, do cierpliwych osób ona nie należy. Gdy tylko wysiadłam, kroczyła w moją stronę. Miała poważną minę.

Cześć Bello. Mogę wiedzieć, skąd to spóźnienie?

Eeem, po prostu zaspałam. Ostatnio źle sypiam. – Nie wiem, dlaczego, ale przy niej zawsze się niepotrzebnie rozgadywałam.

Właśnie widzę, źle wyglądasz. – Spojrzałam po sobie. Zachichotała.

Chodzi mi o twoje oczy. Masz pod nimi sine cienie. Znów zarwałaś noc? – Musiałam szybko coś wymyśleć, inaczej będę musiała streścić jej mój koszmar. Zaraz, czy ona powiedziała znowu?

Tak. Nie mogłam spać. A skąd wiesz, że…

Oh, chodźmy już, bo się spóźnimy. – Miała rację. Poszłyśmy obie w stronę budynku. Po pewnej chwili zorientowałam się, że brakuje jej brata.

Gdzie Edward? – Spytałam. Spojrzała na mnie zdziwiona.

Pytasz o mojego brata? A to coś nowego.

Wiesz jesteście dopiero 2 dzień w szkole i raczej nie wypadałoby opuszczać lekcję. – Paplałam, co mi ślina na język przyniosła.

Musiał załatwić pilną sprawę rodzinną. Nie będzie go dzisiaj. – Dodała smutno. Coś mi tu nie grało.

Chodzi o tą sprawę, przez którą wczoraj musiał wcześniej ode mnie wyjść? – Drążyłam. Zauważyłam u niej pewną zmianę. Czegoś się chyba przestraszyła.

Co Ci powiedział Edward? – Spytała zaniepokojona.

Nic. Po prostu powiedział, że musi iść załatwić jakąś pilną sprawę i tyle. A powinnam coś wiedzieć?

Nie, nie. Tak tylko spytałam. – Kątem oka przyuważyłam, że odetchnęła z ulgą. Było coś, o czym nie mogłam się dowiedzieć. Ale miałam cały dzień na to, żeby wycisnąć z Alice wszystkie informacje.

Po raz pierwszy postanowiłam zaatakować Alice na angielskim. Lecz gdy zadałam jej dręczące mnie pytanie, nasz nauczyciel, pan Wells, brutalnie wyrwał mnie do odpowiedzi. Miałam ogromne szczęście, że akurat wiedziałam to, co mnie spytał. Pod koniec lekcji zrobił nam krótką kartkówkę, więc o rozmowie nie było mowy. Przez następne dwie godziny rozmyślałam jak ją podejść na matmie. Założę się, że ta mała istota nie będzie chciała dzisiaj chlapać językiem, ale czułam, że musze dowiedzieć się, co ukrywa. Kiedy przyszła kolej na matmę, okazało się, że Alice nie ma. Zniknęła. Przeszukałam chyba całą szkołę, ale nigdzie jej nie było. Super. Czyżby zwiała? Ale dlaczego? Przestraszyła się, że chce zadać jej parę pytań? Co za ironia… poczułam jak w kieszeni wibruje mój telefon. Sms. Od Alice!: „ _Moja droga Bello. Musiałam dołączyć do Edwarda, nasza rodzina ma pewne kłopoty. Nic się nie martw. Zobaczymy sie jutro. UWAŻAJ NA SIEBIE. Alice."_ Czy to ostatnie zdanie musiało mnie aż tak przerazić? W ostatnim czasie słyszałam zbyt wiele razy to wyrażenie. Cisnęłam telefonem w kieszeń i poszłam na matmę.

Tak jak przewidziałam, bez Alice nudziło mi się strasznie. Przez cały czas zastanawiałam się, co takiego mogło przydarzyć się jej rodzinie, skoro potrzebowali i ją. Mam nadzieję, że to nic poważnego i niedługo wróci. A wtedy nie będę miała dla niej litości…

Nareszcie minęła moja ostatnia lekcja. Właśnie pakowałam swoje książki do torby, gdy do mojej ławki podszedł Mike Newton.

Hej Bella, masz chwilkę?

O co chodzi?

Mam takie małe pytanko… Yyy, nie poszłabyś czasem…

Nie Mike, nigdzie z Tobą nie pójdę. Już to przerabialiśmy nie pamiętasz? Z resztą powinieneś o to pytać swoją dziewczynę, nie uważasz? – Spuścił głowę.

Tak, tak wiem. – Nadal nie rozumiałam jego postępowania.

No to, o co chodzi?

Bo to ona kazała mi się z Tobą umówić.

Że co? Ona chyba upadła na głowę.

Pewnie tak. Jest strasznie zazdrosna o tego Cullena. – Prychnął. Czy aby tylko ona?

Weź jej powiedz, żeby dała sobie spokój. A co do Edwarda, niech będzie spokojna. On nie jest moim chłopakiem. – Albo mi się wydaje, albo tym stwierdzeniem dałam mu przyzwolenie do dalszego flirtu. Czym prędzej zmieniłam temat.

No, ale to nie oznacza, że szukam innego. – Popatrzyłam na niego swoim nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem. Nauczyłam się tego od taty. Jego entuzjazm przygasł na dobre. Przynajmniej jego mam z głowy… odszedł w kierunku wyjścia przygarbiony, szurając butami. Nie chciałam go obrażać, ale wyglądał jak jakaś sierota. Zastanawiałam się, co ta Jessica w nim widzi.

Na dworze zaczął padać deszcz. Naciągnęłam kaptur na głowę i pobiegłam do swojego auta, by jak najmniej tego mokrego świństwa znalazło się na mnie. Miałam szczęście, że jeszcze nie było tak wielkich kałuż, bo na pewno bym w którejś wylądowała, omijając je. Kiedy wsiadłam do swojej furgonetki, w mojej kieszeni znowu zawibrowała komórka. Kolejny sms od Alice: _„ Mam nadzieję, że właśnie jedziesz do domu. Spotkamy się jutro w szkole. Nie zapomnij być grzeczna. Całuski. Alice."_ Ten mały elf zaczynał mi grać na nerwach. Te wszystkie prośby i tajemnice doprowadzą mnie do szaleństwa. Wrzuciłam pierwszy bieg i ruszyłam w kierunku domu.

Deszcz jak nigdy padał przez cały dzień, bez przerwy. Przez niego nie mogłam w końcu dotlenić swojego mózgu na świeżym powietrzu. Miałam zamiar dzisiejszego popołudnia wybrać się na polanę. Chciałam nieco przemyśleć kilka spraw. Moja kochana łąka zawsze mi w tym pomagała…

Szybko upichciłam coś dla rodziców i poszłam do swojego pokoju poczytać. Niestety w mojej skromnej biblioteczce znajdowały się tylko książki przeczytane przeze mnie chyba z dwieście razy. Postanowiłam, więc poszukać jakiś ciekawych informacji ze świata w Internecie. Odpaliłam swojego starego rzęcha. Po kilku minutach czekania uznałam, że jest to niemożliwe. Musiałabym chyba czekać z jeden dzień, żeby uruchomił się sam system, a co dopiero na włączenie przeglądarki internetowej. Koszmar. Ale i tak kochałam swoje rzeczy. Pozostało mi tylko oglądanie telewizji. Zbiegłam po schodach do salonu. Pod nieobecność Charliego mogłam korzystać z naszej plazmy dowoli. Usadowiłam się wygodnie na kanapie i włączyłam pierwszy lepszy kanał. Okazało się, że był to jakiś mecz. Przeleciałam jeszcze po kilku innych. Nic. Same nudne mecze. Czy w naszym domu są tylko kanały sportowe? Jak nic Charliemu sie dzisiaj dostanie. Wyłączyłam TV i rzuciłam pilota na kanapę. Przeniosłam się do kuchni. Zaparzyłam kubek gorącej herbaty i usiadłam przy stole. Byłam strasznie znudzona. Nagle poczułam się strasznie senna. Nie miałam ochoty wracać na górę do łóżka, więc położyłam się w salonie na kanapie. W domu panowała cisza. Było tylko słychać deszcz, który wybijał werble na okiennym parapecie. Zaczęłam odliczać: jedna kropla, dwie krople…

Znalazłam się w opuszczonym domu. Poznałam to po tym, że wszędzie było pełno kurzu i pajęczyn. Czuć było w powietrzu pleśń. Bałam się zrobić krok do przodu, bo deski wydawały się być spróchniałe, gotowe do połamania. Rozejrzałam się dookoła. Usłyszałam jakiś trzask, a potem wycie. Moje serce zaczęło walić jak oszalałe. Słyszałam czyjeś kroki. Swoje imię? Ktoś mnie wołał. Kolejny huk i fala ognia przede mną. Płomień szybko trawił stare deski domu. Cofnęłam się. Chciałam już uciekać, ale on był szybszy. Gęsty dym nie dawał mi oddychać. Poczułam, jak kręci mi się w głowie. Upadłam na ziemię. Już wiedziałam, że mój wybawiciel się pojawi, że mnie stąd zabierze. Czekałam tylko, kiedy….

Obudziłam się krzycząc na całe gardło. Siedzący w kuchni Charlie przybiegł sprawdzić, co takiego się stało.

Bello, nic ci nie jest? – Zapytał z troską. Wciąż szybko oddychałam

Nie. To ten sen. Był okropny. – Wymawiałam te słowa z trudem.

Już dobrze. – Przytulił mnie mocno do siebie. – Chyba nie powinnaś tak często pić tej herbaty. Ostatnio zaczęła ci szkodzić. – Spojrzał na kubek leżący na stoliku obok.

Może i masz rację. – Wyswobodziłam się z jego uścisku i poszłam do łazienki. Czułam, jak Charlie wpatruje się we mnie intensywnie. Nie chciałam mu zdradzić, o czym był ten straszny koszmar. Wystarczająco się o mnie z mamą martwili.

Przemyłam zimną wodą swoją twarz. Nieco mnie ona otrzeźwiła. Usiadłam na podłodze, opierając się plecami o wannę. Chłodne płytki jeszcze bardziej mi pomogły. Siedziałam tak chyba z 10 minut, kiedy do pomieszczenia weszła mama. Chyba Charlie zdążył jej opowiedzieć zaistniałą sytuację, kiedy wróciła z pracy. Nic nie mówiąc, usiadła obok mnie. Tylko się na mnie patrzyła. Na jej twarzy malowała się troska. Swoją ręką odgarnęła mi włosy z czoła i przytuliła do siebie. Ta sytuacja coś mi przypominała, tylko nie wiedziałam jeszcze, co. Po krótkiej chwili czułości przyszedł czas na przemowę.

Bello. – Zaczęła mama.

Tak mamo?

Boję się o ciebie. – Powiedziała ze smutkiem w głosie.

Nic mi nie będzie, nie musisz się martwić. – Spojrzałam jej prosto w oczy.

Może.

To, dlaczego tak mówisz?

Wiesz kochanie, kiedy ostatnim razem śniły ci się koszmary, zwiastowały one coś niedobrego. Chyba nie musze ci przypominać?

Nie, wiem doskonale, o co ci chodzi. – Sięgnęłam pamięcią do feralnego dnia, kiedy wpadłam pod autobus. Cudem udało mi się z tego wyjść bez szwanku. I jak pamiętam, przed tym wydarzeniem dręczyły mnie koszmary. Ale to tylko jedno z wielu przykrych zdarzeń.

Sama widzisz. Ale teraz martwi mnie jedna rzecz. Twoje sny dawniej nie powtarzały się tak często. Teraz, nawet, gdy zasypiasz na kanapie, budzisz się z krzykiem. Chyba rozumiesz, skąd ten potok zmartwień z mojej strony. – Pogłaskała mnie po głowie. Jeszcze raz mocno do siebie przytuliła. Jej obawy zaczęły udzielać się mnie. Przymknęłam oczy i starałam się teraz o tym nie myśleć. Przywarłyśmy z mamą do siebie mocno i pewnie byłoby tak nadal, gdyby nie zadzwonił telefon. Musiała go odebrać. Dzwonili z pracy. Błagalnym wzrokiem powiedziałam jej, żeby nie brała za nikogo zmiany, bo inaczej się wykończy. Mam nadzieję, że tym razem mnie posłucha…

Tymczasem przeniosłam się do swojego pokoju. Na dworze przestało padać, więc uchyliłam okno. Wyciągnęłam z torby podręczniki i przejrzałam je w poszukiwaniu zajęcia na wieczór. Znalazłam temat, który mieliśmy przerabiać na biologii na następnej lekcji. Już na wstępie wydawał się ciekawy, ale tak było tylko na początku. Kolejne stracone minuty na nudne zajęcie. Schowałam książkę z powrotem do torby. Nagle do głowy przyszedł mi pewien pomysł. A może by tak zadzwonić do Alice? Mam jej numer w komórce. Wystarczy wcisnąć zieloną słuchawkę i dzwonić. Zeszłam na dół po kurtkę, w której kieszeni znajdował się mój telefon. Wybrałam odpowiedni numer i wcisnęłam guzik. Odebrała już po pierwszym sygnale. Zupełnie, jakby wiedziała, że do niej zadzwonię.

Hej Bello, jak leci? – Zaświergotała swoim słodkim głosem

Yyy, w porządku. Jak tam sprawy rodzinne? Wszystko już ok.?

Tak, udało nam się załatwić wszystko po naszej myśli. – Humor jej dopisywał.

To świetnie. Em, będziesz jutro w szkole? – Musiałam o to spytać.

Jasne, przecież Ci już pisałam. Wydaje mi się, że chodzi, o co innego, co Bells? – Spytała. Dlaczego musiała być taka spostrzegawcza? Znów się zająkałam.

Yyy, tak, mam kilka pytań. – Oznajmiłam.

No to, słucham.

Sądzę, że coś przede mną ukrywasz…

To nie jest pytanie, kochana – powiedziała.

Tak, wiem. No to jak? Jest coś, o czym nie wiem? – Drążyłam dalej. Zawahała się.

Dlaczego uważasz, że mam coś przed Tobą do ukrycia? –Spytała.

Po prostu to wiem. Za każdym razem, gdy chciałam cię spytać wcześniej o to samo, co teraz, spławiałaś mnie jakimś tekstem, albo odwracałaś moją uwagę byle czym. Mam podstawy uważać, że coś jest nie halo… - rozgadałam się.

Bells, w życiu bym Cie nie okłamała. Nie mówiąc już o ukrywaniu pewnych faktów. Nie obraź się, ale to, o co prawdopodobnie ci chodzi, jest naszą rodzinną sprawą. Pewnie ty tez masz swoje tajemnice… - tym tekstem mnie powaliła. Zrobiło mi się strasznie głupio.

Przepraszam, nie powinnam była…

Nie przepraszaj mnie złotko, to zrozumiałe, że jesteś ciekawa i się o mnie troszczysz, prawda? – Spytała słodko. Jakże nie miałam tego potwierdzić?

Oh, domyśliłaś się Alice. – Zaśmiałyśmy się obie. To jak, będziesz jutro?

Oczywiście moja droga. Wszystko już dobrze, więc nie mam podstaw, żeby cię opuszczać.

Przez około pół godziny gadałyśmy z Alice na różne babskie tematy. Nie obyło się bez plotek na temat Jessici i jej Mike'a. Ach, chociaż jedna rzecz, która mnie dzisiejszego dnia nie znudziła. Chyba będę musiała częściej dzwonić do Alice. A może będę do niej wpadać czasami? Kto wie. Pożyjemy, zobaczymy…

Odłożyłam swoją komórkę na szafkę nocną. Podeszłam do okna, by je zamknąć i zauważyłam na biurku leżącą kopertę. Była identyczna jak ta, co przyszła wczoraj. Nie było dzisiaj listonosza, więc skąd ona się tu wzięła? Czym prędzej zamknęłam okno na cztery spusty. Drżącymi rękoma wzięłam kopertę i wyciągnęłam list, będący w środku. Rozpoznałam pismo poprzedniego nadawcy.

_Isabello Swan_

_Powiem krótko: musimy się spotkać. Moi przełożeni nie będą zachwyceni moim pomysłem, ale mniejsza o to. Proponuję, jako miejsce naszego jutrzejszego spotkania starą leśniczówkę na północnym- wschodzie Forks. Proszę, to dla mnie bardzo ważne. Będę jutro czekał na ciebie w godzinach popołudniowych. Nie zapomnij. To bardzo ważne!_

_J.B._

Stałam jak wryta. Nie mogłam się ruszyć z miejsca. O co chodzi tajemniczemu J.B? Dlaczego zależy mu na spotkaniu ze mną? Chyba nie chciałam tego wiedzieć. Tak jak poprzedni list wylądował on w koszu. Ze zdenerwowania trzęsły mi się ręce. Przysiadłam na krańcu łóżka. Musiałam mieć jakąś podpórkę żeby nie zemdleć. Znów powróciły obawy. Co będzie dalej? Co mam zrobić w tej sytuacji? Z takimi i innymi pytaniami położyłam się dzisiaj spać…

**********

**Edward**

**********

Przez całą noc siedziałem w swoim pokoju myśląc o Belli. Starałem się ułożyć własny plan, w którym będę mógł samodzielnie chronić ją przed innymi( . zapchlonymi szczeniakami). Nie chciałem mieszać w to własnej rodziny. Wiedziałem, że zawsze mogę coś schrzanić. Ale w tej sytuacji mogę samodzielnie wziąć za to odpowiedzialność. Mógłbym o niej rozmyślać całą wieczność, ale gdy ma się przy boku Alice, chyba nie jest to możliwe...

Wparowała do mojego pokoju i rzuciła się na mnie.

Edwardzie, szykuje się nam niemiłe spotkanie. – Z jej myśli wyczytałem tylko informację o jakieś polanie i… zaraz, zaraz, czy ja dobrze widzę? Prawa ściana lasu zniknęła? Wilki?

O co im chodzi?

Chcą z nami porozmawiać. Nie widziałam, żeby doszło do walki.

Bo to niemożliwe, Alice. – Pokazała mi język.

Tak czy inaczej musimy się tam stawić wszyscy. Nie wiem, o co im chodzi, ale zapewne się domyślasz.

Tak, chyba chodzi im o Bellę. Wysłali jej list. – Zamyśliłem się na moment.

Chodźmy się naradzić. Wszyscy czekają w salonie na twoje instrukcje. – Dodała Alice. Na moje instrukcje? A kim ja niby jestem. Tych rodzinnych zgromadzeń miałem już po dziurki w nosie. Ale jeśli chodziło w nich o Bellę, byłem gotowy to znieść.

Poszliśmy z Alice do salonu. Wszyscy byli już na miejscu. Już na wejściu swoim entuzjazmem denerwował mnie Emmet. Pewnie liczył na bitwę, do której nie może dojść. Nie dzisiaj. Popatrzyłem po wszystkich. Oczy wszystkich domowników były wlepione we mnie.

Jak zapewne wiecie, szykuje się nam niemiłe spotkanie z… wilkami – z trudem wymówiłem to słowo. – Nie wiemy, o co im dokładnie chodzi, ale domyślamy się, że tematem naszej debaty będzie nie, kto inny jak Bella. – Ktoś prychnął. Tak jak przewidziałem, był to Emmet.

Nie mów, że chcesz z nimi gadać. – Splunął na bok- ja na twoim miejscu wykurzyłbym ich stąd…

Emmet, nie dzisiaj! Już o tym rozmawialiśmy, to oni mają zrobić pierwszy krok. – Wyraźnie się na mnie obraził, bo założył ręce na piersi i spuścił wzrok. Więcej się nie odezwał. Kontynuowałem.

Dobrze. Pójdziemy tam, żeby dowiedzieć się, co zamierzają robić. Nie będziemy atakować. – Podkreśliłem to po raz setny.

No dobrze, a co jeśli będą chcieli oni zaatakować.

Wtedy nie będziemy im dłużni.

Nie musi do tego dojść – dodał Carlisle. Wiedziałem, że nie będzie chciał się bić. Dobrze go rozumiałem.

Wiem, Carlisle, nie dopuścimy do tego. Nie po to tam idziemy.

Dobrze, czyli wszystko jasne. Ale co z Bellą? – Spytała Rose. O tym jeszcze nie pomyślałem.

Myślę, że dobrze by było, żeby Alice poszła normalnie do szkoły. Trzeba mieć na nią oko. – Zaproponował Jasper. Oczywiście Alice nie uśmiechało się zostawiać ukochanego na pastwę młodych wilków, ale nie miała wyboru. Była rozdarta pomiędzy Bellę, a Jaspera. Wyczytałem to z jej umysłu. Niechętnie się zgodziła.

Ok., czyli plan mamy ustalony. Alice, o której mniej więcej ruszamy?

Za moment. Musicie być ciut wcześniej. Oni cały czas myślą, że nas podejdą i zaskoczą, ale zdziwią się nieco, że ich uprzedzicie. – Ta część podobała mi się najbardziej.

Wszyscy, prócz Alice przygotowaliśmy się do biegu na polanę. Nie była ona daleko, ale zdaniem Alice, powinniśmy czekać na nich wcześniej. Wziąłem jeszcze swój telefon komórkowy, żeby w razie czego komunikować się z Alice i byłem już gotowy. Wybiegłem, jako pierwszy przez szklane drzwi salonu. Za mną biegł Jasper i Carlisle, nieco z tyłu trzymała się Rose z Emmetem i Esme. Po 2 minutach biegu staliśmy już na polanie. Niebo było pochmurne, chyba zbierało się na deszcz. Lekki wiatr z północy owiewał mi teraz twarz. I wtedy wyczułem ten ostry smród przemoczonego psa. Wszyscy pozostali zmarszczyli nosy. Po chwili w mojej głowie słyszałem nie tylko swoich bliskich, ale i sześć nowych głosów. Były niezwykle ze sobą zsynchronizowane. Pierwszy raz spotkałem się z czymś takim. Po chwili wynurzył się pierwszy, czarny wilk. Wyglądał na przywódcę. Za nim wyłoniło się pięć innych, każdy o innym odcieniu sierści. Wsłuchałem się w ich myśli. Oni tez nie chcieli się bić. Chcieli nas tylko ostrzec. Zaraz. Ten jeden, strasznie dużo myśli o Belli. Innym tez się to nie podoba. Świetnie.

Minęło kilka minut. Wreszcie Carlisle postanowił przemówić. Zrobił mały krok do przodu. Wilki odruchowo się cofnęły. Słyszałem, jak jeden chciał już atakować, ale ich przywódca do tego nie dopuścił. Zrobił ostrożnie kolejny ruch, unosząc przy tym ręce pokazując, że ma pokojowe zamiary. Spojrzał na mnie. Kiwnąłem głową dając mu przyzwolenie, żeby zaczął.

Jesteśmy tu, aby pomówić z wami w sprawie Isabelli Swan. Wiemy, że chcecie chronić ją należycie, ale z naszej strony nic jej nie zagraża. Chcę tu również zaznaczyć, że my, czyli cała nasza rodzina otaczamy ją równie dobrą opieką, co wy. – Wśród wilków zapanowało poruszenie. Carlisle spojrzał na mnie.

Nie wierzą nam. Uważają nas za krwiopijców i bezdusznych morderców ludzi. – Cała szóstka spojrzała na mnie. Byli zszokowani. Chyba się nieco pogubili, ich myśli wyrażały setki emocji.

Chcemy was zapewnić, że z naszej strony nie stanie jej się żadna krzywda. Cała nasza siódemka przyrzeka wam tutaj, że włos jej z głowy nie spadnie. Tak jak i innym ludziom. Nie jesteśmy jak nasi pobratymcy. Zmieniliśmy diametralnie swój tryb życia. Nie żywimy się ludzką krwią, tylko zwierzęcą. – Wilki zawarczały głośno. Nacisk na słowo zwierzęca nieco ich uraził.

Chodzi im nie tylko o to, co powiedziałeś. Zauważyli, że jest nas sześcioro, a ty powiedziałeś siedmioro. Każdy z nas musi przyrzec to osobiście. – Carlisle skinął głową. Wyciągnąłem swój telefon i wybrałem numer Alice. Odebrała po pierwszym sygnale.

Co jest brat? Coś nie tak?

Musisz tu przyjechać. Jesteś potrzebna.

A co mam powiedzieć Belli?

Nie wiem. Wymyśl coś. Chyba potrafisz?

Jasne, jasne. Zaraz tam będę. – Wyłączyła się. Schowałem swój telefon i zwróciłem się w kierunku wilków.

Zaraz będzie nas komplet. Czy jeszcze jakieś życzenia? – Spytałem z sarkazmem. Rudawy wilk prychnął. Jezu, jak on mi działał na nerwy.

Na Alice nie musieliśmy długo czekać. Przybiegła najszybciej jak potrafiła. Z jej myśli wywnioskowałem, ze wiedziała już, o co chodzi.

Jak widać na załączonym obrazku, jest nas cała siódemka. Każdy z nas może złożyć wam obietnicę, że żaden człowiek nie zostanie przez nas skrzywdzony. – Powiedziałem. Każdy z nich nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Wraz ze swoim przywódcą zaczęli się już wahać, ale jeden, ten rudy nie chciał na nic się zgadzać. Po dłuższej chwili (chyba się naradzali) ich czarny przywódca kiwnął łbem i dał nam przyzwolenie. Każdy z nas odetchnął z ulgą. Jedynie Emmet był zawiedziony, że do niczego nie doszło. Po kolei wydukaliśmy krótka formułkę obietnicy, jaką mieliśmy złożyć. Kiedy już skończyliśmy, cała wataha zaczęła wycofywać się do lasu. Jedynie rudy patrzył cały czas na mnie, ostrzegając mnie. Zignorowałem go całkiem. Dla mnie był to dzieciak.

Po powrocie w domu zapanowała całkiem inna atmosfera niż poprzednio. Wszyscy mieli poczucie, że udało im się coś zdziałać. Zasiadłem z Alice i Jasperem na kanapie w salonie i razem przeglądaliśmy wydarzenia ze świata. Jednak po przełączeniu kilku kanałów, całkiem mi się to znudziło. Postanowiłem jakoś zagadać Alice. W końcu to ona była dzisiaj w szkole. Z Bellą.

Alice, co powiedziałaś Belli dzisiaj w szkole? Pytała może o mnie? – Spytałem nieśmiało. Zaśmiała się.

Oczywiście głuptasie. Nawet mnie to nieco zdziwiło.

A co jej powiedziałaś? – Byłem ciekawy każdego słowa.

Po prostu, że załatwiasz pewna ważną sprawę rodzinną. – Ale się wysiliła… nagle jej oczy zaszły mgłą.

Alice? Co ci? Widzisz coś? – Spytałem spanikowany. Po chwili się uśmiechnęła.

Oczywiście. – Wróciła już na ziemię. – Bella postanowiła uciąć sobie ze mną pogawędkę. Zadzwoni za 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… rozbrzmiał dzwonek telefonu Alice. Odebrała go z bananem na twarzy. Ja nie wiem jak ten Jasper może z nią wytrzymać.

Hej Bello, jak leci? – Zaświergotała swoim słodkim głosem

Yyy, w porządku. Jak tam sprawy rodzinne? Wszystko już ok.? – doskonale wszystko słyszałem.

Tak, udało nam się załatwić wszystko po naszej myśli. – Dodała uśmiechnięta.

To świetnie. Em, będziesz jutro w szkole? – Siedziałem jak na szpilkach. Czy zapyta o mnie?

Jasne, przecież Ci już pisałam. Wydaje mi się, że chodzi, o co innego, co Bells? – Spytała.

Yyy, tak, mam kilka pytań. – Oznajmiła.

No to, słucham.

Sądzę, że coś przede mną ukrywasz…

To nie jest pytanie, kochana – powiedziała.

Tak, wiem. No to jak? Jest coś, o czym nie wiem? – Drążyła dalej. Alice zawahała się.

Dlaczego uważasz, że mam coś przed Tobą do ukrycia? –Spytała.

Po prostu to wiem. Za każdym razem, gdy chciałam cię spytać wcześniej o to samo, co teraz, spławiałaś mnie jakimś tekstem, albo odwracałaś moją uwagę byle czym. Mam podstawy uważać, że coś jest nie halo…

Bells, w życiu bym Cie nie okłamała. Nie mówiąc już o ukrywaniu pewnych faktów. Nie obraź się, ale to, o co prawdopodobnie ci chodzi, jest naszą rodzinną sprawą. Pewnie ty tez masz swoje tajemnice…

Przepraszam, nie powinnam była…

Nie przepraszaj mnie złotko, to zrozumiałe, że jesteś ciekawa i się o mnie troszczysz, prawda? – Spytała słodko. Ale wazelina.

Oh, domyśliłaś się Alice. – Zaśmiały się obie. -To jak, będziesz jutro?

Oczywiście moja droga. Wszystko już dobrze, więc nie mam podstaw, żeby cię opuszczać.

Dalej już nie słuchałem, bo dziewuchy ucięły sobie pogawędkę. Ani razu nie wspomniała o mnie. Szkoda. A już myślałem, że ją do siebie jakoś przekonałem. Cóż, będę próbował dalej. Przeniosłem się do siebie. Tradycyjnie włączyłem płytkę w moim odtwarzaczu i wsłuchałem się w melodię. Była tak spokojna i delikatna… na każdym kroku przypominała mi Bellę. Ułożyłem się na swojej kanapie i przymknąłem oczy. Ach, jaka szkoda, że nie mogę śnić. Na pewno śniłbym o jednej dziewczynie. Piosenka przypominająca Bellę skończyła się, by zrobić miejsce kolejnej. Ta druga przypomniała mi pewną rzecz. Rzecz, którą zamierzam zrobić. I to jeszcze dzisiaj…


	7. Chapter 5 cz1 Bella

**Rozdział 5**

**********

**Bella**

**********

Kiedy się obudziłam, na dworze było już jasno. Znowu padał deszcz. Już nie tak mocno jak wczoraj, ale nadal słyszałam jak dzwoni o parapet. Zwlokłam się z łóżka, by dotrzeć do łazienki jak najszybciej. Poczułam silny ból brzucha. Coś czułam, że prędko mi to nie przejdzie. Myjąc ręce spojrzałam w lustro. Byłam cała blada. Nie wiem, może złapałam jakiegoś wirusa. Nie czułam się najlepiej. Wróciłam do swojego pokoju i wgramoliłam się pod kołdrę. Nie miałam zamiaru dzisiaj wychodzić z łóżka. Jeden dzień sobie beze mnie poradzą. Wytężyłam słuch. Na dole panowała cisza. Rodzice już są w pracy. Chyba będzie lepiej, jeśli uprzedzę ich, że zostaje dziś w domu. Wzięłam swój telefon z nocnej szafki i wybrałam odpowiedni numer.

Cześć mamo.

Hej Bells. Co jest grane?- Spytała zaniepokojona.

Nic. Po prostu źle się czuję. Dzwonię powiedzieć, że zostanę dzisiaj w domu.

Bello, co ci jest?- Ponownie spytała.

Bardzo boli mnie brzuch. Nie dam rady iść do szkoły.

Biedactwo. Dobrze, zostań. W szafce w łazience są krople żołądkowe. Jeśli będzie bardziej cię bolał, wlej do gorącej herbaty kilka kropel. Powinno pomóc.- Dodała z troską.

Dziękuje mamo. Do zobaczenia po południu.

Na razie skarbie.- Odłożyła słuchawkę.

Mam nadzieję, że brzuch przestanie boleć i nie będę musiała brać tych ohydnych kropel. Pamiętam, jak byłam mała, kiedy bolał mnie brzuch, babcia wciskała we mnie łyżką to świństwo. Wolałam już zwijać się z bólu niż kosztować te jej „cudowne preparaty". Odłożyłam telefon, ale po chwili namysłu postanowiłam uprzedzić jeszcze Alice o małej zmianie planu. Szybko napisałam krótkiego sms-a i wysłałam do niej:

_**Hej Alice. Nie będę dzisiaj w szkole. Małe problemy zdrowotne. Nie martw się, nic poważnego. Całusy. Bella.**_

Na odpowiedź nie musiałam długo czekać. Dosyć szybko uwinęła się z napisaniem wiadomości do mnie:

_**Cześć Bello, co takiego ci jest? Mogę jakoś pomóc? Może wpadnę do ciebie, co? Towarzystwo i opieka na pewno ci się przyda. Buziak. Alice.**_

Musiałam prędko coś wymyśleć. Nie chciałam jej tu fatygować. W końcu nic takiego mi nie jest. Ale ona jak zawsze wszystko wyolbrzymiała. Prędko napisałam odpowiedź. Jeszcze tego by brakowało, żeby tu zaraz przyjechała.

_**Nie Alice, nic takiego mi nie jest. Pewnie niedługo mi przejdzie. Lepiej idź do szkoły, będę miała od kogo wziąć lekcje. Pozdrawiam. Bella.**_

I znowu długo nie czekałam.

_**Ok Bells. Trzymaj się. Masz mi się tam kurować i jutro widzimy się w szkole, jasne? Co do lekcji, wpadnę do ciebie popołudniu, będziesz na bieżąco. I uważaj na siebie! Buziaki. Twoja Alice.**_

Uff, nie przyjedzie. Bardzo ją lubiłam, ale nie byłam aż tak samolubna i nie chciałam, by specjalnie dla mnie nie szła do szkoły. Wyłączyłam dźwięk w telefonie i położyłam go na stoliku. Nakryłam się kołdra i próbowałam zasnąć, ale ból zaczął niestety się nasilać. Zwinęłam się w kłębek i próbowałam go ignorować. Znowu nic nie dało. Zacisnęłam zęby. Raz się żyje- pomyślałam. Wyskoczyłam z łóżka i poszłam do łazienki. Nie chciało mi się robić herbaty, więc wlałam kilka kropel do szklanki wody. Na wszelki wypadek przygotowałam jeszcze jedną, żebym mogła popić to świństwo. Zatkałam swój nos i jednym haustem wypiłam zawartość szklanki. Potem szybko zaczęłam opróżniać drugą. Kiedy połknęłam ostatek poczułam małą ulgę. Ale na całkowity efekt pewnie będę musiała poczekać dłużej.

Wróciłam do pokoju, ale nie położyłam się do łóżka. Usiadłam na fotelu i przymknęłam powieki. Rozkoszowałam się ciszą, jaka panowała w domu. Ból zaczął się oddalać. Nie wiedziałam, czy to krople mi pomogły, czy też zaczęłam usypiać. Mniejsza o to. Ważne, że nie musiałam dłużej cierpieć. Kiedy otworzyłam oczy mój żołądek już mnie nie pobolewał. No może troszeczkę kłuło mnie, ale to tylko odrobina. Ostrożnie wstałam z fotela i ubrałam się. Na zegarku widniała godzina 9. A więc zdrzemnęłam się godzinkę. Zeszłam na dół posprzątać. Miałam teraz trochę wolnego czasu. Skoro już ozdrowiałam, mogłam nieco wykorzystać wolny czas. Wyciągnęłam specjalną ściereczkę do kurzy i przeleciałam cały dom, omiatając meble z szarego pyłku. Wywietrzyłam całe mieszkanie i umyłam podłogi. Po skończonej pracy poszłam do swojego pokoju. Pościeliłam łóżko i postanowiłam w końcu dokończyć „Wichrowe wzgórza". Ale każda książka w końcu kiedyś się nudzi. Po przeczytaniu kilku rozdziałów stwierdziłam, że dalej nie pociągnę. Schowałam ją i zaczęłam wymyślać jakieś ciekawe zajęcie na dzisiaj. Nie miałam zamiaru drugi raz z rzędu kisić się w domu i w dodatku umierać z nudów. A może by tak wybrać się na polanę? Nikt nie zauważy, że nie ma mnie w domu. A i droga na moją łąkę była w przeciwnym kierunku niż szkoła. Miałam jeszcze kilka małych wątpliwości, ale jak tylko pomyślałam o polanie od razu się ulotniły. Przebrałam się szybko w wygodne ciuchy. Zabrałam do kieszeni telefon i wyjęłam z torby klucze do furgonetki. Nic już nie trzymało mnie więcej w domu, więc czym prędzej z niego wyszłam. Na dworze było pochmurno, ale wiał przyjemny ciepły wietrzyk. Wsiadłam za kierownicę mojego kochanego sędziwego auta i ruszyłam w drogę.

Nie spieszyłam się. Uchyliłam nieco szybę i ciepły wiaterek owiewał mi twarz. Ze starego radia w mojej furgonetce rozbrzmiewała muzyka. Lubiłam takie chwile jak te. Ale zazwyczaj nie trwały one zbyt długo. Zawsze coś musiało mi przeszkodzić…

Dojechałam do miejsca, gdzie zawsze parkuje swoja furgonetkę. Jakże byłam szczęśliwa, stojąc w tym miejscu. Czym prędzej wysiadłam z szoferki i prawie biegłam w stronę polany. Po drodze wiatr rozwiewał moje brązowe, długie włosy, nieraz zaczepiając je o gałęzie drzew. Kiedy stanęłam na krańcu polany, mojej polany, o mało nie popłakałam się ze szczęścia. Tak dawno tu nie byłam. Chyba ze sto lat! Jak zawsze zachwycała swoim pięknem. Było tak, jakby rzuciła na mnie swój urok, któremu nie mogłam się oprzeć. W tym miejscu zapominałam o wszystkim. Znikały problemy, dręczące myśli. Zdjęłam z siebie swoją kurtkę i rozłożyłam na ziemi, wśród tysięcy kwiatów. Położyłam się na niej i wpatrywałam w niebo, które miejscami było szare, a miejscami przebijał się na nim błękit. Przymknęłam swoje powieki i rozkoszowałam się chwilą, jaką dawno nie było mi dane mieć.

Po kilku minutach poczułam, że wiatr się nasilił. Otworzyłam jedno oko i zauważyłam, że niebo zrobiło się bardziej szare. Zapowiadała się wielka burza. Podniosłam się szybko i struchlałam. W drugim końcu łąki, między drzewami stało jakieś ogromne zwierze. Jego wielkie ślepia patrzyły się prosto na mnie. Co robić? Uciekać? W tą czy w tamtą stronę? Po kilku sekundach intensywnego gapienia się, owe zwierze wycofało się i uciekło w las. Uciekło? A nie ja powinnam to zrobić? Potrząsnęłam głową i pobiegłam z powrotem do samochodu. Ten mutant mógł w każdej chwili wrócić. Nie zorientowałam się, kiedy po drodze po policzku popłynęły mi łzy. Byłam zła na to coś, bo znów przerwało mi chwilę spokoju na mojej polanie. Wsiadłam do furgonetki mocno trzaskając jej drzwiami. Otarłam szybko ostatnie łzy z policzka i zapuściłam silnik. Powoli oddalałam się od mojego małego szczęścia…

Jadąc do domu próbowałam utrzymać na kierownicy moje drżące dłonie. No tak, jadę do domu, w którym czeka na mnie moja wierna towarzyszka- nuda. Znowu zwolniłam. Próbowałam jak najbardziej opóźni ć mój powrót. W końcu przystanęłam na poboczu. Wysiadłam z auta o oparłam się o jego drzwiczki. Zaczerpnęłam duży haust powietrza i nieco mnie to rozluźniło. Stałam teraz w połowie drogi do domu, która ciągnęła się przez las. Zaczęłam rozglądać się z ciekawością wokół siebie i wtem zobaczyłam dwupiętrowy domek pomiędzy drzewami. Był stary. I to bardzo. Przeszłam na drugą stronę jezdni i powoli zbliżyłam się do budynku. Byłam ciekawa. Widać go było wyraźnie, bo wokół niego rosła mała polanka. Nie była podobna do mojej, bo nie było na niej kwiatów, a tylko porośnięta wysoką trawą. Podeszłam bliżej. Obok drzwi frontowych wisiała tabliczka z napisem „Leśniczówka". Zaniemówiłam. To tutaj miałam spotkać się z tajemniczym J.B. zerknęłam na wyświetlacz w komórce. Była godzina 14. Czyli już popołudnie. Ale nikogo w pobliżu nie widziałam. Nikogo tutaj nie było. Więc miałam rację – to jeden wielki pic na wodę. Komuś się żartów zachciało. Chciałam już zawrócić, ale coś jakby ciągnęło mnie do tego starego budynku. Zupełnie jakbym miała się tu znaleźć. Skapitulowałam i ostrożnie uchyliłam stare, spróchniałe już drzwi wejściowe. Wewnątrz leśniczówki było pełno pajęczyn. Wróciłam, więc na dwór, by znaleźć jakiegoś kija, który posłuży mi, jako miotełka. Ostrożnie przedzierałam się przez te cienkie sieci. Wnętrze było umeblowane, chyba pochodziły one z lat 20stych jak się nie mylę. Wokół ściany pokryte były pięknymi obrazami przykrytymi toną kurzu. Z resztą wszędzie on był. Kilka razy musiałam kichnąć. Ostrożnie machając kijem przed sobą weszłam po schodach na górę. Przeszłam przez hol, w którym również było mnóstwo obrazów i znalazłam się w pomieszczeniu, które wydawało się być dla mnie znane. Kiedy po kilku sekundach uświadomiłam sobie, co mi ono przypomina, patyk z mojej ręki wyleciał na podłogę. Zaraz, albo przeżywam jakieś dziwaczne de javu, albo… Nie tej myśli nie chciałam do siebie dopuścić. Moje serce zaczęło bić z taka prędkością, że czułam, jak zaraz wyskoczy mi z piersi. Poczułam też, że nie mogę się ruszyć. Zupełnie jakbym przykleiła się do podłogi. A więc to mnie tutaj przyciągnęło. Moje głupie przeznaczenie. Teraz już wszystko rozumiałam, w pełni wszystko poukładałam. Te sny, one coś znaczyły. Wiedziałam o tym ja i moja mama. A już myślałam, ze zamiast pecha będę spotykać się z nudą. Cóż, widocznie się pomyliłam.

Moje wnioski i rozmyślania przerwał głośny huk. To coś na dole. Czułam, jak zadrżała podłoga. Mimo to nie mogłam ruszyć się z miejsca. Nie wiem jak ono to zrobiło, ale chyba moje serce przyśpieszyło. Jak nic padnę tu na zawał. Ale zanim to nastąpi stanie się coś o wiele gorszego…

Rozpłakałam się. Wiedziałam. Wiedziałam, co mnie teraz czeka. To wszystko było identyczne tak jak we śnie. Ale teraz było tysiąc razy gorzej. To działo się naprawdę!

Po paru sekundach otrząsnęłam się, bo ktoś zawołał moje imię. Głos znajomy. I jeszcze jeden – nieznajomy. Po chwili zapanowała cisza. Ałł, słyszałam jakiś trzask. Co to za wycie? Jakieś zwierzę tu było? A może zaatakował tego kogoś, kto mnie wołał? Kim on był? Czy to ten cały J.B? Nie miałam chyba już nigdy się tego dowiedzieć, bo kolejny huk przerwał wszystko, co dotychczas robiłam. Wielki ogień stanął zaraz przede mną. Ogromna fala gorąca buchnęła mi w twarz. Potwornie zapiekło. Cofnęłam się o krok, ale zaraz tego pożałowałam, bo stara deska złamała się i potknęłam się o nią, upadając na ziemię. Pech chciał, że zaczepiłam o nią moimi spodniami. Nie miałam siły, by ją odczepić. Szarpałam się z moją nogawką od spodni a tymczasem ogień rozprzestrzenił się na tyle, by dzieliły mnie od niego jedynie kilka stóp. Ogień trawił stara leśniczówkę, nie oszczędzając ani jednej deski. Od gęstego dymu zaczęło kręcić mi się w głowie, krztusiłam się, brakowało mi powietrza. Straciłam całkowicie siły. Moja głowa opadła bezwładnie na drewniana podłogę. Wszystko, co działo się wokół mnie widziałam jak przez mgłę. Płomienie zbliżały się nieubłagalnie szybko. Było mi strasznie gorąco. Już za moment miałam stać się dla nich głównym daniem, spróchniałe deski to tylko taka przekąska. Przed oczami stanęły mi twarze moich rodziców: Renee- wiecznie zwariowana nastolatka, zakupoholiczka, moja najwierniejsza przyjaciółka. Charlie: wspaniały doradca, najwspanialszy towarzysz do rozmowy, opiekun jak się patrzy. Ale przede wszystkim byli to najwspanialsi rodzice pod słońcem. _Kocham was_- wymamrotałam. I to byłby mój koniec…

Otworzyłam powoli oczy. _Chyba jednak trafiłam do piekła_ - pomyślałam. Wszędzie pełno ognia i strasznie tu gorąco. Cóż, może jednak tak miałam skończyć. Próbowałam się jakoś poruszyć, ale wszystko mnie bolało. Usłyszałam jakiś trzask i nagle poczułam pod sobą coś chłodnego. Co za ulga. Nie słyszałam wyraźnie, ale ktoś chyba mnie szukał i w końcu odnalazł. Poczułam, jak unoszę się w górę. Czy to możliwe? Jednak postanowili przyjąć mnie do nieba? Może spotkam tam dziadka? Ale fajnie! W końcu coś pozytywnego.

Moje przemyślenia przeciął czyjś gruby głos:

Bello, słyszysz mnie? Bello, proszę, odezwij się. – Który anioł ma tak piękny głos? Muszę się zaraz o tym dowiedzieć. Ja go rezerwuje! – Bello, ocknij się proszę.- Dodał rozpaczliwie. Próbowałam otworzyć ponownie oczy, ale zabolało i to strasznie. Czy ja nie powinnam już nic czuć? Gdzie ja do cholery jestem?!

Znowu usłyszałam donośny huk, tym razem był ogromny. Jak jakaś armata czy co? Tylko w dodatku stała obok i ktoś na złość wystrzelił ją przy moim uchu. Wszystkie moje kości nie nadawały się już do użytku. A przynajmniej mi się tak wydawało. Leżałam na czymś strasznie twardym, zimnym i czułam chłodny wiatr na twarzy. Czy ja lecę? Czy to mój anioł mnie prowadzi? Dlaczego te wszystkie miłe rzeczy przytrafiają się po śmierci? Jakie to życie było niesprawiedliwe…

W pewnej chwili wiatr uspokoił się a ja „wylądowałam" na czymś miękkim. Coś delikatnie łaskotało mój nos. Było mi tak doskonale, pomijając fakt, że wszystko mnie bolało i musiałam ciągle zamykać oczy. W końcu odezwał się mój anioł:

Bello, proszę nie ruszaj się. Zaraz się Tobą zajmą. Ja muszę już uciekać. Żegnaj.- _Zaczekaj! Dokąd uciekasz? Weź mnie ze sobą! _– Krzyczałam w głowie. Czy ten pech musi za mną wszędzie łazić? _Odczep się wreszcie_!- Polazł aż za mną do nieba, bezczelny jeden.

W oddali słyszałam pełno głosów: kilka osób nawoływało moje imię, słyszałam też sygnał karetki i straży pożarnej. Na dwóch głosach skupiłam się szczególnie. Byli to moi rodzice. – _Mama? Tata? Jak? Czy oni też nie żyją? Boże, dlaczego nie dałeś im pożyć więcej jak mnie? Co ja takiego zrobiłam? _– Zaczęłam płakać, ale natychmiast musiałam przestać, bo czułam jak łzy wypalą mi oczy. Każdy mój ruch sprawiał mi ogromny ból. Zanim zabrali mnie z piekła, zdążyli mnie tam dokładnie przysmażyć. Próbowałam zaczerpnąć trochę powietrza. O matko! Jak boli! Dlaczego ja wszystko musze tak znosić? Głośne nawoływanie mojego imienia zaczęło się zbliżać. Było coraz głośniej i głośniej…

W pewnej chwili ktoś do mnie podbiegł.

Hej, Charlie. Jest tutaj! Dawajcie lekarza! Jest ranna! – Zawołał do swoich kompanów. Poczułam jak ziemia zawibrowała pod wpływem biegu kilku osób.

Rany, Jake dziękuje. – Wydyszał Charlie – Bello, kochanie, otwórz oczy. Bello, proszę odezwij się - zwrócił się do mnie. Jak by to było takie proste. Delikatnie poruszyłam powiekami, ale nie miałam zamiaru ich otwierać.

Charlie, Bella!!! – Mama biegła w naszą stronę. Z tonu jej głosu wywnioskowałam, że płacze. Poczułam jej dłonie na moim ciele. – Bello, skarbie, nic ci nie jest? Proszę odezwij się do mnie. – Chciałam jej powiedzieć, ze nic mi nie jest, ale, po co kłamać?

Rennee, skarbie, ostrożnie, jest chyba poparzona. Dawajcie mi tutaj lekarza! – Niecierpliwił się Charlie. Próbowałam jeszcze raz zaczerpnąć powietrza, ale na marne. Jeszcze tylko pogorszyłam sprawę. Zaczęłam się krztusić. Wyczułam, jak rodzice się denerwują.

Już jestem. Co z nią? Dajcie mi obejrzeć.- Powiedział ktoś. Jego głos był strasznie kojący…

Oh, doktorze dobrze, że pan już jest. – Renee odetchnęła z ulgą. Nadal trzymała mnie delikatnie za dłoń.

Bello? – Spytał lekarz.- Słyszysz mnie? Jeśli tak, poruszaj lekko powiekami. – Posłusznie wykonałam zadanie. – Dobrze. A teraz musze sprawdzić twój kręgosłup i inne kości. – ostrożnie badał każdą część mojego ciała. Jego dłonie były zadziwiająco chłodne. Oczywiście nie miałam mu tego za złe, bo dzięki temu poczułam się troszeńkę lepiej. – Twoje kości chyba są całe. Kręgosłup w porządku. Bob! Dawaj nosze, trzeba ją stąd zabrać! – Krzyknął do kogoś. Nadal leżałam bezwładnie, zastanawiając się, gdzie ja właściwie jestem. A może jednak żyłam? I dlatego wszystko czuje tak dokładnie? Po chwili ktoś zaczął mnie podnosić. Przenieśli mnie na jakiś twardy przedmiot – to chyba były nosze. Doktor założył mi kołnierz ortopedyczny. Pomimo, że cały czas zaciskałam powieki, wiedziałam, że wokół mnie jest pełno ludzi. Podczas drogi (nie wiem, chyba do karetki) lekko się kołysałam. W pewnym momencie z lewej strony poczułam, jak bucha gorąco. Wzdrygnęłam się. Przed oczami stanęła mi wizja sprzed kilku minut. Zakręciło mi się w głowie. Poczułam małe ukłucie w ręce i nagle odpłynęłam…

**********

Obudziły mnie pikania dziwnych urządzeń. Powoli otworzyłam swoje oczy. Gdzie ja jestem? Poruszyłam głową w prawo i lewo. Wyglądało na to, że znajduje się w szpitalu. Na rękach miałam bandaże, a pod nosem czułam jakąś rurkę. Do prawej dłoni przyczepioną miałam kroplówkę. W pewnym momencie otworzyły się drzwi i weszła mama. Kiedy zobaczyła, ze nie spię, szybko do mnie podeszła i usiadła ostrożnie na krańcu łóżka.

Bello, kochanie. Jak się czujesz? – Spytała zatroskana.

Grrsdzriie jaa jertem? – Wycharczałam moje gardło przecinało setki malutkich szkiełek.

Oh, przepraszam słonko. – Podała mi kubek wody. Wypiłam ją łapczywie. Od razu poczułam się lepiej.

Gdzie ja jestem? Co się stało? Miałam dziwny sen. Chyba zapaliła się leśniczówka a ja tam byłam i… - po policzku poleciała mi łza. Moja mama chyba tez miała zamiar się rozpłakać.

Bells, to niestety nie był sen… - powiedziała, odwracając głowę. Chyba nie chciała, bym zobaczyła jej wyraz twarzy.

Nie, to po prostu nie możliwe- wyszeptałam. – Co tak właściwie się stało? Powiedz mi proszę. – Nalegałam.

Ok. Bells. – Westchnęła ciężko.- Wróciliśmy z tatą do domu i nie zastaliśmy cie w nim. Myślałam, że pojechałaś załatwić sobie lekcje na jutro, ale ani u Jessici cie nie było, ani u Angeli. Nawet zadzwoniłam do Cullenów, ale nikt nie odbierał. W pewnym momencie Charlie dostał zawiadomienie, że w starej leśniczówce wybuchł pożar. Prawdopodobnie stare przewody elektryczne posłały iskry w stronę butli gazowej i nastąpił wybuch. Ale to nie wszystko. Jego kolega powiedział, że po drugiej stronie ulicy stoi pusta, czerwona furgonetka. Bello, myśleliśmy, że padniemy na zawał serca ze strachu! Od razu wsiadł do radiowozu i pojechał to sprawdzić. Na miejsce przysłali ekipy ratownicze, straż i karetkę w razie czego. Psy przeszukiwały cały teren naokoło leśniczówki. Twój trop niestety prowadził do środka. – Urwała na moment. – Oh Bello, jak ja się bałam! Co ci strzeliło do głowy? Po co tam pojechałaś? – Wydusiła z siebie szybko te pytania.

Przepraszam mamo, ale ja niczego nie pamiętam… - powiedziałam. Do oczu napływało mi coraz więcej łez.

No tak, przepraszam cie skarbie. – Przejechała mi swoją dłonią po policzku. – Wcale się na ciebie nie gniewam, tylko pamiętaj, nie rób mi więcej takich rzeczy. Obiecujesz mi to?

Tak mamo. Obiecuję. – Potwierdziłam. Ale miałam jeszcze jedno pytanie. – Możesz mi jeszcze powiedzieć, jak mnie stamtąd wydostaliście?

Cóż, to wszystko dzięki wspaniałemu Jacobowi. Wszedł tyłem i odnalazł cię. Miał szczęście, bo gdy cię wyniósł, cały budynek runął. – Moja mam nadal przeżywała to, co się stało.

Mamo, kim jest Jacob? – Nie znałam nikogo takiego.

To syn starego znajomego taty – Bill'ego Blacka. Bardzo miły dzieciak. Nie poznałam go przedwczoraj, bo znacznie urósł. Możesz go skarbie nie znać, bo jest od ciebie młodszy i mieszka poza Forks. Charlie również go nie poznał. Jak ten czas leci… - dodała. Oczywiście nie znałam tego całego Blacka. Ale w tej chwili byłam mu bardzo wdzięczna za ocalenie życia.

Mama zamilkła na dobre. Nie chciałam jej więcej dręczyć pytaniami, a miałam ich mnóstwo. Leżałam teraz nieruchomo na łóżku szpitalnym i rozmyślałam, co by było gdyby… moje rozważania przerwał lekarz, który wszedł do Sali.

Dzień dobry, panno Swan. Jak się dziś czujemy? – Poznałam jego głos. To on badał mnie zaraz po moim wypadku. Teraz miałam okazję przyjrzeć się jego twarzy. Był blady, jego oczy były koloru złotego. Mógłby spokojnie być modelem. Na moje oko miał z góra 35 lat. Jakoś dziwnie przypominał mi pewne osoby… moje wątpliwości rozwiały się, gdy spojrzałam na plakietkę z nazwiskiem.- Carlisle Cullen. Ale czy to możliwe, żeby podobieństwo było tak wielkie? Z tego, co wiem, zostali adoptowani… musiałam przerwać, bo doktor zaniepokoił się moim „zamyśleniem".

Dziękuję, czuję się trochę lepiej.- Powiedziałam szybko. Roześmiał się.

Jak na pęknięte żebra, niewielkie poparzenia rąk i twarzy, wyglądasz nieźle. – Zażartował. – Myślę, że za parę dni będziesz mogła wrócić do domu. Miałam bardzo duże szczęście.– Zapisał coś na tabliczce przy moim łóżku i wyszedł.

Moja mama podeszła do mnie i szepnęła, że zaraz wróci, tylko porozmawia z lekarzem. Pocałowała mnie w czoło i wyszła za nim. Korzystając z chwili zaczęłam oglądać swoje ręce i nogi. _Mogło być gorzej_- pocieszałam się w duchu. Ostrożnie przerzuciłam się na drugi bok i przymknęłam oczy. Po odliczeniu 36 kropel z kroplówki poczułam, że odpływam. _Muszę jutro z kimś porozmawiać_.- Pomyślałam. Nie minęło dwie sekundy, a już byłam w objęciach Morfeusza…


	8. Chapter 5 cz2 Edward

**Rozdział 5 cz. 2**

**********

**Edward**

**********

Wyłączyłem odtwarzacz i rzuciłem pilota na kanapę. Musiałem załatwić tę sprawę w jedną noc. A droga była nawet spora. Wybierałem się do rodziny wampirów na Alasce. A dokładniej do Tanyi. Odwlekałem ją jak najbardziej i z czasem o niej zapominałem. Ba, od przyjazdu do Forks w ogóle o niej nie myślałem. A wszystko za sprawą Belli. Włożyłem na siebie koszulę kremową, (bo najbardziej pasowała) i ruszyłem przez okno w moim pokoju. Tak było o wiele szybciej i zaoszczędziłem wiele niepotrzebnych pytań.

Podczas biegu przez malownicze lasy zastanawiałem się, jak jej to powiedzieć. Wiedziałem, że charakterek to ona ma niezły i odrzucenia ze strony faceta pewnie nie łatwo będzie chciała przyjąć do świadomości. No cóż, po prostu mnie już nie interesowała…

Po godzinnym „spacerku" stałem już na ganku wielkiego, białego domu rodziny Tanyi. Zadzwoniłem dzwonkiem i czekałem. Drzwi otworzyła mi Irina.

Witaj Edwardzie. Co cię do nas sprowadza? – Spytała.

Mam taką małą sprawę do Tanyi. Czy zastałem ją może?

Nie, właśnie jest na polowaniu. Zechcesz na nią zaczekać? –Zapytała grzecznie.

Jasne. – Odpowiedziałem równie grzecznym tonem. Przepuściła mnie i wskazała ręką salon. Usiadłem na jednym z foteli. Irina spoczęła w drugim, naprzeciwko mnie i bacznie mi się przyglądała. Z jej myśli wyczytałem, że zastanawia się, co to za sprawa. W końcu nie wytrzymałem.

Wiesz, jestem tu, by wyjaśnić pewna sprawę, a mianowicie chodzi o to, że… -nie skończyłem, bo właśnie do środka weszła Tanyia. Kiedy mnie zobaczyła, wpierw się wystraszyła, ale potem tak jakby odetchnęła z ulgą?

Cześć Edward. Co za niespodzianka. Mogę znać powód tej wizyty?

Witaj Tanyi'o. Czy możemy porozmawiać? To dla mnie bardzo ważne. – Nieco pobladła na twarzy,(czego człowiek by nie dostrzegł).

Dobrze, chodźmy do mnie. – Zaproponowała. Skinąłem głową. Szedłem zaraz za nią. Jej pokój, duży i przestronny znajdował się na piętrze. Weszła do niego i usiadła na łóżku. Zamknąłem za sobą drzwi i usiadłem naprzeciwko niej, w dużym wygodnym fotelu. Przez kilka sekund panowało milczenie.

Chodzi o to, że… - powiedzieliśmy równocześnie. Zaśmialiśmy się tak samo równo.

Ty pierwsza – dałem jej przyzwolenie. Pokiwała głową i ciężko westchnęła. W głowie biła się z myślami, czy powiedzieć mi prawdę czy tylko jej część.

Słuchaj Edwardzie. Ostatnio w ogóle się między nami nie układa. – Miała rację. – I chciałam powiedzieć ci, że… że mam kogoś. – Spojrzała na mnie nie pewnie. I oto w tej chwili jeden problem z głowy.

Widzisz Tanyia, ja w dokładnie tej samej sprawie. Może nie zrobiłem tego stosownie, za co cię bardzo przepraszam, ale ja również kogoś mam. Cieszę się, że znalazłaś sobie kogoś i nie będziesz musiała cierpieć z mojego powodu. – Uśmiechnęła się.

Rany, Edward, jak ja się bałam ci o tym powiedzieć. Jestem po prostu w wielkim szoku. Ale mogłeś mnie wcześniej uprzedzić. – Znów się roześmiała. A ja razem z nią. Przez dobrą godzinę przekomarzaliśmy się, o to, czyja to wina. Na szczęście wszystko się wyjaśniło( co mnie bardzo, ale to bardzo zaskoczyło).

Nie chciałem zajmować im całej nocy, więc grzecznie pożegnałem się i ruszyłem w drogę powrotną. Mniej więcej w połowie trasy natknąłem się na Jaspera i Alice, którzy właśnie polowali. Przyłączyłem się do nich, bo ostatnio rzadko miewałem tak dobry humor, więc postanowiłem sobie to jakoś wynagrodzić. Kiedy kończyłem swojego łosia, spostrzegłem, że Jasper dziwnie mi się przygląda. Spojrzałem na niego z ironicznym uśmieszkiem.

O co chodzi bracie? Coś nie tak? – Zaśmiałem się, bo doskonale wiedziałem, co mu po głowie chodzi.

Dawno nie miałeś aż tak dobrego humoru. Twoja radość po prostu bije po oczach. – Też się zaśmiał.

Cóż, pewne sprawy, można by rzec, rozwiązały się same.

Czyżby Tanyia…

Tak, przyjęła to bardzo łagodnie. – Kolejny atak śmiechu. – Wyobraź sobie, że już kogoś ma.

No to szybko jej poszło. Czyżby jeden z kolejnych pocieszycieli naszej krewnej?

Nie wiem, być może. Najważniejsze, że mam to już z głowy. – Po chwili dołączyła do nas Alice. Wytarła rękawem resztkę krwi z ust pochodzący od jej ulubionego gatunku sarny i zaczęła śmiać się razem z nami.

No kochani, pora przerwać tą sielankę. Edwardzie, nie zapomnij, że dzisiaj idziemy do szkoły. – Powiedziała, udając pouczający ton. Z tym akurat musiałem się zgodzić. Do szkoły musiałem iść. Już każdy wiedział, dlaczego…

W drodze powrotnej ścigaliśmy się, kto pierwszy znajdzie się w salonie. Nie chcąc się chwalić – wygrałem oczywiście ja. Wiedziałem, dlaczego Alice stawiała opór przed naszym wyścigiem. Doskonale wiedziała, kto wygra. Pomimo tego zgodziła się. Jak na jedną noc miałem dość rozrywek.

Zajrzałem jeszcze do swojego pokoju zmienić ubranie i zabrać plecak. Kiedy zszedłem do garażu, Alice siedziała już na siedzeniu pasażera. Bawiła się swoją komórką. Otworzyłem drzwiczki i rzuciłem plecak na tylne siedzenia. Zasiadłem za kierownicą i odpaliłem silnik swojego volvo. Gdy wycofywałem go na podjazd, Alice mąciła coś przy radiu.

Oh bracie, chyba będziesz musiał go naprawić. W ogóle nie chce wyłapać mojej ulubionej stacji – powiedziała, kręcąc pokrętłem na wszystkie strony.

Ja się mu wcale nie dziwie. Takiego badziewia nawet najlepsze radio nie chce odbierać. – Dała mi sójkę w bok. – No, co. Nie potrzebny mi łomot w aucie. W ogóle nie wiem, co ty widzisz w tym rapie. – Pokazała mi język.

A ty co? Klasyk się znalazł. Tamtej muzyki już nikt nie słucha. Ja jestem po prostu na czasie.

A skąd wiesz, ze nikt nie słucha?

Bo ja się znam. Nie to, co ty. Zazdrościsz? Ja staram się być trendy.

Trendy powiadasz? – Nie wytrzymałem i parsknąłem śmiechem. Ta mała wampirzyca miała wyobraźnie.

Zostawiła w końcu radio w spokoju i odwróciła się w stronę okna. Kiedy zerknąłem w jej stronę, na szybie widniało jej odbicie – miała obrażoną minę. Żeby ją udobruchać zacząłem szukać tej stacji. Nienawidziłem tej muzyki, ale skoro przez nią mam kłócić się z siostrą, to niech sobie leci. Po kilku sekundach szperania, znalazłem ją. Alice kątem oka zerknęła na mnie, po czym uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

Dzięki brat! – I zaczęła się kołysać w rytm muzyki. Szalony wampir…

Całą drogę łupało mi nad uchem, ale zupełnie to ignorowałem. Za to siostra bawiła się doskonale. Zaparkowałem na naszym stałym miejscu na parkingu szkolnym i wysiadłem. Spojrzałem w stronę miejsca Belli- wciąż stało puste. Wysiadłem z auta i opierając się o drzwi wozu czekałem z Alice, aż przyjedzie. Po kilku minutach jednak zacząłem się niecierpliwić. _Spokojnie Edward, spokojnie_ – uspakajałem się w duchu. _Zaraz przyjedzie._ Odczekałem parę sekund i zauważyłem, że Alice ma wizje. Zaraz otrzyma wiadomość od Belli. Po krótkiej chwili w kieszeni wampirka zadzwonił telefon.

Mówi, że boli ją brzuch i nie przyjedzie. – Co? Nie, tylko nie to. – Może wpadnę do niej? Przyda jej się opieka no i towarzystwo…

Alice, proszę… -nie zdążyłem. Wysłała odpowiedź.

O co chodzi. Staram się być dobrą przyjaciółką. – W jej ręce ponownie zadzwoniła komórka.

I co? – Spytałem ciekawy.

Nie chce, żebym przyjeżdżała. Mówi, że da sobie radę. – Wydęła usta w podkówkę.

A widzisz. Nie ładnie jest się narzucać. Napisz jej, że wpadniesz do niej po lekcjach. – Jak nigdy mnie posłuchała. Po chwili sms został wysłany.

Nadal nie wesoła Alice powlokła się ze mną do budynku szkoły. Widać po niej było, że robi to z czystego przymusu. Ja też nie miałem się ku radości. Mój nocny optymizm przygasł na dobre. Belli miało nie być, a w planie mieliśmy dziś biologię. Będę musiał siedzieć sam. Kolejna godzina stracona na nudy. Bo, mówiąc szczerze, przez moje sto lat (z kawałkiem) nauczyłem się już praktycznie wszystkiego i nie widziałem sensu ponownej edukacji. Ale robiłem to dla moich przyszywanych rodziców. Musieliśmy stwarzać pozory, by móc mieszkać w jednym miejscu.

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, cała lekcja biologii( z resztą cała reszta też) była okropnie nudna. Braliśmy budowę komórki człowieka. Przerabiałem ten temat chyba milion razy. _Dlaczego nie możemy pouczyć się o budowie komórki jakiegoś innego stworzenia? Nie wiem, może wampira? Już sobie wyobrażam jakby ona wyglądała_. Zaśmiałem się do swoich myśli, co zwróciło uwagę naszego nauczyciela. Popatrzył się na nie z wyrzutem, po czym wrócił do lekcji. Zacząłem bazgrolić po okładce swojego zeszytu, gdy usłyszałem jak ktoś wypowiedział moje imię. Dyskretnie rozejrzałem się po klasie. Wszyscy byli zaabsorbowani dzisiejszym tematem. A więc ktoś pomyślał o mnie. Po chwili poczułem na sobie czyjś wzrok. Niestety mogła być to tylko jedna osoba. Jessica Stanley - Tylko ona siedziała za mną. Pokręciłem tylko głowa z uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Parę sekund dalej usłyszałem jak szykuje swój plan.: _Hm, od czego by tu zacząć. Nie ma dzisiaj Belli, to jeden problem z głowy. Mam! Zaczepie go dziś w stołówce i zaproszę na herbatę do siebie. Potem zaproponuje miły spacer i.. Tak!_ – Jej głos był pełny ekscytacji. Znowu się zaśmiałem. Może jednak nie miałem się dzisiaj nudzić? Ta cała Jessica dostarcza mi podwójnej rozrywki. Kiedy ona ułożyła swój plan, ja miałem gotowy swój własny…

W chwili, kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek, cała klasa poderwała się z miejsc. Nie tylko ja miałem dość. Poczekałem aż każdy uczeń wyjdzie z sali, po czym ja udałem się w stronę stołówki. Gdy Jessica mnie mijała popatrzyła w moją stronę zalotnym wzrokiem. Ah, ta dziewczyna ma wyobraźnię. Jestem ciekawy, jak zareaguje Mike, kiedy dowie się pewnej rzeczy w stołówce. _Co za podły plan Edwardzie_ – pochwaliłem się w duchu.

Alice czekała już na mnie na miejscu. Zajęła nam idealny stolik – ustawiony był pod ścianą, w rogu, zaraz przy drzwiach wejściowych. Dzięki temu mieliśmy świetny widok na każdego. Po środku siedziała cała paczka Jessici – Mike, Angela, Eric- jak się nie mylę i czarnoskóry Tylor. Zanim przenieśliśmy się do Forks, razem z nimi siadała Bella. _Jak ja jej współczułem…_

Jak tam na francuskim? Pani Filtch bardzo dała ci w kość? – Zagadnąłem Alice.

Daj spokój. Ta baba sama nie wie, czego chce. Co za szczęście, że francuski mam w jednym paluszku – zachichotała.

No tak, ja też nudziłem się strasznie.

Niech zgadnę, kolejny temat z serii: o człowieku.

Taa, tym razem komórka i jej budowa. – Prychnąłem. Odkręciłem zakrętkę od napoju, którego i tak nie miałem zamiaru wypić i zacząłem nią kręcić bączki. Alice zrobiła to samo ze swoim napojem i bawilibyśmy się świetnie, gdyby nie Jessica…

Zanim do nas podeszła, wyciągnęła z torby swoje małe lusterko i zaczęła się malować. Nie rozumiałem, po co to robiła. I tak już nic nie było w stanie jej pomóc. Szybko oglądnęła się jeszcze raz, poprawiła włosy i zerknęła w moją stronę. Jednym ruchem schowała wszystkie rzeczy z powrotem do torby i wstała od stolika. Jej kompani popatrzyli na nią ze zdziwieniem. Wyprostowała plecy i zaczęła kroczyć w moją stronę. Oparłem się wygodnie o krzesło i odchrząknąłem. Alice spojrzała najpierw na mnie, potem na nią. Nie wiedziała, o co chodzi.

Na stołówce zapanowała cisza. Wszyscy gapili się na Jessice, która szła jakby połknęła kija. Alice spojrzała na mnie pytająco. Puściłem jej perskie oko. Kiedy Jessica stanęła przy naszym stoliku popatrzyłem na nią z uśmieszkiem.

Hej Edwardzie. – Dodała pewna siebie.

Witaj Jessico. O co chodzi?

Wiesz mam taka małą sprawę. –Zaczęła.

Czyżbyś wybierała się do cyrku? – Spytałem.

Nie, dlaczego? – Zapytała zdziwiona. Na twarzy Alice skradał się uśmiech.

Wiesz, ostatnio przeczytałem w Internecie, że w Port Angeles poszukują klaunów do cyrku i pomyślałem, ze skoro, no wiesz, masz taki idealny makijaż, to świetnie pasowałbyś to tamtejszych wymogów. – Powiedziałem z bananem na twarzy.

Czy ty sądzisz, że ja…, że ten makijaż… nadaje się tylko do cyrku? – Wyjąkała, drąc się przy tym na całe gardło. Cała stołówka wybuchła śmiechem.

A chciałaś zrobić z nim coś innego? Nie no, musisz zostawić ten oryginalny pomysł na casting – i znów się zaśmiałem. Jej twarz zaczęła przybierać barwę purpury. Ogromnie się wściekła. Wyczytałem to z jej myśli. Czym prędzej wybiegła ze stołówki. I co mnie nie zdziwiło- za nią wybiegł Mike Newton. Zanim to zrobił posłał mi spojrzenie a'la „zabije cię".

No no, bracie. Ty to masz głowę. Załamie się biedaczka… - powiedziała Alice.

Tak wiem, ten cyrk to był pomysł. – Przez tą krótką chwilę śmiałem się więcej, niż przez ostatnie 4 lata. I śmiałbym się nadal, gdyby wyraz twarzy mojej siostry nie zmienił się diametralnie. Jej oczy zaszły mgłą i patrzyła teraz nieobecnym wzrokiem. Ostrożnie pomachałem jej ręką przed nosem. Nic. Żadnej reakcji.

Alice? –Spytałem. Próbowałem wyczytać wizję z jej myśli, ale na razie były to tylko przebłyski. Po kilku sekundach obraz się nieco wyostrzył i widziałem już wszystko dokładnie. Chodziło o Bellę…

Co ona najlepszego wyprawia? – Wydyszała Alice.

Nie wiem. Przecież miała siedzieć w domu.

Nie! – W tym momencie z jej wizji Bella zniknęła.

Po co ona będzie się z nim spotykać? Sprawdź to! – Rozkazałem.

Nie widzę jej to ci nie powiem. – Dodała, zaciskając zęby. – Nic wcześniej nie planowała, żeby się z nim spotkać. Może to on ją odwiedzi?

Przeklęty kundel. Jak on śmie? Dobra jadę do niej.

Czekaj, nie możesz.

Dlaczego?

Nawet nie wiesz gdzie jej szukać! A znając ciebie, na pewno nie popuścisz temu sierściuchowi i będziesz chciał mu dowalić. Jak się potem wytłumaczysz Belli? Co jej powiesz? Sam chciałeś utrzymać przed nią naszą tajemnicę. – Kurde, miała rację.

To, co ja mam robić? Nie pozwolę jej się z nim spotkać.

Poczekaj. – Zamyśliła się na moment. – Najpierw pojedziemy do domu zawiadomić resztę. Później rozdzielimy się i zaczniemy jej szukać. – Niestety musiałem się zgodzić.

Ok. chodźmy jeszcze do sekretariatu. Musimy wytłumaczyć nasze zniknięcie. – Kiwnęła głową i zaczęła wstawać ze swojego miejsca.

Zabraliśmy swoje rzeczy i wyszliśmy ze stołówki. Całe szczęście nikt nie słyszał naszej wymiany zdań. Zaglądnęliśmy do sekretariatu i mogliśmy już jechać. Zanim wsiedliśmy Alice zadzwoniła do reszty, aby ich uprzedzić.

Pojedziemy do niej, by złapać jej trop. – Powiedziała zapinając swój pas. Po chwili była trochę nie obecna, bo próbowała sprawdzić, co z Bellą. – Cholera. Nie mogę nic zobaczyć po tym jak wyjechała z domu. Ten kundel musi się trzymać blisko niej.

Niech ja tylko go spotkam… - wcisnąłem pedał gazu, by jak najszybciej być w domu.

Kiedy zajechałem na podjazd, wszyscy byli gotowi do poszukiwań. Zostawiłem samochód i zacząłem biec przez las. Zaraz za mną biegła cała reszta, z wyjątkiem Carlisle'a.

Gdzie Carlisle?

Musiał zostać w szpitalu. Jakoś sobie poradzimy.

Obyś miała rację, Esme.

Stanęliśmy na tyle domu Belli. Wszedłem przez okno do jej pokoju i zauważyłem białą kartkę na biurku. Kolejny list od tego kundla. Wyczuć się dało go na kilometr. Ostrożnie wziąłem go w ręce i przeczytałem.

Ten wilk nie ma skrupułów. Chce się z nią spotkać dziś w leśniczówce. – Zawołałem do reszty. Wyczułem ich poruszenie.

Dobra Edward, chodźmy już. – Powiedział Emmet.

Już idę. – Jednym susem znalazłem się na dole. Po zbadaniu okolicy zacząłem biec po tropie jej furgonetki. Kierowała się w stronę lasu na północny zachód Forks. Już kiedyś tam była. I chyba wiem, gdzie on prowadzi…

Gnałem przez las z innymi, by powstrzymać tego psa przed wszelkimi działaniami. Nie wiadomo, co ten dzieciak chciał jej powiedzieć, albo nawet zrobić. Po paru minutach przez krzaki dostrzegłem czerwony kolor furgonetki. A więc miałem rację. Przyjechała na polanę. Ale z tego, co było w liście mieli się spotkać w leśniczówce a nie na polanie. Może jednak nie zdecydowała się na to spotkanie. Co za ulga. Zaraz. Wszędzie czuję tego kundla.

Emm, Jazz, sprawdźcie okolice. Wyczułem jego smród. – Pokiwali głowami i ruszyli w różnym kierunku. Esme, Rose i Alice patrzyły na mnie czekając na polecenie. – My zakradniemy się z tej strony. Musimy zobaczyć, czy Bella jest sama.

Ruszyliśmy na polane. Ostrożnie rozdzieliliśmy się i obstawiliśmy całą ścianę lasu. Była sama. Leżała wśród kwiatów z zamkniętymi oczyma. Rozglądałem się na prawo i lewo wypatrując niebezpieczeństwa. Ale takowe nie nadchodziło…

Po kilku minutach obserwacji po drugiej stronie lasu zauważyłem ciemny punkt. Powoli powiększał się. Po dwóch sekundach zorientowałem się, że to ten przerośnięty dzieciak w postaci wilka. Zwęziłem oczy i patrzyłem prosto na niego. Tymczasem z ziemi zaczęła podnosić się Bella. _Rany, żeby tylko nie spojrzała w jego kierunku._ Pech chciał, ze mnie nie posłuchała. Odwróciła się w jego stronę i znieruchomiała. Czyżby ja przestraszył. O nie, zapłaci mi za to. Dałem znak moim bliskim i razem w pozycji atakującej zaczęliśmy się zbliżać w jego stronę. Zanim doszliśmy do linii kończącej las, kundel wziął nogi zapas. A niech mnie! Co za tchórz.

Spojrzałem na Bellę. Kroczyła teraz do tyłu, by potem zacząć bieg do furgonetki. Przez całą drogę pilnowaliśmy, czy czasem jej „obrońcy" nie zachce się wrócić. Na szczęście bezpiecznie dotarła do samochodu.

Po zakończeniu całej akcji dałem znać reszcie, że mogą wracać do domu.

Ale jak to? – Spytała Alice.

Spokojnie. Możecie już wracać. Ja pobiegnę za nią i dopilnuje, żeby wróciła do domu. – Powiedziałem to stanowczym głosem. Posłusznie wycofali się w kierunku domu. Przebiegłem na druga stronę i pognałem za furgonetką Belli.

Mniej więcej w połowie drogi natknąłem się na śmierdzący trop. Co ten szkodnik tutaj chce? Mało go nastraszyliśmy? Po paru minutach natknąłem się na Jacoba Blacka we własnej osobie. Był, (co mnie zdziwiło) w ludzkiej postaci. Tym razem się mnie nie bał. Stał oparty o drzewo, z założonymi na piersi rękoma. Patrzył się prosto na mnie. Zerknąłem za niego. Furgonetka Belli stała na poboczu. Co ona wyprawia? Ah, zatrzymała się tylko. Widzę ją, stoi obok. Odetchnąłem z ulgą. Ponownie spojrzałem na Blacka.

Kogo my tu mamy? – Zadrwiłem.

Nie ważne, kogo. Po co za nią biegasz? Chyba obietnica nadal was obowiązuje. – W jego głowie panował taki chaos, że wolałem skupić się na tym, co mówi.

Ja? To ty, po co przesiadujesz pod jej domem a potem latasz wszędzie gdzie pojedzie? – Zamurowało go. Nie spodziewał się, ze o wszystkim wiem. Nieco stracił pewności siebie.

Ja to, co innego. Zobowiązaliśmy się do chronienia jej przed wami. Dzisiaj ja patroluje tereny. – Dodał.

Ta, bo uwierzę. – Zaśmiałem się. – Tak się składa, ze wiem, jaki jest prawdziwy powód.

Tak, oczywiście. A mi tu na dłoni kaktus wyrośnie. - Zadrwił.

Cóż, skoro lubisz hodować, to możesz zacząć i kaktusa. Wiesz może, co to wpojenie? – Spytałem. Zerknąłem jeszcze w stronę Belli, bo właśnie szła w stronę leśniczówki. Co ona wyrabiała? Tymczasem Black o mało nie dostał zawału.

Skąd wiesz? Jesteś jasnowidzem? Gadaj! – Co za… musiałem urwać swoje rozmyślania, bo Bella właśnie wchodziła do leśniczówki.

Czekaj tu psie. - Pobiegłem szybko w jej stronę. Tak jak przewidziałem, deptał mi po piętach. Dorwał mnie zaraz przy wejściu.

Słuchaj no, panie krwiopijco, jeśli zrobisz jej krzywdę, zapłacisz mi za to! – Cały się trząsł.

Nie to ty mnie posłuchaj. Albo ją zostawisz w spokoju, albo będziesz miał ze mną do czynienia.

A ty, co body gard jesteś czy co? Może teraz chcesz się bić.

Nie! – Nie zdążyłem, bo już przede mną stał wielki wilk, o kolorze brązowym. Patrzył na mnie swoimi oczyskami i wydawał z siebie ciche warknięcia. Zaczął wyć. Co za palant. Zacząłem się na niego zamachiwać, ale urwał mi donośny huk. To jakiś wybuch w leśniczówce! Bella? Bella!!! W jednej sekundzie zacząłem przedzierać się do środka, ale nie dawałem rady. W dodatku ten parchaty kundel cały czas próbował się do mnie dobrać. – Leć kundlu po pomoc! Na co czekasz?! – Popatrzył na mnie i pobiegł w las.

Z każdej strony budynku wydostawał się ciemny dym. Błagałem w duchu, żeby Bella wyszła z tego żywa. Ale żeby tak się stało, musiałem ją stamtąd wydostać. Zaszedłem od tyłu. W jednym z okien było czysto. Wbiegłem czym prędzej, wybijając przy tym szybę. Rozglądnąłem się. Wszędzie buchało gorąco. Byłem na piętrze. Otworzyłem pierwsze drzwi – pusto. Kolejne – również. Zostało jeszcze jedno pomieszczenie. _Bello, żyj! _Wszedłem do środka i ujrzałem ją, leżącą na podłodze. Była nieprzytomna. Podbiegłem do niej szybko.

Bello, słyszysz mnie? Bello, proszę, odezwij się. – Nawoływałem do niej.- Bello, ocknij się proszę.- Dodałem rozpaczliwie. Nic, żadnej reakcji. Wiedziałem, że żyła, bo czułem, jak łomota jej serce.

Kolejny huk. _Cholera_- mruknąłem. Czym prędzej wziąłem ją delikatnie na ręce i przedzierałem się przez kłęby dymu w poszukiwaniu drogi powrotnej. Kiedy w końcu znalazłem okno, którym się wdrapałem, wyskoczyłem lekko na ziemię. Odbiegłem kawałek od leśniczówki i w tym momencie budynek runął. Odetchnąłem z ulgą. Bella żyła i leżała teraz bezpiecznie w moich ramionach. Położyłem ją ostrożnie wśród wysokiej trawy, bo w oddali było już słychać nadchodzącą pomoc.

Bello, proszę nie ruszaj się. Zaraz się Tobą zajmą. Ja muszę już uciekać. Żegnaj! – I puściłem się biegiem w stronę lasu. Zatrzymałem się w bezpiecznej odległości, by móc wszystko obserwować.

Słyszałem, jak nawołują jej imię. Pewnie zaraz ją znajdą. W pewnej chwili podbiegł do niej Black. _Oh, ten kundel, co on tu robi?_

Hej, Charlie. Jest tutaj! Dawajcie lekarza! Jest ranna! – Zawołał. Wszyscy, którzy ją szukali biegli w jego stronę.

Rany, Jake dziękuje. – Wydyszał komendant Swan. Czy ja się nie przesłyszałem? - Dawajcie mi tutaj lekarza!

Już jestem. Co z nią? Dajcie mi obejrzeć. – Całe szczęście jest już Carlisle. Mam nadzieję, że się nią porządnie zajmie.

Bello? – Spytał.- Słyszysz mnie? Jeśli tak, poruszaj lekko powiekami. –... – Dobrze. A teraz musze sprawdzić twój kręgosłup i inne kości. – Ostrożnie badał każdą część jej ciała.– Twoje kości chyba są całe. Kręgosłup w porządku. Bob! Dawaj nosze, trzeba ją stąd zabrać!

Chciałem się tam znaleźć, złapać ją za rękę, ale niestety nie mogłem. Przyuważyłem, jak Carlisle popatrzył się w stronę lasu, próbując pewnie mnie wyłapać. Kiwnął tylko głową i poszedł za noszami do karetki. Miałem już wracać do domu, kiedy usłyszałem Blacka.

W ostatniej chwili mi się udało. O mały włos, a było by po niej. – Powiedział dumnie.

Jezu, Jake, nawet nie wiesz, jaka ci jestem wdzięczna. Do końca życia zapamiętam to, co zrobiłeś dla Belli. Dziękuję. – Matka Bells rzuciła mu się na szyję. Znad jej ramienia Black popatrzył się w moja stronę, a z jego myśli wyłapałem jedno zdanie: _Gdzie wampir się stara, tam wilkołak korzysta…_

Niech ja go tylko dorwę…


	9. Chapter 6

**Rozdział 6**

**********

**Bella**

**********

_**3 miesiące później…**_

Minęło już 3 miesiące od mojego feralnego wypadku. Na szczęście odniosłam w nim niewielkie obrażenia: lekkie poparzenie rąk i twarzy. Dzięki specjalnej maści od doktora Cullena w miejscach ran zostały mi już tylko zaczerwienienia. Kiedy byłam w zeszłym tygodniu na kontrolnych badaniach, mówił, że rany wkrótce całkowicie znikną. Poczułam ogromną ulgę. Jednak to, co na ciele goi się szybciej niż to, co w głowie.

Do tej pory martwi mnie kilka spraw. Kim jest cały J.B.? Po co chciał się ze mną spotkać? Dlaczego to było dla niego takie ważne? Być może dowiedziałabym się, gdyby nie…

Ok. pozostała mi jeszcze kwestia podziękowania dla Jacoba. Nie znałam go, fakt. Ale dzięki niemu miałam tylko poparzone ręce i teraz mogę śmiało zastanawiać się, co by było gdyby. Jemu zawdzięczam życie. A _może dzisiaj się wybiorę do niego? Załatwię to szybko i będę mieć z głowy_.- Pomyślałam.

Przez cały dzień układałam formułkę i ćwiczyłam swoje podziękowania. Nie byłam odważną osobą i jakoś kiepsko mi szło. Siedząc na angielskim Alice szturchała mnie co chwilkę, bym się otrząsnęła. Za każdym razem podskakiwałam jak oparzona, gdy mnie dotykała. Może, dlatego, że miała zimne dłonie? Ach, sama już nie wiem. Kiedyś tłumaczyła mi, ze cierpi na taką chorobę i cały czas marzną jej dłonie. Znałam już jedną taką osobę, więc uwierzyłam jej od razu. Nieco zdążyłam się już przyzwyczaić, kiedy Alice przyjeżdżała do mnie po moim wypadku. Często, gdy mama pracowała wieczorami, potrzebowałam pomocy jakieś drugiej kobiety. A Alice zgodziła się od razu. Jest świetną przyjaciółką! Zaopiekowała się mną i do tej pory to robi. Troszczy się o mnie pod każdym względem. Nawet jej brat zaczął mnie do siebie przekonywać. Może czasami wkurzał mnie, gapiąc się na mnie bez przerwy przez kilka minut, ale nauczyłam się to ignorować. Był nawet fajny. Na biologii tworzyliśmy zgrany zespół. Okazało się, że Edward posiada ogromną wiedzę, co bardzo ułatwiło mi sprawę.

Kiedy wróciłam do szkoły okazało się, że Jessica założyła sobie „klub nielubiących mnie ludzi". Do tej pory zastanawiam się, o co jej chodzi. Do głowy nie przychodziło mi nic, co mogło zaszkodzić Jessice z mojej strony. Gdy siedzieliśmy z Alice i Edwardem w stołówce, a Jess popatrzyła się w naszą stronę, Edward dziwnie uśmiechał się pod nosem. Jakby wiedział, co ona myśli, czy co tam innego… i to również mnie zastanawiało. Mogłam teraz śmiało stworzyć listę rzeczy, które mnie irytują i dziwią zarazem. Ale nie pora na głupoty.

Jak zadzwonił dzwonek szybko zebrałam swoje książki z ławki i wsadziłam do torby. Pognałam do mojej ukochanej furgonetki, która czekała na mnie na parkingu. Wsiadłam pośpiesznie do szoferki i odpaliłam silnik, który jak zawsze wydawał donośne odgłosy. Na szczęście wszyscy uczniowie tej szkoły już nie rozglądają się w około szukając przyczyny, bo wiedzą, że to tylko ja i moja furgonetka. Po kilku sekundach, nawet nie zdążyłam wyjechać z parkingu, postanowiłam, że pojadę do Jacoba. Chciałam mieć już z głowy te podziękowania. Jeszcze sobie chłopak pomyśli, że jakaś niewdzięczna jestem. Szybko wybrałam numer taty i zadzwoniłam do niego, by spytać o drogę do La Push.

Hej tato! – Zawołałam radośnie do telefonu.

Cześć Bells, o co chodzi? Coś się stało? Masz taki szczęśliwy głos.

Nie, nic się nie stało.

A co to za warkot w tle.

Jadę teraz samochodem.

Bella, czy mam teraz tam podjechać i wlepić ci mandat? Czy ty sobie zdajesz sprawę, co możesz zrobić, prowadząc auto i jednocześnie rozmawiać przez telefon? – Spytał.

Tato, ja tylko na momencik. Chce cie spytać, jak dojechać do Jacoba.

Chcesz jechać do La Push? – Zdziwił się, ale na szczęście przestał gadać o obowiązującym prawie.

Tak. Chce mu osobiście podziękować.

Acha, to trzeba było tak od razu! – Dodał radośnie. Zaskoczyła tym razem mnie jego zmiana nastroju. Chyba jeszcze nigdy się tak nie cieszył. No może kiedyś. Wtedy jak naprawili antenę i mógł wznowić oglądanie meczy Baseballu.

No to dawaj tato, zanim kogoś tu potrącę przez przypadek… - dodałam żartobliwym tonem

Po kilku minutach jazdy odnalazłam ścieżkę leśną, prowadząco do rezerwatu. Nie był wcale tak daleko od Forks jak tłumaczył mi Charlie. Kiedy wyjechałam z lasu, ukazała się przede mną mała budka. Siedział w nim facet, który udzielał informacji na temat La Push. Bardziej przydawał się turystom, którzy przyjeżdżali na plażę. Znałam ją z dzieciństwa. Przyjeżdżałam tu ponoć bardzo często. Uchyliłam okno ze strony pasażera i nachyliłam się nad siedzeniem.

Przepraszam, w która stronę do domu Blacków? – Spytałam grzecznie pana w budce.

Zaraz jak pojedziesz prosto pojawi się zakręt w lewo. Skręć w niego a później na końcu ścieżki w prawo. Tam już zobaczysz mały czerwony domek.

Dziękuję bardzo – uśmiechnęłam się.

Aa mogę wiedzieć, po co szukasz Blacków? – Spytał. Był miły, a ja nie miałam nic do ukrycia, więc odpowiedziałam.

Muszę spotkać się z Jacobem. Mam do niego pilną sprawę.

Oo., czyżbym miał przyjemność z jego dziewczyną?

Nie, nie, to nie ja. Ja w całkiem innej sprawie. – Poczułam, że się rumienię i czym prędzej wróciłam do swojej pozycji. Pomachałam jeszcze miłemu panu i odjechałam stamtąd jak najprędzej.

Pojechałam zgodnie z kierunkiem wskazanym mi przez Indianina. Tak jak mówił, na końcu zastałam czerwony, drewniany domek, gdzie na jego podjeździe stał czarny Rabbit. Zgasiłam silnik, ale nie wysiadłam z wozu. Ciekawa rozglądałam się dookoła. Okolica była bardzo ładna. Nagle zawiesiłam swój wzrok na młodym chłopaku, o miedzianej skórze i czarnych, krótkich włosach, który pracował obok domu. Miał w ręce wiaderko i coś robił. Z tej odległości nie mogłam ocenić, co. Nabrałam jeszcze trochę powietrza w płuca i postanowiłam się przywitać. Wysiadłam z furgonetki, mocno trzaskając jej drzwiami, aby chłopak mógł to usłyszeć. Mój plan się powiódł. Ciekawy odwrócił się i gdy spojrzał na mnie, jego wiaderko wyleciało mu z rąk. Nie rozumiałam jego reakcji. Po chwili zorientowałam się, że ja stanęłam w miejscu, a on ma rozdziawione usta. Zaśmiałam się. Zazwyczaj mnie się to zdarzało. Teraz to ja sprawiłam, że kto inny tak zrobił…

Zrobiłam krok do przodu i potem następny. Chłopak nadal patrzył się na mnie z wymalowanym na twarzy szokiem. W pewnej chwili powiedział zaskoczony:

Bella? – Spytał niepewnie.

Tak, to ja. A ty pewnie jesteś Jacob? – Spytałam, próbując jakoś ładnie się uśmiechnąć.

Tak, to ja. – Zaśmiał się. Wytarł ręce w spodenki i podszedł, by uścisnąć mi dłoń. Powoli wyciągnęłam swoją. Chciałam byś grzeczna dla mojego wybawiciela. Uścisnął ją delikatnie. Miał strasznie ciepłe ręce. No i zalatywały smarem. – Co cię tu sprowadza?- Dodał zakłopotany.

Wiesz, mam zamiar podziękować ci za to, co zrobiłeś dla mnie 3 miesiące temu. – Widać było, że w głowie przypomina sobie, o co chodzi. Zdziwiło mnie to. Myślałam, ze będzie pamiętał o swoim heroicznym czynie. – Chodzi o to, że uratowałeś mnie wtedy z płonącej leśniczówki. – Dodałam.

Aaaa. – Powiedział tylko. Coś mi tu nie pasowało. – Nie ma sprawy. Każdy by tak zrobił na moim miejscu. – Chłopak wyraźnie się zmieszał. Chyba nie lubił takich podziękowań. Ale mam nadzieję, ze moje przyjmie.

Nie, właśnie, ze nie każdy. Wykazałeś się odwagą.

Proszę, przestań. – Powiedział szybko. Jego ton zbił mnie z tropu. Czy ja mu coś zrobiłam? Bo wyraźnie się rozzłościł. I miałam wrażenie, że na mnie. Patrzył teraz w moją stronę i cały się trząsł. Po chwili wziął parę głębokich wdechów i uspokoił się. O co mu chodzi?

Czy powiedziałam coś nie tak? – Spytałam powoli. Popatrzył na mnie, po czym dodał:

Nie, to nie twoja wina. Ja zrobiłem coś, a dokładniej ktoś coś mi zrobił… aj, to za bardzo skomplikowane.

Właśnie widzę.

Przepraszam, ale lepiej będzie jak już sobie pojedziesz.

Yyy, tak, w porządku, już mnie niema. – Wsiadłam w samochód i odpaliłam go. Zanim ruszyłam, popatrzyłam w jego stronę. Stał tyłem do mnie i wyglądał, jakby wydzierał sobie włosy z głowy. Naprawdę nie rozumiałam, co takiego się stało.

Wcisnęłam pedał gazu. Czułam, jak spod kół bryzga na wszystkie strony błoto. Byłam wkurzona. Do końca nie byłam pewna czy na siebie czy na Jacoba. Dziwnie się zachowywał. Myślałam, ze skoro jest taki odważny, to i miły też będzie. Widać, pozory mylą.

Kiedy wróciłam do domu zauważyłam, że na moim stałym miejscu stoi samochód Alice. To też mnie zdziwiło. Umawiałyśmy się na jutro. Tym bardziej rzadko przyjeżdżała, kiedy nie było mnie w domu. I w dodatku, gdy był mój tata. Wysiadłam z furgonetki i czym prędzej pobiegłam do domu. Byłam ciekawa, o co chodzi Alice. Otworzyłam drzwi i centralnie zderzyłam się z nią. Poczułam się dziwnie, była… twarda. I to bardzo. Odwróciła się szybko w moją stronę.

Bella! W porządku? Pokaż mi to – powiedziała, zabierając moją rękę z bolącego nosa.

Ok., ok., co ty tu robisz? Mówiłaś, że wpadniesz jutro.

Tak, wiem. Ale jutro planujemy mały wypad z rodziną za miasto. – Zasmuciłam się. Jeden dzień bez Alice- chyba nie przeżyje. Od razu wyczuła, o co mi chodzi. – Nie bój się. Edward zostaje. Postanowił, że przypilnuje domu pod naszą nieobecność. No i dotrzyma ci towarzystwa.

Edward? – Spytałam.

Nie cieszysz się? Myślałam, że polubiłaś go. – Powiedziała.

Tak, bo to prawda. Ale nie będzie ciebie. – Dodałam rozpaczliwie.

Oh, moja słodka. Chodź tu do mnie. – Przytuliła mnie do siebie. Poczułam, ze robi to bardzo delikatnie. _Coś za bardzo jestem dzisiaj spostrzegawcza.-_Pomyślałam.

Pociągnęłam Alice do pokoju. Do samego wieczora siedziałyśmy i gadałyśmy o różnych tematach. Nie wspomniałam jej o moim spotkaniu z Jacobem. Za bardzo popsuł mi humor dziś po południu. A teraz chciałam się nacieszyć Alice, bo jutro przez cały dzień miało jej nie być. Przy okazji pomogła mi zrobić zadanie domowe. Około 19 wieczorem zaczęła się zbierać.

No kochana, musze już lecieć. Zobaczysz, ten dzień zleci, nim się oglądniesz będziemy z powrotem – powiedziała, widząc, ze zbiera mi się na płacz.

Obyś miała racje, Alice.

Odprowadziłam ją do samochodu. Zanim odjechała pożegnałyśmy się jeszcze z kilka razy. W końcu pocałowała mnie w policzek, przytuliła lekko i odjechała. Stałam jeszcze przez kilka minut patrząc w kierunku, którym odjechała. Było mi smutno na samą myśl, że jutro się nie zobaczymy…

Wróciłam do domu i poczłapałam do swojego pokoju. Opadłam bezwładnie na łóżko. Pewnie bym zasnęła, ale leżałam z myślą, że muszę wziąć prysznic. Ruszyłam swój szanowny zadek i poszłam do łazienki. Wzięłam krótki prysznic. Nie chciało mi się dłużej siedzieć w łazience, więc wskoczyłam w moją pidżamę, wyszczotkowałam zęby i wróciłam do pokoju. Zanim położyłam się na dobre, uchyliłam okno. Ostatnio powietrze jest bardzo ciepłe. A nie chciałam się pocić w nocy. Wskoczyłam szybko pod kołdrę i zgasiłam swoją lampkę. Po kilku minutach odpłynęłam w niebyt…

Rano obudził mnie budzik. Wstałam prędko, zdziwiona, że noc tak szybko minęła. _Kurcze, żaden koszmar mnie nie dręczył. Wow, jak przyjemnie_- pomyślałam. Wygramoliłam się z łóżka i czym prędzej poszłam do łazienki skorzystać z porannej toalety. Kiedy skończyłam poszłam do szafy wybrać sobie ładny ciuch na dzisiaj. Szczerze mówiąc, nigdy o to nie dbałam, ale odkąd Alice… no kurcze, na samo wspomnienie jej imienia zabolało. Przypomniało mi się, że dziś jej nie będzie. Zamknęłam drzwi do szafy. Przeszła mi cała ochota na wszystko. Nagle mój wzrok przyciągnęły jakieś ubrania na moim fotelu. Na nich leżała jakaś biała kartka. Podeszłam i wzięłam ją. „ _**Bello, wiem, że jutro rano nie będzie ci się chciało włożyć czegoś fajnego na siebie, więc zostawiam ci komplet ubrań na jutrzejszy dzień. A niech mi tylko Edward powie, że nie ubrałaś ich, to… Całuję Alice"**_. Kiedy ta mała chochlica zdążyła zostawić te ubrania? Jakoś wcześniej nie zwróciłam uwagi, żeby tu leżały. Mniejsza o to. Moja mała, Kochana Alice sprawiła, ze humor mi się poprawił.

Dobrze wiedziała, co lubię nosić a czego nie. Na mój dzisiejszy strój składały się jeansy, śliczna kremowa bluzeczka i do tego jasny sweterek. Uradowana wzięłam ciuchy i czym prędzej je włożyłam. Przeglądnęłam się parę razy w lustrze. Jak na mój gust wyglądałam rewelacyjnie.

Zeszłam na dół do kuchni, by spożyć jakieś dobre śniadanko. Zanim przygotowałam sobie płatki wesoło pogwizdywałam. Je_ny, ja tak dawno nie miałam dobrego humoru. _– Zachichotałam. Racja, dawno nie miałam. A wszystko za sprawą Alice. Od wczoraj mój humor zmienił się diametralnie, ale także w każdej chwili mógł ulec zmianie. Zjadłam szybko swoje płatki i włożyłam talerz do zlewu. Wzięłam swoją torbę, narzuciłam na siebie kurtkę przeciwdeszczową i wyszłam z domu. I to, co zobaczyłam…

Na moim podjeździe był Edward. Stał oparty o swoje volvo, tak jak każdego dnia przed szkołą. Kiedy zobaczył moją minę, roześmiał się. Zamrugałam kilka razy i zeszłam po schodkach przywitać się.

Hej Bella – powiedział, nadal się śmiejąc.

Cześć Edward. – Wydukałam.

Widzisz, moja Kochana siostra kazała mi dotrzymać ci dziś towarzystwa. No i dlatego jestem dziś tutaj, by podwieźć cię dziś do szkoły i cie z niej przywieźć. – Powiedział te słowa z naciskiem na „kazała".

Wiesz, to miłe z jej strony, ale ja mam samochód. Poradzę sobie.

Tak, wiem. Ale proszę, zgódź się. To nie ty z nią mieszkasz pod jednym dachem. – Nie musiał mi więcej tłumaczyć. Przez te ostatnie miesiące dobrze poznałam jego siostrę.

Ok. – westchnęłam. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i otworzył mi drzwiczki od strony pasażera.

Proszę bardzo. – Powiedział, pokazując teatralnym gestem, bym wsiadła do środka. Zachichotałam. Był świetnym aktorem.

Przez całą drogę rozmawialiśmy o wszystkim i o niczym. Generalnie to ja zadawałam mu pytania a on chętnie na nie odpowiadał. Po kilku minutach zorientowałam się, że stoimy na parkingu szkolnym.

Matko, już jesteśmy? – Spytałam zaskoczona. Byłam tak zajęta rozmową z Edwardem, ze nie zwróciłam uwagi na drogę.

Wiem, może troszkę przesadziłem z prędkością. Nie masz mi tego za złe?

Nie skąd. Nawet nie zauważyłam, ile było na liczniku. – Roześmiał się.

Niemożliwe.

A jednak. Nigdy nie patrzę na to ile jadę. – Dodałam na swoją obronę.

A już myślałem, że twój tata ma większy wpływ na ciebie. - Znów zachichotał. Tym razem ja również. Mogłabym się tak śmiać dowoli, gdyby nie to, że trzeba było iść do szkoły.

Wysiadając z samochodu Edwarda poczułam na sobie ciekawskie spojrzenia Jessici i jej paczki. Jaka szkoda, ze nie mogę czytać im w myślach. Spuściłam głowę i ruszyłam w kierunku budynku szkoły. Nie zwróciłam uwagi, kiedy dołączył do mnie Edward.

Ta Jessica nie ma za grosz szacunku dla innych – powiedział przez zęby.

Tak myślisz?

To widać po niej Bello. Tylko wystarczyło spojrzeć na nią i jej grupkę wsparcia. Nie rozumiem tych ludzi – pokręcił głową. Właśnie przechodziliśmy przez główne wejście. Musieliśmy się rozdzielić, bo ja miałam teraz angielski, a Edward matematykę. Niestety, nie mieliśmy dziś biologii…

Spotkaliśmy się dopiero w stołówce. Zastałam go siedzącego przy naszym stoliku z tacką, na której stał sok w butelce i nietknięte drugie śniadanie. Zdążyłam się przyzwyczaić, że razem z Alice nie mogą jeść. Mówili, ze są na specjalnej diecie. Nie wnikałam, po co. Nie musiałam tego wiedzieć. Usiadłam ze swoim jedzeniem naprzeciwko Edwarda. Podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się. Pewnie znowu zacznie swoją codzienną obserwację, gdy ja będę jeść. Robił tak praktycznie codziennie.

Przez całą przerwę na lunch siedzieliśmy z Edwardem i obgadywaliśmy Jessice. Na szczęście zrezygnował dziś ze swoich obserwacji, więc czułam się swobodniej i mogłam normalnie z nim pogadać. W niektórych momentach śmialiśmy się okropnie, a Jessica nerwowo zerkała w naszą stronę. Byliśmy tak pochłonięci rozmową, ze nie zauważyłam, ze siedzimy z Edwardem pochyleni ku sobie nad stołem. Zorientowałam się, gdy poczułam perfumy Alice. Odsunęłam się powoli. Dlaczego Edward podkrada perfumy swojej siostrze? Czy ja o czymś nie wiem? Czyżby Edward… nie, ta myśl szybko ulotniła się, tak jak się znalazła.

Kiedy rozbrzmiał dzwonek, niechętnie powlokłam się na dwie ostatnie lekcje. Zaklinanie w duchu, że to tylko jeszcze 2 wcale nie pomagało. Dłużyło mi się strasznie. Gdy patrzyłam na zegarek miałam wrażenie, że wskazówki w ogóle się nie poruszają.

Po długich dwugodzinnych mordęgach poczłapałam nieprzytomna do samochodu. Na dworze lekko mżyło. Chciałam już otworzyć drzwi swojej furgonetki, kiedy zorientowałam się, że macham ręką w powietrzu. Całkiem zapomniałam, ze dziś przyjechałam volvo Edwarda. Odwróciłam się na pięcie, bo usłyszałam czyjś śmiech. Miałam rację. To był Edward.

Co ty dzisiaj taka nierozgarnięta, co? Chodzisz taka struta i nieprzytomna. Zastanawiałem się, po co ty tutaj idziesz. – Znów się zaśmiał.

Hahaha, bardzo śmieszne. – Powiedziałam.

No, co. To było zabawne. – Spojrzał w górę. – Lepiej chodź już do samochodu, zaraz lunie.

Dobra, dobra, już idę. – i poszłam za nim.

W drodze powrotnej nie był już taki rozmowny. Zastanawiałam się, dlaczego. W pewnym momencie zerknęłam na licznik pomiaru prędkości. Rano naśmiewał się, że nie zwróciłam na to uwagi. Gdy zobaczyłam, ze wskazówka zbliża się do dwusetki…

Matko Boska, Edward!!! – Krzyknęłam. Zahamował z piskiem opon, aż mną zarzuciło.

Bella, co jest? Co się stało? – Spytał spanikowany.

Ty chcesz nas zabić?! Dwieście na godzinę? Czyś ty oszalał? – Spojrzał na mnie, po czym wybuchł tubalnym śmiechem.

Bello… chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć,…że… ta prędkość ci przeszkadza… - powiedział, przerywając na ataki śmiechu. To było o jedno zdanie za dużo. Chwyciłam za klamkę i zaczęłam wysiadać z auta. – Bella, no, co ty? Dokąd to?

Idę do domu! Przynajmniej dotrę tam w jednym kawałku, idąc pieszo.

Jesteś pewna? W każdej chwili mogę cię przejechać. – Uśmiechnął się. Pokazałam mu język. – Oh no nie bądź taka. Musze cię dostarczyć do domu, inaczej Alice mnie przeczołga… - powiedział, udając drżący głos. Skapitulowałam. Wsiadłam z powrotem do środka. Odwróciłam się tylko w stronę okna, by nie patrzeć na niego.

Ruszyliśmy. Dyskretnie zerknęłam na licznik nad kierownicą. Wskazówka sunęła lekko w górę, ale nie przekroczyła setki. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. W pewnej chwili poczułam, że świdruje mnie wzrokiem.

Bello, mam dla ciebie jeszcze jedną wiadomość. Od Alice. – na dźwięk tego imienia szybko odwróciłam się w jego stronę.

O co chodzi? – Spytałam ciekawa.

Dziś w szkole przysłała mi sms, żebym dotrzymał ci towarzystwa przez cały dzień. Nie tylko w szkole. – Zatkało mnie. Kompletnie.

Wiesz, to chyba nie najlepszy pomysł.

Tak, ale sama rozumiesz…

Alice… - powiedzieliśmy równocześnie, po czym parsknęliśmy śmiechem.

Czyli co, jedziemy do mnie? –Zapytał. Hola, hola kowboju.

No nie wiem. Muszę zadzwonić do rodziców i uprzedzić ich…

Tym zajęła się już Alice. Odwiozę cie pod wieczór. – Tymi słowami wytrącił mi ostatni argument. Nie miałam wyjścia. Teraz przeklinałam Alice w duchu. Jak mogła uknuć taki plan? Ja z jej bratem w jednym domu? I w dodatku pustym? Cóż, może wyciągnę z niego, dlaczego używa babskich perfum.

Ok., jedźmy. Ale punktualnie chcę wrócić do domu – zaoponowałam.

Tak jest! – Zasalutował. Widziałam, jak w kącikach jego ust czaił się uśmiech. Oparłam się wygodnie w fotelu i czekałam, aż znajdę się w domu Cullenów…

**********

**Jacob**

**********

Ujrzałem ją po raz pierwszy na żywo. ( Ten raz, kiedy leżała na polanie się nie liczył!) Stała naprzeciwko mnie i patrzyła się w moją stronę. Aż mi wiaderko wypadło z rąk. Gdzie jest ta Bella? Moja prawdziwa Bella? Kim jest ta dziewczyna???

**********

**Sam**

**********

Albo rada coś z tym zrobi, albo ja będę musiał to zrobić. Ten chłopak zamęczy się przez nią. I to, dlatego, że nie jest ona prawdziwa. Współczuje mu. Mógł nie patrzeć wtedy na to zdjęcie. Może gdyby ujrzał ją wtedy naprawdę, żywą, może wpoiłby się w prawdziwą Bellę Swan, a nie w jej zdjęcie…

Wycofałem się prędko w głąb lasu i pobiegłem do chłopaków. Musieliśmy to wszystko obgadać.


	10. Chapter 7

**Rozdział 7**

**********

**Edward**

**********

W drodze powrotnej rozmyślałem, jak oderwać łeb Blackowi. Ten młody szczeniak tak sobie nagrabił… Teraz za każdym razem, gdy go wspomnę, niedobrze mi się robi. Pewnie gdybym był człowiekiem, zwymiotowałbym.

Do domu wpadłem jak burza, co zwróciło uwagę wszystkich domowników.

Edwardzie, co się stało? – Spytała Esme. – Coś nie tak z Bellą?- Byłem tak wściekły, że ledwo odpowiedziałem.

Ten cały Black nadepnął mi na odcisk. Sukinkot. Niech ja go tylko dorwę! – Zacisnąłem ręce w pięści, aż pobielały mi kłykcie.

Mógłbyś jaśniej? – Zapytała Rosalie.

Ok. – odetchnąłem. – Chodzi o to, że uratowałem Bellę z płonącej leśniczówki. – Zauważyłem, jak reszta poczuła ulgę. – A on perfidnie wykorzystał to wszystko i powiedział jej rodzicom i innym oczywiście, że to jego zasługa.

Przeklęty kundel. – Emmet równie go nienawidził, co ja.

Dlatego mam ochotę urwać mu teraz głowę…

Edwardzie, spójrz na to z innej strony. – Zaczął Jasper. Że co on miał na myśli?

O czym ty mówisz Jasper?

W ten sposób zachowasz naszą tajemnicę przed Bellą. Niech sobie myśli, że ten szczeniak ją uratował.

Ty chyba sobie żartujesz! – Żachnąłem się. Wzruszył tylko ramionami. Nie miałem siły z nimi się kłócić…

**********

_**3 miesiące po wypadku Belli…**_

Z tego, co wiem, Bella czuje się już znacznie lepiej. Byłem na bieżąco z informacjami na temat jej stanu zdrowia, ponieważ Carlisle badał ją, co dwa tygodnie. I w dodatku Alice prawie codziennie do niej jeździła, pomóc w różnych czynnościach.

Przez trzy miesiące stosunki między nami a Bellą polepszyły się i to ogromnie. Bella polubiła nas dwoje-mnie i Alice. Siedzieliśmy razem w stołówce, razem się trzymaliśmy. Taka mała grupka przyjaciół. I co więcej, Bella nie wypytywała nas o nasze życie prywatne. Nie dociekała prawdy o zimnych dłoniach Alice, czy jeszcze innych rzeczach. Po prostu wystarczało jej to, co mówiliśmy. To wszystko jeszcze bardziej mnie do niej zbliżyło…

Siedziałem sobie właśnie na matematyce, gdy usłyszałem, jak ktoś rozmyśla na mój temat. Nie mogła być to Jessica, bo nie chodziła ze mną na ten przedmiot. Zaintrygowany odwróciłem głowę. Napotkałem wzrok rozwścieczonego Mike Newtona. „ _Ciekaw jestem, czy Bella będzie z nim chodzić. Ostatnio za bardzo się do siebie zbliżyli. Jeszcze w dodatku pojawił się ten cały Black, który uratował ją z tej leśniczówki. Moja Bella. Dlaczego oni ciągle kręcą się koło niej? Co z tego, że nie chce się ze mną umówić? Nie byłem gorszy, bo z Cullen'em też ani razu się nie umówiła. Ha ha, ciekawe, czy kiedykolwiek to zrobi."_ Zakończyłem podsłuchiwanie jego myśli, bo zaczęły one zbaczać na inny tor. Co za chory na umyśle palant? Dobrali się z Jessicą, że ho ho…

Zadzwonił dzwonek i szybko opuściłem klasę. Nie miałem ochoty dalej przebywać w jednym pomieszczeniu z tym Newtonem. Zabrałem swoją kurtkę i udałem się do mojego volvo.

Chciałem już znaleźć się w domu, by móc zapolować, ale musiałem czekać na Alice. Jak zwykle nie spieszyło jej się. Uchyliłem okno i zapuściłem radio. Obserwowałem uczniów, jak opuszczają parking i wtem zauważyłem, jak Bella wyjeżdża swoją furgonetką. Nagle znikąd pojawiła się Alice. Nie wiem, ale jak ujawniła swój talent do biegania, to chyba marnie skończy.

Jedź za nią! – Rozkazała.

Za kim?

Za Bellą! Ona jedzie do tego szczeniaka!

Skąd wiesz?

A jak myślisz bystrzaku? – Spytała, wrzeszcząc na całe gardło. Oczywiście domyśliłem się.

Dobra, dobra, już jadę. – Nagle położyła rękę na mojej dłoni, którą wrzucałem bieg.

Czekaj. – Jej oczy zaszły mgłą. Próbowałem wyczytać, o co jej chodzi.

Alice…

Cicho! – Warknęła. – Spójrz! Ja ją widzę. Na razie są przebłyski, ale… pomimo, ze się z nim spotka, ja ją widzę! – Rzeczywiście, to się zmieniło. Bella była widoczna, nawet stojąc obok tego kundla. Mogliśmy śledzić jej każdy ruch.

Ale jak to możliwe? – Spytałem. – Przecież nigdy nie widziałaś wilków, a teraz?

Ja nie śledzę wilków, tylko Bellę. I z resztą obraz się czasami rozmazuje. Pewnie w pobliżu jest jakiś inny pies.

Co takiego się stanie? Sprawdź. – I znów odpłynęła. Po krótkiej chwili się zaśmiała. Wyczytałem z jej wizji, o co chodzi i też się zaśmiałem.

Czyli jeden problem z głowy. – Cały czas się śmiała. Okazało się, że nasz szanowny piesek Jacob już nie kocha Belli. A przynajmniej tej prawdziwej. Biedaczyna ślini się do zdjęcia. To ci dopiero przypadek.

W dobrym nastroju wróciliśmy do domu. Kiedy weszliśmy do środka, wszyscy siedzieli w salonie. Wyraźnie czekali na nas. Głos zabrał Carlisle.

Słuchajcie, jutro wyjeżdżamy na większe polowanie. Ostatnio doszły nas słuchy, że tutejsze gatunki saren są zagrożone. Dlatego musimy zapolować na coś większego. Postanowiliśmy, że poświęcimy na to cały jutrzejszy dzień. –Ani Alice, ani mnie nie uśmiechało się wyjeżdżać z Forks.

A co z Bellą? – Spytała smutno Alice.

Spokojnie, to tylko jeden dzień. – Odpowiedziała Esme. Podeszła do niej i objęła ja ramieniem.

Sądzę, że jedno z nas powinno zostać. Tak dla bezpieczeństwa. W końcu nie po to uzgadnialiśmy, że będziemy sprawować pieczę nad Bellą. – Powiedziałem. Wiedziałem, że mam rację. Alice klasnęła w dłonie.

Ekstra! Tylko masz się nią solidnie zaopiekować. – Powiedziała, stanowczym głosem. W jej głowie przebłyskiwała pewna wizja, którą przede mną skutecznie ukrywała.

Alice… - Pokazała mi język.

To ja pojadę do Belli. Musze powiedzieć jej, że jutro mnie nie będzie, w końcu byłyśmy umówione. Wrócę wieczorem! – I już jej nie było. Słyszałem, jak jej auto rusza z podjazdu.

No to załatwione. – Powiedział Carlisle z uśmiechem.

Poszedłem do swojego pokoju. Do końca dnia nie miałem nic ciekawego do roboty. Włączyłem swoją ulubioną muzykę i jak zawsze zatraciłem się w niej. Mogłem odetchnąć od codziennych spraw. Po kilku minutach jednak zacząłem używać swojego mózgu i do głowy napływały mi różne sentencje. Rozmyślałem nad jutrzejszym dniem. Miałem być sam w domu, w szkole i do tego jeszcze dotrzymywać towarzystwa Belli. Jestem ciekaw, co pomyślą sobie Mike i Jessica, kiedy zobaczą mnie samego z nią. _Zapowiada się ciekawy dzień, Edwardzie._ – Zaśmiałem się w duchu. Wstałem ze swojego łóżka i pognałem przez tylne drzwi w stronę lasu. Musiałem zapolować…

Wróciłem około 7 rano. Miałem jeszcze trochę czasu, więc poszedłem się przebrać. Kiedy wszedłem do swojego pokoju, na mojej kanapie leżały jakieś ubrania, a na nich biała kartka. _**„Edwardzie, dzisiaj jesteś sam z Bellą i musisz się jakoś prezentować. Zostawiam ci komplet ciuchów, byś mógł włożyć je do szkoły. A niech mi Bella powie, że się w nie nie ubrałeś… Twoja kochana siostrzyczka. -Alice". **_Zaśmiałem się. Nie widziałem sensu strojenia się. Codziennie wybierałem sobie sam garderobę i nigdy to Belli nie przeszkadzało. Moja narwana siostrzyczka miała jakiegoś bzika na tym punkcie. Jednak nie chciałem jej drażnić i posłusznie włożyłem to, co zostawiła. Wpadłem do kuchni, bo z salonu czułem jakiś dziwny, znajomy mi zapach. Jednak nigdzie nie widziałem źródła tego „czegoś". Zaglądnąłem do lodówki. Była wypchana ludzkim jedzeniem. Tylko, po co? Przecież my nie jemy. Coś mi tu nie pasowało. Po chwili poczułem, że mój telefon wibruje w kieszeni spodni.

Hej Edwardzie, jesteś jeszcze w domu? – Spytała Alice.

Tak. Jestem. Mogę wiedzieć, po co u licha nafaszerowaliście naszą lodówkę?

To później. Chcę, żebyś podwiózł dziś do szkoły Bellę. I z niej przywiózł. – Rozkazała.

Że co? Alice dawno to wymyśliłaś? – Spytałem. Być może tego dotyczyły jej wizje. Zachichotała.

Oj bracie, bystry jesteś. No dobra, jedź już po nią, zanim pojedzie sama.

Ok., ok. – rozłączyła się.

Coraz bardziej nie podobały mi się jej wizje przyszłości. Mam nadzieję, że jej plan kończy się na tym, że mam ją tylko odwieźć.

Szybko zabrałem swój plecak i pognałem do garażu po swoje volvo. Drogę do jej domu znałem już na pamięć. Często odwoziłem Alice, kiedy jechała jej pomóc.

Zatrzymałem się na podjeździe, gdzie zazwyczaj stał radiowóz komendanta Swana. Obok stała jej furgonetka. _Uff, zdążyłem_. Wysiadłem z wozu i oparłem się o drzwiczki. Po chwili czekania wyszła z domu. Jej mina mnie rozbawiła. Widzę, że Alice jej nie uprzedziła…

Hej Bella! – Powiedziałem, nadal się śmiejąc.

Cześć Edward. – Wydukała.

Widzisz, moja Kochana siostra kazała mi dotrzymać ci dziś towarzystwa. No i dlatego jestem tutaj, by podwieźć cię dziś do szkoły i cie z niej przywieźć. – Powiedziałem śmiało. W końcu mówiłem prawdę.

Wiesz, to miłe z jej strony, ale ja mam samochód. Poradzę sobie.

Tak, wiem. Ale proszę, zgódź się. To nie ty z nią mieszkasz pod jednym dachem. – Widać było, że ją przekonałem.

Ok. – Westchnęła. Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko i otworzyłem drzwiczki od strony pasażera.

Proszę bardzo. – Powiedziałem, pokazując teatralnym gestem, by wsiadła do środka. Zachichotała.

Całą drogę do szkoły przegadaliśmy. Cały czas zadawała mi pytania, na które chętnie odpowiadałem. Nie miałem nic do ukrycia. No może przesadziłem…

Po kilku minutach staliśmy już na parkingu szkolnym. Bella rozglądnęła się wokół:

Matko, już jesteśmy? – Spytała zaskoczona.

Wiem, może troszkę przesadziłem z prędkością. Nie masz mi tego za złe?

Nie skąd. Nawet nie zauważyłam, ile było na liczniku. – Roześmiałem się.

Niemożliwe.

A jednak. Nigdy nie patrzę na to ile jadę. – Dodała na swoją obronę.

A już myślałem, że twój tata ma większy wpływ na ciebie. - Znów zachichotałem. Tym razem ona również.

Wysiadając z auta wyczułem, jak i usłyszałem, że każdy przygląda się naszej dwójce. Zdziwił ich fakt, że Bella przyjechała ze mną i nie było Alice. Jak zwykle najbardziej denerwowała mnie jedna osoba: Jessica Stanley.

Ta Jessica nie ma za grosz szacunku dla innych. – Powiedziałem przez zęby.

Tak myślisz?

To widać po niej, Bello. Tylko wystarczyło spojrzeć na nią i jej grupkę wsparcia. Nie rozumiem tych ludzi. – Pokręciłem głową. Właśnie przechodziliśmy przez główne wejście. Musieliśmy się rozdzielić. Każde z nas szło na własną lekcję. Niestety, nie mieliśmy dziś biologii…

Przez wszystkie lekcje modliłem się, żeby skończyły się one jak najszybciej. Ale jak na złośc, każda dłużyła się niemiłosiernie.

Kiedy w końcu zadzwonił dzwonek, ogłaszając przerwę na lunch, czym prędzej poderwałem się z miejsca. Miałem tylko dwadzieścia minut na spotkanie z Bellą. Pragnąłem wykorzystać go jak najlepiej.

W stołówce zjawiłem się przed nią. Poszedłem zając miejsce w kolejce. Jak zawsze na swoją tackę zabrałem pomarańczowy napój w butelce i, mówiąc po ludzku, „coś na ząb". Zająłem nasze stałe miejsce i czekałem. Zjawiła się po około trzech odczekanych przeze mnie minutach. Podniosłem głowę i uśmiechnąłem się. Usiadła na krześle po mojej prawej stronie. Trochę się zdziwiłem, bo zawsze siedziała tam Alice, a Bella zajmowała miejsce naprzeciwko mnie. Spojrzała na moja tackę, ale nic nie powiedziała. Postanowiłem, że to ja przejme inicjatywę.

Jak tam po matmie? – Spytałem grzecznie, uśmiechając się.

Mogło być lepiej. Znowu zawalił nam cały weekend, dając masę zadań do rozwiązania. – Westchnęła.

Nie trzeba się tak przejmować. W każdej rzeczy można zobaczyć pozytywy. – Dodałem. Podniosła brwi.

Czyżby?

Do końca przerwy debatowaliśmy na ten temat. Jednak pod koniec zboczyliśmy jednak z toru i rozmowa przeszła w pogawędkę. Obmawialiśmy Jessice i Mike'a oraz wszystkich uczniów włącznie z nauczycielami. Takie dwie plotkary z nas były…

Byliśmy tak zaabsorbowani rozmową, że nie zauważyliśmy, kiedy do siebie się przybliżyliśmy. Teraz pochylaliśmy się do siebie nad stołem, prawie stykając się twarzami. Uświadomiła mnie o tym Jessica. Po chwili Bella wróciła do swojej dawnej pozycji, zupełnie, jakby usłyszała myśli tej zołzy.

Na dwie ostatnie godziny wybrałem się niechętnie. Pocieszałem się w duchu, że to „tylko" dwie lekcje.

Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek znów pierwszy opuściłem klasę. Nie miałem zamiaru dłużej siedzieć i kisnąć w tej szkole. Wychodząc z budynku, zadzwonił mój telefon. Na wyświetlaczu był numer Alice.

Cześć brat.

Cześć Alice. O co chodzi? – Spytałem. Wyczuwałem w powietrzu jakąś intrygę…

Mam jeszcze tycią prośbę do ciebie. Nie jest to cos wielkiego. Ale chodzi o to, że chciałabym, żebyś zaprosił Bellę do nas, do domu. W ten sposób będziesz miał na nią oko. – Czy ona do reszty zwariowała?

Alice, co ty…

Edward, proszę. – Powiedziała tak słodkim głosem, że w głowie wyobrażałem sobie, jaką ma teraz minę. Nagle doznałem olśnienia. Wszytko było od początku zaplanowane. Jej wizje właśnie tego miały dotyczyć. I jeszcze ta pełna lodówka… a niech mnie. Cóż za intrygantka z tej Alice. W życiu bym nie przypuszczał. – Edward? – Spytała, gdyż przez chwilkę się nie odzywałem. Nie wiedziałem za bardzo, co powiedzieć.

No nie wiem Alice. To szalony pomysł.

Wiem, braciszku, że dasz radę. Myślisz, że nie wiem, co do niej czujesz, jak na nią patrzysz.

Proszę oszczędź mi szczegółów. Ja wiem swoje.

Dobra, dobra. To jak będzie? – Wyczuwałem w powietrzu napięcie z jej strony. Westchnąłem.

Ok. Niech będzie.

Hurra, dziękuję Edwardzie! Na razie! – Chochlica się rozłączyła. Zanim to zrobiła zdążyła nieźle zapiszczeć do słuchawki. Chowałem właśnie telefon do kieszeni, gdy zobaczyłem, jak Bella idzie w kierunku swojego miejsca parkingowego. Czyżby zapomniała, że dziś przyjechała ze mną? Poszedłem za nią. Przyuważyłem, jak jedną ręką próbuje coś chwycić w powietrzu. Dziwnie to wyglądało. Mimowolnie zachichotałem. Odwróciła się zaskoczona.

Co ty dzisiaj taka nierozgarnięta, co? Chodzisz taka struta i nieprzytomna. Zastanawiałem się, po co ty tutaj idziesz. – Znów się zaśmiałem.

Hahaha, bardzo śmieszne. – Powiedziała.

No, co. To było zabawne. – Spojrzałem w górę. Ciemna chmura wisiała centralnie nad nami – Lepiej chodź już do samochodu, zaraz lunie.

Dobra, dobra, już idę. – Słyszałem, jak kroczy za mną.

Wsiedliśmy do samochodu i ruszyliśmy w kierunku mojego domu…

Całą drogę nikt nie zabrał głosu. Bella nadal siedziała jakaś struta. Nie wiedziałem, czy to brak Alice ją tak przygnębił, czy też moje towarzystwo jej nie odpowiadało. Być może za mało się starałem.

Matko Boska, Edward!!! – Krzyknęła. Zahamowałem z piskiem opon. Przeraziłem się nie na żarty.

Bella, co jest? Co się stało? – Spytałem spanikowany.

Ty chcesz nas zabić?! Dwieście na godzinę? Czyś ty oszalał? – Spojrzałem na nią, po czym wybuchłem tubalnym śmiechem.

Bello… chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć,…że… ta prędkość ci przeszkadza… - powiedziałem, przerywając na ataki śmiechu. Nagle chwyciła za klamkę i zaczęła wysiadać z auta. – Bella, no, co ty? Dokąd to?

Idę do domu! Przynajmniej dotrę tam w jednym kawałku, idąc pieszo.

Jesteś pewna? W każdej chwili mogę cię przejechać. – Uśmiechnąłem się. Pokazała mi język. – Oh no nie bądź taka. Musze cię dostarczyć do domu, inaczej Alice mnie przeczołga… - powiedziałem, udając drżący głos. Wsiadła z powrotem do środka. Odwróciła się tylko w stronę okna.

Kontynuowaliśmy jazdę. Tym razem jednak nie przekroczyłem dozwolonej prędkości. Nie chciałem bardziej jej denerwować przed wspólnym spędzeniem czasu w moim domu. Grr, aż ciarki po mnie przechodzą jak o tym pomyślę. Cały czas patrzyłem się na nią. W końcu przemówiłem.

Bello, mam dla ciebie jeszcze jedną wiadomość. Od Alice. – Na dźwięk tego imienia szybko odwróciła się w moją stronę.

O co chodzi? – Spytała ciekawa.

Dziś w szkole przysłała mi sms, żebym dotrzymał ci towarzystwa przez cały dzień. Nie tylko w szkole.

Wiesz, to chyba nie najlepszy pomysł.

Tak, ale sama rozumiesz…

Alice… - powiedzieliśmy równocześnie, po czym parsknęliśmy śmiechem. - Czyli co, jedziemy do mnie? –Zapytałem.

No nie wiem. Muszę zadzwonić do rodziców i uprzedzić ich…

Tym zajęła się już Alice. Odwiozę cie pod wieczór.

Ok., jedźmy. Ale punktualnie chcę wrócić do domu – Zaoponowała.

Tak jest! – Zasalutowałem.

Nie wierzyłem, że tak łatwo się zgodziła. Przez to zacząłem się nieźle denerwować. Najbardziej stresowało mnie nie to, że mogę zrobić jej krzywdę, tylko to, że będziemy sami – bez świadków, tak jak w szkole.

Bella siedziała cicho, cały czas wpatrując się w widoki za oknem. Do naszego domu było nawet sporo drogi. Większa część trasy ciągnęła się przez las i te widoki najbardziej jej się spodobały. Zafascynowany nie mogłem oderwać od niej wzroku. A mogłem tak spoglądać na nią, gdyż nie potrzebowałem patrzeć na drogę w czasie jazdy.

Po kilku minutach w końcu staliśmy na podjeździe. Czekałem na jakąś reakcję Belli. Nic. Pragnąłem w końcu usłyszeć jej głos, po tylu momentach ciszy. Zerknąłem na szybę. W jej odbiciu widniała twarz Belli – miała szeroko otwarte usta. Zachichotałem. Spojrzała wreszcie na mnie i wyszeptała.

Ten dom… Jest piękny. – Po czym uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Odwzajemniłem równie szerokim uśmiechem.

Chcesz go obejrzeć? – Spytałem. Pokiwała głową. Wysiadłem z samochodu i poczekałem, aż ona też to zrobi. Kiedy stała już na podjeździe obok mojego volvo, pokazałem jej ręką drzwi wejściowe.

Zapraszam.

Śmiało kroczyła przed siebie. Za to ja swoją pewność siebie zgubiłem gdzieś chyba po drodze. Cały się zestresowałem.

Weszliśmy jednocześnie do środka. Zafascynowana rozglądała się wszędzie. Jej uwagę przykuł wazon Esme, który dostała od Carlisle'a na ich setną rocznicę ślubu. Lekko przejechała po delikatnym porcelanowym wyrobie. Zaciekawiony przyglądałem się każdemu ruchowi jej palców i dłoni. Nigdy w życiu nie przypuszczałem, że coś takiego jest aż tak fascynujące. Przynajmniej dla mnie. Po chwili odwróciła się w moją stronę.

Jest piękny. Musiał być drogi, jego zdobienia o tym świadczą.

Bello, pieniądze nie są tu najważniejsze. Dla nas liczy się ktoś bliski, jesteśmy najważniejsi dla siebie. Szanujemy się wzajemnie. Pieniądze mogłyby to zniszczyć, ale unikamy tego i jak widać, jesteśmy szczęśliwi. – Chyba się troszkę zmieszała. Na jej policzkach zagościł słodki rumieniec, przez co do ust naleciała mi ślinka. Wystraszyłem się, ponieważ nie powinienem był tego czuć. Wczoraj solidnie polowałem… po minucie otrząsnąłem się i powiedziałem:

Chodź, nie będziemy tutaj tak stać.

Usiedliśmy w salonie. Znów zapadła cisza. Przerwało ja ciche burczenie w brzuchu Belli. Odruchowo przyłożyła sobie szybko rękę do niego, po czym wyszeptała.

Przepraszam. – Zachichotałem.

Spokojnie Bello. Ostatnio Alice narobiła nam zapasów chyba na miesiąc i szczerze mówiąc dobrze by było, gdybyś coś u nas zjadła. Powiedz tylko, na co masz ochotę.

Nie, nie trzeba, naprawdę. – Dodała zakłopotana.

Oh, Bells, to żaden kłopot. I chyba nie chcesz, bym dzwonił do Alice, co?

Ok., ok.

Chodźmy do kuchni, może tam coś uda nam się wymyślić.

Poszliśmy razem coś ugotować. Otworzyłem lodówkę i zacząłem rzucać propozycjami na jakąś potrawę. Bella patrzyła na mnie zdziwiona, skąd znam te wszystkie nazwy. Po chwili spytała, nieco zakłopotana.

Czy mogę sama coś ugotować? Oczywiście, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.

Jasne, no problem. Mów, co będzie ci potrzebne. – Powiedziałem. Zastanowiła się chwilkę, by później wydawać mi polecenia. Posłusznie podawałem jej wszystkie potrzebne produkty. Przyglądałem się ciekawy, jak gotuje kurczaka w sosie słodko-kwaśnym.

Co chwila pytałem ją o składniki, po co je dodaje, co one dają i takie tam. Po ok. godzinie oznajmiła, że danie gotowe. Wzięła łyżkę i spróbowała odrobinę. Uśmiechnęła się. Widać potrawa się udała. Popatrzyła na mnie, po czym spytała:

Chcesz spróbować? – No nie. Mogłem to przewidzieć. I co teraz? Nie chciałem jej urazić, nie próbując tego sosu. Wyszłoby na to, że mi nie smakuje.

Po chwili namysłu kiwnąłem głową. _Raz się żyje_ – pomyślałem. Zanurzyła łyżkę w garnku z sosem i po sekundzie zmierzała już do moich ust. Popatrzyłem na nią. Bella wywróciła oczami.

Ja jeszcze żyje. Nie otrujesz się, bez obaw. – Westchnąłem.

Ponownie nabrała sosu i tym razem lekko otworzyłem usta. Cały czas patrzyłem jej w oczy. Zatopiłem się w ich czekoladowej barwie. Nawet nie spostrzegłem, kiedy łyżka z sosem Belli znalazła się w moich ustach. Spojrzała na mnie, czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję. Połknąłem ostrożnie pomarańczową ciapkę. Jej smak całkowicie ignorowałem. Cały czas patrzyła na mnie wyczekująco. Po chwili namysły w końcu się odezwałem.

Masz wielki talent kulinarny Bello. – Przyznałem. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Tak słodko…

Wielkie dzięki. Już myślałam, że ci nie smakuje. – Wyraźnie odetchnęła z ulgą. – Gdzie trzymacie talerze? – Spytała.

Są tutaj. – Powiedziałem, pokazując na szafkę nad blatem, po czym wyciągnąłem jeden.

Ty nie chcesz? Myślałam, że ci smakuje…

Tak, jest pyszne. Ale kolejny syty posiłek mogę zjeść dopiero za dwie godziny. Rozumiesz, moja dieta. – Pokiwała głową. Włożyła sobie małą porcję i usiadła do stołu.

Szybko opróżniła swój talerz i pozmywała naczynia. Cały czas przyglądałem się jej. Wszystko, co robiła, było bardzo interesujące. Musiałem podziękować Alice, za to jak uknuła to wszystko.

Przenieśliśmy się z Bellą do mojego pokoju. Gdy zobaczyła, ile mam płyt, teatralnie złapała się za głowę. Zaśmiałem się. Podeszła i zaczęła oglądać je. Po chwili spojrzała na mnie zaskoczona.

Słuchasz klasyki?

Tak, a coś w tym złego?

Nie, po prostu ja też czasami lubię jej słuchać. Ona, tak jakby uspakaja mnie. – Powiedziała.

To zupełnie jak mnie. – Uśmiechnąłem się. Bella włączyła mój odtwarzać. Z głośników wydobywała się piękna melodia. Usiadła na kanapie i przymknęła oczy.

Usiadłem obok. Nadal nie otwierała oczu. Przyglądałem się ciekawy temu zjawisku. Kiedy melodia dobiegła końca, powoli rozchyliła powieki i spojrzała na mnie.

Czy mogę od ciebie pożyczyć tę płytę? – Spytała.

Jasne, mam ich wiele. Jak któraś ci się spodoba, bierz śmiało.

Dzięki.

Przez kolejną godzinę gadaliśmy o muzyce. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałem tak „bratniej duszy". Mogłem tak gadać godzinami. Ale jedna rzecz, która mnie kusiła od dawna…

W czasie naszej rozmowy oboje pochylaliśmy się na kanapie nad starymi płytami. Kiedy Bella podnosiła głowę, nasze twarze dzieliły jedynie centymetry. Za każdym razem, gdy mówiła coś do mnie, wpatrywałem się w ruchy jej warg. Układały się tak pięknie, synchronizowały się idealnie. W końcu nie wytrzymałem…

Kolejny raz Bella podniosła głowę. Popatrzyła na mnie zaskoczona, kiedy byłem blisko niej. Za blisko. Po chwili nasze usta się połączyły.

Starałem się robić to delikatnie. Na początku bałem się, że przerwie mi brutalnie i ucieknie z krzykiem do domu. Jednak ona bardziej na mnie napierała. Jej usta były takie słodkie. Sekundę później zaczęła przesuwać się w moją stronę. Założyła mi ręce na szyję i przywarła do mnie mocno. Nadal gorąco się całowaliśmy. I co mnie zdziwiło – czułem ogromne pragnienie, ale nie jej krwi, tylko jej samej! Swą zimną dłoń wplotłem jej we włosy. Jednak musieliśmy w końcu przerwać nasz pocałunek, bo Bella zaczynała dyszeć. Zapomniałem, ona potrzebuje tlenu. Ostrożnie wywinąłem się z jej objęć. Popatrzyła na mnie.

Przepraszam, naprawdę nie chciałam.

Przepraszasz, że cię pocałowałem?

Nie powinniśmy, z resztą moja wina. Wybacz.

Ja się nie gniewam.

Musze już lecieć. – Zaczęła się zbierać. A nie mówiłem?

Czekaj. Coś nie tak? Przepraszam, nie powinno do tego dojść.

Nie, to nie to. Naprawdę muszę lecieć.

Ok. Podwiozę cię. W końcu nie masz auta.

Dobrze. – Wzięła swoją torbę i wyszła. Tak po prostu.

Całą drogę nie odzywaliśmy się. Cały czas przeżywałem ten pocałunek. _Udało mi się! Udało! _W duchu cieszyłem się jak głupi. Jestem chyba jedynym wampirem, który całował człowieka i nie zrobił mu przy tym krzywdy. Ale jaja!

Zatrzymałem się na podjeździe. Bella złapała za klamkę i miała wysiąść, kiedy postanowiłem ją zatrzymać.

Bells, zaczekaj. Wybacz jeszcze raz.

Spokojnie, nic się nie stało.

A co z naszą przyjaźnią? Powiedz, że jej nie zniszczyłem…

Cóż.. – Powiedziała. – Chyba nie. – Pocałowała mnie szybko w policzek i wysiadła. Głupi patrzyłem na nią, jak kroczy w stronę domu…

**********

**Bella**

**********

Jego kolekcja płyt zwalała z nóg. Siedzieliśmy na kanapie w jego pokoju i gadaliśmy o muzyce. Miałam mu zadać pytanie i gdy podniosłam głowę, ujrzałam przed sobą jego złote oczy. Powoli się do mnie zbliżały. Ich barwa po prostu mnie zahipnotyzowała. Sekundę później nasze wargi się spotkały…

Boże, jak on całuje. Wiedziałam, że robię źle, nie przerywając mu tych pieszczot, ale co mi tam! Jestem teraz w siódmym niebie!

Jego zimne usta pieściły moje. Do głowy cisnęło mi się wiele pytań. Zeszły one na boczny tor, gdyż postanowiłam bardziej zaangażować się w ten pocałunek. Powoli przysunęłam się do niego. Złapałam go za szyję i przycisnęłam do siebie. Teraz mi już nie ucieknie. No chyba, że śniłam. Wtedy mogłabym się obudzić. Po chwili Edward dołożył swoje. Jego zimna dłoń oplatała moje długie włosy. Zachowywaliśmy się jak para, która nie widziała się przez ładne kilka miesięcy, a teraz nadrabia zaległości. Kurczę, głupota.

Po kilku minutach „przyjemności" musieliśmy przerwać, bo zaczęło brakować mi tlenu. Odsunął się delikatnie ode mnie.

Przepraszam, naprawdę nie chciałam. – Powiedziałam. Coś musiałam wykombinować, żeby nie pomyślał tak, jak ja.

Przepraszasz, że cię pocałowałem?

Nie powinniśmy, z resztą moja wina. Wybacz.

Ja się nie gniewam.

Musze już lecieć. – Zaczęłam się zbierać.

Czekaj. Coś nie tak? Przepraszam, nie powinno do tego dojść.

Nie, to nie to. Naprawdę muszę lecieć.

Ok. Podwiozę cię. W końcu nie masz auta.

Dobrze. – Wzięłam swoją torbę i wyszłam.

Całą drogę nie odzywaliśmy się. Gapiłam się tępo w szybę, rozmyślając, co będzie dalej…

Zatrzymał się na podjeździe. Złapałam za klamkę i miałam wysiąść, kiedy powiedział.

Bells, zaczekaj. Wybacz jeszcze raz.

Spokojnie, nic się nie stało.

A co z naszą przyjaźnią? Powiedz, że jej nie zniszczyłem…

Cóż.. – Powiedziałam. – Chyba nie. – _Ach, i tak już zwariowałam_. Pocałowałam Edwarda szybko w policzek i wysiadłam. Czułam na plecach jego spojrzenie i dlatego nie odwróciłam się.

Weszłam do domu cała w skowronkach. Planowałam wykonać jeden telefon…

Wparowałam do swojego pokoju, po czym wybrałam numer Alice. Odebrała zaraz po pierwszym sygnale.

Bella?

Cześć Alice. Nie uwierzysz, co się dzisiaj stało. U was w domu.

No, co takiego? – Spytała, wyraźnie ciekawa.

Widzisz, tak się złożyło, że… Ok., Twój brat i ja… Całowaliśmy się.

Naprawdę???

No nie. Kto by pomyślał…

I co? I co?

Nic. Musiałam wrócić do domu.

Nie żartuj Bells. Jak mogłaś?

Co? To on zaczął. Jak coś, niech ma pretensje do siebie. – Powiedziałam, lekko podenerwowana.

Oj, no dobrze. Żartowałam. Wpadnę wieczorem, to wszystko obgadamy.

Ok. Czekam. I trzymam cie za słowo.

Obiecuję, że się stawię.

Jasne, jasne, pa! – Wyłączyłam się. Opadłam na łóżko i przymknęłam oczy. Nawet nie wiem, kiedy, ale zasnęłam.

Śnił mi się Edward…


	11. Chapter 8

„**My Hero Vampire"**

**Autor: truska93**

**Z dedykacją dla wszystkich, którzy komentują moje prace. Dziękuję wam moi kochani!**

**Szczególne podziękowania dla mojej Ali, dla Mileny(milala) oraz mojej przyjaciółki; * Nie pytajcie, za co, po prostu wam dziękuję kochane!**

**Rozdział 8**

**********

**Bella**

**********

Mój sen przypominał jednocześnie szczęśliwe chwile jak w pewnym momentach – koszmar. Śnił mi się Edward. W tej przyjemnej dla mnie części całowaliśmy się namiętnie oraz byliśmy zakochaną po uszy parą! Tak, ale to tylko sen… Jednak po kilku sekundach szczęścia przede mną nie było już Edwarda, lecz dzikie zwierze, patrzące na mnie czerwonymi ślepiami, a z jego ust sączyła się krew. Był podobny do Edwarda – nie tego mojego, lecz inny, z głodnym wzrokiem i…kłami?

Obudziłam się bardzo wcześnie. Za oknem było jeszcze ciemno. Zwlokłam się z łóżka i zaspana poczłapałam do łazienki. Obmyłam twarz wodą i spojrzałam w lustro. Sine cienie pod oczami znów zaalarmują troskliwą Alice. Tylko, co ja mam jej powiedzieć? Na pewno nie to, że śniłam o jej bracie i to w dodatku w ten sposób. Zachowywał się tak, jakby chciał się na mnie rzucić. Tylko: dlaczego? Wiele pytań cisnęło się do głowy, ale nie byłam w stanie o tej porze na jakiekolwiek z nich wymyśleć jakiejś sensownej odpowiedzi.

Skradając się wróciłam do swojego pokoju. Musiałam uważać, by nie obudzić czasem rodziców. Za bardzo się o mnie martwią. Tak jak wtedy, trzy miesiące temu… Energicznie potrząsnęłam głową, by choć spróbować wyrzucić z siebie te feralne wspomnienia sprzed parunastu dni.

Wskoczyłam pod kołdrę i próbowałam ponownie zasnąć. Przed oczami wciąż stała mi wizja dzikiego Edwarda. Ogarnęła mnie dziwna panika pomieszana ze strachem. Kiedyś odczuwałam podobne emocje.

I znów niepotrzebnie moje myśli zbaczały na inny tor. Przymknęłam powieki, które jak na złość nie chciały się skleić. W końcu po pięciu minutach nie wytrzymałam i włączyłam lampkę nocną. Usiadłam na łóżku, wciąż przykryta, i myślałam, czym by się tu zając. Był środek nocy, więc na jakieś szaleństwa nie mogę sobie pozwolić. Postanowiłam się odprężyć przy muzyce. Wyciągnęłam z szuflady moje mp3 i włączyłam moją ulubioną piosenkę: _The Rasmus „October and April". _Ustawiłam opcję „powtórz", zgasiłam lampkę i przymknęłam oczy. Melodia powoli mnie wyciszała. Zaczęłam czuć, że odpływam. Poznałam to po tym, że muzyka była coraz bardziej cicha. W końcu w ogóle jej nie słyszałam…

Znalazłam się w swojej furgonetce. Jechałam ulicami Forks, z radia wydobywała się muzyka. Przypominało mi to mój codzienny powrót ze szkoły. Ucieszyłam się na myśl, że to zwykły sen. Po przejechaniu parunastu metrów z prędkością pięćdziesięciu kilometrów na godzinę, zza zakrętu wyjechała ciężarówka naładowana balami drewna. Potem wszystko działo się bardzo szybko. Spadające drewna, rozbita furgonetka i… Ja w roli głównej – czyli trup.

Zerwałam się na równe nogi. Byłam cała mokra od potu, a po policzkach ciekły mi ciurkiem łzy. Moje serce biło z ogromną prędkością. Oddech przyspieszył znacznie. Wyciągnęłam słuchawki, które wciąż znajdowały się w uszach i zakryłam rękoma twarz. Rozszlochałam się na dobre. Po minucie przy moim boku znalazła się mama. Objęła mnie czule i przytuliła z całej siły. Nie musiała pytać, co się stało. Doskonale o tym wiedziała. Kołysałyśmy się miarowo w przód i w tył.

Przez dobrą godzinę płakałam w mamy koszulę nocną. W końcu moje oczy zaczęły piec niemiłosiernie i musiałam przestać. Wytarłam ostatnie łzy z policzków i ułożyłam się na łóżku. Mama patrzyła na mnie przerażona. Nigdy jeszcze nie zachowałam się w taki sposób. Nie odzywała się ani słowem. Ciągle świdrowała mnie wzrokiem. Poczułam nagłe zmęczenie. Nie chciałam na powrót zasnąć, gdyż bałam się, że to wszystko wróci. Jednak zmęczenie wzięło górę. Moje powieki zatrzasnęły się i więcej nie otworzyły.

Tym razem spałam spokojnie. Obudziłam się około siódmej rano. Otworzyłam delikatnie oczy, ale nie wstałam z łóżka. Ciągle byłam zmęczona. Usłyszałam, jak za drzwiami debatują moi rodzice.

Charlie, z nią się coś dzieje. Coś niedobrego.

Renee, nie histeryzuj. Może to sprawa jakiegoś chłopaka.

No wiesz, jak możesz tak mówić? Nie widziałeś jej dzisiejszej nocy. Przez godzinę szlochała, bez przerwy.

A wiesz może, dlaczego?

Nie, nie chciałam jej męczyć. Była za bardzo roztrzęsiona. Gdybyś ją wtedy zobaczył…

Już dobrze, dobrze – wyobraziłam sobie, jak tata pociesza mamę, przytulając ją do siebie.

Po chwili klamka lekko opadła w dół. Popatrzyłam w stronę drzwi i ujrzałam w nich mamę. Miała zatroskany wyraz twarzy. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko do niej, choć pewnie wyszedł mi z tego bardziej grymas niż uśmiech. Podeszła powoli i usiadła w nogach łóżka. Znów milczała.

Mamo – zaczęłam.

Tak Bells? Coś potrzebujesz?

Nie dziękuję. Mogę dziś zostać w domu? Marnie się czuję.

Oczywiście słońce. Nie wyglądasz dziś najlepiej. Myślę, że powinnaś pójść do lekarza – zasugerowała. Mnie akurat pasował teraz tylko jeden lekarz…

Mamo, proszę, nie zaczynaj. Wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. Proszę nie zamartwiaj się. Do mnie dobija.

Bello, jestem Twoją matką, mam prawo się martwić. A czy jest jakiś powód ku temu? – spytała. No tak, mogłam przewidzieć jej ruch. Najpierw troska, później ciekawość.

Nie, już mówiłam, jest ok.

No dobrze, skoro tak twierdzisz – westchnęła. Było mi głupio spławiać mamę takim tekstem. Obróciła się i zanim wyszła powiedziała – Za pół godzinki zejdź do kuchni na śniadanie, dobrze?

Dobrze, zejdę – obiecałam. Kiedy wyszła, znów do moich oczu napłynęły mi łzy.

Co się ze mną dzieje???

********

Obudziłam się około trzynastej. Nawet nie wiem, kiedy znów zasnęłam. Sięgnęłam po telefon z szafki i zerknęłam na wyświetlacz. Miałam dziesięć wiadomości i piętnaście połączeń nieodebranych. Wszystkie od Alice. Kurcze, jak nic szykuje się jej wizyta w tym domu. Przetarłam zaspane oczy i próbowałam zwlec się z łóżka, gdy za drzwiami usłyszałam dwa kobiece głosy. To mama rozmawiała z… Alice! Ułożyłam się z powrotem w mojej pozycji śpiącej i przymknęłam delikatnie oczy.

Dziękuję ci kochana, naprawdę muszę dzisiaj być w pracy, a nie chcę zostawiać jej samej.

Proszę się nie martwić. Ja się nią zajmę. Obiecuję.

Oh, jesteś taka wspaniała! – cała mama. Po chwili usłyszałam stukot jej szpilek na schodach, po czym drzwi do mojego pokoju uchyliły się powoli. Zza nich wyłoniła się twarz Alice.

Cześć śpioszku, jak leci? – spytała.

W porządku. Czemu pytasz?

Ach, Bells, wiem, co się działo dziś w nocy. Twoja mama mi wszystko wyśpiewała. To jak się czujesz?

Kiepsko. Nie wyspałam się. – Wywróciła oczami.

Nie o to pytałam. Ale skoro nie chcesz mówić, to nie – wydęła swoje usteczka. Wiedziałam, że gra. Chce dowiedzieć się prawdy. W końcu dałam za wygraną.

Ok., ok. w porządku, – uśmiechnęła się – znów miałam koszmar. Był tak prawdziwy, jak ten, sprzed trzech miesięcy… - Alice doskoczyła do mnie i po sekundzie byłam już w jej ramionach. Zamknęła mnie w swoim mocnym uścisku. Jedną ręką głaskała mnie po plecach.

Będzie dobrze. Zobaczysz. Nic złego ci się nie stanie. Już my o to zadbamy.

My? – zdziwiłam się.

Tak. Myślisz, że tylko ja się o ciebie martwię? To jesteś w błędzie. Edward… on też się o ciebie martwi i to bardzo, ponieważ… ponieważ on cię kocha… - powiedziała, wahając się, czy dobrze zrobiła, mówiąc mi o tym. Moje serce gwałtownie przyspieszyło. Nie byłam w stu procentach pewna tych słów. Z jednej strony byłam przeszczęśliwa, lecz z drugiej – przerażona.

Alice, skąd ty możesz o tym wiedzieć?

Bells, ja widzę, wiem i czuję. Nie zauważyłaś tego, jak na ciebie patrzy? I ten wasz pocałunek.. Ja wszystko wiem. Znam swojego brata… - nie sposób było jej nie wierzyć. Byłam wewnętrznie rozdarta. Alice, widząc moją minę, wzięła mnie pod brodę i zaglądnęła głęboko w oczy. – Bello, pamiętaj, przy nas nic ci nie grozi. Jeśli masz jakiś problem, śmiało o tym mów. Każde z nas służy pomocą. Takie pełnoetatowe centrum wsparcia – uśmiechnęła się. Ja również. Takie porównanie naprawdę mnie rozbawiło.

Zaczęłam schodzić z łóżka. Alice popatrzyła na mnie, po czym odsunęła się, by zrobić mi miejsce. Wybrałam strój na dzisiejszy dzień i zeszłam razem z przyjaciółką do kuchni. Spałam dosyć długo, a więc musiałam się posilić. Zajrzałam do lodówki, ale nic ciekawego nie wpadało mi do głowy. W końcu postawiłam na tradycje – jajecznica na bekonie. Znów zaczęłam się zastanawiać, co też mogło się ze mną dziać. Kiedyś wystarczały mi batoniki zbożowe, a teraz mam ochotę zjeść konia z kopytami. Czułam wewnątrz małą pustkę. Głupia byłam, że postanowiłam zapełnić ją jedzeniem…

Alice ciekawa przypatrywała się temu, co robię. Przypomniało mi to nieco sytuację, gdy gotowałam u nich w domu. Tylko wtedy obserwował mnie Edward… Wzmianka o bracie małego elfa wywołała u mnie maleńkie dreszcze. Pierwszy raz czułam się w ten sposób.

Po usmażeniu jajecznicy ogromną kopę jajek z bekonem wyłożyłam na talerz i usiadłam na przeciwko Alice. Wzięłam widelec z szuflady i zabrałam się za jedzenie. Alice patrzyła na mnie.

Bello, dasz sobie rade z tym wszystkim? – spytała. Uświadomiłam sobie, że o czymś zapomniałam.

Oh, wybacz. Gdzie moje maniery… Już biorę talerz…

Spokojnie, jedz sobie. Ja nie jestem głodna – uśmiechnęła się i prawą ręką zmierzwiła mi włosy, które wciąż były poplątane.

Przepraszam, ale zapomniałam o waszej diecie.

Nic nie szkodzi. – Znów się uśmiechnęła.

Skończywszy swój syty posiłek umyłam szybko talerz i pociągnęłam Alice z powrotem na górę. Jest u mnie już prawie dwie godziny, a nie zamieniłyśmy słowa na jakiś sensowny temat. Rozłożyłyśmy się wygodnie na moim łóżku i tak spędziłyśmy całe popołudnie…

**********

**Edward**

**********

Wracając do domu, szczerzyłem się jak głupi. W tle leciała muzyka – _James Blunt „You Are Beautiful_", dając świetny efekt. Czułem się jak w filmie. Na swych ustach wciąż czułem słodki smak ludzkiej skóry. Smak Belli. Jak nigdy w swym długim życiu odczuwałem ogromne szczęście. Wesoło pogwizdując i podśpiewując razem z Jamesem, dojechałem do domu…

Zaparkowałem na podjeździe. Zanim schowałem swoje volvo do garażu, oparłem głowę o zagłówek i przymknąłem oczy. Wyczytałem z myśli Esme, że właśnie mnie obserwuje. Jej uczuć nie dało opisać się słowami. Choć nie posiadałem daru Jaspera, czułem, jak bije od niej szczęście, zachwyt i ogromna ulga. Wiedziałem dobrze, że chodzi jej o mnie. Ja również byłem w tej chwili przeszczęśliwy.

Gdy wszedłem do domu, mała Alice i Rosalie dopadły mnie jeszcze przy drzwiach. Pociągnęły mnie za rękę w stronę kanapy. Kiedy siedzieliśmy już całą trójką, dziewczyny patrzyły na mnie pytającym wzrokiem. Nie odezwałem się ani słowem. W końcu Alice nie wytrzymała ( od razu wiedziałem, że tak będzie).

Edwardzie, wiemy, co się tu działo. Opowiadaj, jak było?

A co ja mogę wam opowiedzieć? Było… cudownie. – Trzy kobiece westchnięcia i krótkie oooooohhhhh. Zupełnie jak w filmie…

Podziwiam cię Edwardzie za tak dużą odwagę – powiedział Carlisle. Odwróciłem się w jego stronę.

Naprawdę? Ja sam nie byłem pewien, czy robię dobrze, ale głos w głowie podpowiadał mi, bym spróbował. I udało się.

A co na to Bella? – spytał ciekawy Jasper. Emmett odchrząknął.

Jak to, co? Na pewno nie skończyło się na małym buzi buzi… - nie dokończył swojego wywodu, bo rzuciłem w niego poduszką. Pokazał mi język, ale się zamknął.

Wydaję mi się, że Bella też tego chciała. Zachowywała się tak… Po prostu… Oh, nie potrafię tego ująć…

Nie musisz. My wiemy, że było cudownie – Esme podeszła i przytuliła się do mnie – wiesz, że ja cię zawsze wspierałam w walce o jej serce?

Tak wiem, mamo – wypowiadając to ostatnie słowo, po jej policzkach spłynęły pojedyncze kropelki łez – kap, kap, kap…

Przeprosiłem ich wszystkich i udałem się do swojego pokoju. Od razu rzuciłem się na swoje łóżko i w ciszy rozmyślałem o jakże cudownej postaci na Ziemi. _Ma na imię Bella, posiada długie, brąz włosy, które falowały przy każdym jej ruchu. Bystre, brązowiutkie oczy odbierają świat inaczej, niż reszta społeczności. Zgrabne ruchy jej tułowia wprawiają mnie w niezrównany podziw i osłupienie. Kolor jej skóry jak biały puch, delikatny, acz twardy zarazem. Głos jej przypomina mi śpiew skowronka o poranku…._

Mój wywód i porównania zakończyłem na słowach: _I zawsze, ale to zawsze chciałbym śnić o Tobie ma miła, ukochana… Bello…_

**********

Wpadłem po uszy. Jestem tylko bezdusznym wampirem, a ona – cudowna, wręcz idealna ludzka dziewczyna. Za każdym razem podkreślałem w tym zdaniu „ludzka". Miłość – czym ona jest dla tak wielkiego tyrana jak ja? Boże, gdybym tylko mógł zmienić swoją przeszłość… Nie, wtedy nie spotkałbym jej. Mej najdroższej, mej ukochanej…

W moim osobistym słowniku pojęcie miłości jest czymś bardzo wyselekcjonowanym. Stanowi dla mnie większą część całego życia. Nigdy nie zastanawiałem się dokładnie, co bym zrobił, gdybym spotkał swoją drugą połówkę. Ale w mej sytuacji nie ma już odwrotu…

**********

**Bella**

**********

Następnego dnia postanowiłam wrócić do szkoły. Cały czas się zastanawiałam, jak zachowa się Edward, gdy się zobaczymy. Spotkał mnie nie mały zawód, gdyż nie zjawił się na lekcjach…

Każde zajęcia wyczerpywały moje siły i optymizm. Na przerwie w stołówce Alice próbowała mnie pocieszyć, lecz jej wysiłki szły na marne. Za każdym razem myślałam o jednym – o Edwardzie…

Nie wiem jak nazwałabym to, co teraz czuję, ale myślę, że to silne uczucie. Coś na rodzaj miłości? Może i tak. Chociaż teraz wszystkiego mogę się spodziewać, najczęściej tego najgorszego.

W końcu zadzwonił dzwonek oznajmiający koniec wszystkich zajęć. Zebrałam swoje książki do torby i powlokłam się do furgonetki. Ze spuszczoną głową szłam aż na parking. Zanim jednak dotknęłam drzwiczek mojego wozu, za ramię złapała mnie zimna dłoń mojej przyjaciółki. Odwróciłam się na pięcie i obdarowałam Alice sztucznym uśmiechem.

Hej Bella.

Cześć Alice. Dlaczego mnie straszysz?

Ja? Przecież nie wyglądałaś na wystraszoną. Ale skoro tak mówisz, to przepraszam.

Spokojnie. Co cie tu sprowadza? Z tego, co wiem, miałaś jechać zaraz po lekcjach do fryzjera.

Tak, tak, jadę. Ale najpierw musisz kogoś wysłuchać. Proszę – powiedziała, dając mi swój telefon. Zdezorientowana wzięłam go i przystawiłam do ucha.

Halo? – zaczęłam.

Witaj Bello. Masz momencik? – Jego głos rozpoznałam od razu, gdy wypowiedział pierwsze słowo.

Tak, myślę, że tak – zaśmiał się.

Ok. Chciałbym pogadać. Znasz jakieś fajne ciche miejsce? – do głowy przychodziła mi tylko moja polana, na której już dawno nie byłam. Ale nie chciałam się tam dziś znaleźć. Nie teraz.

Może…

U ciebie?

Cóż, może być. Możesz przyjechać o 15?

Mi pasuje. To do zobaczenia! – i rozłączył się.

Coś nie tak? – spytała Alice, próbują nawiązać ze mną kontakt wzrokowy.

Nie, w porządku. Proszę – oddałam jej komórkę. – A teraz jedź już, bo się spóźnisz.

Dobrze, ja lecę. Pogadamy jutro – pocałowała mnie w policzek i puściła perskie oko. Wiedziałam, o co jej chodzi. Jutro nie będzie miała dla mnie litości…

Wsiadłam do auta i zapuściłam silnik. Zanim ruszyłam przeanalizowałam każdy szczegół. Miałam spotkać się dziś z Edwardem. U mnie w domu. Będziemy sami, ponieważ rodzice do późna pracują. Wolałam sobie do końca nie wyobrażać, jak będzie ono wyglądać. Po chwili zajrzałam w stronę zegarka – była 13.54. Przeklęłam się w duchu. Zanim dojadę do domu, będzie coś ok. 14.20. Chciałam się jeszcze jakoś przygotować.

Czym prędzej ruszyłam w kierunku domu…

Parkując na podjeździe, znów zajrzałam na wyświetlacz. Była godzina 14.19. Tak jak przewidziałam. Złapałam za torbę i pobiegłam do domu. Rzuciłam ją w kąt w przedpokoju, po czym poszłam do kuchni. Na całe szczęście mama pozmywała po śniadaniu. Wypiłam szklankę wody i ruszyłam do swojego pokoju.

Tam było nieco gorzej. Moje ubrania były wszędzie. Nieważne, czy czyste, czy brudne. Westchnęłam. Po chwili zabrałam się za zbieranie ciuchów. Gdyby Alice zobaczyła, jak ja traktuje swój ubiór, na pewno dostałaby palpitacji serca. Miała bzika na tym punkcie. Zaśmiałam się na te słowa.

O godzinie 14.40 wszystko lśniło czystością. Poszłam do łazienki umyć ręce. Przy okazji spojrzałam w lustro. Bardzo dobrze, że to zrobiłam, bo gdyby Edward zobaczyłby mnie w tej fryzurze, miałby niezły ubaw. Sięgnęłam po szczotkę i zaczęłam rozczesywać splątane włosy. Kiedy skończyłam, ogarnęłam jeszcze wzrokiem swoje ciuchy i mogłam już schodzić na dół.

Usiadłam w kuchni i z nudów zaczęłam przeglądać dzisiejszą gazetę, którą tata zostawił na stole. Nie było w niej nic ciekawego, ale z przymusu obejrzałam każdą stronę. Czytając ostatni wers artykułu o ochronie praw zwierząt leśnych, usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. Zerwałam się na równe nogi. Spojrzałam na zegarek – była 15. Punktualny ten Edward, nie ma co. Podeszłam do drzwi i otworzyłam je. Oczywiście po drugiej ich stronie stał nie kto inny, jak brat Alice. Uśmiechał się do mnie szeroko.

Cześć Bello.

Witaj Edwardzie.

Mogę – spytał.

Jasne, wejdź. – przekroczył próg i złożył na moim policzku pocałunek. Jego chłodne wargi wywołały u mnie dreszczyk. Zachichotał.

Chciałbym pogadać z tobą bardzo szczerze – oznajmił. Pokiwałam głową.

Chodźmy do mnie na górę – tylko tyle powiedziałam. Wskazał ręką, bym poszła jako pierwsza.

Kiedy weszliśmy do środka, Edward przymknął lekko drzwi i usiadł na łóżku. Poklepał miejsce obok siebie, dając mi znak, bym też usiadła. Posłusznie wykonałam polecenie. Spojrzałam na niego. Szeroki uśmiech już nie gościł na jego twarzy. Teraz przepełniona była cierpieniem, wyglądał, jakby głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiał. Przez dłuższą chwilę nikt nie zabrał głosu. Po kilku minutach w końcu przemówił.

Bello, ja nigdy w życiu nie czułem się tak szczęśliwy. To ty sprawiłaś, że na moim własnym niebie zagościło słońce – wyszeptał. Nie rozumiałam tego. Myślałam, że czymś się martwi. Nie wiedziałam, co powiedzieć.

Edward, ja…

Proszę, powiedz, że nie jestem ani za zły dla ciebie, ani za mądry, ani za sztywny, ani za staromodny, i że… chciałabyś być z kimś takim jak ja… - mówiąc te słowa, patrzył mi prosto w oczy. Ich złoty odcień zahipnotyzował mnie.

Nigdy nie uważałam cię za takiego… - uśmiechnął się lekko. Moje serce przyspieszało. Gdybym mogła, wyciągnęłabym je teraz i oddała Edwardowi.

Dziękuję. Naprawdę nie wiesz, jak się cieszę. Ale wciąż nie odpowiedziałaś mi na jedno znaczące pytanie.

Tak? – popatrzył na mnie. Zarumieniłam się. Nie byłam przyzwyczajona do takich sytuacji. Powoli przypominałam sobie jego słowa. Minęła minuta, a ja już wiedziałam, o co mu chodzi. Przełknęłam ślinę. Edward wciąż czekał. – Tak – oznajmiłam. Jego uśmiech tym razem sięgał koniuszkami jego uszu. Biło od niego szczęście. Przymknął oczy.

Bello, kocham cię – powiedział w końcu. Zaniemówiłam. Jego głos… Te słowa brzmiały tak melodyjnie, wspaniale, że rozpłynęłam się. Czułam się taka… szczęśliwa? Nie, to za mało powiedziane.

Delikatnie swą dłonią przejechał mi po policzku, później po szyi. Zatrzymał się na moment. Zamknęłam oczy. Czułam jak zbliża się do mnie. Owionął mnie jego zimny oddech. Powoli zaczął całować mnie w usta. Objęłam go mocno rękoma. Nie protestował. Swoją rękę zabrał z szyi i wplótł ją w moje włosy. Przyciśnięci do siebie siedzieliśmy dobrych parę minut.

Skończywszy nasz pocałunek, Edward oparł się czołem o moje czoło. Oboje mieliśmy przyspieszony oddech. Pogładziłam go po policzku, później przejechałam palcem po jego wargach. Zadowolony z tego, co robię, przymknął oczy, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Bello, Bello, Bello. Kocham cię nad życie. Czy wierzysz mi na słowo? – spytał, szepcząc. Przystawiłam usta do jego prawego ucha, po czym wypowiedziałam swoje uczucia na głos.

Tak, wierzę. A czy ty wierzysz w to, że ja cię kocham? – popatrzył na mnie.

Bardziej niż we wszystko, w co można pokładać wiarę – uśmiechnęłam się. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie byłam tak bardzo szczęśliwa. Chciało mi się krzyczeć z radości…

Siedzieliśmy w moim pokoju aż do wieczora. Cały czas obejmował mnie swoim ramieniem i od czasu do czasu składał pocałunki na moich włosach. Prawie wcale nie rozmawialiśmy, wystarczyło nam to, że byliśmy razem.

Minęła godzina 20. Edward musiał wracać, by zrobić zadanie domowe z biologii. Poszłam odprowadzić go do drzwi. Moi rodzice siedzieli w kuchni, więc staraliśmy się zachowywać cicho. Zanim wyszedł znów mnie pocałował. Tym razem krócej, gdyż weszła moja mam sprawdzić, czego nam tak wesoło. Pomachał mi jeszcze zanim odjechał, a ja patrzyłam jak znika za zakrętem. Po kilku sekundach zamknęłam drzwi, a moja mama dziwnie mi się przyglądała. Na szczęście nic nie powiedziała. Poszłam na górę wziąć prysznic.

Ciepła woda jeszcze bardziej poprawiła mi humor. Odprężyłam się po ciężkim dla mnie dniu. Odświeżona mogłam lepiej myśleć, dlatego też analizowałam każdą sekundę spotkania z Edwardem. Po pierwsze zaskoczyłam sama siebie. Nigdy w życiu nie przypuszczałam, że będę w stanie wyznać komuś swoje uczucia. Zwłaszcza Edwardowi. Dopiero teraz czułam, że go naprawdę kocham. Może wtedy, gdy spotkałam go po raz pierwszy, w moim sercu zasiano ziarenko, a teraz, owe ziarenko wykiełkowało i rosło w bardzo szybkim tempie.

Owinięta w ręcznik poszłam do pokoju. Ubrałam się w pidżamę, rozczesałam włosy i położyłam do łóżka. Miałam nadzieję, że tej nocy będę śnić o jedynej, najwspanialszej dla mnie osobie. Z uśmiechem na twarzy zamknęłam oczy i zaczęłam powoli zasypiać.

Moja prośba spełniła się tylko w 50%. Oczywiście śniłam o moim ukochanym, lecz w jego drugim wydaniu. Tym gorszym. Znów sceneria powtórzyła się, tak jak wtedy, dwa dni temu. Jednak nie wszystko było tak samo. Zmieniło się to, że Edward już nie chciał się na mnie rzucić, tylko przed czymś bronić. Stałam za nim. Nie widziałam, co lub kto jest przed nim, więc ostrożnie się wychyliłam. Mój ukochany bronił mnie przed wielkim wilkiem…

str. 8


	12. Chapter 9

„**MY HERO VAMPIRE"**

**Autor: truska93**

**Ze specjalną dedykacja dla najbardziej zajebistych osób w moim życiu: * Kocham was mordy wy moje**

**Rozdział 9**

**Edward**

Gdyby moje serce żyło, na pewno eksplodowałoby z nadmiaru szczęścia. Moim centrum wszechświata stała się Bella. Życie nabrało o wiele większego sensu, gdyż i ona czuje to samo. Bella też mnie kocha!!!

Zajechałem pod dom ok. 20.30. W garażu czekała na mnie Alice. Uśmiechała się szeroko. Wszedłem do środka.

-A nie mówiłam, że tak będzie? – spytała.

-Oczywiście, że mówiłaś. I dziękuję ci za to.

-Nie musisz mi dziękować. To tylko mój dar pokazał mi, co stanie się w przyszłości – zachichotała.

-Chodź tu do mnie – wyciągnąłem ręce, by przytuliła się do mnie. Z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy wtuliła się w mój tors.

-Cieszę się, że jesteś szczęśliwy, braciszku.

-Ja też, siostrzyczko. Nawet nie wiesz jak…

Wtuleni przez dłuższą chwilę kołysaliśmy się miarowo. Po kilku minutach Alice stwierdziła, że musimy już iść, zanim reszta zbiegnie się tu do garażu.

Kiedy przekroczyliśmy próg drzwi wejściowych do domu, wszyscy byli czymś zajęci. Emmett wraz z Jasperem oglądali mecz baseballu, Esme ze słuchawkami w uszach malowała coś, a Carlisle studiował nowe przypadki w medycynie. Nigdzie nie widzieliśmy Rosalie. Panowała zupełnie inna atmosfera. Czułem, że szczęście ogarnęło cały świat. Albo przynajmniej jego część…

Przekradłem się na górę. Na razie wolałem cieszyć się sam. Zajrzałem na momencik do swojego pokoju. Miałem zamiar jeszcze dziś zapolować. Byłem niedawno na łowach, ale tym razem była to tylko wymówka. Taki mały pretekst. Naprawdę wybierałem się w całkiem inne miejsce. Miejsce najlepsze i najszczęśliwsze dla mnie. Miejsce, gdzie znajdowała się Bella…

Wyskoczyłem przez okno jak na skrzydłach.

Biegnąc przez las, rozglądałem się za jakąś małą sarenką. Nie chciałem się przejadać. Ale byłem bardzo zapobiegliwy. Chociaż wiedziałem, że radzę sobie coraz lepiej z moją samokontrolą, to raczej wolałem zapolować jeszcze raz, tak dla pewności. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co się stanie…

Przy granicy z La Push napotkałem na świeży trop wampira. Był dla mnie dziwnie znany. Na pewno nie należał do nikogo z domowników, gdyż nikt nie odważyłby się mnie śledzić. Z resztą pewnie nie udałoby mu się mnie wyprzedzić.

Trop prowadził wzdłuż granicy, jakby ten ktoś uważał, żeby czasem nie wejść na teren wroga.

Pobiegłem za nim. W pewnym momencie zderzyłem się z czymś twardym, wysokim i czarnym. Postać szybko się odwróciła i przykucnęła w pozycji obronnej. Mój wampirzy instynkt mną zawładnął i natychmiast zrobiłem to samo. Ktoś warknął dwa razy i umilkł.

-Edward? – spytała po chwili jakaś kobieta. Tanya?

-Tak, to ja. Mogę wiedzieć, co tu robisz?

-Yyyy, przepraszam, ale dawno u was nie byłam. Szukałam drogi do waszego domu a tutaj roi się od psiego smrodu – skrzywiła się. – Próbowałam jakoś się przedostać, ale nie dałam rady… - zachichotałem.

-Mogę poznać powód twej wizyty? – spytałem. Zżerała mnie ciekawość.

-Tak, tak. Chciałam was zaprosić na mój ślub, który odbędzie się dokładnie za trzy miesiące. Oczywiście chodzi o ciebie i Twoją Bellę oraz całą resztę. Proszę. Oto zaproszenia – powiedziała, wręczając mi dwie koperty. Zaskoczył mnie fakt, że Tanya zna imię mojej ukochanej.

-Dziękuję bardzo. Chodź, może lepiej będzie jak osobiście zaprosisz Carlisle'a i Esme. Na pewno się ucieszą…

-Nie, wiesz, musze wracać. Zostało mi jeszcze parę zaproszeń – z jej myśli wyczytałem, że chodzi o coś zupełnie innego. Chciało mi się śmiać.

-Aha, rozumiem. Cóż, do zobaczenia na ślubie! – pomachałem jej.

-Do zobaczenia! – krzyknęła, biegnąc w kierunku Alaski. Schowałem koperty do tylnej kieszeni jeansów i kontynuowałem przerwane zajęcie.

W czasie biegu zmieniłem jednak plany. Wolałem najpierw znaleźć się u Belli, a później zają

się polowaniem.

Biegnąc, rozmyślałem, jakby tu z nią porozmawiać. Miałem nadzieję, że od wczoraj nic się nie zmieniło i wciąż mnie kocha…

Kiedy stałem na podjeździe u Belli, spojrzałem w stronę jej okna. Było, co prawda ciemno, ale nie późno. Zaledwie 21.00. A z jej okna nie wydobywało się światło. Zrobiłem szybką rundkę wokół domu. We wszystkich pomieszczeniach nie paliły się światła. Z tego, co mówiła Alice, miała uczyć się dziś do późna. Cóż, może to i lepiej, że śpi?

Wdrapałem się na drzewo i najciszej jak się da, wskoczyłem na parapet. Chciałem już wejść do środka, ale napotkałem na błahą przeszkodę – okno było zamknięte. Przekląłem w duchu. Zastanawiałem się teraz, co zrobić, by nie obudzić Belli i nie wzbudzić podejrzeń u sąsiadów. Wpadłem na maleńki pomysł…

Miałem wcielić swój plan w życie, lecz usłyszałem, jak moje słońce wstaje z łóżka. Zwinnym ruchem zeskoczyłem na ziemię. Spojrzałem w górę, na okno. W tej chwili uchyliło się. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. _Zupełnie, jakby chciała, bym wszedł do środka._ Ja – Romeo, a ona Julia. Julia, która niczego nie była świadoma…

Nadstawiłem uszu. Cichy szmer dał mi znać, że wróciła do łóżka. Powtórzyłem manewr wspinaczki i po chwili znajdowałem się już w środku. Spała słodko. Jak anioł. Kiedy otwierała okno, pewnie nie była przytomna.

Za ścianą donośnie chrapał jej ojciec. _Jednak udało mi się wkraść do środka bez budzenia domowników_. Podszedłem bliżej mojej ukochanej. Pewnie się jej coś śniło, gdyż poruszała się niespokojnie. Na jej czoło wystąpiły pojedyncze krople potu. Delikatnie jednym palcem ściągnąłem je i wytarłem w jeansy. Obserwowałem jej usta. Lekko poruszały się, jakby chciała wypowiedzieć jakieś słowo.

Kilka sekund później podskoczyłem jak oparzony, gdyż zaczęła mówić. Myślałem, że już nie śpi: _Oh, Edwardzie, co się stało? Dlaczego mnie zasłaniasz? Edward, kochany, co się dzieje? _

Byłem w siódmym niebie, dlatego, że nazwała mnie kochanym. Jednak zaniepokoił mnie ton, w jakim wypowiedziała te słowa. Co się tam działo? Ile bym dał, żeby się tego dowiedzieć…

Bella dalej kontynuowała swój monolog: _Edward, natychmiast mi wytłumacz, dlaczego tu jesteśmy! Odsuń się! _(Chwila milczenia)_, Co to jest? W-w-w-wilk?_ Wzdrygnąłem się. Wilk? Zaraz, zaraz… Black! Śniła o mnie i o tej kanalii! Grrr…

Moja śpiąca królewna znów się poruszyła, tym razem bardziej gwałtownie. Wróciłem na drzewo. Ostrożnie wychyliłem się i zajrzałem do jej pokoju. Bella siedziała na łóżku i trzymała się za głowę. Czy ten sen ją wystraszył? Jak bardzo był straszny??? Tak bardzo chciałem ją pocieszyć… Miałem ochotę wejść tam, przytulić ją do siebie i zapewnić, że nic jej nie będzie.

Po upływie dziesięciu minut zeszła z łóżka i wyszła z pokoju. Miałem ochotę sprawdzić, gdzie się przeniosła. Kiedy zeskoczyłem na dół, wyczułem smród. Już go dziś się nawąchałem zbytnio. Przeklęty Black się tutaj kręci!

Pobiegłem jego tropem. Wiedziałem, że jest w pobliżu, lecz nie mogłem go znaleźć. Przeczesałem połowę lasu i nic. Postanowiłem wrócić do domu…

**Bella**

Kiedy mój sen przeobraził się w kolejny koszmar, obudziłam się. Wolałam nie poznawać, co stanie się później. Czułam, że źle by się to dla mnie skończyło.

Siedziałam na łóżku z założonymi na głowie rękoma. Próbowałam poukładać swoje myśli w logiczną całość, aby choć przez chwilę mój mózg zaczął normalnie funkcjonować. Odczekałam parę minut, oddychając miarowo.

W pewnym momencie za oknem ujrzałam ciemną postać. Moje serce przyspieszyło. Powoli zwlokłam się z łóżka i wyszłam z pokoju, zamykając go od zewnątrz na klucz. Weszłam do łazienki i zrobiłam to samo, tylko, że od środka. Miałam nadzieję, że to tylko zwykły złodziej. Złodziej? Zwykły? Kurcze, mój mózg ze mną nie współpracuje.

Przemyłam twarz wodą. Później zgasiłam światło i uchyliłam powoli drzwi. Cisza. Słychać było tylko ciche pochrapywanie taty. Przekradłam się na dół, do kuchni. Zaparzyłam sobie kubek herbaty i usiadłam w salonie. Moje oczy powoli przyzwyczajały się do ciemności. Na wszelki wypadek, na stoliku obok leżał służbowy pistolet taty. W razie, gdyby ten złodziej tu dotarł…

W ciszy i samotności przesiedziałam pół nocy na kanapie. O dziwo nie chciało mi się spać.

Spojrzałam na zegarek. Była 5 rano. Odłożyłam kubek na bok i wstałam z kanapy, aby rozprostować obolałe kości. Po chwili jednak postanowiłam, że się zdrzemnę. Mieliśmy dziś na 9, gdyż profesorka od angielskiego zachorowała.

Ułożyłam się wygodnie na kanapie. Nie czekałam długo. Moje powieki szybko opadły i odpłynęłam w niebyt.

-Ok. godziny 8 obudził mnie telefon. Przetarłam zaspane oczy. Na wyświetlaczu widniał numer, nie kogo innego, tylko Alice…

-Halo? – powiedziałam zaspana.

-Hej Bello, co słychać? – bardzo inteligentne pytanie. Widzimy się codziennie a ona jeszcze pyta.

-Wszystko ok. Właśnie wstaje.

-Świetnie, czyli widzimy się w szkole? – jej entuzjazm zapalił mi czerwoną lampkę w głowie. Coś mi tu nie grało…

-Tak Alice. A czego się tak cieszysz? Co ty znowu kombinujesz?

-Ja? Nic. Po prostu mam dobry humor!

-Aha. To na razie - powiedziałam. Bardzo mądra wypowiedź.

Kiedy odłożyłam telefon, wygramoliłam się z koca i poszłam na górę po ubranie. Wzięłam szybki prysznic. Ubrana i odświeżona zeszłam do kuchni na śniadanie. Postawiłam na prostotę – płatki z mlekiem. Wszamałam całą miskę i popiłam kilkoma łykami zimnej herbaty. Brudne naczynia odstawiłam do zlewu. Zabrałam jeszcze torbę, klucze do furgonetki i byłam gotowa do wyjścia.

Wyszłam z domu i moim oczom ukazał się cudowny widok. Na podjeździe stał Edward z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Serce omal nie wyskoczyło mi z piersi. Posłałam mu równie szeroki uśmiech. Śmiało podeszłam do niego. Zadowolony chwycił mnie za ręce i czule pocałował. Jego chłodne wargi wywołały u mnie dreszcz. Znowu.

-Witaj kochana – powiedział w moje włosy. Zachichotałam.

-Hej Edwardzie. Mam rozumieć, że jedziemy twoim samochodem?

-Tak, świetnie rozumujesz. Skoro jesteśmy razem, będziemy poruszać się moim wozem, który jest bardziej reprezentatywny.

-No wiesz, bo zaraz strzelę focha i pojadę sama.

-Przepraszam, przepraszam, już nie będę – zaśmiał się.

-Ok. To, co, jedziemy? – spytałam.

-Oczywiście. Zapraszam – otworzył przede mną drzwiczki pasażera. Wsiadłam z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Po chwili Edward siedział już na swoim miejscu i ruszyliśmy.

W czasie drogi Edward trzymał jedną ręką kierownicę, a drugą oparł na moim zagłówku jednocześnie mnie obejmując. Od czasu do czasu bawił się kosmykiem mych włosów. Poczułam znów ten słodki zapach perfum Alice. Skoro byliśmy tak blisko ze sobą, odważyłam się zapytać go, dlaczego ich używa.

Hmm, może dlatego je czuć, ponieważ często przechodzę obok niej zanim wyjedziemy z domu. Uwierz mi, cały czas pryska się tym świństwem… - nie wiem, czemu, ale jakoś dziwnie zabrzmiało to tłumaczenie.

Zajechaliśmy na plac szkolny. Edward zajął moje stałe miejsce, gdzie zostawiam furgonetkę i to bardzo przykuło uwagę innych uczniów. Zwłaszcza dwóch. A mianowicie Mike'a i Angeli.

Wysiadając z auta Edward pocałował mnie jeszcze raz, tym razem bardziej czule. Nie wiem, co go rozśmieszyło, ale świetnie się bawił. Zamknął samochód i ruszyliśmy, trzymając się za ręce, w stronę szkoły.

Na każdej lekcji czułam spojrzenia innych ciekawskich uczniów. _Nie ma to jak być w centrum uwagi._

Kiedy w końcu skończyły się wszystkie lekcje, odetchnęłam z ulgą. Miałam wszystkiego serdecznie dość. Wychodząc z klasy napotkałam czekającego na mnie Edwarda. Uśmiechał się do mnie szeroko. Podszedł, złapał mnie w talii i wręczył różę. Później świat wokół zawirował, gdy po raz kolejny mnie pocałował. Pewnie zrobił to dlatego, gdyż obok przechodziła Angela. Spłoszona uciekła stąd. Oboje zaśmialiśmy się.

Powrót do domu wyglądał tak samo, jak jazda do szkoły. Tym razem jednak nic nie mówiliśmy. Upajaliśmy się swoją obecnością…

Kiedy staliśmy na podjeździe, Edward wysiadł pospiesznie z auta i otworzył mi drzwi. Zerknął w stronę radiowozu a później spojrzał na mnie. Wiedziałam, o co mu chodzi. Uśmiechnęłam się. Zbliżył się do mnie i pocałował kolejny raz. Ten kolejny raz zdawał się nie mieć końca. Jego słodkie wargi pieściły moje. Chciałam przedłużyć ją, by trwała aż do końca świat i może jeden dzień dłużej. Jednak Edward przerwał niespodziewanie i uśmiechnął się.

-Musze już jechać. Pamiętaj, że kocham cię najmocniej w świecie.

-Będę pamiętać – przyrzekłam. Wspięłam się na palce, by móc pocałować go ostatni raz.

-Oh, Bello, gdybym mógł, nie zostawiłbym cię ani na moment.

-To zostań ze mną.

-Nie mogę. Ważna sprawa czeka…

-Jasne. Leć. Do zobaczenia jutro.

-Już nie mogę się doczekać – zamruczał. Aż zadrżałam, kiedy wypowiedział te słowa.

Obserwowałam, jak znika za zakrętem. Spojrzałam na różę, którą dostałam. Była delikatna, pachnąca i przypominała mi Edwarda. Mojego Edwarda…

Szczęśliwa weszłam do domu. Mój entuzjazm został zauważony przez mamę.

-Cześć Bello, jak minął dzień? Oo, jaka piękna róża. Mogę poznać jego imię?

-Edward. Dzięki mamo, idę się pouczyć – i pobiegłam na górę.

-Czekaj… - nie dosłyszałam, gdyż zamknęłam właśnie drzwi.

Rzuciłam torbę i usiadłam w fotelu oglądając różę. Wdychałam jej cudowną woń. Odłożyłam ją na biurko. Właśnie szukałam ciuchów na przebranie, gdy zauważyłam na łóżku białą kopertę. Chwyciłam za nią i otworzyłam jednym ruchem.

„_Bello, wiem, że możesz się na mnie gniewać, za to, jak się ostatnio wygłupiłem. Chciałbym ci wszystko wyjaśnić. Spotkajmy się jutro w lesie. Tam, gdzie kiedyś chciałem. Jest pewna rzecz, którą musisz poznać o mnie i… o twoim znajomym. Czekaj na mnie jutro o 15. Jacob"._

Z wrażenia usiadłam. Imię _Jacob _przypomniało mi cały dzisiejszy sen. Wzdrygnęłam się. Obawy i lęki wróciły. Potrzebowałam kogoś, kto mi pomoże. Potrzebowałam Edwarda…

Wybrałam numer Alice. Mój ukochany był zajęty, więc pozostawała tylko moja przyjaciółka.

Odebrała zaraz po pierwszym sygnale.

-Bello?

-Alice, proszę przyjedź do mnie. Potrzebuję cię.

-Co się dzieję kochana?

-Proszę, opowiem ci jak będziesz.

-Dobrze, już jadę. Spokojnie, zostań u siebie, będę za kwadrans – rozłączyła się.

W tej chwili pociekły mi łzy. Łzy, które wyrażały mój niepokój i tęsknotę zarazem…


	13. Chapter 10

„**My Hero Vampire"**

**Autor: truska93**

**Dla moich wspaniałych czytelników;***

**Rozdział 10**

**Bella**

Siedziałam na łóżku i czekałam na Alice. Mijały minuty, a może cała wieczność?

Po chwili ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Powiedziałam tylko _„proszę" _i do pokoju weszła moja przyjaciółka. Szybko podeszła do mnie i usiadła obok.

Co się dzieje Bells? – spytała, gładząc moje włosy.

To nic takiego. Po prostu nie chce być sama.

Aha, akurat. Wiem dobrze, że coś cię gryzie.

Sama nie wiem, ale być może… Tęsknie za Edwardem.

Ooo, naprawdę? On też za tobą tęskni. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy musi załatwiać swoje sprawy i być daleko od ciebie.

Co to za sprawy, Alice? Myślałam, że skoro jesteśmy razem, nie mamy przed sobą tajemnic. – Spojrzałam na nią. Szybko odwróciła wzrok. O co chodzi?

Nie wiem, Bello. On nie mówi nam wszystkiego – oznajmiła wymijająco.

Proszę, ja… Chcę wiedzieć, co ukrywa Twój brat. Naprawdę mi na nim zależy.

Wiem, ale nie mogę ci pomóc kochana – przytuliła mnie mocno. Za mocno.

Pomimo, iż nie wyznała mi prawdy, nie dociekałam jej. Niedługo sama wygada się przede mną. Musze tylko o to zadbać…

Spojrzała na mnie. Chyba się domyśliła, że coś planuje. Uśmiechnęła się przebiegle i w końcu powiedziała:

Wiesz, jeśli tak bardzo tęsknisz za moim bratem, zadzwonię do niego i przyjedzie do ciebie. – Zaczęła wyciągać swój telefon z kieszeni.

Nie, Alice! Proszę, nie chcę mu przeszkadzać! Jeden dzień mogę wytrzymać! – ja wiedziałam, że tak będzie. Chce przysłać Edwarda, by sam mi się tłumaczył.

Spokojnie, on pragnie się tu znaleźć – westchnęłam. Kłócić się z nią nie miałam zamiaru. Wybrała numer mojego ukochanego i przystawiła telefon do ucha. Przysunęłam się bliżej, by móc usłyszeć całą rozmowę.

Alice? – odezwał się po chwili męski głos.

Hej Edwardzie, jest taka mała sprawa odnośnie Belli.

Co z nią? – spytał zakłopotany.

Wszystko dobrze. Tylko biedactwo za Tobą tęskni…

Cisza…

Edward?

Jestem, jestem. Mówisz, że tęskni za mną? – W jego głosie słychać było niedowierzanie.

Oczywiście głuptasie. Nawet bardzo.

Daj mi ją – Alice podała mi komórkę. Niepewnie przyłożyłam ją do ucha.

Halo?

Witaj ukochana.

Hej.

Jeśli tak bardzo ci mnie brakuje, zaraz u ciebie będę. Akurat jestem w pobliżu.

Nie, czekaj. To Alice jest zbyt nerwowa. Nie chcę ci przeszkadzać ani przerywać w tej ważne sprawie.

Ach, pieprzyć to. Zaraz u ciebie będę skarbie – i się rozłączył. Świetnie. Udało jej się.

No, co? – spytała, gdy oddałam jej telefon.

Zrobiłaś to specjalnie.

Słucham?

Proszę, nie udawaj niewiniątka. Wiem, że specjalnie to zrobiłaś. Żebyś nie musiała odpowiadać na pytania dotyczące Eda.

No wiesz. Jak możesz tak myśleć – w kącikach jej ust czaił się uśmiech. Miałam coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale za oknem usłyszałam volvo mojego ukochanego. _Kurcze, faktycznie był blisko._

Chwilę później dzwonek do drzwi, głos mamy, tupanie po schodach, otwierane drzwi i Edward był już przy mnie. Nie zważając na swoją siostrę, chwycił mnie i pocałował czule. Jakbyśmy się nie widzieli wieczność. Alice odchrząknęła znacząco.

Oh, przepraszam siostrzyczko.

To ja wam nie przeszkadzam. Bawcie się dobrze – mrugnęła do brata. Nie wiedziałam, o co chodzi.

Co jest grane, Bello? – spytał po chwili.

Nic. Dlaczego pytasz?

Wiem, że dzwoniłaś do Alice, żeby do ciebie przyjechała. Możesz mi powiedzieć, po co?

Spokojnie, to nic takiego. Tylko… Dostałam list.

A niech mnie. Wiedziałem, że coś cię gnębi. Bello – położył mi ręce na ramionach – ten Jacob nic ci nie zrobi – powiedział stanowczo – już ja o to zadbam.

Skąd wiesz, że od Jacoba? – Skąd on to wiedział?

Yy, nie wiem. Po prostu intuicja podpowiedziała. A miałem rację?

Kłamiesz! – krzyknęłam niespodziewanie. Co ja najlepszego wyprawiam?

Bello?

Wiem, ze coś przede mną ukrywasz. Czuje to. Wiem, że jesteś inny! – widać było, że zamarł. Przeklinałam się w duchu za te słowa. Mój mózg nadawał w tej chwili na innej częstotliwości…

Kochana, co ty mówisz? Kto naopowiadał ci tych bzdur?

Jakich bzdur? Kto miałby mi coś nagadać? – wyrzucałam to z siebie wszystko po kolei. Jeszcze przed momentem tęskniłam za Edwardem, a teraz krzyczałam na niego! Boże, ja krzyczę na mojego ukochanego!

Wiesz, myślę, ze dam ci ochłonąć. Zostaniesz sama i przemyślisz wszystko sobie, dobrze?

Ale ja nie chce zostać sama. Dopiero, co przyjechałeś.

Wiem, wiem. Ale tak będzie lepiej – pocałował mnie w czubek głowy i wyszedł. Tak po prostu wyszedł!

Rzuciłam się na łóżko i rozbeczałam się. Ryczałam jak bóbr. Byłam wściekła na siebie, na Edwarda i na wszystko inne! Co mi do cholery jest???

**Alice**

Wyszłam z pokoju Belli. Nie chciałam przeszkadzać w tej upojnej chwili dwóm najważniejszym dla mnie osobom. A niech sobie pogruchają gołąbeczki..

Podejrzliwość mojej przyszłej bratowej (miejmy nadzieję) bardzo mnie niepokoi. Zastanawia mnie jej zachowanie. Zawsze była taka spokojna a ostatnio coraz częściej wypytuje mnie o tajemnice Edwarda. Dobrze, że mój brat nie robił niczego ważnego i był w pobliżu, bo inaczej nasze spotkanie przemieniłoby się w przesłuchanie…

Wsiadłam do samochodu i ruszyłam w kierunku domu. Planowałam dziś obrobić z Esme ogródek a później wybierałam się z Jasperem do kina. Dawno nie wychodziliśmy razem. Ucieszył się bardzo, kiedy zaproponowałam mu wspólne wyjście.

Przez całą drogę podglądałam moje dwa gołąbki. Wizje były krótkie i niezbyt wyraźne. Znów mnie to zaniepokoiło. Ale potrzasnęłam głową i jechałam dalej…

Zajechałam na podjazd. Słońce wyglądało zza chmur i wiał lekki wietrzyk. Ryk silnika mojego auta poinformował o mojej obecności Jaspera, gdyż wyszedł uśmiechnięty mnie przywitać. Wysiadłam zadowolona i posłałam mu jeden z moim szczerych uśmiechów. Podszedł szybko, złapał mnie za ręce i przywarliśmy do siebie w czułym pocałunku. Aż świat zawirował wokół mnie…

Po chwili Jasper przerwał delikatnie. Uśmiechnął się i chwycił mnie za rękę. Zaprowadził na tył domu. Niestety zrobił to po to, by przypomnieć o tym, co mam zrobić. Esme już zaczęła pracę w ogródku. Gdy mnie zobaczyła, uśmiechnęła się i pokazała na wolne grabki obok. Skrzywiłam się, ale chętnie sięgnęłam po nie. Zanim zaczęłam, mój kochany łobuz wyszeptał:

Jak szybko się uwiniesz, pojedziemy gdzie tylko zechcesz, kotku… - Nie powiem, kuszące…

Z ochotą zabrałam się do pracy. Esme pokręciła z uśmiechem głową. Często omijają ją takie sceny, ale jeśli była już w pobliżu, nie przerywała nam. Jej serce radowało się, gdy każdy z nas był szczęśliwy.

Nagle, grabiąc ziemię pomiędzy kwiatkami, moim oczom ukazała się wizja. Wizja, która spełni się niebawem…

Zastygłam bez ruchu. Moje oczy nie widziały nic przed sobą jedynie to, co pokazywał im mój dar. Czułam, jak Jasper i Esme doskakują do mnie. Z lewej strony koś lekko mnie szturchał. Ja nadal widziałam..

_Bella samotna w lesie. Idzie na spotkanie z Blackiem. Na szczęście nic jej nie zrobił. Po chwili jednak sceneria zmienia się. Leży na ziemi z obolałą nogą. Krzyczy. Gdzieś w pobliżu jest Edward. Walczy z kimś. I…_

Alice, skarbie, co widzisz?

Bella.

Co się stało? – spytała zaniepokojona Esme.

Ona… Ona wszystkiego się dowie.

Czego?

Że jesteśmy wampirami…

**Bella**

Byłam zdenerwowana. Na maksa. Wkurzało mnie wszystko po kolei. Miałam nadzieję, że nikt nie będzie mi wchodził w drogę dzisiejszego dnia, gdyż wtedy miałbym go na sumieniu…

Była sobota. Dzień zapowiadał się bardzo nudno, więc postanowiłam posprząta w swoim pokoju. Nie było, co prawda bałaganu, ale kurz osiadał i gromadził się z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej.

Włączyłam swoją ulubioną muzykę i chwyciłam za szmatkę. Pryskałam zakurzone meble i zgrabnymi ruchami ściereczki czyściłam zabrudzone powierzchnie. Nie przewidziałam jednak jednej rzeczy – sprzątanie zajmie mi tylko co najmniej kilka minut, a co z resztą czasu? Nie miałam zamiaru gnuśnieć w domu. Zwłaszcza po wczorajszej rozmowie z Edwardem…

Postanowiłam posprzątać w biurku i szafce. Kilka razy układałam w równym rządku książki na półkach a później wszystkie ubrania składałam w równą kosteczkę i odkładałam z powrotem do szafki. Znów zajęło mi to zaledwie kilkadziesiąt minut.

Zakończyłam porządki w domu. Uchyliłam jeszcze okno i wyszłam na zewnątrz. Na dworze pogoda dopisywała. Jak nigdy na niebie nie było chmur, tylko świeciło intensywne słońce. Aż się chciało wyjść na dwór. Sięgnęłam po gazetę i usiadłam na rozkładanym fotelu pod drzewem, gdzie był cień. Niestety nie wiem, dlaczego,ale wszystko, co robiłam dzisiejszego dnia wydawało się bardzo nudne. Ze złości rzuciłam gazetą o drzewo i wsiadłam w furgonetkę. Potarłam delikatnie skronie, by się skupić i po chwili włączyłam się do ruchu. Jechałam przed siebie. Nie ważne, gdzie. Byle jak najdalej stąd…

Przy otwartej szybie i włączonym radiu, z którego leciała muzyka Lady Gagi _„Telephone"_ wpadłam na pewien pomysł. Miałam zamiar spotkać się z Jacobem. Znów nadarzyła się taka okazja. Może tym „znajomym", o którym chciał mi coś powiedzieć, był Edward? Jeśli tak, to jedyna okazja by poznać, co też ukrywa przede mną…

Zaparkowałam wóz na poboczu przy jednej z dróżek, prowadzących do lasu. Wysiadłam z niego i rozglądnęłam się wokół. Wcześniej wydawało mi się, że ktoś za mną jedzie. Ale nikogo nie było widać. I dobrze. Z ogromną satysfakcją mijałam pierwsze drzewa w lesie…

**Edward**

Bella bardzo zaskoczyła mnie swoim zachowaniem. Zaczęłam na mnie krzyczeć, nie wiem, dlaczego. Wolałem nie ciągnąc naszej rozmowy, jeszcze byśmy się pokłócili, czego bym nie zniósł. Wyszedłem z jej pokoju i postanowiłem wrócić do domu.

Kiedy wysiadałem z mojego volvo, zauważyłem, że w domu panuje wielkie poruszenie. Z zawrotną prędkością przekroczyłem próg domu. Rozglądnąłem się po salonie. Na kanapie siedziała Alice i Esme, Jasper stał pod oknem. Gdy wkroczyłem do środka, skierowali wzrok na mnie. Z ich myśli zdążyłem wyczytać, o co chodzi…

Edwardzie, co ty na to? – spytał Jasper.

Nie mam pojęcia. Co ja mogę powiedzieć? To wprost niemożliwe.

A jednak możliwe. Widziałam to dość wyraźnie.

Możesz się mylić. Ja w życiu bym jej nie powiedział.

Ty może nie…

Black?

On też nie chciał jej powiedzieć o Tobie. Tylko o sobie – oznajmiła Alice. Zaskoczyło mnie to.

O sobie? Chce jej powiedzieć, że jest jakimś zmutowanym wilkiem??? A w liście była wzmianka o jakimś znajomym. To on niby jest tym znajomym?

Tak.

To skąd dowie się o nas? Jak to wyjaśnisz?

Spójrz – przywołała w myślach wcześniejszą wizję. Znieruchomiałem.

Nie, to niemożliwe!!! Niemożliwe!

Edwardzie, uspokój się – powiedziała łagodnie Esme. Łatwo jej mówić.

Próbuję, ale to zbyt dużo rewelacji naraz. I w dodatku się boję…

Dobrze, pomyślmy, jak zapobiec temu zdarzeniu – wtrącił się Jasper.

Kochany, obawiam się, że to tylko zależy od decyzji Belli. My nie mamy na to wpływu – powiedziała Alice.

Musi coś być! – warknąłem.

Edward! Proszę – Alice o mały włos się rozpłakała.

Przepraszam cię. To mnie przerasta. Ja… Nie wiem, nie daje już rady. Co się do cholery tak spieprzyło? Co za system kieruje tym światem?

Nie wiem, ale i tak jesteśmy z Tobą – podeszła i przytuliła się do mnie. Przypomniała mi się sytuacja w garażu, kiedy w ten sposób okazywaliśmy, jak bardzo jesteśmy szczęśliwi. A teraz???

Delikatnie wysunąłem się z jej objęć i popatrzyłem jej w oczy. Zrozumiała. Poszedłem do siebie na górę. Nie miałem na nic siły. Usiadłem na kanapie i nie ruszałem się przez dobre kilka godzin…

Zbliżała się godzina 5 rano sobotniego poranka. Po całonocnym rozmyślaniu mój mózg miał zdecydowanie dość. Postanowiłem kilka rzeczy. Po pierwsze: pojadę dziś do Belli i szczerze porozmawiamy. Jeśli wciąż będzie się na mnie dąsać i nie będzie chciała więcej mnie widzieć, zrobię krok jako pierwszy – wyjadę. Nie chcę, by przeze mnie była nieszczęśliwa. Po drugie: pojadę do Blacka. Jeśli chce powiedzieć jej całą prawdę, niech to zrobi wtedy, gdy cała moja rodzina wyniesie się z Forks. Tak będzie o wiele bezpieczniej dla niej i dla nas.

Co do moich planów nie byłem do końca przekonany. Zwłaszcza do pierwszej części. Bałem się, czułem, że stchórzyłem na każdym kroku. Wiem, że powinienem walczyć, lecz nie czułem tej ochoty do walki. Wszystkie chęci wyparowały gdzieś…

Niechętnie powlokłem się do samochodu. Reszta obserwowała mnie i w ich myślach widziałem swój wizerunek. Alice porównała mnie do warzywa. Czy ze mną jest aż tak źle?

Zapuściłem silnik i odjechałem. Po drodze z nudów liczyłem każde drzewo, które minąłem. Wszystko stało się nijakie, obojętne. Świat zawrócił o 180 . Jak nie więcej. Jeszcze wczoraj było pięknie a dziś aura szczęścia gdzieś znikła…

Zaparkowałem nieopodal jej domu. Zauważyłem, jak czyta coś na dworze. Obserwowałem zaciekawiony. Po chwili cisnęła gazetą o drzewo i wsiadła do swojej furgonetki. Postanowiłem, że pojadę za nią. Poczekałem aż oddali się troszkę i później ruszyłem z miejsca. Zdziwił mnie fakt, że jedzie w kierunku lasu.

Musiałem jeszcze pomęczyć swój mózg, by poukładać tą zwariowaną układankę. Nagłe oświecenie wcale nie przyszło w porę. Uświadomiłem sobie, że właśnie spełnia się pierwsza część wizji Alice…

**Bella**

Kroczyłam po ściółce leśnej, łamiąc leżące na ziemi gałęzie. Nie wiem, czemu, ale byłam zadowolona z siebie. Robiłam coś, czego pewna osoba na pewno by nie poparła. Kurcze, nawet imienia swojego ukochanego nie wymieniam. Jest coraz gorzej…

Ostrożnie przeszłam przez małą rzeczkę i w końcu znalazłam się na polanie. Polanie, która wzbudziła we mnie bolesne wspomnienia. Otóż w jednym jej końcu stały spalone resztki leśniczówki. Tej, w której o mały włos nie zginęłam…

Przykucnęłam, gdyż zaczęło brakować mi powietrza. Policzyłam ostrożnie do dziesięciu i podniosłam się z powrotem. Nagle znieruchomiałam. Między drzewami naprzeciwko mnie poruszyła się jakaś postać. Mimo to, patrzyłam z ciekawością w jej stronę. Chwilę potem na polanę wynurzył się Jacob. Ten, który uratował mi życie, wyciągając z płonącej… Ach, to za bardzo boli. Chłopak powoli zbliżał się w moją stronę. Robił to niepewnie. Być może moja postawa go wystraszyła. Żeby go zachęcić uśmiechnęłam się lekko. Po chwili stał już przede mną.

Kurcze, a jednak przyszłaś – powiedział z niedowierzaniem w głosie.

Tak, przyszłam. Dlaczego cie to tak dziwi?

Cóż, nie wiem, jakby ci to wytłumaczyć…

Najlepiej najprościej – skwitowałam. Uśmiechnął się lekko.

Widzisz, to nie takie proste.

Spróbuj.

Ok. Spróbuje.

W liście napisałeś, że chcesz mi powiedzieć coś o moim znajomym. Chodzi ci o Edwarda Cullena? – uniósł brwi.

Skąd wiesz? Myślałem, że masz dużo znajomych i trudno ci będzie zgadnąć, o którego chodzi…

Tak się składa, że jestem bystra i wiem, że wokół mnie coś dziwnego się dzieje. Ty też jesteś dziwny, wiesz?

To akurat powtarzają mi wszyscy, nie musisz mi i ty tego wpajać – zadrżał na to ostatnie słowo. Dlaczego???

Dobra, to, co takiego chcesz mi o nim powiedzieć??

Hmm, myślę, że będzie lepiej, jeśli poznasz moją historię, zgoda?

Ok., niech będzie. Ale jeśli możesz – streszczaj się.

Spokojnie, spokojnie – wziął głęboki wdech i zamknął oczy. – wiesz, chyba lepiej będzie, jeśli ci to pokaże…

Skoro musisz.

Tylko się nie przestrasz…

Jacob cofnął się trochę. Zdziwiona uniosłam brwi. Po chwili zaczął się trząść. Zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy byłam u niego z podziękowaniami. Minutę później przestał.

Przepraszam, zapomniałem o czymś – i zaczął się rozbierać. Świr.

Co ty zwariowałeś?! Co ty wyprawiasz?!

To nic takiego, jeśli chcesz, to się odwróć – i on jeszcze śmie wątpić? Czym prędzej odwróciłam się.

Zaraz wszystkiego się dowiesz… - powiedział. Później słyszałam tylko jakieś trzaski łamanych kości. Zrobiłam obrót na jednej nodze w jego stronę i co??? Przede mną nie było Jacoba, tylko wielki, brązowy wilk. Nie wilk, tylko wilczysko!!! Był ogromny. Moje usta machinalnie otworzyły się szeroko. Oczy wyszły mi z orbit. Gdzie jest Jacob?

Coś ty zrobił Jacobowi gadzie jeden? – krzyknęłam. Wilk zaczął kroczyć w moją stronę. – Stój! Nie zbliżaj się – zatrzymał się. On mnie rozumie? Po chwili ruszył łbem i zaczął dziwnie drżeć. Minęło zaledwie parę sekund i wielki basior zmienił się w… Jacoba!!!

I jak? Żyjesz?

Zaraz… ty? Co? Jak? Wilk? To ty?

No a kto? Zdolny jestem nie? – zbliżył się do mnie z uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

Nie podchodź do mnie! Jesteś nienormalny!

Bella? Ja ci tylko pokazałem, kim jestem naprawdę.

Zostaw mnie!

Bells. Przepraszam, chcę byś zrozumiała, dlaczego tak dziwnie się zachowuje.

Dziwnie??? To mało powiedziane! Lepiej będzie jak stąd pójdę.

Czekaj!

Nie idź za mną!!! – krzyknęłam i ruszyłam biegiem w stronę lasu. Kiedy mijałam pierwsze drzewa, usłyszałam jego wołanie:

A ty myślisz, że Edward jest normalny?! On jest identycznym dziwolągiem jak ja! – że co?? – Zaraz cie dogonię! – Odruchowo przyspieszyłam.

Biegłam ile sił w nogach. Nie odwracałam się, by zobaczyć, czy czasem ten mutant mnie nie goni. Jednak strach zwyciężył i w końcu zrobiłam to. Zerknęłam za siebie i wnet tego pożałowałam. Potknęłam się o jakiś dół i upadłam. Moja lewa noga zaklinowała się. Przeklęłam na głos. Poczułam straszny ból i pieczenie w kostce. Próbowałam ją jakoś stamtąd wydostać, ale wszystko na nic.

Po chwili zbliżał się Jacob. Już nie próbowałam wyciągnął nogi ze szczeliny, tylko szarpałam ją pomimo fal bólu, które mnie nawiedzały.

No dalej – powiedziałam na głos.

Pomóc? – spytał.

Odejdź stąd.

Bells, spoko, daj mi ją.

Zostaw!!! – i zaczęłam głośno krzyczeć. Pewnie zwołałam cały las.

Hej, nie drzyj się tak. Bębenki mi wysadzi.

Nie dotykaj mnie! Już ci mówiłam, odejdź stąd.

Czekaj tu – powiedział po chwili i już go nie było. Gdzie on do cholery jest? Dlaczego tak szybko to zrobił?

Co my tu mamy? – spytał męski, gruby głos za mną. Wystraszona odwróciłam szybko głowę. Za mną stał blady, wysoki mężczyzna, ubrany na czarno z długimi, czarnymi włosami, upiętymi w koński ogon. Z ironicznym uśmieszkiem krążył wokół mnie. Był strasznie podobny do… Cullen'ów?

Kim jesteś? – spytałam odruchowo.

Ha, ha, ha. Śmiesz pytać? Oh, gdzie moje maniery. Skoro już byłaś tak łaskawa i zawołałaś mnie samego na obiad – oblizał wargi – mogę być tak szczodry i podać Ci swoje imię – zakończył. Jego dziwna mowa wystraszyła mnie. Delikatnie próbowałam wydostać nogę, co nie uszło jego uwadze. Przeniósł wzrok na moją nogę. – Czyżbyś zraniła się w nogę? Oh, co za nieszczęście – wybuchł śmiechem. Czułam się coraz gorzej.

Nic mi nie jest – powiedziałam. Po co ja w ogóle z nim gadam?

Oo, jaka ty zabawna jesteś. Ale dość tej zabawy! – krzyknął. Aż podskoczyłam, co wywołało u niego jeszcze większy napad śmiechu. Lecz skończył tym razem prędko, gdyż ujrzał przed sobą mojego Edwarda!!! Jego widok nieco go wystraszył. Teraz to on się bał.

Witaj Nahuel. Co cie do nas sprowadza? – powiedział Edward.

Właśnie miałem zabrać się za obiad, lecz ktoś niegrzecznie mi przerwał – mówiąc to, cofał się. Nie rozumiałam tego. Moje serce biło coraz szybciej.

Wybacz, ale Bella nie jest daniem głównym – uniosłam brwi. O czym on bredził?

Zobaczymy… - wysyczał i przykucnął. Jedną rękę uniósł nad głowę a drugą wyciągnął przed siebie. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że ma ogromne pazury. Uśmiechnął się do mojego ukochanego, ukazując… kły! Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, Edward zrobił to samo.

Oboje syczeli na siebie na przemian. Jeden próbował zaatakować drugiego. Po chwili ten cały Nahuel rzucił się na brata Alice. Chciałam krzyczeć, ale głos ugrzązł mi w gardle. Cała dygotałam. W tej oto chwili Edward ukazał mi swoje prawdziwe oblicze – był potworem rodem z legend. Nie wiedziałam tylko, jakiego gatunku.

Poruszali się bardzo, ale to bardzo szybko. Kiedy jeden zamachnął się, drugi zrobił unik. I tak w kółko. Miałam ochotę się rozpłakać. Cały czas z ogromną gulą w gardle obserwowałam walkę tyranów. Edward w tym momencie warknął groźnie w stronę czarnowłosego i później rzucił się na niego. Łomot uderzających o siebie skał – tak nazwałabym ten odgłos, gdy Nahuel został powalony przez mojego chłopaka.

Zza drzew po lewej stronie wyłonił się wilk, który także rzucił się na Nahuel'a. Wbił swoje zębiska w jego ramię i oderwał je! Przyłożyłam rękę do ust, żeby czasem nie krzyknąć. Kiedy odrywali kolejne części, wydawało mi się, że rozdzierali jakiś metal. To było okropne!

Skończywszy rozczłonkowanie czarnowłosej bestii, wilk zamienił się w Jacoba. Zdziwiło mnie to, że współpracują ze sobą. Jeszcze nie tak dawno Edward wypowiadał się o nim jak o kimś, kogo nienawidzi. Pozbierali wszystkie części w jedną kupkę i podpalili. Całość buchnęła żarem i wokół śmierdziało kadzidłem. Fuj!

Chwilę potem zauważyli, że ciągle jestem z nimi i zszokowana patrzę w ich stronę. Edward zrobił krok, ale Jacob położył mu rękę na klatce piersiowej i wyszeptał: _„Ja się tym zajmę". _Pokiwał tylko głową. Jego twarz była przepełniona bólem, rozdzierała go wewnętrzna rozpacz, jakby utracił coś bardzo cennego. I chyba wiedziałam, co to było.

Bello, daj mi to. Musimy cię stąd zabrać – tym razem nie protestowałam. Niech się dzieje, co chce!

Jacob ostrożnie wyciągnął moją nogę z dołka, w który wpadłam. Moja kostka pulsowała z bólu. Wziął mnie na ręce i zaczął biec. Biec bardzo szybko. Chłodny wiatr owiał mi twarz. Nie zauważyłam, kiedy się zachmurzyło.

I jak ci się podobało? Hę? – spytał po jakimś czasie Jacob.

A co mi się miało podobać?

No wiesz, walka twojego fagasa i tego drugiego. Kurcze, nie sądziłem, ze się facio tak wkurzy. Niezły z niego wampir, co nie?

To, co powiedział dalej, słyszałam tylko w oddali. Słowo _wampir_ wdarło się w mój umysł i nie chciało z niego wyjść. Edward był wampirem! Jego moc, szybkość, zimna i twarda skóra, i wiele więcej ( w sumie pomyślałam jeszcze o jego diecie, ale wolałam o tym nie wspominać…) były jego cechami wampira! Akurat teraz wszystko zsumowałam, przeanalizowałam, dopasowałam i byłam pewna! Dlaczego wcześniej na to nie wpadłam? Dlaczego akurat teraz?

A co najważniejsze: dlaczego ukrywał to przede mną???

Bella? Halo, ziemia do Belli – Jacob machał mi ręką przed nosem. Ocknęłam się.

Nic mi nie jest. Możesz mnie postawić?

Za chwilę będziesz w domu.

Postaw mnie natychmiast!!!

Ok., ok. spokojnie – zatrzymał się. Delikatnie odstawił mnie na ziemię. Stałam na podjeździe swojego domu.

A co z moim samochodem?

Zaraz tu będzie… - zza zakrętu usłyszałam ryk silnika swojej furgonetki. Za kierownicą siedział Edward. Zaparkował go w miejscu, gdzie zawsze stawiam swój wóz, po czym wysiadł. Spojrzał na mnie. Miał przekrwione oczy, jakby płakał. Moje serce ścisnęło się z żalu. Ledwo dawałam rade się powstrzymać.

Żegnaj – powiedział drżącym głosem i już go nie było.

W tej oto chwili mój świat runął. Niewidzialny sztylet przebił mnie na wylot w kilku miejscach. Zabolało. Okropnie zabolało. Chwyciłam się za serce a co działo się później? Nie pamiętam…

Obudziłam się w swoim pokoju. Było już ciemno. Obok mnie nikogo nie było. Miałam nadzieję, że wszystko, co widziałam, było tylko złym snem.

Rozpłakałam się. W jeden dzień straciłam tak wiele. Najpierw poznałam całą prawdę o moim ukochanym, a później odszedł ode mnie. Tak po prostu.

Może to i lepiej? Tak, nie mogłam żyć z wampirem. Ja jestem człowiekiem, a z tego, co wiem, nie możemy razem współegzystować. To wbrew wszelkim prawom…

Przetarłam przemoczone od płaczu oczy. Postanowiłam, że od tej pory nie będę się nad sobą użalać. Muszę zacząć wszystko od nowa. Ale chociaż postanowiłam tak wiele, to nie bardzo wiedziałam jak się zabrać do tego…

Jest jeszcze jeden problem. A mianowicie miał na imię Alice. Przecież… przecież moja przyjaciółka też jest… wampirem… Nie, ta myśl nigdy nie przejdzie obojętnie. Znów się rozpłakałam…

**Edward**

Koniec. Wszystko, co kiedyś miało barwy na tym świecie, stało się czarno-białe. Wszystko umarło razem ze mną, z moją nadzieją. Wszystkie starania poszły na nic. Teraz, gdy już wszystko o mnie wie, na pewno nie będzie chciała ze mną być…

Moje ostatnie słowo _Żegnaj_ zabrzmiało tak gorzko, nieprawdziwie… Nie mam już siły na nic. Straciłem wszystko.

Biegnąc przez las myślałem, gdzie się udać. Na Alaskę nie, może do Kanady? Zobaczy się. Zabiorę kilka rzeczy i już mnie nie ma. Nie będę zaśmiecał tej Ziemi. Za bardzo krzywd wyrządziłem.

Po chwili czułem i słyszałem, że reszta mojej przyszywanej rodziny jest w pobliżu:

„_Edward, dokąd się wybierasz? Proszę, nie mów, że to koniec! To niemożliwe! Bella cię potrzebuje!"_ Pomyślała Alice.

Nie miałem ochoty się tłumaczyć.

Znikam. Nie proście bym został…


	14. Chapter 11

„**My Hero Vampire"**

**Autor: truska93**

**Ten rozdział dedykuję Eli, która podsunęła mi parę przydatnych pomysłów. Dziękuję, jesteś wspaniała!;***

**Również dziękuję wszystkim, którzy komentują moje FF. Naprawdę wiele to dla mnie znaczy;***

**Rozdział 11**

**Bella**

Mijały dni, tygodnie, miesiące…

_Poniedziałek…_

_Wtorek…_

_Środa…_

_Październik…_

_Listopad…_

_Grudzień…_

Zbliżało się Boże Narodzenie. Kiedy byłam młodsza bardzo cieszyłam się przygotowaniami, zakupami, prezentami. Tym razem nic nie było w stanie mnie uszczęśliwić. Czas mijał, a ja nadal nie mogłam pozbierać się po tak wielkiej stracie. Starałam się jak najmniej wspominać Edwarda, gdyż sama wzmianka wywoływała u mnie ataki płaczu i drżenia. Jeszcze nigdy nie czułam się tak okropnie.

Właśnie jechałam z mamą do supermarketu po zakupy. Nasza coroczna tradycja. Tata w tym czasie zajmował się wybieraniem drzewka. Już teraz czułam, że te święta nie będą takie same. Z zamyślenia wyrwała mnie mama:

Bello, dalej nie możesz pozbierać myśli? Pogódź się z tym, że nie wszystko trwa wiecznie.

Mamo, o co ci chodzi? Czuje się dobrze, nie musisz się martwić.

Acha, akurat. Bells, mamy święta za pasem, proszę rozchmurz się wreszcie. Pamiętasz, jak mówiłaś do dziadka, że w Wigilię nikt nie powinien sie smucić?

Tak, pamiętam – cóż, znowu wzięło ja na wspominki. Znowu przeze mnie…

Widzisz, a teraz chodź, mamy misje do wykonania – powiedziała z uśmiechem, parkując przed marketem.

Wysiadłyśmy z samochodu i z koszykiem weszłyśmy do środka. Na szczęście ja miałam za zadanie prowadzić wózek z zakupami a mama wkładała potrzebne produkty. W tym roku na wigilię Charlie zaprosił swoich kolegów z komendy. Przyjdą ze swoimi rodzinami. Dobrze, że większość z nich nie ma jeszcze dzieci…

Zaopatrzone w siatki z zakupami opuściłyśmy sklep. Cały czas zastanawiałam się, po co tyle jedzenia. Chociaż z jednej strony taki policjant chyba musi sobie pojeść, skoro ma mieć siłę ganiać za bandytami. Ale w Forks raczej rosły im brzuchy niż żeby uganiali się za przestępcami…

W drodze powrotnej mama nie rozpoczynała żadnej dręczącej mnie rozmowy. Mogłam odetchnąć przed całymi świątecznymi porządkami.

Zaparkowałyśmy przed domem. Przed drzwiami zastałyśmy tatę, który próbował wnieść choinkę do środka. Rozbawiła nas ta sytuacja. Wysiadłam z auta i pomogłam mu.

Dzięki Bells.

Nie ma sprawy. Następnym razem postaraj się o troszkę mniejszą choinkę.

Dobrze, dobrze. Co roku mówisz mi to samo.

I co roku mam rację.

Zaśmiał się. Wróciłam pomóc mamie przynieść zakupy. Było ich troszkę, ale na szczęście uwinęłyśmy się z tym szybko. Pochowałam je i poszłam do siebie na górę. Było, co prawda posprzątane, ale ostatnio wolałam przebywać sama. Nie miałam ochoty z nikim gadać, ani spędzać czasu…

Po upływie kilku minut musiałam jednak wrócić na dół, bo zawołał mnie Charlie, aby pomóc mu przy ozdabianiu naszego drzewka. Stare i zakurzone pudełka, jakie przyniósł ze strychu znów wywołały u mnie napady kichnięć. Wyciągając każdą bombkę, omiatałam ją wzrokiem i dopiero później zakładałam na gałązki. Kiedy sięgnęłam po większą bombkę, ujrzałam w niej swoje odbicie. Na początku nie poznałam siebie. Wyglądałam nieco inaczej: twarz lekko poszarzała, niewielkie zasinienia pod oczami… i wzrok nieobecny, smutny… czy ja naprawdę tak wyglądam?

Odwiesiłam wszystkie bombki i przyglądałam się jak tata wiesza kolorowe lampki. Co pewien czas chichotałam, gdy zaplątywał je wokół siebie zamiast na choince. W końcu po godzinie udało nam się ukończyć ubiór drzewka. Zadowoleni z siebie popatrzyliśmy z końca salonu na nasze dzieło. Dumny Charlie gładził swoje wąsy, gdy mama weszła do pokoju. Zerknęła to na nas, to na choinkę. Po chwili przytuliła nas i całą trójką staliśmy przylgnięci do siebie.

Ach, jak ja lubię święta – westchnęła mama.

Ja też je lubię – odpowiedział Charlie.

Tak, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy na stole stoi pełno jedzenia – zaśmialiśmy się. Tata wywrócił oczami.

A teraz chodź Bello, musimy przygotować coś dobrego. W końcu jutro Wigilia. Charlie, weź te pudła i zanieś je z powrotem na strych. I bardzo cię proszę, nie przeszkadzaj nam w kuchni.

Ok., ok. A dostanę coś na obiad?

Się zobaczy – zaśmiałyśmy się. Tacie jednak nie było do śmiechu…

Poszłyśmy do kuchni. Niestety nie wiedziałyśmy, od czego zacząć. Na pewno gotować będę ja, bo kulinarne eksperymenty Renee zazwyczaj kończyły się źle. Ale na szczęście potrafiła dobrze piec. I chwała jej za to.

Dobrze mamo, ja zajmę się przygotowaniem kurczaka, a ty upiecz to ciasto jagodowe według przepisu babci. Później wspólnie pokroimy sałatkę.

Ok. A co z rybą?

Myślę, że przygotuję teraz zalewę, a później mi pomożesz, zrobimy ją w galarecie według mojego osobistego przepisu.

Oh, jak to dobrze mieć w domu taką córkę…

Dziękuje ci mamo. Ale teraz weźmy się do pracy.

Tak jest szefowo – zaśmiałam się. Trochę dziwnie się czułam, kiedy wydawałam mamie polecenia.

Nasze kulinarne przedświąteczne przygotowania szły zgodnie z planem. Z piekarnika unosił się cudowny zapach ciasta z jagodami, a ja pichciłam farsz do kurczaka. Postanowiłam przygotować go dzisiaj, a jutro będziemy mieligo tylko wsadzić w piekarnik.

Po skończonej pracy umyłam ręce i poszłam do siebie na górę. Nie miałam już siły. Opadłam na łóżko i przysnęłam sobie. Obudziłam się około 21. Wstałam i poczłapałam do łazienki wziąć lekki prysznic. Umyłam zęby, wyszczotkowałam włosy i wskoczyłam w pidżamę. Kiedy wróciłam do pokoju zrobiło mi się zimno. Podeszłam do okna by je zamknąć. Na dworze zaczął padać śnieg…

Nie pamiętam, o której usnęłam. Obudziłam się wcześnie rano. Dziś Wigilia. Powinien mnie cieszyć ten dzień, ale czułam się normalnie. Tak jak każdego dnia. Zeszłam z łóżka i wyjrzałam za okno. Wszędzie było biało. Nienawidziłam ani śniegu ani deszczu. No cóż, czekają mnie święta spędzone w domu.

Zeszłam na dół na śniadanie. W kuchni zastałam tylko mamę. Charlie pojechał na służbę.

Cześć mamo – powiedziałam zaspanym głosem.

Witaj kochanie. Widzę, że wczorajsze gotowanie dało ci w kość.

Nawet nie. Bardzo lubię sobie coś upichcić.

Bardzo dużo tego „coś" – zaśmiała się. – Ach, byłabym zapomniała. Był dziś listonosz i przyniósł ci list.

List? Do mnie? – zdziwiłam się. Już dość miałam tych listów. Mama podała mi kopertę z lodówki. Ostrożnie ją otworzyłam. W środku była prześliczna kartka świąteczna. Widniał na niej wilk przebrany za mikołaja i choinka w śniegu. Otworzyłam ją, w środku były krótkie życzenia:

_**Z okazji tych jakże wspaniałych świąt, życzę Ci Bello, abyś każdego dnia była szczęśliwa. Mimo wszystko…" Jacob**__._

Uśmiechnęłam się. Odkąd wiem, kim naprawdę jest, Jacob stał się moim kumplem. Wyjaśnił mi wszystko miesiąc temu. Naprawdę nie sądziłam, że na świecie istnieją takie stworzenia. A myślałam, że to ja jestem nienormalna…

Mama dziwnie mi się przyglądała. Nie wiedziała o Jacobie. Nie chciałam jej dodatkowo martwić. W końcu przerwałam to milczenie i zaspokoiłam mamy ciekawość:

To kartka od mojego dobrego znajomego.

Edwarda? – zabolało.

Nie. Nie od Edwarda. Mam więcej znajomych niż myślisz.

Cóż, ostatnio rzadko wychodzisz z domu, więc myślałam…

Mamo, a ty znowu swoje.

Przepraszam. Taki już mój charakter.

Ok. Idę do siebie.

A śniadanie?

Nie jestem głodna! – krzyknęłam ze schodów.

Weszłam do swojego pokoju i zamknęłam za sobą drzwi. Odłożyłam kartkę od Jacoba na szafkę, żeby, choć ona sprawiła, że te święta będą fajne. Ubrałam się w długi golf i czarne legginsy. Nie miałam w planach żadnych porządków, więc do kolacji powinnam zostać w tych ciuchach. Usiadłam na parapecie i wpatrywałam się w ścianę lasu za oknem. Rozmyślałam nad rzeczami, jakie wydarzyły się w tym roku. Jeśli chodzi o pozytywy – nie było ich wiele. Większą część mojej listy zajmowały wypadki i rozczarowania. Między innymi odejście mojej największej miłości. Zawsze bolało mnie na samo wspomnienie, ale teraz, gdy jest czas wszelkich podsumowań, mogłam, choć przez chwilę o nim pomyśleć. Odkąd Edward odszedł, nie wiem, co się z nim działo. Z Alice też nie rozmawiałam. Zmieniła swój plan lekcji i w szkole nawet się nie mijałyśmy. Zupełnie, jakbym to ja coś zrobiła. Przez to wszystko czułam się strasznie samotna…

Popatrzyłam w kierunku mojej szafki nocnej. Wypatrzyłam mój odtwarzacz mp3. Sięgnęłam po niego i usiadłam z powrotem na parapecie. Włożyłam słuchawki do uszu i włączyłam go na najgłośniejszy poziom. Wsłuchałam się w słowa piosenki: _Within Temptation__ „ Pale"._ Za każdym razem gdy słuchałam jej, płakałam. Tak było i tym razem. Po policzkach ciekły mi łzy. Nie wiem, jak, ale autorzy tej piosenki wczuli się w moją sytuację i świetnie ją wyśpiewali. Od trzech miesięcy słucham tylko tego utworu…

Z transu wybudziła mnie mama. Nie słyszałam, jak woła z dołu. Szturchnęła mnie lekko za ramię. Otworzyłam oczy i spojrzałam na Renee.

Przepraszam, zasłuchałam się.

Nie szkodzi. Chodź, pomożesz mi nakryć do stołu.

Jasne, już idę.

Odłożyłam mp3 na szafkę. Na pewno przed spaniem posłucham „mojej" piosenki. Zeszłam do salonu. Tata zdążył wrócić już do domu. Rozkładał właśnie duży stół, a mama szykowała biały obrus. Stałam w drzwiach i przyglądałam się im. Znowu się zamyśliłam. Charlie pomachał mi ręką przed nosem.

Halo, ziemia do Belli, odbiór.

Przepraszam, jakoś tak się zamyśliłam.

Nie szkodzi.

Bells, chodź po talerze i sztućce – powiedziała mama. Pokiwałam głową i ominęłam tatę, idąc do kuchni.

Około pół godziny zajęło nam nakrywanie stołu. Nie spodziewałam się, że będziemy mieć aż tylu gości. Tata zaprosił chyba całą komendę. Po skończeniu pracy w salonie przeniosłyśmy się do kuchni. Włożyłam fartuch, żeby nie poplamić swojego golfa i razem z mamą powoli przygotowałyśmy dzisiejsze potrawy.

Goście zaczęli się schodzić o 18. Charlie pełnił rolę gospodarza, więc grzecznie witał wszystkich gości i zapraszał do salonu. Jako pierwsi pojawili się rodzice Mike'a Newtona, którego matka pracowała na komendzie, jako sekretarka. Nie wiem, po co sekretarka na komisariacie, ale wcale nie dociekałam nigdy prawdy. Później dołączyli państwo Berger oraz Stevens, którzy bardzo przyjaźnili się z moimi rodzicami. Kolejnych gości już nie rozpoznawałam, bo większości nie znałam.

Kurczak dochodził w piekarniku. Mama przebrana już w odświętne ciuchy zabawiała razem z tatą gości. Ja siedziałam w kuchni i pilnowałam wszystkich potraw. Nie nadawałam się do towarzystwa. Po chwili zabrzmiał dzwonek, kolejny już dzisiejszego wieczoru. Z nudów liczyłam każdy i wiedziałam, ile osób ma przyjść. Ci goście akurat przyszli niespodziewanie. Usłyszałam jeszcze, jak mama otwiera drzwi, ale nie wiedziałam, kto przyszedł.

Właśnie wyciągałam z lodówki rybę w galarecie, kiedy ktoś zapukał lekko we framugę. Odwróciłam się.

Jacob?

Nie przeszkadzam? – spytał z uśmiechem na twarzy.

Nie, wejdź. Co ty tu robisz?

Twój ojciec zadzwonił dziś rano i zaprosił nas, znaczy mnie i mojego tatę do was, na kolację. I widzę, że dobrze zrobiłem, przychodząc – powiedział, patrząc na potrawę w moich rękach. Zaśmiałam się.

Tak, wiesz, serwujemy dziś bardzo wykwintne dania.

Widzę, widzę – zaśmialiśmy się. – Może w czymś pomóc?

Nie, poradzę sobie. Być może później się przydasz.

Oczywiście. Służę pomocą.

Siedząc w kuchni nie dąsałam się już. Jacob dotrzymywał mi towarzystwa. Pomagał mi zanosić do salonu różne potrawy. Poznałam też jego ojca, który, jak słyszałam, dlatego jeździ na wózku, gdyż na wojnie dostał kulą w obie nogi. Mój kumpel był bardzo podobny do niego. Goście przyglądali się mu, z jaką gracją kładzie talerze na stole. Śmiałam się ukradkiem z ich min.

Po zakończonej kolacji udaliśmy się z Jacobem do salonu. Razem z innymi śpiewaliśmy kolędy. Oczywiście Jacob próbował śpiewać, ale jakoś nie chciało mu wyjść. Śmialiśmy się z tego. Moi rodzice przyglądali się mi. Wiedziałam, o co im chodzi…

Charlie odprowadził już ostatnich gości do drzwi. Został jeszcze tylko Jacob i jego ojciec.

I jak ci się podobało Billy? – spytał tata.

Muszę przyznać, że dawno nie bawiłem się tak dobrze. Masz miłych kolegów.

Oh, wiem, wiem o tym.

Tylko my też musimy się zbierać.

Odwiozę was. Wiem, że przyjechaliście z Samem.

Tak. Poprosiliśmy go, bo Jacob nie ma jeszcze prawa jazdy – młody Indianin wywrócił oczami.

Ach, kto tu zwraca na to uwagę – powiedział mój przyjaciel.

Cóż, mój drogi, na przykład ja – zaśmiał się Charlie.

Tato, może ja ich odwiozę? – spytałam niespodziewanie.

Ty? Nie boisz się tak późno jeździć?

No co ty, jak możesz we mnie wątpić. Z resztą, Jacob i jego tata pewnie nie chcieliby być odwożeni radiowozem – zażartowałam.

Ok. Skoro chcesz.

Dobra, idę się ubrać. Zaraz będę gotowa.

Pobiegłam na górę. Ubrałam tylko swoje kozaki, płaszczyk i zabrałam z torby kluczyki do furgonetki. Zeszłam na dół. Jacob uśmiechał się szeroko. Chyba spodobał się mu mój pomysł.

Ja już gotowa.

My też.

Idźcie, ja wyprowadzę Billy'ego – oznajmił Charlie.

Ok. Chodź Jacob – wskazałam ręką drzwi.

Wyszliśmy oboje. Otworzyłam furgonetkę. Tata wraz z Jacobem posadzili do środka starszego Indianina. Jacob usiadł obok mnie. Zamknął za sobą drzwi a ja odpaliłam silnik. Ruszyliśmy.

Kurcze, myślałem, że boisz się prowadzić w nocy.

Ja? A skąd.

He he, naprawdę. Uwierz mi, moja siostra nie jest taka odważna.

Ty masz siostrę?

Nawet dwie.

Następnym razem jak się spotkamy opowiesz mi o nich, co?

Jasne, nie ma sprawy. A teraz, o czym chcesz pogadać?

Nie wiem. Mów coś, ja się skupie na drodze.

Ok. Opowiem ci kilka dowcipów, jakie Quil ostatnio mi sprzedał.

Dajesz.

Przez całą drogę śmiałam się jak głupia. Nieco rozbolał mnie brzuch. Wysadziłam Jacoba i jego tatę w La Push i zawróciłam do domu. Po drodze jednak zaczęłam się bać. Pewnie, dlatego, że jechałam sama. Żeby zagłuszyć myśli, włączyłam radio. Leciały w niej same świąteczne piosenki . „Last Christmas" czy „ Jingle Bells". Atmosfera świąt mnie nie opuszczała…

Pod domem zaparkowałam o 23. Było ciemno i ślisko. Zaczął padać śnieg. Ostrożnie wysiadłam z furgonetki i uważając na oblodzony teren przekradłam się do środka. Rozebrałam się z płaszcza i butów. Kiedy zajrzałam do salonu, wszystko było już posprzątane. Przeszłam do kuchni. Przy stole siedziała mama. Popijała coś gorącego.

Już jesteś.

Cześć. Widzę, że się uwinęłaś.

Tak, tylko naczynia pomyję jutro.

A tam jutro, ja to zrobię teraz.

Bells, jest już późno. Chodźmy spać.

Spokojnie, ty idź się wyśpij, dość się dziś napracowałaś. Ja tu pozmywam.

Oh, kochanie. Dziękuje ci – wstała od stołu i ucałowała mnie w czoło.

Kiedy wyszła, podwinęłam rękawy i wzięłam się za zmywanie. Część włożyłam do zmywarki a część umyłam w zlewie. Całe mycie zajęło mi zaledwie godzinę.

Po skończonej pracy zmęczona powlokłam się na górę. Każdy schodek pokonywałam z ogromną trudnością. Miałam już otwierać drzwi, kiedy usłyszałam za nimi cichą melodię. Dziwne. Nie włączałam dziś odtwarzacza. Otworzyłam drzwi i zaświeciłam światło. Pusto. Z mojego odtwarzacza płynęła prześliczna melodia. Aż dech zaparło mi w piersi. Na łóżku leżała kremowa karteczka. Ostrożnie podeszłam i wzięłam ją w ręce. Ktoś pięknym (i znajomym) pismem napisał dwa słowa:

_**Bądź szczęśliwa**_

Z wrażenia usiadłam. Melodia coraz bardziej się oddalała…


	15. Chapter 12

„**MY HERO VAMPIRE"**

**Autor: truska93**

**Dedykacja dla wszystkich, którzy lubią czytać MHV;****

**Rozdział 12**

**Edward**

Czułem się okropnie. Zraniłem siebie, zraniłem Bellę. Jestem potworem. Tak, jestem. I niech mi nikt nie wmawia, że to już przeszłość. Wszystko wraca. Moja okropna przeszłość wróciła jak bumerang…

Postanowiłem wynieść się do Kanady. Miałem tam znajomego, który na pewno mnie przyjmie z otwartymi rękami. Zabiorę jeszcze parę rzeczy i już mnie nie ma.

Do domu dobiegłem pierwszy. Spakowałem kilka ciuchów, płyt i zdjęcie Belli. Pomimo, że straciłem ją, nie straciłem wiary ani moja miłość do niej nie wygasła. Przeleciałem wzrokiem po pokoju i wybiegłem przez tylne drzwi. Wkrótce potem byłem już w drodze ku samotności…

Zanim przekroczyłem linię kończącą Forks, czułem, że Emmett depcze mi po piętach. Nie zatrzymałem się. Biegłem coraz szybciej. Chciałem zostawić wszystko za sobą. Wiem, że jestem tchórzem, ale jeśli usunę się na bok, może wszystko wróci do normy.

W Seattle wsiadłem w samolot. Wolałem przemieszczać się w normalny sposób, nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. Miałem szczęście, że akurat odlatywał samolot o tej godzinie.

Przez cały lot zastanawiałem się, czy postępuje dobrze. W duchu miałem nadzieję, ze Bella pozbiera się jakoś i nie będzie o mnie myślała. Nie zniósłbym każdej rzeczy, jaką zrobiłaby po moim odejściu…

Wysiadłem w Kanadzie. Wcześniej zadzwoniłem do Bena, że zjawie się u niego po południu. Czekał na mnie w samochodzie, na parkingu obok lotniska. Zauważył mnie i wysiadł, by mnie przywitać.

Edward!

Witaj Ben. Dziękuję, że mogę się u ciebie zatrzymać.

Nie ma sprawy. A co się takiego stało, że jesteś tu sam?

Nic ważnego. Postanowiłem wyjechać i przemyśleć parę spraw – moja mina sprawiła, że więcej pytań nie zadał.

Jechaliśmy w milczeniu. Zatłoczone ulice trochę denerwowały, ale udawałem, że mnie to nie obchodzi. Mijaliśmy po drodze kilka sklepów. Zauważyłem jedną dziewczynę, która była podobna do Belli. Jednak po chwili stwierdziłem, że to tylko zbieg okoliczności i że to nie może być moja ukochana.

Zaparkował przy jednym z małych domków. Z miejsca przypadł mi do gustu.

Macie tu może jakieś zwierzątka na zbyciu? No wiesz, w razie gdybym chciał zapolować.

Tak, jasne. Później pokaże ci miejsce, gdzie często znajdziesz jakiegoś wilka lub misia.

Super – skwitowałem. Ben przypatrywał mi się cały czas. Nie pasowałem mu do tego zwyczajnego Edwarda.

Weszliśmy do środka. Dom był, co prawda mały, ale przytulny i w sam raz dla mnie. Bym mógł być sam.

Ok., rozgość się. Ja pobiegnę na małe polowanie.

Dobra, i jeszcze raz dzięki stary.

Nie ma sprawy – i wybiegł z domu. Ben nie był taki jak my. Musiał polować na ludzi, co wcale nie przeszkadzało naszym relacjom.

Usiadłem wygodnie w jednym z foteli. Z kieszeni kurtki wyciągnąłem zdjęcie Belli. Przymknąłem oczy i przypatrywałem się jej twarzy, gdy wypowiadałem słowo _żegnaj_. Myślałem, ze oszaleje. Na całe szczęście Jacob Black okazał się pomocny w tej sprawie. Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałem, żeby myślał w sposób tak logiczny i czysty. Byłem w szoku.

Schowałem z powrotem zdjęcie do kieszeni i wybiegłem zapolować. Wolałem sam. Mój instynkt mnie poniesie…

Z dnia na dzień było coraz gorzej. Moja tęsknota nasilała się. W niektórych momentach chciałem rzucić wszystko i wrócić. Ale nie mogłem. Obiecałem, że nie wrócę i dotrzymam słowa.

Pewnego dnia Ben przywiózł do domu fortepian. Z jego myśli wyłapałem, że jest on z przeznaczeniem dla mnie, żebym się nie nudził. Byłem mu wdzięczny za taki prezent. Jednego wieczoru usiadłem i zacząłem grać. Z serce płynęła ta melodia. Każdy głupi domyślał się, dla kogo ona jest. Kiedy kończyłem, Ben wszedł do pokoju i powiedział:

Powinieneś nagrać ją dla niej.

Słucham?

Wiesz, przyznam się, dzwoniła Alice. Opowiedziała mi wszystko. Ta melodia… Jest po prostu świetna. Stary, jestem w szoku. Myślę, że powinieneś nagrać ją i podarować, no nie wiem, może na święta. W końcu zbliża się Boże Narodzenie.

W sumie to dobry pomysł. Ale jest pewna rzecz, która…

Edward, nie czekaj. Zaraz zadzwonię gdzie trzeba i będziesz miał swoją melodie na płytce.

Dzięki Ben. Jesteś wielki.

Spoko.

Naprawdę powinienem się domyśleć, że Alice zadzwoni lub zjawi się tutaj. Miała swój dar i w pełni go wykorzystała. A ja przeklinałem go w tej chwili…

Pojechaliśmy z Benem do jego znajomego. Po raz pierwszy byłem w studiu nagraniowym. Od razu kazali mi usiąść do instrumentu. Z wrażenia nie wiedziałem, od czego zacząć. Pomyślałem więc o Belli i udało się. Melodia sama płynęła z mego serca…

Po skończeniu Ben i jego kolega byli pod wrażeniem. Otrzymałem swój krążek. Ale nie wiedziałem jak jej go wręczyć.

W drodze powrotnej Ben zachwalał mój talent muzyczny. Z grzeczności przytakiwałem mu tylko. Zastanawiałem się, w jaki sposób sprawić mojej ukochanej prezent.

Była Wigilia. Wykonałem rano jeden telefon do domu, gdyż po tych trzech miesiącach zasługiwali na krótki kontakt ze mną. Złożyłem im wszystkim życzenia. Esme była w siódmym niebie. Nie obyło się bez pytań, dotyczących mojego powrotu.

To, co planowałem, na pewno widziała już moja narwana siostrzyczka. Miesiąc temu postanowiłem, że zostawię jej płytę w pokoju, razem z listem ode mnie. Mój mały prezent. Nie chciałem zbytnio jej dawać nadziei, więc nie rozpisałem się na małej karteczce. Napisałem tylko dwa słowa…

Byłem już w drodze do Forks. Pudełeczko z płytą i liścik schowałem do kieszeni spodni. Zanim jednak skierowałem się do domu Bells, postanowiłem zajrzeć do własnego, zrobić im małą niespodziankę.

Przekraczając próg domu dało się odczuć klimat świąt. Emmett i Jasper postarali się z tymi światełkami. Były wszędzie. Alice z Rosalie tradycyjnie szykowały drzewko i w tym roku nie próżnowały. Była ogromna, a na jej gałęziach wisiało mnóstwo bombek.

Stanąłem w korytarzu. Esme, gdy mnie zobaczyła, najpierw uszczypnęła się a później podbiegła do mnie. Uścisnęła mnie mocno.

Edward, jak dobrze, że wróciłeś – powiedziała.

Na twoim miejscu nie cieszyłbym się tak bardzo. Wracam dziś do Kanady.

Dlaczego mi to robisz? – spytała ze smutkiem w głosie. Już teraz żałowałem, że tu przyjechałem.

O, kogo my tu mamy? – spytał Emmett.

Cześć brachu – powiedziałem, odklejając się od mojej przyszywanej mamy.

A więc wróciłeś?

Na chwilkę wpadłem. Wesołych Świąt wszystkim! – krzyknąłem. Jednak nikomu nie było do śmiechu.

Pożegnałem się i wyszedłem. Nie miałem zamiaru słuchać przekonań, żebym jednak wrócił. Pobiegłem załatwić swą sprawę jak najszybciej. Musiałem wracać tam, skąd przyszedłem…

Było późno. Zaglądnąłem przez okno do jej pokoju. Pusto. Droga wolna. Przez uchylone okno wkradłem się do środka. Swój liścik położyłem na łóżku. A co z płytą? Popatrzyłem na odtwarzacz. Włożyłem krążek do środka. Chciałem już ustawić, że zacznie grać po kilku minutach, gdy usłyszałem, jak ktoś wchodzi po schodach. Bez namysłu włączyłem play i wyskoczyłem na dwór.

Obserwowałem okno. Zapaliło się światło. Spanikowałem i uciekłem stamtąd. Tchórz ze mnie. Postanowiłem jednak, że zostanę tu na dwa, góra trzy dni. Ale nie wrócę do domu. Przenocuje w hotelu w Port Angeles.

Zakwaterowanie nie zajęło mi dużo czasu. Zamknąłem swój pokój na klucz i rzuciłem się na łóżko. Przeklinałem się w duchu za to, co zrobiłem. Mogłem jeszcze trochę poczekać. _Ale nie, ty Cullen mądrzejszy jesteś_ – pomyślałem.

Wyciągnąłem z kieszeni zdjęcie Belli (nosze je przy sobie zawsze) i wpatrzony w nie rozmyślałem przez całą noc…

**Bella**

Do mojej listy ulubionych piosenek dołączyłam melodię, którą usłyszałam w Wigilię. Nie spodziewałam się takiego prezentu. A zwłaszcza od osoby, która mnie opuściła. List, który leżał na łóżku noszę w tylnej kieszeni spodni. Zawsze. Kiedy byłam smutna, czytałam go i od razu, chociaż częściowo poprawiał mi się humor. Wiedziałam, że Edwardowi zależy, bym była szczęśliwa. Ja też tego pragnęłam…

Kolejny dzień mijał mi jak zawsze. Najpierw szkoła, później gotowanie obiadu w domu, odrabianie lekcji… Czułam się jak zaprogramowany robot. Mama również się o mnie martwiła. Co jakiś czas pytała, czy nie chcę czasem gdzieś wyjść. Moja odpowiedź zawsze brzmiała tak samo: nie. Takie krótkie słowo wypowiadałam dziennie średnio ze sto razy. Potrafiłam tylko odmawiać…

Pewnego piątkowego wieczoru siedziałam w swoim pokoju. Wzięłam z biurka kalendarz na nowy rok i zaznaczałam w nim ważne daty. Między innymi moje urodziny, które będą za dwa miesiące. W duchu modliłam się, bym tym razem nie otrzymała żadnego sweterka na drutach. Choć lubiłam ręcznie robione upominki, swetry itp. już mi się znudziły. Powiedziałam o tym mamie, ale wątpię, żeby moją babcię przed tym powstrzymać. Ale może w końcu uda mi się ją przekonać, że na swoje dziewiętnaste urodziny powinnam dostać coś dorosłego…

Kolejno zaznaczyłam urodziny mamy i taty, ich rocznicę ślubu, rocznicę śmierci dziadka oraz urodziny babci. Datę ukończenia szkoły wolałam nie zaznaczać – tego wydarzenia się obawiałam. Czułam, że kończy się pewien etap, a ja żadnego nie chciałam już rozpoczynać..

Odłożyłam kalendarz z powrotem na biurko i usiadłam na łóżku. Włączyłam pilotem swój odtwarzacz i zamknęłam oczy. Każdego dnia tak robiłam. Zatracałam się w melodii od Edwarda. Moi rodzice już wiedzieli, że w tym momencie nie mogą mi przeszkadzać…

Nadeszły ferie. Z góry zakładałam, że spędzę je w domu, więc zapisałam się na dodatkowe zajęcia w szkole. Mieliśmy wykonywać różne dekoracje do szkolnego teatrzyku oraz brać udział w wielu innych wspólnych zajęciach rekreacyjnych. Nie przepadałam za takim spędzaniem czasu, ale nie miałam, co innego do roboty. W domu nie chciałam siedzieć, przez ostatnie tygodnie już dość się nasiedziałam.

Wsiadłam do swojej furgonetki i ruszyłam do szkoły. Znów zaczął prószyć śnieg. Nienawidziłam Forks za to, że pogoda była nieprzewidywalna. Nawet w lecie czasem spadł śnieg… Na drodze zrobiło się ślisko. Ostrożnie pokonywałam poszczególne odcinki trasy.

Wysiadłam przed szkołą. Westchnęłam i poczłapałam niechętnie do środka. Przed wejściem o mało, co nie przewróciłam się i nie rozbiłam głowy. Znów kolejny raz mój pech przypomniał sobie o mnie…

Weszłam do sali, gdzie mieliśmy mieć zajęcia. Była nawet spora grupka osób. Nie wiem czy mi się zdawało, czy też nie, ale na końcu klasy chyba widziałam Alice. Chciałam do niej podejść, ale nauczyciel wszedł do środka i zaczął tłumaczyć, czym mamy się zająć. Musiałam rozmowę odłożyć na później…

Minęły trzy godziny. Mój nadgarstek ledwie wytrzymywał presje wywołaną przez pędzel. Postanowiłam, że wyjdę wcześniej. Kątem oka przyuważyłam, że dziewczyna podobna do Alice tez już wychodzi. Świetnie. Zabrałam swoja kurtkę i wyszłam za nią. Idąc korytarzem odwróciła się. Tak, to na pewno ona. Przyspieszyła. Ja również. W końcu nie wytrzymałam i zaczęłam krzyczeć:

Alice, Alice zaczekaj! Chcę porozmawiać! Stój! – lecz nie zatrzymała się. Wychodząc na zewnątrz rozglądnęłam się wokół. Nigdzie jej nie było. Super, uciekła przede mną…

Wściekła wsiadłam do samochodu i odpaliłam silnik. Zanim ruszyłam, wzięłam parę głębokich wdechów. W końcu nie wytrzymałam i wyjechałam na drogę. Śnieg padał coraz bardziej. Moje wycieraczki ledwo dawały sobie radę. Postanowiłam, że pojadę na skróty…

Wjechałam w boczną uliczkę. Przejechałam parę metrów i znów wyjechałam na główną drogę. Wiodła przez las. Drzewa osłaniały częściowo drogę przed białym puchem. Chociaż jeden dzisiejszy pozytyw…

Jechałam powoli. Zbliżałam się do zakrętu, zza którego wyjechała ciężarówka z wielkimi balami drewna. Jeszcze bardziej zwolniłam. Tyłem furgonetki lekko zarzuciło. Przestraszyłam się. Ciężarówka również próbowała zwolnić, gdyż drewno na jej przyczepie groźnie się kołysało. Zbliżaliśmy się do siebie. Skupiłam się na drodze. W pewnym momencie pasy podtrzymujące bale pękły. Kłody wyleciały na drogę. Moja noga powędrowała w stronę hamulca. Przycisnęłam go z całej siły i wpadłam przez to w poślizg. Zrobiłam piruet na drodze, ale w końcu się zatrzymałam. Później wszystko działo się bardzo szybko…

Ciężarówka wylądowała w rowie. Bal, który wyleciał na drogę uderzył w moją furgonetkę. Drugi przebił się na wylot do środka. Chcąc uniknąć zmiażdżenia położyłam się na siedzenia. Po chwili leżałam już przygnieciona przez kłodę. Ledwo oddychałam. Każdy wdech sprawiał mi ból. Poczułam też, że z brwi sączy mi się krew. Nie mogłam się ruszyć…

Minutę później moja furgonetka zaczęła się dziwnie kołysać. Przestraszyłam się. Z braku tlenu zaczęłam tracić świadomość. Miałam ciemności przed oczami. Było mi okropnie zimno. Cała dygotałam. Chwilę później poczułam, że drewno nade mną wysuwa się. Czy pomoc już dotarła? Nie słyszałam syren. Może straciłam przytomność?

Kiedy bal został usunięty ktoś ostrożnie zbadał moje ciało. Nadal nic nie widziałam. Czyjeś chłodne dłonie dotknęły moją brew.

Spokojnie Bello, zaraz się tobą zajmą – usłyszałam upragniony głos. Skąd on się wziął? Pewnie mam omamy. Chciałam coś powiedzieć, lecz w tym momencie straciłam przytomność…

Obudziłam się w szpitalu. Do mojej ręki przypięto kroplówkę. Czułam ssanie w żołądku i pieczenie na skroni. Odruchowo moja ręka powędrowała w kierunku głowy. W tym momencie przy moim boku zmaterializowała się mama.

Bello, jak się czujesz?

Dobrze. Co mi jest?

Zaszyli ci rozciętą brew. Jesteś też mocno poobijana. Pamiętasz coś?

Nie za bardzo. Mam pewne przebłyski, ale nie bardzo chcą się ułożyć w jakąś logiczną całość.. – oczywiście pamiętałam wszystko. Każdy szczegół.

Szkoda. Strażacy mówią, że ktoś odciągnął bal na bok. A lekarz twierdzi, że masz poobijane żebra i mogłaś być nim przygnieciona.

Tak? Jak to możliwe? – grałam na zwłokę.

Myślałam, że mi to wytłumaczysz…

Ciekawe jak… - powiedziałam z sarkazmem. – Mogę dziś wyjść do domu?

Zaraz powinien przyjść lekarz. Albo będzie lepiej, gdy ja po niego pójdę – ucałowała mnie w czubek głowy i wyszła

Korzystając z chwili przypomniałam sobie głos tak cudowny, który uspakajał mnie dzisiaj. _Mogłam zginąć, a on mnie uratował. Kurczę, on mnie uratował! _Po raz kolejny.

Doznałam olśnienia. Wtedy, kiedy paliła się leśniczówka uratował mnie Edward, nie Jacob. Poznałam jego cudowny głos. Kiedy usłyszałam go po raz pierwszy, czułam, że go skądś znam. Wiedziałam, że kiedyś się już spotkaliśmy…

Moje serce przyspieszyło. Zrozumiałam. Zrozumiałam, że kocham Edwarda. Nie ważne, kim jest. Nie ważne, czy żywi się krwią. Ja go kocham!!! I wiem, że muszę coś zrobić…

Do pokoju weszła mama i lekarz. Spodziewałam się innego doktora. Na szczęście odłączyli mnie od kroplówki i stwierdzili, że mogę wrócić do domu. Zeskoczyłam z łóżka i szczęśliwa poszłam do samochodu mamy.

W aucie musiałam poczekać na nią, gdyż załatwiała formalności w szpitalu. Po kilku minutach ruszyłyśmy do domu. Wpatrzona w szybę wymyślałam swój plan…

Bello, jak się czujesz? – spytała po raz enty mama.

W porządku. Może jestem trochę wstrząśnięta, ale tylko tyle.

To dobrze. Boże, gdybyś wiedziała, co ja przeżywałam… Po raz kolejny z resztą.

Mamo, co z moją furgonetką? – postanowiłam zmienić temat.

Cóż złotko, powędrowała na złomowisko. Niestety, przykro mi.

Szkoda, była świetna. Będę musiała sobie jakoś poradzić.

Zobaczysz, będzie dobrze – położyła mi rękę na ramieniu. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko.

Tak, będzie dobrze. – _Oby. _

Dojechałyśmy do domu. Od razu powędrowałam do swojego pokoju. Włączyłam melodię od Edwarda i przemyślałam wszystko jeszcze raz. Była godzina 15. Gdy muzyka się skończyła, przymknęłam oczy, zacisnęłam pięści i pomyślałam:

_Znajdę Cię, mimo wszystko…_

**Edward**

Z zamyślenia wydarł mnie dzwonek komórki. Alice.

O co chodzi? – spytałem.

Edward, nie wyjeżdżaj.

To moja sprawa czy zostanę czy nie.

Chodzi o coś innego. Miałam wizję.

No i? Masz ich wiele.

Ale ona dotyczyła Belli. Będzie cię potrzebować.

Co? – wiedziałem, że to coś ważnego. Musiałem wysłuchać mojej siostry.

Będzie miała wypadek.

Co się stanie? Kiedy? Gdzie? – wyrzucałem z siebie pytania.

Nie wiem. Moja wizja jakoś dziwnie się zmieniła. Nie wiem, kiedy to się stanie. Dlatego proszę cie, żebyś był w pobliżu.

Dobra, zostanę jeszcze kilka dni.

Świetnie. To do zobaczenia mam nadzieję – rozłączyła się.

No i pięknie. Dokładnie teraz wszystko znowu się chrzani. Musze chronić Bellę. A obiecałem sobie, że nie będę się zbliżał… Cóż, przynajmniej spróbuje…

Rozpoczęły się ferie. Mam nadzieję, że moja ukochana nigdzie nie wyjedzie. Będę miał mniej do roboty. Obserwowałem jej dom.

W poniedziałkowy ranek wyjechała swoją furgonetką. Wsiadłem w wóz, pożyczony od Alice i pojechałem za nią. Zaparkowała przed szkołą. No tak, zapomniałem o dodatkowych zajęciach. Ale zaraz, co Alice tutaj robi? Czy czasami nie unikała Bells?

Już wiem, o co jej chodzi…

Siedziałem przez trzy bite godziny w aucie. Niektórzy przechodnie patrzyli się na mnie, więc naciągnąłem na głowę kaptur. Zerknąłem w kierunku szkoły. Pierwsza wybiegła Alice. Chwilę później Bella. Stała zdezorientowana. Chyba ścigała moją siostrę. No to miała pecha…

Wsiadła do swojej furgonetki. Zsunąłem się z siedzenia, żeby czasem mnie nie rozpoznała. Kiedy oddaliła się na bezpieczny dystans, ruszyłem za nią.

Jechała powoli. Pewnie ze względu na śnieg. Wiem, że go nie cierpiała. Parę metrów później zjechała w boczną uliczkę. Dziwne. Po co?

Wysiadłem z wozu. Rozglądnąłem się. Alice już dobiegała. Zatrzasnąłem drzwiczki i ruszyłem biegiem przez las. Po dziesięciu sekundach zrównałem się z Belli furgonetką.

Wyjechała na główną szosę. Ostrożnie przebiegłem na druga stronę i dalej śledziłem moją ukochaną. Miałem jednak dziwne przeczucie. Usłyszałem, że zbliża się ciężarówka. Sądząc po ciężkości, jaką wywierała na drogę, była czymś mocno załadowana. Przez drzewa prześwitywały mi skrawki dużego auta. Na przyczepie wiózł bale drewna. Super. W taką pogodę Bella+ bale drewna= pewny wypadek…

I nie myliłem się. Jeden trzask i wszystko załatwione. Chciałem rzucić się na drogę i powstrzymać kłody lecące w stronę samochodu Belli, ale nie mogłem. Byłem bezsilny. Modliłem się tylko, żebym mógł wyciągnąć ją żywą z jej auta…

Obie kłody uderzyły w tył jej wozu. Jedna wbiła się do środka. _Cholera, zaraz umrę. Nie mogę już, muszę ją ratować. _Rozglądnąłem się i wybiegłem na pomoc…

Po wstępnej ocenie sytuacji pociągnąłem kłodę do siebie. Ostrożnie, żeby nie zrobić Bells krzywdy. Odłożyłem ją na bok i pobiegłem zobaczyć, co z nią. Miała przymknięte oczy. Majaczyła. Z jej brwi ciekła krew. Że też teraz. Do moich ust naleciała ślina. Uderzyłem się w twarz, żeby się powstrzymać. Spojrzałem na nią. Dotknąłem ostrożnie miejsca, gdzie krwawiła, by zbadać, jak wielkie jest rozcięcie. Na szczęście, tylko małe.

Spokojnie Bello, zaraz się tobą zajmą – wyszeptałem. Widziałem, ze zamarła. I po co ja się w ogóle odzywałem. Dobra, koniec tych bohaterskich czynów…

Pobiegłem w las. Po drodze spotkałem Alice:

I co? – spytała ciekawa.

Już po wszystkim. Zmywam się.

Zaczekaj. Czy nie możesz na chwilę…

Nie, już za późno. Już postanowiłem…


	16. Chapter 13

„**MY HERO VAMPIRE"**

**Autor: truska93**

**Z dedykacją dla szczególnych osób: Ali, Eli, Mileny, Weroniki;** **

**Oraz dla wszystkich czytających MHV;) Jesteście kochani:***

**Rozdział 13**

**Bella**

Chwyciłam za kurtkę i czym prędzej zbiegłam na dół. Musiałam jeszcze wymyśleć sobie jakieś alibi.

Mamo, mogę pożyczyć Twój samochód? Wiesz, moja furgonetka…

Bells, dopiero, co przywiozłam Cię z wypadku. Myślisz, że pozwolę Ci prowadzić auto w takim stanie?

Czuję się świetnie. Nic mi nie jest. Mogę go wziąć? Proszę – zaczynała się wahać.

No dobrze. A dokąd się wybierasz? – kurcze, ten fakt przeoczyłam. Musiałam prędko coś zmyślić.

Chcę odwiedzić Alice. Dawno się nie widziałyśmy…

Przecież chodzicie razem do szkoły – powiedziała, unosząc jedną brew. I co teraz? Cholera.

Mamo, najpierw narzekasz, że cały czas siedzę w domu. A jak chce gdzieś wyjść, robisz mi wyrzuty. – Zamyśliła się.

A dlaczego tak nagle chcesz wyjść z domu?

Po prostu mam już dość swojego pokoju. Mogę już iść?

Tylko jedź ostrożnie – powiedziała, dając mi kluczyki. Chwyciłam je i wybiegłam na dwór.

Zaczął padać deszcz. Super. Jak nie śnieg, to teraz to mokractwo. Wsiadłam do samochodu mamy i ostrożnie ruszyłam. Mniej więcej orientowałam się, gdzie mieszka Edward. Zapamiętałam drogę wtedy, gdy jechaliśmy do niego po raz pierwszy.

Przez całą trasę kurczowo trzymała kierownicę. Droga była śliska, a ja w dodatku bałam się powtórki sprzed kilku godzin. Za każdym razem, gdy mijał mnie większy samochód, serce waliło mi jak oszalałe.

Po upływie kilku minut stałam już na podjeździe państwa Cullen. Deszcz przeszedł w mżawkę. Wzięłam głęboki wdech i wysiadłam z wozu. Musiałam spotkać Alice, bo ona na pewno wiedziała, gdzie podziewa się jej brat. I miałam ogromną nadzieję, że mi wyjawi tą „tajemnicę".

Powoli kroczyłam w stronę werandy. Jeszcze parę kroków i w końcu będę mogła wypełnić swój plan. O ile siostra Edwarda będzie chciała współpracować…

Podeszłam niepewnie do drzwi. Przycisnęłam lekko dzwonek i czekałam. Cisza. Nikt nie otworzył. Zadzwoniłam po raz drugi. Znowu brak odzewu. Powoli nerwy zaczęły brać górę. Ręce lekko mi dygotały. Poczekałam jeszcze chwilkę, lecz jedynie mogłam pocałować klamkę. Nikogo nie było w domu.

Pierwsza część misji „Odnaleźć Edwarda" nie wypaliła. Postanowiłam, że poczekam tu na nich, aż do momentu, kiedy się zjawią. Ja mam czas…

Nadal mżyło. Nie wsiadłam do samochodu, tylko stałam na podjeździe i szurałam jednym butem w kamykach. Świeże powietrze dotleniło mój mózg i teraz myślałam już bardziej trzeźwo. Na spokojnie przeanalizowałam każdy szczegół mojego planu i jeśli Alice zjawi się niedługo, może uda mi się nakłonić mojego ukochanego do powrotu. Miałam głęboką nadzieję…

Po upływie godziny rozbolały mnie nogi. Wsiadłam do auta mamy. Włączyłam radio i ustawiłam swoją ulubioną stację. Akurat leciała piosenka zespołu _The Veronicas „ How Long"_. Kolejny raz słowa wpasowały się w moją sytuację. Nie wiedziałam, jak określić ten zbieg okoliczności. Oparłam się wygodnie o zagłówek i słuchałam…

Kiedy piosenka się skończyła wysiadłam z powrotem i rozglądnęłam się. W pobliżu nie widziałam ani nie słyszałam zbliżającego się auta. Westchnęłam. Czy akurat teraz musieli gdzieś wybyć z domu? Akurat wtedy, gdy zwariowana Bella Swan chce odszukać i sprowadzić ich syna? Dlaczego ten świat jest tak skomplikowany? Wszystko układa się przeciwko mnie. Zawsze…

Kolejną godzinę postałam na deszczu, który przybrał na sile. Byłam przemoknięta od stóp do głów. Wodę miałam dosłownie wszędzie. Z włosów spływały mi stróżki deszczu. Powoli zaczynałam tracić ochotę do życia…

Zrezygnowana odwróciłam się na pięcie i kroczyłam w stronę auta. Miałam już wsiąść, gdy podniosłam głowę i ujrzałam Alice we własnej osobie! Stała, trzymając za rękę jakiegoś blond - włosego chłopaka. Zdziwiła się, kiedy odgadła, kto do nich zajechał.

Bella? Co ty tu robisz? – spytała.

Oh, jak dobrze Cię widzieć. Mam do Ciebie ważną sprawę.

Tak? Ale…

Możemy w cztery oczy?

Jasne. Jasper – zwróciła się do chłopaka obok – możesz?

Oczywiście – pocałował ją i poszedł do domu. Więc był jej chłopakiem. Nawet go nie znałam.

Słucham – powiedziała po chwili.

Alice, ty wiesz gdzie jest Edward, prawda?

A dlaczego Cię to interesuje? – spytała. Miała nieodgadniony ton głosu.

Bo ja… Ja dzisiejszego dnia, a raczej podczas jednego wydarzenia, które miało miejsce dziś w południe, zrozumiałam coś bardzo ważnego. – Siostra Edwarda patrzyła na mnie z zaciekawieniem. Kontynuowałam. – Ja wiem, jestem tego pewna, że… Oh, ja kocham Edwarda. Nie ważne, kim jest, nie ważne, co robi. Ja go kocham – dokończyłam. Po policzku spłynęły mi pierwsze łzy. Alice podeszła na mnie. Była w szoku.

Bells, ty mówisz serio?

Jak najbardziej. Tej jednej jedynej rzeczy jestem pewna najbardziej w życiu – rozszlochałam się na dobre. Moja przyjaciółka przytuliła mnie do siebie mocno. Bardzo mocno. Jak na wampira przystało…

Czyli co? Chcesz żeby wrócił?

Tak! Bardzo!

Spokojnie – otarła mi łzy z policzka – wiem, gdzie jest. Jeśli chcesz, zabiorę Cię do niego.

Naprawdę? – moja nadzieja wracała z podwójną siłą.

Ale ostrzegam. Mój brat zaszył się aż w Kanadzie. – świetnie. To już nie mógł do Seattle albo do Port Angeles? Muszę coś wymyśleć.

Chcę tam pojechać. Teraz – oświadczyłam. Jestem pełnoletnia. Mogę decydować. Po drodze zadzwonię do mamy i uprzedzę ją, by nie liczyła mnie na kolację…

Bello, jesteś tego pewna?

Tak, jestem. Chodźmy już.

Dobrze, spokojnie. Chodź, zabiorę kilka rzeczy z domu i możemy jechać – złapała mnie za rękę i pociągnęła do środka. Kątem oka ujrzałam, że chłopak Alice cały czas przyglądał się nam w oknie. Uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył końcówkę naszej rozmowy.

Weszłyśmy do domu. Alice pobiegła na górę a ja postanowiłam zaczekać w salonie. Po chwili wróciła z małą, czarną torebeczką. Grzebała w niej. Chyba czegoś szukała.

Kochanie, nie widziałeś może moich kluczyków? Nigdzie nie mogę ich znaleźć…

Są tu – powiedział, wymachując małym kluczykiem z różowym breloczkiem.

Oo, dziękuję skarbie – podeszła do niego w podskokach. Pocałowała go i chwyciła za kluczyki. Odwróciła się w moją stronę. – Bells, musisz się przebrać. Jesteś cała mokra. Chodź ze mną, wybierzesz sobie coś suchego – pociągnęła mnie za rękę. Na schodach o mały włos nie przewróciłam się.

Alice, co to… - nie dokończyłam. Doznałam szoku, widząc tak wielka szafę. Na co komu tyle ubrań?

Spokojnie. Na końcu są jeansy i swetry. Idź i wybierz sobie coś wygodnego. Czeka nas długa droga…

Ale…

Spokojnie. Wszystkie są moje. Nie krepuj się – powiedziała z uśmiechem.

Dzięki – przytuliłam ją. Zachichotała. Powoli weszłam do ogromnej szafy i rozglądałam się ciekawa. Było w niej masa ciuchów – od zwiewnych sukienek do sukni wieczorowych i sportowych ubrań.

Na końcu znalazłam mały regał. Zaglądnęłam do środka. Były w niej poukładane równo jeansy. Wybrałam jedne w moim rozmiarze. Pasowały jak ulał. Chociaż jak dla mnie były nieco za bardzo obcisłe…

Idziesz już? – zawołała Alice. Szybko poszukałam ładnego swetra i wyszłam do niej. Popatrzyła na mnie zadowolona.

O co chodzi? Źle wyglądam? – spytałam zaskoczona jej miną.

Nie, wręcz przeciwnie. Wyglądasz nieziemsko w tych jeansach. Idziemy?

Jasne. Nie ma, na co czekać – oznajmiłam. Miałam rację. Chciałam jak najszybciej znaleźć Edwarda, by móc mu powiedzieć o moich uczuciach…

Dobrze. Pojedziemy moim wozem. Jasper odwiezie Twój samochód do domu, ok.?

Dobry pomysł. Tylko, co powie mama, jak zobaczy samochód a mnie nie będzie?

Zadzwonisz do niej później. Spokojnie, jesteś pełnoletnia. Nie masz się czego bać.

Chyba tak. Ok., chodźmy już.

No to w drogę – oznajmiła Alice.

Wsiadłyśmy do jej srebrnego porsche. Zapięłam pasy, bo obawiałam się, że Alice jeździ tak jak jej brat. Moja przyjaciółka poprawiła włosy w lusterku i odpaliła silnik.

Alice, dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mi o Jasperze? – spytałam ciekawa po kilku minutach drogi.

To trochę skomplikowane. Jak wiesz, naszą oficjalną wersją jest to, że Esme i Carlisle nas adoptowali. W pewnym sensie to prawda. Ale wiesz, Jasper właśnie jest tak jakby moim bratem. W sensie adoptowany, taki przyrodni. I jeżeli bym ci to powiedziała, wzięłabyś nas za jakiś chorych na umyśle ludzi…

No wiesz… Ja?

Przecież nie od zawsze znasz naszą tajemnicę. Na pewno byś coś takiego pomyślała.

Ja nie jestem taka jak inni – broniłam się.

Wiem, zdążyłam zauważyć – zaśmiała się. Nie powiem, było to zabawne stwierdzenie.

Dzięki za szczerość.

Spoko. Oh, poczekaj chwileczkę. Carlisle na linii – powiedziała, odbierając swój telefon. – Halo? Tak, jest ze mną. Jedziemy po Edwarda. – chwilka ciszy. Wsłuchała się w odpowiedź. – Jasne, Bella i ja mamy plan – mrugnęła do mnie. Mamy plan? – Dobrze, odezwę się później. Do zobaczenia – wcisnęła czerwoną słuchawkę.

Alice, jaki mamy plan?

Zaraz, wykonam jeszcze dwa telefony, dobrze?

Jasne.

Halo? Ben? Tu Alice. Słuchaj, mam mała, dyskretną sprawę. Jest może Edward w pobliżu? Wolałabym, żeby nie słyszał naszej rozmowy… Oczywiście, zadzwonię za godzinę. Do usłyszenia… - wyłączyła się. Po chwili wybrała kolejny numer. – Dzień dobry, chcę zarezerwować dwa bilety na najbliższy lot do Kanady. O której? Tak, postaram się jak najszybciej dotrzeć na lotnisko… Dobrze, moje nazwisko Cullen, Alice Cullen. Drugi również na to nazwisko tylko z imieniem Bella… Dziękuję bardzo – odłożyła telefon do torebki. Przycisnęła nogą pedał gazu.

Dokąd teraz? – spytałam.

Na lotnisko. Musimy zdążyć. Za dwadzieścia minut mamy samolot. A drogi jeszcze kawałek…

Kiedy po pięciu minutach wjechaliśmy do Seattle, ze złości omal nie krzyczałyśmy. Wjechałyśmy do miasta w godzinach szczytu. Wszystkie ulice były zakorkowane. Znowu mój pech pobiegł za mną. Cholera…

Kurcze, nie przewidziałam tych cholernych korków. Bello, złap się czegoś – powiedziała zezłoszczona Alice.

Co? – miałam zapytać o coś jeszcze, ale Alice z zawrotną prędkością omijała stojące auta. Wariatka z tej mojej przyjaciółki.

No jedź bałwanie! – krzyczała co jakiś czas.

Alice, ja chce dojechać na lotnisko a nie do więzienia. Albo gorzej – na cmentarz.

Spokojnie. Jedziesz z zawodowcem.

Taa.

W końcu dojechałyśmy na lotnisko. Alice zaparkowała swoje porsche i obie pobiegłyśmy po bilety i na odprawę. Zdążyłyśmy w ostatniej chwili. Usiadłyśmy wygodnie w pierwszej klasie i odetchnęłyśmy z ulgą.

Widzisz, nie było wcale tak źle – zaśmiała się.

Oczywiście. Ja mało płuc nie wypluje, ale jest ok. Jak ty to robisz, że wcale się nie męczysz?

My nie musimy oddychać Bello.

Naprawdę?

Tak. Mamy wiele fajnych cech, ale o tym później. Zadzwonię szybko do Bena – wyciągnęła z torebki komórkę i wybrała numer. –Ben? To znowu ja. Będę dziś w Kanadzie za ok. półtorej godziny. Czy jest może Ed w domu? Chciałam się z nim spotkać.– przystawiłam bliżej ucho, by móc usłyszeć rozmowę z niejakim Benem.

Nie, pobiegł zapolować. Myślę, nie wróci do wieczora. Jak chcesz, przyjedź do mnie, zaczekasz na niego.

Nie, wiesz, poszukam go. To bardzo ważne.

Jasne. Przyjedź tylko pod dom. Złapiesz jego trop. Będzie ci łatwiej.

Dobra. Dzięki Ben. Tylko ani słowa mojemu bratu, zgoda?

Oczywiście. Na razie Alice.

Na razie Ben – odłożyła telefon z powrotem do torebki, bo stewardesa popatrzyła na nią znacząco.

Alice, dlaczego nie powiedziałaś, że będę z Tobą?

Słuchaj, Ben nie jest taki jak my. On poluje na ludzi. Chyba rozumiesz.

Oh… - wyrwało mi się.

No właśnie.

Wylądowałyśmy w Kanadzie. Wysiadłyśmy z samolotu i wsiadłyśmy w wolną taksówkę, stojącą na parkingu. Alice podała po francusku adres i podała kierowcy banknot. Pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową i ruszyliśmy…

Nie jechaliśmy długo. Pod adresem podanym przez Alice znajdował się mały domek, który znajdował się z dala od tłocznych ulic. Domyślałam się, dlaczego.

Wysiadłyśmy z taksówki. Moja przyjaciółka pociągnęła dwa razy nosem i pokiwała głową. Potem zwróciła się do mnie.

Belllo, teraz musimy biec.

A niby jak ja to zrobię w tych spodniach? Ledwo dałam radę na lotnisku, a teraz…

Miałam na myśli, ze ja pobiegnę.

A co ze mną? Chyba mnie tu nie zostawisz…

Nie. Wskakuj na barana – powiedziała, nadstawiając plecy.

Co? Alice, co ty wyrabiasz? Jak ty to sobie…

No już.

Nie, ja jestem za ciężka.

Bells, ty dla mnie jesteś jak piórko – podeszła i wzięła mnie na ręce. Wariatka.

Postaw mnie. Już!

Nie marudź – przeniosła mnie na swoje plecy. Uczepiłam się kurczowo jej szyi.

Alice, jak wrócimy do Forks, uduszę cię.

Życzę powodzenia – zaśmiała się i ruszyła biegiem.

Biegła bardzo szybko. Kiedy dotarłyśmy do lasu, każde drzewo omijała z gracją. I w dodatku ze mną na plecach. Schowałam twarz w jej włosach, bo zrobiło mi się niedobrze.

Po chwili zatrzymała się. Postawiła mnie powoli na ziemię.

Zaczekaj tu. Edward jest gdzieś w pobliżu. Na pewno poluje. Nie chcę cie narażać, więc poczekaj chwilkę.

Dlaczego miałabym się narażać?

Kiedy polujemy, kieruje nami instynkt wampira. Jeśli tylko poczułby Twoją krew, jak nic padłabyś jego ofiarą. – Zadrżałam. Edward rzucający mi się do gardła? Nie mogłam sobie tego wyobrazić.

Ok. poczekam.

Dobrze. Zaraz wracam – i pobiegła przed siebie.

Usiadłam na pieńku i cierpliwie czekałam. Serce waliło mi ze zdenerwowania. Jeśli zaraz mam spotkać się z ukochanym, jak powiedzieć mu, że go kocham? Co zrobię, kiedy go zobaczę? Czy się coś zmienił? Miałam nadzieję, że jest nadal tym samym Edwardem, co kiedyś…

Chwilę później pojawiła się Alice. Uśmiechała się promiennie. Odsunęła się o krok w bok i ujrzałam stojącego za nią Edwarda. Moje serce jeszcze szybciej biło. Jego twarz sprawiła, że miałam ochotę przytulić go teraz do siebie. Ale musiałam poczekać…

Patrzył na mnie nieco zaskoczony. Wyglądał na człowieka, który przez całe życie cierpiał. Oczy miał podkrążone, jakby w ogóle nie spał. Ich kolor się zmienił – patrzył na mnie czarnymi tęczówkami. Wzdrygnęłam się.

Postanowiłam zrobić krok jako pierwsza. Wstałam z pieńka i podeszłam bliżej niego. Spojrzałam mu głęboko w oczy. Alice zrobiła powoli kilka kroków w tył i po chwili już jej nie było. Zostaliśmy sami. W końcu przemówiłam:

Edwardzie, chcę z tobą porozmawiać. A dokładniej coś ci wyznać.

Bello, ja wiem, że żywisz do mnie wielką urazę i nienawidzisz mnie za to, kim jestem i za to, co zrobiłem – powiedział, a raczej wyszeptał.

Nie, nie po to tu jestem, by robić Ci wyrzuty.

Nie chcesz mi robić wyrzutów? Nie rozumiem.

Edward, ja po prostu zrozumiałam cos dzisiejszego popołudnia. Wiesz, wtedy, gdy mnie uratowałeś…

O czym ty mówisz? – grał na zwłokę.

Nie udawaj. Ja wiem, kto mnie ratował. Wtedy, gdy płonęła leśniczówka i dziś, kiedy o mało, co nie zabił mnie bal drewna. Rozpoznałam Twój głos. Był taki kojący. Wiedziałam, że nic mi nie grozi, że jestem bezpieczna. Ja…

Zaczekaj chwilkę. Ty mówisz poważnie?

Cały czas. Mówię to, co czuję i myślę.

Czyli… - zamilkł na moment. Usiadł na tym samym pieńku, co ja wcześniej. Schował twarz w dłoniach.

Wiem i jestem tego pewna Edwardzie. Kocham Cię – powiedziałam wyraźnie. Zacisnęłam ręce w pięści. Miałam nadzieję, że uda mi się go przekonać. Mój ukochany popatrzył na mnie z niedowierzaniem.

Czy ty właśnie powiedziałaś..?

Tak, Kocham Cię. I nic tego nie zmieni. Nawet prawda o tym, kim jesteś – nie wytrzymałam i po policzku spłynęła mi pierwsza łza. Edward podszedł szybko do mnie i starł ją jednym palcem. Chwycił moją twarz w dłonie.

Belllo, moja Bello. Czy uwierzysz mi, że i ja ciebie kocham? Bardziej, niż wszystko inne?

Tak, wierzę Ci. I proszę Cię też o jedno – wróć.

Wrócę dla ciebie ukochana. Pójdę tam gdzie ty pójdziesz.

Cieszę się.

Ja również – ogromny uśmiech zagościł na jego twarzy. Uśmiech, którego mi tak brakowało przez ostatnie miesiące. Stanęłam na palcach i wpiłam się w jego usta. Edward odpowiedział mi tym samym. Całowaliśmy się gorliwie. Jeszcze nigdy nie czułam się tak dobrze. Moje ciało przyjemnie mrowiło. Mój ukochany chwycił mnie jedną ręką i uniósł lekko, bym nie musiała stawać na palcach. Po chwili druga ręka powędrowała na moje plecy i masowała mnie powoli. Ja za to wplotłam swoją w jego włosy. Mierzwiłam je palcami.

Dziękuję – wyszeptał, gdy w końcu oderwaliśmy się do siebie.

Proszę bardzo. Musimy nadrobić zaległości – uśmiechnęłam się zalotnie.

Oczywiście. Nie będziemy próżnować – zaśmiał się i cmoknął jeszcze raz w usta.

Ok., czyli możemy już wracać? Jest już późno. – W lesie zaczęło robić się ciemno.

Jak sobie życzysz mój aniele – wziął mnie na ręce i zaczął biec.

Wtuliłam się w jego tors i obdarowywałam pocałunkami na szyi. Edward chichotał, gdy to robiłam.

Kochanie, czy możesz mnie nie rozpraszać? Bardzo bym chciał Cię teraz pocałować, ale zaczekajmy na nasz powrót, dobrze?

Dobrze. Jakoś poczekam – odpowiedziałam. Zaśmiał się.

Mam nadzieję kochanie.

Po drodze spotkaliśmy Alice. Była zadowolona, że się udało wykonać „nasz" plan. Pobiegliśmy do domu Bena po rzeczy Edwarda. Pożegnał się ze swoim przyjacielem i ruszyliśmy na lotnisko.

Dzięki skromnej umiejętności Alice do przekonywania ludzi udało nam się załatwić bilety powrotne. Edward, cały czas mnie obejmując i dając od czasu do czasu całusa prowadził mnie właśnie do środka samolotu. Było już późno i byłam okropnie zmęczona.

Wyśpij się kochanie. Za niedługo będziesz w domu. Odwieziemy cię.

A co z moją mamą? Nie dzwoniłam do niej…

Ja to zrobiłam. Powiedziałam, że wybieramy się do Seattle na nocne seanse. Zgodziła się. Powiedziałam też, że odwiozę cię jutro.

Jesteś kochana – po raz kolejny dziś przytulałam Alice.

Nie ma sprawy – mrugnęła do mnie.

Kiedy startowaliśmy, zasnęłam oparta o Edwarda. Nie miałam już siły walczyć ze snem. Byłam kompletnie wyczerpana dniem pełnym wrażeń…

Obudziłam się w samochodzie. Mój ukochany nadal mnie obejmował. Alice prowadziła swoje porsche. A więc byliśmy już w drodze do Forks. Przetarłam ręką oczy i spojrzałam na brata Alice.

Już się obudziłaś księżniczko? – spytał melodyjnym głosem.

Gdzie jesteśmy? – zapytałam zaspana.

Właśnie jedziemy do naszego domu. Prześpisz się a jutro cię odwieziemy.

A co z resztą waszej rodziny? Nie będę wam przeszkadzać?

Nie. Wszyscy są poza domem. Wyjechali na krótkie wczasy.

Aha. Dziękuję wam – pocałowałam Edwarda w usta. Kiedy stanęliśmy Alice otrzymała buziaka w policzek.

Jako pierwszy wysiadł Ed. Wziął mnie potem na ręce i zaniósł do środka. Alice schowała swoje auto do garażu, po czym dołączyła do nas.

Szliśmy po schodach na górę. Jak się domyślałam, będę spać w pokoju Edwarda. Przekroczyliśmy próg i ułożył mnie na wygodnej kanapie, na której całowaliśmy się po raz pierwszy. Moje wspomnienia ożyły. Przez duże okno wlewał się blask księżyca. Była pełnia.

Która godzina? – spytałam po krótkiej ciszy.

Właśnie wybiła północ. A co?

Nic. Jakoś odechciało mi się spać – skłamałam. Chciałam go zatrzymać ze sobą.

Ach, jeśli chcesz, posiedzę z Tobą dopóki nie zaśniesz. Chcesz?

Oczywiście. – Czy on czasem nie czyta w myślach?

Edward ułożył się obok mnie. Wtuliłam się w jego umięśnioną i zarazem twardą klatkę piersiową i jedną ręką przytuliłam go do siebie. Zamruczał cicho. Pocałował mnie w czoło i wyszeptał:

Jestem jak anioł, któremu pozwoliłaś rozłożyć swe skrzydła, bym poleciał jak najdalej, uniesiony uczuciem miłości – zatkało mnie. Czyżby kolejny jego talent? Czułam się jak szara myszka u boku wielkiego mistrza.

Kochanie? – spytałam.

Mmmm? – zamruczał.

Odpowiesz mi jutro na parę pytań? No wiesz, chcę bardziej poznać Ciebie, jako wampira. – Cisza. Co ja takiego powiedziałam?

Jeśli chcesz – otrzymałam w odpowiedzi.

Bardzo. Mam kilka podejrzeń i chciałabym je, no wiesz, jakoś potwierdzić.

Podejrzeń? – spytał zaskoczony. Oparł głowę na łokciu i popatrzył na mnie. – Powiedz mi. Teraz.

No nie wiem.

Strzelaj.

Ok. Czasem mam wrażenie, że… potrafisz czytać w myślach – zamurowało go.

Możesz powtórzyć?

Czego nie rozumiesz?

Wszystkiego. Mówisz, że masz wrażenie, że czasem potrafię czytać w myślach?

Tak. Wiedziałam, nie powinnam ci tego mówić.

Bello, spójrz na mnie – wziął mnie pod brodę. – Ja potrafię czytać w myślach – oznajmił.

Słucham? Nabijasz się ze mnie.

Nie, ani trochę.

NAPRAWDĘ???

No przecież Ci mówię.

Cholera.

Co jest?

Czyli wszystko, co dotychczas sobie myślałam… Ty wszystko wiedziałeś…

Wcale nie. Widzisz, mój dar jakoś opornie działa na ciebie.

Że co? – nie no, za dużo rewelacji jak na dziś.

Słuchaj, ja umiem przeczytać komuś w myślach. Ale nie tobie.

Serio?

Tak. Nie wiem, dlaczego tak się dzieje. Potrafię rozszyfrować Alice, Jaspera i pozostałych. Ale ty – jesteś wielką niewiadomą.

Kurcze, super – nie wiem, czy przez to, że było późno gadałam od rzeczy.

Nie bardzo Cię rozumiem skarbie, ale też się cieszę. A teraz idź już spać, pogadamy jutro.

Dobrze. Jak sobie życzysz.

To mój tekst – zaśmiał się.

Ok. Zapamiętam… Edward?

Słucham Cię słońce.

Mogę mieć jeszcze jedną prośbę?

Dla ciebie wszystko.

Czy mogę jeszcze raz Cię pocałować?

Ach, ty mała moja skarbnico miłości – zaśmiał się, ale pocałował. Przywarłam do niego mocno. Po tym, jak się odsunął, nadal było mi mało.

Dobranoc Edwardzie – wyszeptałam.

Śpij dobrze. Kocham Cię – powiedział.

Ja ciebie też – i w tym momencie zasnęłam…

Obudziłam się o 9 rano. Za oknem padał deszcz. Przeciągnęłam się na kanapie i wtem zauważyłam, że nie ma Edwarda. Przestraszyłam się, że to był tylko sen. Piękny sen. Na kocu, który mnie okrywał leżała karteczka:

_**Bello, musiałem zapolować. Jeśli nie wrócę do momentu, gdy się obudzisz, zejdź na dół. Tam będzie Alice. Zjedz coś. Jak wrócę, zaopiekuje się Tobą. Kocham Cię. Edward.**_

Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie. Wygramoliłam się z koca i poszłam do łazienki wziąć prysznic. Ciepła woda zraszała moje ciało, które domagało się więcej. Czułam, że jestem szczęśliwa. Jeden moment zmienił wszystko. Miałam ochotę wykrzyczeć światu, że kocham wampira. Ale w głębi serca czułam również, że nikt nie może dowiedzieć się o tajemnicy mojego ukochanego…

Ubrałam na siebie te same ciuchy, co wczoraj pożyczyła mi Alice. Zeszłam na dół do kuchni. Zastałam tam Alice siedzącą na blacie i Jaspera, jeśli dobrze pamiętam, przy stole. Oboje śmiali się donośnie. Gdy mnie zobaczyli, siostra Eda zeskoczyła z blatu i podeszła do mnie. Poczułam jakiś słodki zapach.

Dzień dobry śpioszku. Zrobiłam ci na śniadanie omlety. Głodna?

Baaardzo. – dopiero teraz poczułam, że ssie mnie w żołądku.

Siadaj. Już ci podaje.

Usiadłam na krześle naprzeciwko chłopaka Alice. Popatrzył się na mnie i uśmiechnął promiennie.

Cześć. Jasper jestem – wyciągnął rękę. Uścisnęłam ją.

Bella. Ale chyba już o mnie słyszałeś.

Jasne. Jak nie Edward to Alice nadają cały czas o Tobie – zaśmialiśmy się. Jego dziewczyna podeszła i postawiła przede mną talerz z omletami i szklankę soku pomarańczowego. Wystawiła mu język.

Wcale nie cały czas. Przez ostatnie trzy miesiące nie było wzmianki o niej – chyba palnęła coś, bo przygryzła wargę.

Przepraszam Cię za nią. Czasami coś głupiego powie… - powiedział Jasper.

Ja też Cię przepraszam. Naprawdę – powiedziała ze smutkiem w głosie Alice.

Ależ nic się nie stało. Nie macie, za co przepraszać. Ja zupełnie rozumiem wszystko. Wiem, że nie chcieliście mnie nękać po odejściu Edwarda.

Widzisz, mówiłam Ci kochanie, że jest cudowna – zaświergotała Alice.

Oczywiście, chyba z milion razy.

Och przestań – wybuchliśmy śmiechem. Czułam się coraz bardziej swobodnie w towarzystwie Cullen'ów. Ciekawe, jak będzie z resztą…

Wzięłam się za jedzenie omleta. Jasper opuścił kuchnię, tłumacząc, że ma ważne sprawy na głowie. Alice została ze mną, bo obiecała bratu, że zajmie się mną do jego powrotu.

Kończąc śniadanie rozmyślałam nad przyszłością. Zostało mi prawie dwa tygodnie ferii, więc planowałam je spędzić wraz z Edwardem. Chciałam w końcu poznać resztę członków rodziny mojego chłopaka. Carlisle'a, Jaspera, Alice i oczywiście Edwarda już znałam. Z tego, co wiem, są jeszcze trzy osoby. Mam nadzieję poznać ich wkrótce…

Z rozmyślań wyrwał mnie głos mojej przyjaciółki:

Co zamierzasz dziś robić Bells? – spytała z tajemniczym uśmieszkiem.

Nic. Zobaczę, co zaproponuje Edward.

Acha. Czyli chcesz spędzić dzień z moim braciszkiem?

Jasne. Chcę spędzać każdy dzień z moim ukochanym – powiedziałam rozmarzonym tonem.

Gwarantuję ci kochana, że nie odczepi się od ciebie już nigdy… - zaśmiała się melodyjnie. O co…

Alice, o czym ty znowu mówisz? Czasami mam wrażenie, że ty coś wiesz tak na zaś jak to mówią…

Yyy, serio? Bo wiesz, ja chciałam ci o czymś powiedzieć…

Tak? – ciekawe, co to było…

Tak. Otóż jest coś, co musisz o mnie wiedzieć. Nie wiem, czy Edward ci już mówił, ale mam taki dar, który…

Ty też? - spytałam z niedowierzaniem.

Co? Czyli… zaraz, co też?

Ty tez masz swój dar? Edward mówił mi, że potrafi czytać w myślach. A ty?

Ja mam wizje przyszłości – powiedziała z dumą w głosie.

Naprawdę???

Tak, choć nie są one pewne. Mogą się zmieniać, np. ty możesz to zrobić…

Ja? Ale jak? – coraz bardziej byłam ciekawa.

Widzisz, moje wizje polegają na tym, że sprawdzają się one wtedy, gdy dana osoba nie zmieni swojego postanowienia.

A mnie też widujesz?

Czasami. Ale ostatnio się zdziwiłam, kiedy zobaczyłam cie na naszym podjeździe. Uwierz mi, nie widziałam tego w swojej wizji. A wiem, ze planowałaś to.

Wow.

Co?

Super. No wiesz, mieć cos takiego, taki dar.

Tak. To fajna rzecz. Ale czasem wkurzająca…

Serio? Dlaczego?

Pogadamy o tym później.

A czy reszta rodziny ma tez jakieś umiejętności?

Tak, jeszcze jest Jasper i Rosalie. Jasper potrafi kontrolować twoje emocje a Rose może zmienić Twój tok myślenia. Po prostu zmienia wszystkie Twoje myśli ze złych na pozytywne itp.

Acha – tylko na tyle było mnie stać. Zatkało mnie. Nie dość, że byli wampirami, to posiadali nadprzyrodzone zdolności.

Ok. Ja pozmywam, a ty jak chcesz idź się przebierz. Wiesz, gdzie mój pokój…

Jasne, dzięki – pocałowałam ją w policzek i wyszłam

Poszłam na górę do pokoju Alice. Wybrałam z jej szafy czystą parę jeansów i koszulkę koloru czerwonego z napisem _„Kiss me"._ Ciekawe, jak zareaguje Edward…

Przeszłam do pokoju jej brata. Przebrałam się w ubrania od Alice i poskładałam koc, pod którym dziś spałam. Poczułam, że leżący na podłodze mój telefon zawibrował. Dzwoniła mama.

Cześć mamo – odebrałam.

Hej Bells. Gdzie jesteś?

U Alice. Będę w domu za godzinę.

Acha. Jak się udał seans?

Świetnie. Wróciliśmy późno, więc przenocowałam u niej. Nie gniewasz się?

Jasne, że nie. Cieszę się, że spędzasz czas ze znajomymi.

Dzięki mamo. To do zobaczenia!

Do zobaczenia skarbie – i rozłączyła się. Rzuciłam telefon na kanapę i odwróciłam się. Przede mną stał Edward…

Hej skarbie.

Witaj Edwardzie. Jak tam? Najedzony?

Taa. Fajna koszulka – zaśmiał się.

Dzięki.

Czyli ten napis odnosi się do mnie, mam rozumieć?

Skoro chcesz… - zbliżył się do mnie i zaczął całować. Czułam, że się rozpływam. Fala przyjemnego ciepła rozlała się po moim ciele. Poszłam na całość i moja ręka powiodła w dół, w kierunku guzików jego koszuli. Westchnął i przerwał.

Nie możemy – powiedział.

Co?

Wiem, o co ci chodzi.

A ja nie wiem, o co tobie.

Bells, kochanie, jesteś człowiekiem. Nie moglibyśmy…. No wiesz…

Słucham? Myślałeś, że chce się z Tobą kochać? No proszę…

A nie? – spytał zaskoczony.

Nie, jest jeszcze stanowczo za wcześnie. Zostałam wychowana dobrze. Zamierzam się z tobą kochać dopiero po ślubie.

Kocham cie wiesz? – powiedział z uśmiechem.

Ale mi nowość – też się zaśmiałam. Pocałował mnie znów, tym razem mniej gorliwie.

Kiedy w końcu przestaliśmy się całować, zeszliśmy na dół. Pożegnałam się z Alice i Jasperem, podziękowałam za wszystko i wyszliśmy z domu. Wsiadłam do volvo Edwarda i oparłam się wygodnie o zagłówek. Mój ukochany usiadł na miejscu kierowcy i włączył silnik.

Gotowa? – spytał.

Tak, jedźmy już.

Ruszyliśmy w kierunku mojego domu…

Zajechaliśmy na podjazd. Ed zaparkował obok samochodu mamy, który Jasper odwiózł wczoraj wieczorem. Zanim wysiadłam, pocałowałam po raz enty swojego ukochanego.

Dziękuję, że wróciłeś. Jestem teraz najszczęśliwszą osobą na świecie.

Do ciebie mógłbym wracać, co dzień, jeśli masz gotować mi takie powitania.

Jasne. Ty się lepiej nigdzie nie wybieraj – zażartowałam.

Oczywiście, nie opuszczę cie nigdy.

I tak trzymaj. – westchnęłam. – Wiesz, chciałbym poznać resztę twojej rodziny…

Serio?

Tak. Poznałam ostatnio Jaspera. A teraz chciałbym poznać Twoja przyszywaną mamę i resztę rodzeństwa.

Spoko. Tylko nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł.

Dlaczego?

Cóż, przekonasz się dziś popołudniu…

Naprawdę? – spytałam zaskoczona i jednocześnie szczęśliwa.

Oczywiście. Mają wrócić za około dwie godziny. Popołudniu przyjadę po ciebie.

Świetnie.

To do zobaczenia kochanie – powiedział.

Do zobaczenia – nachyliłam się i pocałowałam w usta.

Już się nie mogę doczekać – powiedział rozmarzony.

Ja też. – Wysiadłam z volvo Eda i poszłam w kierunku drzwi wejściowych. Zanim weszłam do środka, patrzyłam, jak mój chłopak odjeżdża. Nie mogłam doczekać się dzisiejszego popołudnia…

**Edward**

Odstawiłem swój wóz do garażu i pobiegłem do domu.

Alice, mam nadzieje, że nic nie powiedziałaś Belli, co dla niej szykuję dziś popołudniu?

Nie, nie pisnęłam ani słówkiem – oznajmiła z uśmiechem.

To dobrze, chcę zrobić jej niespodziankę.

Oj, będzie zaskoczona – powiedziała.

Tak? – zaglądnąłem w jej umysł. Faktycznie, będzie w szoku.

Ok. starczy ci już. Idę posprzątać ogród. Jak wróci reszta powiadom ich o wizycie Belli. I ich też uprzedź jak coś.

Dobra zobaczę…

Wyszedłem z domu i pognałem do miasta. Musiałem skombinować jedną rzecz…


	17. Chapter 14

„**MY HERO VAMPIRE"  
Autor: truska93**

**Rozdział 14**

**Bella**

Cała w skowronkach wkroczyłam do domu. Ściągnęłam swoją kurtkę i odwiesiłam ją w przedpokoju. Wiedziona zapachem poszłam do kuchni. Było południe. Pewnie mama coś pichciła. Jednak było to z jednej strony niemożliwe, aczkolwiek zawsze jej gotowanie kończyło się czyimś zatruciem pokarmowym…

Cześć mamo – przywitałam się, wchodząc do kuchni.

O, witaj kochanie – odpowiedziała radośnie mama.

Co robisz?

A tak sobie gotuje…

Mogę spróbować?

Jasne, ale kto cię zabierze na pogotowie w razie czego?

Mamo, daj spokój. Chyba aż tak źle nie jest.

Nie wiem, sama mi powiedz – zanurzyła łyżkę w garczku z czerwoną mazią i podała mi. Ostrożnie łyknęłam ją. Smakowało nieźle. Jak podgrzany, truskawkowy koktajl…

Wiesz, to jest naprawdę dobre – przyznałam.

Tak myślisz? – spytała.

Oczywiście. A mogę wiedzieć, co to?

Zmiksowane kraby, ośmiorniczka, do tego świeże truskawki, odrobina śmietany i przypraw…

Ok., nie kończ! – krzyknęłam i poleciałam do łazienki z ręką na ustach.

Klęcząc przy sedesie wypluwałam swoje śniadanie. Może gdyby mi nie powiedziała, co takiego gotuje, to nie musiałabym tu teraz siedzieć. Po chwili usłyszałam, że ktoś puka do drzwi.

Bells, dobrze się czujesz? Otwórz proszę.

Już, chwileczkę – powiedziałam. Wstałam z podłogi i opłukałam usta wodą. Podeszłam do drzwi i otworzyłam je.

Jak bardzo? – spytała mama. Wiedziałam, o co pyta.

Nawet dużo.

Wywaliłam już cały garczek. Idę otworzę okno, żeby czasem znowu cie nie dopadło.

Dzięki. Pójdę się położyć – powiedziałam na odchodne.

Powoli wspięłam się po schodach na górę. Wchodząc do swojego pokoju poczułam ulgę. Okno przez całą noc było otwarte i świeże, nieco wilgotne powietrze orzeźwiło mnie. Położyłam się na łóżku. Zamierzałam uciąć sobie małą drzemkę, zanim pojadę z powrotem do Edwarda.

Zaczęłam rozmyślać o naszej wspólnej przyszłości. Na razie nie byłam w stanie wyobrazić sobie tego, że resztę życia planuję spędzić z wampirem. Nawet nie wiedziałam, ile taki wampir żyje.

Kiedy tak rozmyślałam, moje oczy zamykały się same…

Obudził mnie telefon. Zaspana przetarłam oczy i spojrzałam na wyświetlacz. Dzwonił Edward.

Halo? – powiedziałam, jednocześnie ziewając.

Witaj kochana. Niedługo zjawię się u ciebie i pojedziemy do mojego domu.

Za ile mniej więcej będziesz?

Za 5 minut.

Co? Dobra, muszę kończyć. Na razie – rzuciłam.

Na razie – odpowiedział Ed nieco zdezorientowany.

Rzuciłam telefon na łóżko i podbiegłam do szafy. Wyciągnęłam z niej czarną tunikę. Jeansy od Alice zostawiłam na sobie. Były nawet wygodne. Następnie przeniosłam się do łazienki. Wyszczotkowałam zęby i uczesałam nieco splątane włosy. Przejrzałam się w lustrze jeszcze jeden raz i wyszłam.

Zamykając drzwi do łazienki usłyszałam dzwonek na dole. Pobiegłam do pokoju założyć czarne baleriny i byłam gotowa do wyjścia.

Zeszłam na dół. W korytarzu czekał na mnie Edward. Gdy mnie zobaczył, uśmiechnął się szeroko. Podszedł i pocałował mnie. Było mi trochę niezręcznie, bo w drzwiach stała moja mama, która nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć.

Ehm, mamo, Edwarda znasz. Ale teraz chcę ci przedstawić go, jako mojego chłopaka – wydukałam.

Tak? O jak ja się cieszę moje gołąbeczki. Naprawdę świetnie razem wyglądacie.

Dziękujemy pani Swan. Chciałbym porwać dziś pani córkę na spotkanie z moją rodziną. Chciałbym oficjalnie przedstawić moją dziewczynę – powiedział z uśmiechem, kładąc nacisk na „moją".

Nie ma problemu. Przez ostatnie miesiące siedziała zbyt długo w domu. Niech korzysta z wolnego czasu.

Dziękuję bardzo. Obiecuję odwieźć ją dziś wieczorem bądź jutro rano.

Acha. Miłej zabawy dzieciaki – powiedziała mama. Byłam w szoku.

Dziękujemy mamo. Do zobaczenia! – krzyknęłam, wychodząc na dwór.

Wiesz, wyglądasz ślicznie – powiedział Edward, kiedy wsiedliśmy do jego volvo.

Dziękuję ci. Musiałam szybko się przebrać, bo kiedy dzwoniłeś, byłam w małym negliżu.

Szkoda, że ściągnęłaś tą czerwoną koszulkę. Była naprawdę ekstra.

Ach, ty… - zaśmiałam się.

Przez całą drogę męczyłam Edwarda pytaniami o jego wampirze przyzwyczajenia. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu odpowiedział na każde z nich. Dowiedziałam się parę istotnych rzeczy: że wampiry są nieśmiertelne, Eda przemienił Carlisle, gdy miał zaledwie 19 lat. Mówił, że jego rodzice prosili go o to, gdyż sami nie dali rady go wychować. Oczywiście Carlisle ma dobre serce i zamienił go w wampira, ale jak się później okazało, jego rodzice pozbyli się jedynego syna, by czerpać korzyści z bezdzietnego życia. Wiem, że oboje zginęli w wypadku dwa lata po przemianie Edwarda. Nie przejął się tym zbytnio. Wiedział, że przez niego stracił coś bardzo cennego – człowieczeństwo.

Ale nie myśl czasem, że bycie wampirem ma same złe strony. Są również pozytywne rzeczy: potrafimy bardzo szybko biegać, nie potrzebujemy tlenu do życia ani nie musimy spać – dokończył Ed.

Hm, skoro tak mówisz…

Nie wyglądasz na przekonaną – westchnęłam. – Co jest? – spojrzał na mnie.

Nic. Trochę się denerwuje. – Właśnie skręcaliśmy w uliczkę, prowadzącą do domu Edwarda.

Denerwujesz się? A to ci dopiero.

Nabijasz się ze mnie? – spytałam urażona.

Wcale. Ale nie masz się czym denerwować, więc o co chodzi?

Cóż, będę się czuła trochę nieswojo wśród siódemki wampirów. Chyba rozumiesz…

Nie bardzo, ale spokojnie. Z naszej strony nic ci nie grozi – powiedział z uśmiechem.

Wiem, wiem.

Zajechaliśmy na podjazd. Edward zaparkował swoje volvo. Wysiadł z samochodu i otworzył moje drzwi. Powoli wysiadłam. Moje serce lekko przyspieszyło, ręce zaczęły się pocić. To wszystko przez głupi stres. Mój ukochany chwycił moją rękę i poszliśmy razem do środka…

Kiedy Ed otworzył drzwi, ujrzałam niecodzienny widok. W salonie stało pełno kwiatów i w dodatku pięknie pachniały. Kwiatowa woń na chwilę otumaniła mnie. Kilka sekund później Edward ścisnął moją dłoń. Spojrzałam na niego. Mrugnął do mnie a po chwili do pomieszczenia weszła reszta jego rodziny. Alice, trzymająca za rękę Jaspera, doktor Cullen z małżonką oraz Emmett i Rosalie jeśli dobrze pamiętam. Wszyscy mieli promienne uśmiechy. Ja również posłałam im swój uśmiech. Ale raczej mi on nie wyszedł…

Witaj Bello – powiedział doktor. – Cieszymy się, że zechciałaś poznać nasza rodzinę. Jak wiesz, do normalnej ona nie należy – dodał żartobliwie.

Myślę, że się przyzwyczaję – uścisnęłam jego dłoń. Była duża, szorstka i oczywiście zimna. Chwilę potem stała przede mną drobna osóbka z długimi, brązowymi włosami i złotymi oczami. Uśmiechała się promiennie.

Witaj skarbie. Jestem Esme. Mam nadzieję, że poczujesz się w naszej rodzinie dobrze i przede wszystkim swobodnie. Jeśli chcesz, mów do mnie Esme lub po prostu mamo – powiedziała, przytulając mnie do siebie.

Dobrze, zapamiętam.

Następni w kolejce byli napakowany misiek i blond włosa dziewczyna.

Cześć, jestem Rosalie. Możesz wołać też Rose albo Rosie. Jak wolisz. Bardzo chciałabym cie bliżej poznać. Co ty na to?

Jasne, bardzo chętnie.

Dobra teraz ja – powiedział wysoki brunet. – Hej, Emmett jestem. Jak chcesz, zaśpiewam Ci.

Skoro chcesz – chciało mi się śmiać.

Bella – Emmett, Emmett – Bella, Bella – Emmett, L –U – B –I –Ę C-I – Ę! – skończył uradowany. Niechcący parsknęłam śmiechem.

Milo cię poznać.

Widzisz, dlatego tak obawiałem się przedstawiać ci swoją rodzinę – wyszeptał Edward.

Nie słuchaj go, to sztywniak, nie zna się na żartach – dodał kpiarsko Emm.

Ale i tak go wolę niż każdego innego – powiedziałam śmiało. Chłopak wywrócił oczami.

Wiesz, stary, zazdroszczę Ci tylko jednego – zwrócił się do Edwarda. – Twoja Bella to czasem jakiejś rozrywki ci dostarcza, a moja Rose? Nic, tylko czasem w łóżku pobaraszkujemy…

Misiek, albo się zamkniesz, albo ja ci pomogę – powiedziała Rosalie, dając mu mięśniaka w ramię. Zaśmialiśmy się wszyscy.

Ok. Już się zamykam skarbie – oznajmił i wycofał się.

Miło was wszystkich poznać. Naprawdę jestem szczęśliwa, że przyjęliście mnie z taką życzliwością. Jeszcze raz dziękuję – przemówiłam na koniec.

Cała przyjemność po naszej stronie. Bardzo dużo ci zawdzięczamy, Bello. Najpierw wyciągasz naszego syna z dołka, a później skłaniasz go do powrotu po 3 miesiącach przebywania w Kanadzie. To my powinniśmy dziękować – odpowiedziała Esme. Na te słowa spiekłam raka. Ed przejechał po moim policzku swoją dłonią, kreśląc na nim kółeczka.

No dobra, my nie będziemy przeszkadzać – powiedział doktor. Myślałam, że ten czas spędzimy wspólnie.

Tak, będzie dobrze, jeśli zostaniemy sami. Chciałbym z Bellą porozmawiać.

Ze mną? – zdziwiłam się.

Tak, mam małe pytanie do ciebie – powiedział mój anioł z uśmiechem.

Ok. A dlaczego nie zadasz mi go teraz?

To takie osobiste pytanie. Rozumiesz?

Taa – wydukałam. W tym momencie zauważyłam, że już nikogo w salonie nie ma, prócz nas. Zapanowała krótka cisza. Postanowiłam przejąć pałeczkę.

Edwardzie, o co chciałeś mnie spytać?

Cóż, zacznijmy od tego: Czy mnie kochasz Bello?

Jasne, nie rozumiem, czego pytasz. Przecież to oczywista oczywistość, że tak.

Świetnie – uśmiechnął się. – No to teraz moje drugie pytanie.

Tak? – Ed uklęknął przede mną i sięgnął do kieszeni spodni. Zaraz, czy to czasem nie…?

Edwardzie…

Isabello – po raz pierwszy zwrócił się do mnie oficjalnie – Isabello Ann Swan, czy zechcesz zostać moją małżonką? – spytał z czułością w głosie. Zatkało mnie. Dosłownie.

Ja…

Jestem gotów zrobić wszystko, byś tylko powiedziała jedno ważne dla mnie słowo.

Ale…

Proszę, jestem w Tobie zakochany na zabój. Powiedz, że się zgadzasz…

Edwa…

Bello, nie każ mi dłużej czekać.

Czy dasz mi dojść do słowa? – spytałam poirytowana.

Oh, przepraszam. Nerwy.

Tak – powiedziałam ze łzami w oczach. Mój ukochany zaniemówił.

Mówisz poważnie?

Jak najbardziej: TAK. Mam przeliterować?

Nie, to mi wystarczy – wyciągnął złoty pierścionek i wsunął go na mój palec. Był śliczny – ze złota było wyrzeźbione serduszko, obok którego umiejscowione zostało drugie, mniejsze, z brylancików. Aż dech zaparło mi w piersi.

Jest piękny! – powiedziałam, oglądając, jak prezentuje się na mojej ręce.

Tak jak ty – odpowiedział. Po chwili zaczęliśmy się całować. Na początku niepozorny całus, później Edward stawał się coraz śmielszy. Gdyby nie rodzina w domu, może i by do czegoś doszło. _Zaraz. Stop. Obiecałam, że po ślubie. Czy stąd te szybkie zaręczyny?_

Ed, mam jedno króciutkie pytanie: czy czasem jest jakiś powód, dla którego tak szybko mi się oświadczyłeś?

Jest.

Jaki?

Kocham cię. Chciałbym, aby nawet na papierze było to napisane.

Ale czy nie ważniejsza jest nasza miłość tylko jakiś głupi świstek?

Bello, a czy to ważne? Ja cie kocham. To się liczy dla mnie. I chcę, żebyś wiedziała, że pochodzę z innych niż ty czasów a wtedy młodzi, kochający się ludzie biegli do księdza, by udzielił im ślubu.

Tak, wiem. Ale teraz jest teraz. To, co było, nie wróci – powiedziałam.

Masz rację – usiadł zmartwiony na kanapie. Świetnie. Mogłam się nie odzywać.

Kochanie – zwróciłam się do niego, siadając obok i obejmując go ramieniem, - przepraszam. Mogę wiedzieć, na kiedy ustaliłeś termin naszego ślubu?

Chciałem to przedyskutować z Tobą – popatrzył na mnie zdziwiony.

No to mamy teraz okazję to zrobić – oznajmiłam łagodnie. Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Co powiesz na… przyszłą sobotę?

Słucham? – a gdzie mu się spieszy?

Myślałem, że ci zależy – dodał ze smutkiem w głosie.

Oczywiście, że zależy. Ale czy zdążymy z przygotowaniami?

Co? Tym się martwisz? Słuchaj skarbie, Alice, Esme i Rose wszystko zaplanowały. W przyszłą sobotę urządzą nam wspaniałe wesele.

Tak? – byłam w szoku. To zbyt szybko się dzieje.

Oczywiście – dodał. Promieniał radością.

No to, na co czekamy? Musimy obgadać szczegóły z dziewczynami – powiedziałam. Jego oczy przybrały wielkość spodków.

Kurcze, Bello, jesteś najwspanialsza istotą na świecie. Kocham cie! – i wpił się w moje usta aż zakręciło mi się w głowie.

Po chwili obok mnie zmaterializowały się Alice, Rosalie i mama Eda. Usiadłyśmy we cztery na kanapie i rozmawiałyśmy na temat wesela. Alice oczywiście pomoże wybrać mi sukienkę i garnitur dla Edwarda. Rose zadba o dekoracje wnętrza, a Esme obiecała, że wraz z moja mamą ustali listę gości i inne drobne rzeczy. Ja miałam się niczym nie martwić, tylko myśleć o przyjemnych stronach małżeństwa w młodym wieku…

Ok. godzinę później zakończyłyśmy nasze ustalenia. Musiałam odetchnąć, wiec wyszłam na werandę i oparłam się rękami o barierkę. Właśnie zachodziło słońce, które przebijało się przez drzewa. Poczułam na swojej talii chłodne ręce Edwarda.

Zmęczona? – wyszeptał.

Trochę. Muszę się wyspać. Jutro jadę wybierać z Alice sukienkę.

A kiedy powiemy Twoim rodzicom?

Może zaraz?

Podoba mi się ten pomysł – zamruczał. Wziął mnie od brodę i znów pocałował. Kiedy skończył, powiedział: - No to w drogę…

Kiedy staliśmy na podjeździe obok radiowozu Charliego, ogarnęła nas panika. Ani ja, ani Edward nie wiedzieliśmy, jak im to powiedzieć. Dopiero, co przed dwoma godzinami przedstawiłam mamie go, jako mojego chłopaka, a teraz mam zrobić to samo – tyle, że Ed ma zostać moim mężem.

Drżącymi rękoma otworzyłam swoje drzwiczki i wysiadłam na podjazd. Mój ukochany zrobił to samo. Wzięłam głęboki wdech. Popatrzyłam na Edwarda. Wziął mnie za rękę i powoli kroczyliśmy w stronę drzwi…

Nacisnęłam klamkę. Kiedy drzwi się uchyliły, zauważyłam, że rodzice już na mnie czekają. Zupełnie, jakby wiedzieli, że mam im coś do powiedzenia.

Hej mamo, hej tato – przywitałam się.

Dzień dobry – powiedział Ed.

O, już jesteście – powiedziała zadowolona mama.

Tak, chcemy wam coś powiedzieć – oznajmiłam.

Co takiego? – spytał Charlie.

Może chodźmy do salonu – zaproponowałam.

Ok.

Przeszliśmy do pomieszczenia obok. Rodzice usiedli na kanapie. Ed zajął fotel, a ja usiadłam na jego oparciu.

To, o co chodzi? – zapytał tata.

Cóż, tak jak mówiłem wcześniej pani Swan, ja kocham Bellę. Nie wyobrażam sobie bez niej życia. Odkąd ją zobaczyłem, wiedziałem, że ta „mała" jeszcze coś namiesza – uśmiechnął się do mnie szeroko. Posłałam mu w zamian równie szeroki uśmiech.

Tak, tak, mówiłeś. I bardzo się z tego cieszymy – powiedziała mama.

Dobrze. Dziś postanowiliśmy, że… chcemy się pobrać – dokończył spokojnie Edward. Rodzice popatrzyli na siebie zdziwieni. I właśnie tego się obawiałam…

Nie ukrywamy, że nas zaskoczyliście – przemówił w końcu Charlie.

Tak, jesteśmy w szoku. Ale to nie znaczy, że się nie cieszymy – dodała pospiesznie Renee. – Mogę go obejrzeć? – spytała, kiwając głową w stronę mojej prawej dłoni.

Jasne – usiadłam obok mamy i wyciągnęłam przed siebie rękę, ukazując śliczny pierścionek zaręczynowy.

To, kiedy będziemy tańcować na weselu? – spytał Edwarda Charlie.

Ehm, w przyszłą sobotę.

JUŻ? Tak szybko?

Nie chcemy czekać, akurat był wolny termin…

Może i tak, ale co z przygotowaniami? Trzeba zaplanować wszystko…

Mamo, już wszystko obgadaliśmy. Spokojnie – powiedziałam.

Dobrze skarbie. Skoro już postanowiliście… - nie dokończyła, bo do oczu napłynęły jej łzy.

Mamo, co się stało? – spytałam zdezorientowana.

Nic, po prostu moja mała córeczka wychodzi za mąż. Jestem taka szczęśliwa. Naprawdę nie potrafię ukryć swoich łez radości.

Oooo – przytuliłam ją do siebie. Mimowolnie po moim policzku popłynęły łzy.

Czyli muszę sprawić sobie garnitur? – zapytał Charlie.

Wypadałoby tato – zaśmialiśmy się. Edward i tata wstali. Ujrzałam niecodzienny widok: dwóch mężczyzn ścisnęło się serdecznie, przy czym jednemu z nich popłynęły łzy.

Zaopiekuj się nią… synu – powiedział drżącym głosem Charlie.

Obiecuję, tato – wyszeptał Ed.

Wszyscy płakaliśmy ze szczęścia. Jeszcze nigdy nie przypuszczałam, że spotka mnie coś takiego…

Razem z rodzicami zdążyliśmy wypić herbatę. Po skończonej wizycie Edward powiedział, że ma dla mnie jeszcze jedną niespodziankę. Zastanawiałam się, co takiego jeszcze mnie spotka dzisiejszego dnia.

Spokojnie, zobaczysz na miejscu – powiedział mój narzeczony, kiedy wychodziliśmy z domu. Mama odprowadziła nas do drzwi.

Nie wiem, czy się mam bać, czy co…

Na pewno nie bać. No chyba, że mnie – zachichotał. Spojrzałam na niego wilkiem. – Ok., żartowałem.

Jasne.

Wsiedliśmy do jego volvo. Edward wyciągnął telefon i wybrał czyjś numer.

Cześć Jasper. Zanieśliście go? My już ruszamy. Dobra, do zobaczenia wieczorem w domu – i rozłączył się czerwoną słuchawką.

Co mieli zanieść? – spytałam ciekawa.

Nic takiego. Z resztą zobaczysz. To część niespodzianki.

Acha.

Ruszyliśmy. Przez cała drogę Ed nie odezwał się ani słowem. Zdziwiłam się, gdy nie skręciliśmy w uliczkę, kierującą do jego domu, tylko pojechaliśmy dalej. W końcu po pół godzinie stanęliśmy na poboczu u wlotu małej ścieżki do lasu.

Yy, co my tu robimy?

Zobaczysz, to tylko nasz przystanek. Dalej pobiegniemy.

Proszę, tylko nie to.

Spokojnie. Nie jest daleko. A teraz chodź.

Wysiedliśmy z wozu. Ed złapał mnie w ramiona i przycisnął do siebie. Po chwili biegliśmy bardzo szybko w głąb lasu. Czułam na swoim plecach chłodny wietrzyk.

Minęło parę minut i mój ukochany stanął. Nie puścił mnie od razu, tylko wyszeptał w moje włosy.

Tylko nie podglądaj. – Ed zaczął kroczyć. Słyszałam, jak szeleści butami wśród wysokiej trawy. Zastanawiałam się, gdzie my u licha jesteśmy…

Edwardzie, daleko jeszcze?

Nie, już jesteśmy – w tym momencie postawił mnie na ziemi. Byliśmy na polanie – mojej polanie. _Dawno nie byłam tutaj_ – pomyślałam. Staliśmy obok fortepianu.

Po co tutaj stoi ten fortepian?

To właśnie ta niespodzianka.

Pociągnął mnie za rękę. Usiedliśmy naprzeciw klawiszy. Ed ustawił swoje dłonie na nich i spojrzał na mnie.

Chciałem ci zagrać. Wiem, że lubisz tu bywać. Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba. – uśmiechnął się i zaczął grać.

Na początku melodia była powolna, z czasem dodawał jej ekspresji. Moje serce powoli przyspieszało. Po raz pierwszy ktoś grał tak pięknie, dla mnie. Łzy same spływały mi po policzkach. Zafascynowana patrzyłam na jego dłonie. Długie palce uderzały w klawisze ze specyficzną dla nich gracją. Mogłam tylko pozazdrościć mu takiego talentu. W końcu nie wytrzymałam i łzy zamieniły się w strumień. Niepohamowany potok łez…

Kiedy melodia Edwarda dobiegła końca, zza chmur przebijało się słońce. Ciemne obłoki przesuwały się po niebie w naszym kierunku. Pewnie za moment się rozpada.

Ty płaczesz kochanie? – spytał zatroskany Ed.

Tak. To przez ciebie i przez to, że tak pięknie grasz. Dziękuję – i znów się rozpłakałam. Mój narzeczony przytulił mnie mocno.

Już dobrze. Cieszę się, że ci się podoba. – spojrzałam na niego. Mój Ed patrzył na mnie z uwielbieniem. Po chwili ścierał moje łzy pocałunkami. Każdy centymetr mojej twarzy został naznaczony jego słodkimi, chłodnymi wargami.

Teraz to ja dziękuję – wyszeptałam.

Za co?

Za to, że jesteś. Kocham cię.

Ja ciebie też, Bello, moja przyszła żono.

Nie zastanawiając się ani sekundy dłużej wpiłam się w jego usta. Ed przywarł do mnie. Po chwili poczułam, że unoszę się nad ziemią. Mój ukochany podniósł mnie i usadził na fortepianie. Teraz było mi wygodniej. Cały czas, kiedy się całowaliśmy, swoją ręką oplatałam go za szyję. Teraz przeniosłam ją we włosy, lekko je mierzwiąc. Edward swoją dłonią głaskał mnie po plecach, po włosach, po policzkach. W końcu zaczął całować moją szyję. Czułam przyjemne mrowienie po całym ciele. Nie chciałam przerywać tej chwili, lecz zaczął padać deszcz. Spojrzeliśmy na siebie. Ed uśmiechnął się szeroko, po czym wróciliśmy do naszego zajęcia. Nie przeszkadzał na ani deszcz, ani chłód.

Wiał wiatr. Padało coraz mocniej. Czułam, że przemokłam do suchej nitki i koszula Edwarda jest równie mokra. Nie zastanawiając się, zdjęłam ją. Moim oczom ukazała się sylwetka greckiego boga a nie człowieka czy wampira. Patrzyłam z podziwem na tak cudowne, wręcz idealne ciało mojego ukochanego. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu nie protestował, lecz robił się coraz śmielszy. Teraz jego chłodny tors przywierał do mnie i pocierał się synchronicznie o moje ciało. Czułam, że zaraz się rozpłynę.

W końcu przestaliśmy się całować. Oboje lekko dyszeliśmy. Deszcz nie przestawał padać. Powoli zza chmur wyłoniło się słońce, które od kilku minut próbowało się przebić. Spojrzeliśmy w niebo. Nad nami ukazała się tęcza. Tyle szczęścia w jeden dzień…

Chcesz już iść? – spytał po chwili. Ja nadal patrzyłam w niebo.

Nie wiem. Dobrze mi tu.

Mi też. Ale będzie lepiej, jeśli pójdziemy się wysuszyć. Nie chcę, byś na naszym ślubie była chora.

Ok. – tylko na tyle było mnie w tej chwili stać. Edward zaśmiał się. Wziął mnie na ręce. Chwycił za koszulę, ale jej nie założył. Mogłam tulić się do jego nagiego torsu…

Pojechaliśmy do jego domu. Nikogo nie było. Poszłam do łazienki Alice. Wysuszyłam włosy i przeszłam do jej garderoby wybrać sobie coś suchego. Pewnie i tak wiedziała, że będę ich potrzebować…

Schodząc na dół usłyszałam tą samą melodię, którą Ed grał na polanie. Znów moje serce omal nie wyskoczyło z mi piersi. Powoli zbliżyłam się do Edwarda, siedzącego w salonie i grającego na tym cudnym instrumencie. Położyłam mu ręce na ramionach. Przestał grać. Jedną ręką chwycił za moją dłoń. Wstał od fortepianu i zbliżył się do mnie tak, że nasze twarze dzieliło zaledwie parę centymetrów. Zamknął oczy i wyszeptał:

Kocham cię. Dziękuję, że jesteś ze mną. Nie przypuszczałem, że zechcesz być z kimś takim, jak ja. Jesteś najwspanialszą osobą pod słońcem…

Skończywszy, chwycił moją twarz w dłonie i pocałował delikatnie. Po chwili złapał mnie w ramiona i pobiegliśmy na górę, do jego pokoju…

**Edward**

Jeśli kiedykolwiek by mi ktoś powiedział, że istota zwana człowiekiem będzie w stanie mnie pokochać, wyśmiałbym go. Ale teraz, kiedy żyje Bella, mój świat nabrał niecodziennych barw. _Wpadłeś po uszy Cullen__…_


	18. Chapter 15

„**My Hero Vampire"**

**Autor: truska93**

**Rozdział 15**

**Bella**

Obudziły mnie promienie słońca, skradające się przez okno do mojego pokoju. Czułam się wypoczęta. Jak nigdy. Zbliżała się sobota. Dzień, w którym miałam wziąć ślub z Edwardem. Z jednej strony cieszyłam się niezmiernie. Ale ten pośpiech nieco mnie przerażał…

Usiadłam na łóżku. Dziś jadę z Alice wybierać sukienkę. Znając jej gust, do ślubu będę musiała iść w jakiejś wyrafinowanej kiecce. Aż się boję…

Wzięłam ubiór na dzisiejszy dzień i poszłam do łazienki. Stojąc przed lustrem, próbowałam ułożyć swoje splątane włosy. Wzięłam szybki prysznic, umyłam zęby i zeszłam na dół, na śniadanie.

W kuchni zastałam Charlie'go. Mama pewnie była już w pracy.

Cześć Bells – powiedział tata.

Hej tato. Mama w pracy?

Tak. Ja też już musze lecieć. Masz jakieś plany na dziś? – spytał niespodziewanie.

Ja? Tak. Jadę z siostrą Edwarda wybrać sukienkę…

Aa, zapomniałem, że w sobotę wydaję swoją córkę za mąż.

Tato, to nie żadna tragedia. Przecież zostajemy w Forks. Tylko zamieszkamy u rodziców Edwarda – powiedziałam szybko. Tak naprawdę nie wiedziałam, gdzie będziemy mieszkać.

Świetnie to słyszeć. – Upił łyk kawy. – To do zobaczenia wieczorem. Miłego dnia na zakupach – krzyknął, wychodząc z kuchni. Po chwili słyszałam tylko trzaśnięcie drzwi.

Do zobaczenia – odpowiedziałam do nikogo.

Zebrałam brudne talerze ze stołu i włożyłam do zlewu. Ochota na śniadanie całkowicie mi przeszła. Usiadłam na krześle i spoglądnęłam w okno. Zastanawiałam się, czy dobrze postępuję, wychodząc za Eda. Kochałam go, co prawda, ale mam zaledwie 19 lat i rola żony jakoś nie bardzo pasowała do mnie.

Czekałam na Alice. Miała zjawić się niedługo. W międzyczasie przeglądałam artykuły w gazecie.

Przewracając kolejną już stronę, zauważyłam stojącą przede mną Alice. Podskoczyłam jak oparzona. Jak ona weszła, nie robiąc hałasu?

Hej Bello – przywitała się radośnie.

Cześć, nie wiesz, że jak idziesz do kogoś, musisz użyć dzwonka? – spytałam sarkastycznie.

Oh, nie mądruj się teraz. Wskakuj w buty i jedziemy.

Dobra, dobra. Moment. Idę na górę.

Nie musisz. Włożysz te buty – powiedziała, ukazując czarne pantofelki na szpilkach. Miały chyba z 15 centymetrów.

Alice, ja na tym zęby wybije.

Spokojnie, dasz radę. Z resztą nie możesz mierzyć sukni w tenisówkach. I w dodatku pasują do twych czarnych jeansów.

Jasne. A dlaczego nie? Wystarczy, że w dniu ślubu będę musiała chodzić w takich butach.

Oj, nie marudź już. Wkładaj i jedziemy. Mamy dziś do załatwienia parę spraw.

Spraw? Myślałam, że suknia tylko…

Jedziemy! – zawołała, wychodząc z kuchni.

Usiadłam na krześle i włożyłam na nogi buty od Alice. Pasowały jak ulał. Kiedy oba znalazły się na moich stopach, powoli wstałam, podpierając się o stół. Zrobiłam krok – nic. Dwa kolejne też nie spowodowały upadku. Z każdym innym szło mi coraz lepiej. Wzięłam swoją kurtkę i wyszłam z domu, zamykając za sobą drzwi na klucz. Zadowolona odwróciłam się w stronę Alice, która siedziała już w samochodzie i czekała, aż raczę do niej dołączyć. Z wielkim uśmiechem zrobiłam krok w przód, chcąc pokazać, jak sobie radzę. Pech chciał, że prezentacja nie wyszła mi za dobrze – przewróciłam się na pierwszym schodku! Siostra Edwarda prędko podbiegła do mnie.

Nic ci nie jest? – spytała zatroskana.

Mnie? Nic. Gorzej z butami.

Pokaż mi je – powiedziała. Okazało się, że ledwo je zarysowałam. Cholera…

Czyli mam w nich jechać?

Tak. I nic więcej nie wymyślisz. Pojedziesz w nich i już.

Ok.

Wsiadłyśmy do jej wozu. Odpaliła silnik i ruszyłyśmy do miasta. Za nasz cel obrałyśmy Seattle. Alice stwierdziła, że tam jest więcej sklepów i galerii. Na samą myśl ciarki mnie przeszły…

Na miejscu okazało się, że część sklepów zamknęli z powodu remontów. Oczywiście moja mała przyjaciółka nie była tym zachwycona.

Poszłyśmy do salonu sukien ślubnych na południu miasta. Z pozoru wydawał się malutki, ale gdy weszłyśmy do środka, naszym oczom ukazała się ogromna sala wypełniona przeróżnymi krojami sukienek. Moje serce mimowolnie przyspieszyło.

Alice podeszła do jednej z krawcowych i szepnęła jej coś na ucho. Po chwili kobieta podeszła do mnie i zaprowadziła w jakieś miejsce. Wyglądała jak zmutowana przebieralnia. Krawcowa dokładnie obmierzyła mnie a później podała katalog. Usiadłam na krześle i z udawanym zaciekawieniem oglądałam modne suknie ślubne. Wszystkie były podobne do siebie. Jedyne, co je różniło było to, że jedna była krótka a druga długa. Albo miała falbanki, albo była prosta.

Znudzona, po parunastu minutach zrezygnowałam. Odłożyłam katalog na krzesło obok. Zastanawiałam się, gdzie podziała się Alice i krawcowa.

Po chwili jednak do „przebieralni" weszła właśnie siostra Eda. Miała w rękach biały materiał. Od razu przypadł mi do gustu.

Co to? – spytałam.

Twoja sukienka. Chodź, musisz przymierzyć – pociągnęła mnie w stronę podestu. Odłożyła suknię i ustawiła mnie. Po chwili zaczęła zdzierać ze mnie bluzkę.

Alice, co ty robisz? Opamiętaj się.

Jak chcesz przymierzyć sukienkę w ubraniu? Ściągaj to wszystko.

Dobrze, ale poradzę sobie sama. – Powoli rozpięłam spodnie i zsunęłam z siebie. Moja przyjaciółka wywróciła oczyma.

Edward w noc poślubną będzie się niecierpliwił, skoro masz takie tempo – powiedziała złośliwie. W zamian rzuciłam w nią jeansami.

No to się zdziwisz – oznajmiłam hardo.

Taa. A teraz pomogę ci ją założyć.

Wzięła sukienkę w ręce. Weszłam do środka, a moja przyjaciółka wciągnęła ją w górę i dopasowała gorset do mojej figury. Chwilę później poprawiła dół i odsunęła się troszeczkę. Dołączyła do niej kobieta, która była krawcową. Obie zachwycały się moją kreacją. Alice podeszła i rozpuściła moje włosy, zawiązane w luźną kitkę. Ciężkie loki opadły mi na gole ramiona.

Bello, wyglądasz cudownie! Edward będzie zachwycony.

Myślisz? – spytałam.

Znam swojego brata. W sobotę będziesz tylko ty najważniejsza i najpiękniejsza – na te słowa spiekłam raka.

Dobra, dobra. Wystarczy już tych przymiarek. Zdejmij ją ze mnie – powiedziałam po chwili.

Spokojnie. Już ją zabieram – odpowiedziała Alice.

Ściągnęłam moją suknię z pomocą mojej przyjaciółki i szybko ubrałam się w swoje rzeczy. Siostra Edwarda włożyła suknię w biały pokrowiec i zapięła zamkiem. Zapatrzyłam się na jej czynność. Przed oczyma mignął mi jakiś brylancik. Coś mi tu nie pasowało…

Alice, – powiedziałam powoli, podchodząc do przyjaciółki – mogę zobaczyć Twoją prawą dłoń?

Yyy, po co? – spytała, chowając rękę w kieszeni spodni.

Proszę, wiem, że coś na nim masz.

Cóż, chyba mogę ci powiedzieć… - wyciągnęła dłoń i przysunęła ją bliżej mnie. Nerwowo zacisnęła wargi. Na jej serdecznym palcu był pierścionek z brylantem! Wciągnęłam powietrze do płuc.

Nie wierzę – powiedziałam lekko zszokowana.

Ja też. Wiesz, po tym jak Edward poprosił cie o rękę, Jasper dziwnie się zachowywał. Później przyszedł do mojego pokoju i… sama nie wiem, bo powiedziałam „tak" i… Bello, jestem taka szczęśliwa! – z jej oczu popłynęły łzy. Przytuliłam ją do siebie.

Wiem, co czujesz. A na kiedy ustaliliście termin? – spytałam.

Nie wiem jeszcze. Narazie skupiam się na weselu Twoim i Edwarda. Może później.

Alice, po co czekać? Możemy połączyć obie ceremonie.

Naprawdę? Nie, myślę, że to Twój dzień. Nie chce Ci go zabierać…

Proszę, zgódź się. Będzie nam raźniej. Dwie przyjaciółki – dwie panny młode – powiedziałam z uśmiechem.

Jesteś najwspanialszą osobą pod słońcem! – krzyknęła siostra Edwarda. Ucałowała mnie w policzki i przytuliła mocno.

Skoro tu jesteśmy – wtrąciłam – to wybierzmy coś dla ciebie.

Wiesz, ja już mam sukienkę. Tak na wszelki wypadek – powiedziała, ściszając głos.

Chyba powinnam się domyśleć – odpowiedziałam. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

Nie jestem w stanie cię teraz w stanie cię określić, wiesz? Jesteś po prostu boska!

Dzięki.

Zabrałyśmy oba pokrowce i wsiadłyśmy do wozu. Na szczęście udało nam się wybrać sukienki w jednej galerii i dalsze zakupy nie miały sensu. Ale Alice, jak to ona, uparła się, że pojedziemy kupić sobie bieliznę oraz wszelkie dodatki. Ten pomysł jakoś mi nie przypadł do gustu…

Zmęczone całodniowymi zakupami, pojechałyśmy do domu Cullen'ów. Brak domowników nie zdziwił mnie. Uprzedzili wcześniej, że muszą teraz regularnie polować, gdyż nie chcą dopuścić się mordu na kimś z mojej rodziny…

Poszłyśmy do pokoju Alice. Oba pokrowce spoczęły w jej ogromnej garderobie. Moją uwagę przykuł jeszcze jeden, inny pokrowiec. Z ciekawości podeszłam do niego i zaglądnęłam do środka. Zawierał długą, fioletową suknię. Z przodu miała rozcięcie aż do kolan a na brzegach wysadzana była cekinami. Była wprost przepiękna.

To suknia Rosalie – powiedziała Alice.

Śliczna.

Tak. Nasza druhna musi jakoś wyglądać – zaśmiała się.

Wiem. A co z druhną płci przeciwnej? Masz już kogoś? – spytałam.

Nie. Myślałam o Emmecie, ale on nie bardzo mi pasuje do tej roli. Wystarczy, że miał załatwić obrączki…

Emmett obrączki? – spytałam z uśmieszkiem.

Tak. Dobrze, że Edward pojechał za nim, bo inaczej miałabyś nakrętkę na śrubkę zamiast ślicznej, złotej obrączki. – zaśmiałyśmy się.

Resztę dnia ( znaczy się wieczór) spędziłam w domu Edwarda. Nie spieszyłam się zbytnio do siebie. Sama nie wiedziałam, czemu…

Nieco zmęczona poszłam do pokoju mojego ukochanego. Położyłam się na łóżku i podciągnęłam nogi pod brodę. Zaczęłam rozmyślać. Zastanawiałam się, jak będę prezentować się obok pięknych postaci takich jak mój Ed, czy też Alice albo Jasper. Oni sami w sobie byli piękni. Ja zaliczałam się do tych osób mniej urodziwych. Przynajmniej ja tak uważałam…

Z każdą chwilą moja głowa robiła się coraz cięższa. W końcu opadła na poduszkę i zasnęłam.

Znalazłam się w jakimś dziwnym miejscu. Wszędzie było dużo trawy i padał deszcz. Nie czułam się sobą. Byłam czymś o wiele silniejszym i odważniejszym. Zaczęłam iść, przed siebie. Wszędzie była mgła. Po chwili stałam na jakimś dużym placu. Deszcz przestał padać. Zacisnęłam dłonie w pięści i byłam gotowa do walki. Chciałam się zmierzyć z kimś równie silnym, co ja.

Przede mną znikąd zjawił się Edward. Położył mi ręce na ramionach i spojrzał w oczy.

Nie musisz tego robić – wyszeptał.

Nie chcę. Co się dzieje? Gdzie ja jestem?

Proszę cię, wycofaj się – powiedział niemal błagalnym tonem.

Ale dlaczego?

Nie odpowiedział. Zamarł. Powoli odwrócił się i syknął. Przykucnął w pozycji obronnej jak na wampira przystało. Ostrożnie wychyliłam się zza niego, by zobaczyć, co go do tego zmusiło.

Przed nami stało pięć czarnych postaci. Mieli czerwone oczy i zbliżali się w naszą stronę. Jeden z nich wyszedł im naprzeciw.

Już czas, Isabello – powiedział.

Usiadłam zapłakana i zlana potem. Moje serce waliło jak oszalałe. Oddychałam szybko. Przetarłam oczy i spojrzałam na zegarek – była 3 w nocy. Wyczołgałam się z łóżka i poszłam do łazienki. Przemyłam swoją twarz i spojrzałam w lustro. Wyglądałam koszmarnie. Wzięłam kilka głębokich wdechów i zeszłam na dół do kuchni, napić się czegoś.

Przechodząc przez salon natknęłam się na Alice. Siedziała na kanapie z laptopem na kolanach. Gdy mnie zobaczyła, przeraziła się.

Bello, wszystko w porządku? – spytała.

Tak. Miałam tylko zły sen. Nie przeszkadzaj sobie. Idę się napić.

Co ci się śniło? – zamarłam. Nigdy nie pytała o moje sny.

To… nic wielkiego.

Taa, akurat, bo uwierzę. Idź po coś do picia i wracaj, porozmawiamy sobie.

Ok. – odpowiedziałam. Ze spuszczoną głową udałam się do kuchni.

Zabrałam ze sobą puszkę coli i wróciłam do salonu. Alice poklepała miejsce obok, zachęcając, bym usiadła. Niechętnie poczłapałam w jej stronę. Otworzyłam puszkę z colą i upiłam łyk.

A teraz od początku: co takiego wprawiło cię w strach?

Alice, ja nie wiem, czy chcę o tym rozmawiać – wyszeptałam.

Bello, ja cię doskonale rozumiem. Wiesz, zanim zostałam wampirem, miałam podobnie – powiedziała nadzwyczaj spokojnie.

Zanim zostałaś wampirem? Zaraz, czegoś tu nie rozumiem.

Spokojnie, jeśli nie chce ci się już spać, a podejrzewam, że nie chcesz już wrócić do łóżka, mogę ci opowiedzieć całą historię.

Jasne. Zamieniam się w słuch. – Usiadłam wygodnie na kanapie, podciągając kolana.

Ok. Zanim stałam się wampirem, wiodłam spokojne życie nastolatki. Nazywałam się Alice Brandon. Mój ojciec zarabiał całkiem spore pieniądze, co pozwalało nam utrzymać czteroosobową rodzinę. Oprócz mnie była jeszcze moja siostra – Elisabeth. Mama nie pracowała. Straciła połowę nogi w wypadku. Od tamtej pory jeździła na wózku. I właśnie od tego wszystko się zaczęło – westchnęła. – Pierwszej nocy, gdy dowiedziałam się prawdy o wypadku, śnił mi się w nocy koszmar. Byłam sama na polanie, goniło mnie kilka potworów. Ten sam sen dręczył mnie przez kilka innych nocy. Moja psychika ledwo dawała radę. Elisabeth martwiła się moim zachowaniem: bałam się kontaktów z ludźmi, nie wychodziłam z domu. Z czasem było jeszcze gorzej. Moje koszmary spełniały się. Oczywiście nie wszystkie. Raz przewidziałam, że mój tata będzie chciał popełnić samobójstwo. Nie dawał sobie rady z myślą o chorej żonie. Udało mi się go znaleźć w łazience. W ostatniej chwili razem z siostrą wywarzyłyśmy drzwi…

Kiedy odwiedziłam swojego ojca w szpitalu, spotkałam Carlisle'a. Był lekarzem prowadzącym mojego ojca. Wydawał mi się osobą godną zaufania, więc postanowiłam mu wszystko opowiedzieć. Doktor przejął się całą tą sytuacją. Zapewnił mnie, że zrobi wszystko, co tylko w jego mocy, bym była szczęśliwa. Ale nie byłam…

Pewnej nocy siedziałam przy łóżku taty. Niechcący przysnęłam na stołku obok. Moje koszmary wróciły. Tym razem w roli głównej wystąpiły moja mama i siostra. Obie zostały zaatakowane przez jakiegoś włamywacza. Nie przeżyły tego… Zerwałam się na równe nogi i zorientowałam się, że mój tato umarł z wykończenia. Byłam załamana. Nie wiedziałam, co począć. Postanowiłam szybko wrócić do domu. Miałam złe przeczucia. Moje sny bardzo często się sprawdzały.

Zajechałam taksówką pod dom. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że w środku wydarzyła się tragedia. Weszłam do niego i ujrzałam stertę rozwalonych papierów. Zapłakana pobiegłam do sypialni mamy i wtem ujrzałam obie - martwe. Mój cały świat załamał się. Dosłownie.

Wybiegłam z domu i krzyczałam zapłakana. Nie wiedząc, gdzie biegnę, zgubiłam się. Znalazłam się w lesie. Miałam ochotę przerwać i swój żywot.

Wtem zauważyłam jakąś postać. Zbliżała się do mnie. Nie obchodziło mnie, kim była. Mogła mnie nawet zabić. Było mi to na rękę. Okazało się, że to Carlisle. Powiedział, że obiecał mi pewną rzecz i teraz chciałby się wywiązać z tej obietnicy. Nie załapałam na początku, o co mu chodziło. Powoli zaczął zbliżać się do mnie. Chwilę później wgryzł się w moją szyję. Przez moje ciało przeszłą fala bólu. Później czułam tylko płomienie w żyłach i… obudziłam się jako Alice Cullen.

Zamarłam. Historia Alice wbiła mnie w kanapę. Nie wiedziałam, co powiedzieć. Widząc moje zachowanie, Alice przejęła pałeczkę.

Carlisle dobrze zrobił, zamieniając mnie w wampira. Spotkało mnie wiele więcej szczęścia niż wcześniej. Ostatnio tłumaczył mi, że mój dar właśnie po części narodził się przez moje prorocze sny. Ale do końca nie wiadomo, na jakiej podstawie…

Myślisz, że jeśli ja…

Nie wiem Bello, jakby było z Tobą.

Ziewnęłam. Alice spojrzała na mnie z uśmiechem i wstała z kanapy. Po chwili trzymała mnie na rękach. Wywróciłam oczami.

Poradziłabym sobie.

Jasne. Usypiając na schodach w drodze do łóżka – zaśmiała się.

Może. – Znów ziewnęłam.

Położyła mnie na łóżku i opatuliła kocem. Moje oczy zamknęły się same. Alice pocałowała mnie w policzek i wyszeptała:

Śpij, czeka nas jeszcze wiele pracy a mamy mało czasu…

Miała rację. Ślub za pasem a my jesteśmy w lesie. Cóż, może to i lepiej…

Usłyszałam jeszcze tylko zamykane przez moją przyjaciółkę drzwi i odpłynęłam w niebyt…


	19. Chapter 16

„**My Hero Vampire"**

**Autor: truska93**

**Rozdział 16**

**Edward**

Przygotowania do ślubu szły zgodnie z planem. Cieszyło mnie to ogromnie. Już niedługo będę mógł mówić do Belli „żono" lub nawet „pani Cullen". Czułem, że puchnę z zachwytu.

Właśnie mijałem kolejny sklep jubilerski. Obok mnie, w aucie, na miejscu pasażera siedział Emmett, który o mały włos nie kupiłby nam „roboczych" obrączek. Na szczęście pojechałem za nim i w porę zainterweniowałem. Chłopina tak się przejął, że zapomniał samochodu.

Zajechaliśmy przed mały sklep. Wysiedliśmy z wozu i ramię w ramię szliśmy do wejścia. Sprzedawca, widząc kto wchodzi do środka, otworzył szeroko usta a jego okulary zjechały z nosa na ladę.

Dzień dobry. Chcielibyśmy kupić dwie pary obrączek – powiedziałem.

Eee… yyyy… słucham? – wyjąkał.

Chcę kupić obrączki – powtórzyłem.

A, obrączki. Proszę, oto katalog – powiedział, podając nam gazetkę. Jego ręce bardzo drżały. Emm, widząc to, zachichotał. Sprzedawca cały czas świdrował nas wzrokiem. Mi też chciało się śmiać, kiedy rozszyfrowałem jego myśli…

Proszę te złote z serduszkiem. A i jeśli można, chciałbym, żeby na nich wygrawerowano inicjały E. i B.

Oczywiście, będą gotowe po południu.

Ach, byłbym zapomniał. Ten sam komplet jeszcze raz tylko z inicjałami A. J.

Dobrze. Proszę przyjechać po nie po godzinie 17 – powiedział sprzedawca. Nadal drżał.

Dziękujemy i do widzenia – pożegnałem się. Do głowy przyszedł mi szalony pomysł. Kątem oka widząc, że sprzedawca nadal nas obserwuje, położyłem Emmowi rękę na ramieniu. Nie zrobiło to na nim żadnego wrażenie, ponieważ często dziękowałem mu w ten sposób. Ale na sprzedawcy tak…

Kiedy staliśmy przed sklepem, nie wytrzymałem i wybuchłem śmiechem. Emm popatrzył się na mnie dziwnie.

Z czego tak rechoczesz? – spytał.

Gdybyś wiedział, co ten sprzedawca o nas pomyślał…

Co?

Wziął nas za parę gejów. A on panicznie boi się innej orientacji.

Nie żartuj – powiedział zdumiony.

Nie żartuje – znów się zaśmiałem.

Czekaj – powiedział nagle – mam pomysł.

Emm zbliżył się do mnie i lekko przygryzł moje ucho. Byłem teraz w głowie sprzedawcy. Jego oczami widziałem, jak przed sklepem Emmett zalotnie uśmiecha się w jego stronę. Facet tak się wystraszył, że zamknął szybko sklep i uciekł. Po chwili tarzaliśmy się po chodniku jak debile. Ledwo wsiedliśmy do samochodu.

No, teraz po obrączki będzie musiał przyjechać ktoś inny – oznajmiłem.

Taa. Jak będzie otwarte – zaśmiał się Emm.

Hehehehe już nie mogę – zacząłem znów rechotać.

W końcu, po kilku napadach śmiechu, udało nam się ruszyć do domu. Kiedy zajechaliśmy na podjazd, w domu była tylko Alice i śpiąca Bella.

Poszedłem na górę. Wcześniej Alice ostrzegła mnie, że moja ukochana jest w małej rozsypce. Bałem się, że przez ten ślub jest tak zestresowana…

Podszedłem do łóżka. Śpiąca wyglądała jak anioł. Złożyłem na jej czole całusa. Bella lekko się poruszyła i w końcu otworzyła oczy. Uśmiechnęła się, kiedy mnie zobaczyła.

Wróciłeś – oznajmiła, jednocześnie ziewając.

Tak, załatwiłem nam obrączki.

Super.

Tu jesteście! – wrzasnęła Alice.

O co chodzi siostrzyczko? – spytałem. Bella usiadła na łóżku i przytuliła się do mojego ramienia.

Bello, dziś nasz wieczór panieński. Esme wraz z Rose przygotowały dla nas niespodziankę – mała klasnęła w dłonie z radości.

Taa, o niczym innym nie marzę – powiedziała moja ukochana.

Edward, chłopie, gdzie ty? – darł się Emm.

Tu jestem, u siebie! – odkrzyknąłem.

No wreszcie. Gdzie Jasper? Dziś wasz wieczór kawalerski. Mam dla was niespodziankę. Carlisle miał mi pomóc, ale był zbyt zajęty w szpitalu na dyżurach. Ale spokojnie, zapamiętasz go na całe życie – zatarł ręce.

Już się boję – zadrwiłem.

Hahaha – zaśmiał się teatralnie.

Czy możecie nas zostawić? – spytałem ich.

Jasne. Chodź Emmett – Alice pociągnęła go za ramię. – i do wieczora Bello. Przyjadę po ciebie wcześniej i jakoś ładnie ubiorę – dodała, zamykając drzwi.

Do zobaczenia – odpowiedziała Bella.

Kiedy drzwi się zamknęły skierowałem swój wzrok właśnie na nią. Była nieco przygnębiona.

O co chodzi skarbie? – spytałem, zakładając zbłąkany kosmyk jej włosów za ucho.

Nic takiego. Dziś Alice opowiedziała mi swoją historię i…

I?

Jej historia przypomina mi trochę… mnie samą – powiedziała szeptem. Nie rozumiałem jej toku myślenia.

Ale jak to? Masz wizje? – spytałem zaniepokojony.

Coś w tym stylu.

Czyli?

Widzisz, kilka razy śniło mi się wiele strasznych rzeczy. . mój wypadek w leśniczówce…

Niemożliwe… - byłem w szoku. Zupełnie jak Alice.

Wiem, ale tak jest. – Spojrzała na mnie. Intensywnie rozmyślałem nad jej słowami. Bella, widząc to, przytuliła się do mnie. – Spokojnie kochanie. Będzie dobrze.

Myślałem, że ja powinienem to powiedzieć – zaśmiałem się.

Chyba masz rację. Ale ja lubię to powtarzać…

Bella wygramoliła się z koca i poszła do łazienki. W między czasie posprzątałem nieco swój pokój i włączyłem odtwarzacz. Przymknąłem oczy i ułożony na swoim łóżku odpłynąłem…

Zatopiony w melodii, płynącej z mojej wieży, nie zauważyłem, kiedy Bells wróciła do pokoju. „Obudziła" mnie całusem w usta. Zamrugałem kilka razy a ona zachichotała.

Mógłbyś mnie odwieźć do domu? Chcę trochę posprzątać u siebie, bo dziś wieczorem wychodzę a jutro nasz wielki dzień – poprosiła.

Oczywiście kochanie. Już się robi – wstałem i porwałem ją w swoje ramiona. Pocałowałem lekko, acz stanowczo okazując swoje uczucia…

Dziękuje – powiedziała z uśmiechem.

Nie ma za co.

Zeszliśmy do garażu. Wsiedliśmy do mojego czarnego volvo i odjechaliśmy w kierunku domu państwa Swan…

**Bella**

Na szczęście nie miałam dużo do roboty w domu. Pozmiatałam zalegający kurz na moich szafkach i umyłam podłogi. Z nudów poszłam na dół i włączyłam telewizor. Skakałam po kanałach i po kilku z nich natrafiłam na program o organizacjach ślubów. Zaciekawiona oglądnęłam cały odcinek i dzięki niemu wywnioskowałam, że zapomnieliśmy o jednej bardzo ważnej rzeczy: bukiety. Sięgnęłam po swoją komórkę i wykręciłam odpowiedni numer.

Słucham? – odezwał się kobiecy głos w słuchawce. Była to Rosalie.

Cześć, z tej strony Bella.

O, witaj Bells. Jak leci?

W porządku. Dzwonię z pytaniem, czy zamówione zostały bukiety dla mnie i Alice. Właśnie tak analizowałam sobie wszystko i myślę, że właśnie to przeoczyliśmy…

Spokojnie kochana. Bukiety już czekają. Pamiętałam o nich.

Oh dziękuję ci bardzo.

Nie ma sprawy. A, zapomniałabym. Dziś wieczorem masz okazję się wyszaleć. Od jutra będziesz mężatką – zaśmiała się.

Dzięki, że mi przypomniałaś.

Nie ma sprawy. Do zobaczenia wieczorem.

Do zobaczenia – odpowiedziałam i rozłączyłam się.

Włożyłam swój telefon do kieszeni. Westchnęłam na wspomnienie słów Rose. Od jutra faktycznie miałam zostać mężatką. Właśnie zostało mi kilka godzin bycia panną Swan…

Zbliżała się godzina 18. Na podjazd zajechały dwa samochody: jeden- radiowóz taty oraz drugi – Alice. Oboje w świetnych nastrojach przekroczyli próg naszego domu.

O, witaj Bells. Alice opowiedziała mi o waszym wieczorze. Jedź i się zabaw. Jutro przecież masz zostać mężatką – zaśmiał się Charlie.

Dzięki tato. Od rana każdy mi to przypomina.

Czyli nie ma szans, żebyś zapomniała? – spytał.

Nie – odpowiedziałam, zakładając ręce na piersi.

Oh, nie dąsaj się teraz. Chodź na górę, muszę cię jakoś przygotować – powiedziała Alice, ciągnąc mnie za rękę. w drugiej ręce trzymała duża torbę.

Spokojnie, pali się?

Idź Bells, idź.

Dobrze, dobrze. Ale mam nadzieję, że nie będzie to długo trwało – spytałam, patrząc piorunującym wzrokiem na siostrę Eda.

Nie. Zobaczysz, nim mrugniesz okiem, będziesz gotowa – zachichotała.

Taa…

Obie poszłyśmy na górę. Zdjęłam z siebie stare ubrania i czekałam, aż Alice wyciągnie gotowy komplet na dzisiejszy wieczór. Patrzyłam na nią wyczekująco. Tymczasem ona grzebała w swojej wielkiej torbie i wyciągała z niej co rusz nowe rzeczy: szczotki, kosmetyki, spinki. W końcu w małym pokrowcu i równie złożonym kwadracie wyciągnęła mój strój. Podała mi go.

Masz. Idź i ubierz się w to. Jak wrócisz, zrobię ci makijaż.

Jasne – powiedziałam krótko i z małym pakunkiem ruszyłam do łazienki.

Położyłam ubrania na pralce. Przez chwilę zastanawiałam się, czy ubrać je, czy nie. W końcu, z ciekawości rozpakowałam je i oglądnęłam. Mój dzisiejszy strój składał się z błyszczącego topu bez ramiączek oraz krótkiej mini. Do tego małe szpileczki. Tylko po co ja mam się tak ubierać? Nasze skromne grono dziewczyn zniosłoby moje stare jeansy.

Ciągle wahając się, czy dobrze robię, wciągnęłam na siebie top i mini. Poprawiłam się, przeglądnęłam w lustrze i wyszłam z łazienki. Kiedy weszłam do pokoju, Alice zaniemówiła.

Bello… wyglądasz… bajecznie! – powiedziała, otwierając szeroko usta.

Nie żartuj sobie.

Wcale nie żartuję. A teraz siadaj. Zaraz zadzwoni Rose z pytaniem, gdzie jesteśmy.

Posłusznie zajęłam krzesło. Alice czesała moje włosy i upinała je. Potem przeszła do mojej twarzy. Nałożyła delikatnie podkład a później tusz i cienie. Na koniec dodała trochę różu.

Masz, idź je załóż – powiedziała, dając mi srebrne kolczyki.

Dzięki. A co z Tobą? Nie możesz tak iść na nasz wieczór.

Spokojnie, zanim wrócisz, będę gotowa – uśmiechnęła się.

Ok. – I wyszłam z pokoju.

Stając przed lustrem nie poznałam siebie. Wyglądałam… inaczej. Umalowana, ładnie spięte włosy… _Alice ma ogromny talent do takich rzeczy_ – pomyślałam. Założyłam ostrożnie oba kolczyki, poprawiła top i wyszłam, by zobaczyć co z Alice. Kiedy stanęłam na progu swojego pokoju, zaniemówiłam. Moja przyjaciółka stała ubrana identycznie jak ja. Zachichotałam.

Z czego się śmiejesz? – spytała.

Wyglądamy identycznie.

To zamierzony cel. Dzisiejszy wieczór należy do nas. Rosalie stwierdziła, że lepiej będzie poznać przyszłą pannę młodą po takim stroju – zaśmiała się krótko.

Taa.

A teraz chodźmy już, bo dziewczyny czekają – dodała szybko i złapała mnie za rękę.

Zeszłyśmy na dół. Mój tata, widząc nas, zagwizdał.

No, no. Czy aby na pewno mogę cie gdzieś puścić? – spytał.

Tato, proszę cię…

Spokojnie, tylko żartowałem. Bawcie się dobrze – uśmiechnął się.

Dzięki i do jutra – krzyknęłam w drzwiach, bo Alice ciągnęła mnie za sobą do samochodu. Nawet nie usłyszałam odpowiedzi.

No chodź. Jest już późno – powiedziała siostra Edwarda.

Spokojnie.

Bella? – spytał zza mnie jakiś męski ale znany głos. Odwróciłam się i ujrzałam przed sobą Jacoba!

Jacob! Co ty tu robisz?

Tak się przechadzam z nudów. Pomyślałem, że wstąpię po drodze do Ciebie. Choć widzę, że gdzieś się wybierasz – spojrzał na mnie.

Tak, wiesz… Mam dziś… wieczór panieński – powiedziałam skruszona. Nie wiedziałam, jak zareaguje. W końcu nie powiedziałam mu o moim ślubie.

Serio? Nie no, żartujesz sobie ze mnie – powiedział z niedowierzaniem głosie.

Ekhem – chrząknęła Alice, przypominając mi o swojej obecności.

O, przepraszam. Jacob, to moja przyszła szwagierka. Mamy dziś wspólny wieczór.

Cześć wampir. Ty też się chajtasz? Ale czad – powiedział z uśmiechem.

Taa, jasne. Bello – zwróciła się do mnie – wsiadaj, Rose już się niecierpliwi.

Oh, już, już. Jacob, muszę jechać.

Jasne. Ale odezwiesz się wkrótce? – spytał.

Oczywiście. To… do zobaczenia – uścisnęłam jego dużą i szorstką dłoń.

Do zobaczenia – odpowiedział.

Wsiadłam z Alice do jej wozu i ruszyłyśmy. W bocznym lusterku widziałam Jacoba, który cały czas stał na moim podjeździe i patrzył, jak odjeżdżamy. Zrobiło mi się smutno. Wiedziałam, że przeze mnie on też będzie się pewnie smucił…

Alice zaparkowała przed swoim domem. Całe szczęście nasz wieczór odbędzie się na miejscu a nie w żadnym klubie czy gdzieś tam. Na werandzie czekała na nas Esme. Była ubrana inaczej niż zwykle – miała na sobie równie świecący top, tylko do tego czarne rybaczki i szpilki. Gdy zobaczyła, że już jesteśmy, wyszła nam na przeciw.

O moje kochane panie już przyjechały. No, no, wyglądacie ekstra! – uściskała nas obie.

Dziękujemy – powiedziałyśmy chórkiem, co wywołało u nas chichot.

Chodźcie do środka, wszystko już czeka – wskazała ręką drzwi. Alice poszła pierwsza.

Kiedy przekroczyłyśmy próg domu, oniemiałyśmy. Wszędzie stały małe, zapalone już świeczki i dużo kwiatów. W salonie na miejscu kanapy leżały 4 poduszki i mały stolik, na którym stały dwie zmrożone butelki szampana i 4 kieliszki. Cóż, dawno nie piłam alkoholu. Może to i okazja zaszaleć…

Rosalie zeszła po schodach. Była ubrana identycznie jak Esme. Uśmiechnęła się na nasz widok.

Co będziemy robić? – spytała podekscytowana Alice.

Nic specjalnego. Będziemy rozmawiać, obmawiać facetów i oczywiście wypijemy za wasze zdrowie – powiedziała Esme.

Trochę inaczej sobie to wyobrażałam – odpowiedziała All.

Spokojnie, tu nie chodzi o to, żeby szaleć ze striptizerem i później żałować tego, czego się dopuściło…

Szkoda – powiedziałam cicho. Wszystkie trzy spojrzały na mnie.

Bello? Wszystko z Tobą w porządku?

Oczywiście. Czemu pytacie?

Nic, tak tylko.

Ok. Czas zacząć nasz wieczór! – krzyknęła Alice, wznosząc butelkę szampana w górę1.

Korek z butelki wystrzelił w górę a piana rozlała się po jej ściankach. Ze śmiechem podstawiałyśmy swoje kieliszki, które napełniały się musującym napojem. Kiedy All odstawiła butelkę, wszystkie cztery wzniosłyśmy toast:

Za nasze wspaniałe panny młode, które jutro staną na ślubnym kobiercu! – krzyknęła Rosalie.

Za nas! – dodała Alice.

Za najwspanialsze dziewczyny pod słońcem. Za moje córki! – Esme przytknęła swój kieliszek do naszych.

Za przyszłość! – skończyłam.

Wszystkie wypiłyśmy jednym haustem swoją porcję szampana. I tak rozpoczął się nasz ostatni wieczór wolności…

**Edward**

Zbliżały się godziny wieczorne. Emmett nie chciał mnie wypuścić z domu na żadne polowanie, gdyż uważał, że chcę mu uciec i wymigać się od wieczoru kawalerskiego, który przygotował dla mnie i Jaspera. Oczywiście chronił dobrze przede mną swoje niecne plany i nie mogłem go przejrzeć. Ale już teraz bałem się tego, co szykuje…

Włożyłem na siebie swoją ulubioną, kremową koszulę. Przeglądnąłem się w lustrze, poprawiając włosy. Po chwili ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

Proszę – powiedziałem.

Hej Ed. Gotowy? – spytał Jasper, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Prawie. Coś się stało? Dlaczego szeptasz?

Boje się. No wiesz, tego całego wieczoru kawalerskiego. Nie dlatego, że to nasz ostatni dzień wolności ale dlatego, że Emm go zaplanował…

Aaa. Ja też się boję bracie. Po dzisiejszej akcji w sklepie…

Wiem, słyszałem. Rose odebrała obrączki. Proszę – podał mi małe pudełeczko.

Dzięki.

Chłopaki! – rozległ się krzyk Emmetta.

Jesteśmy u mnie! – krzyknąłem.

No, wreszcie gotowi. Auto gotowe. Musimy zejść tyłem, bo w salonie Rose szykuje z Esme wieczór dla dziewczyn.

Jedziemy gdzieś? – spytał Jasper.

Tak, załatwiłem nam fajne miejsce, w którym wyszalejecie się na Maksa.

Yyy, nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł. Może lepiej pobiegniemy sobie na coś dużego zapolować? – zaproponowałem.

Haha, zapomnij braciszku. Już zaklepane i koniec. Jedziemy! Zaraz Alice i Bella tu będą. Nie chcę ich spotkać… - krzyknął, wyskakując przez okno w moim pokoju.

No to mamy przesrane – powiedział Jazz.

Zaśmiałem się. Chyba miał rację…

**Bella**

Minęła zaledwie godzina a my śmiałyśmy się same z siebie. Okazało się, że szampana zabrakło po piętnastu minutach. Rose pobiegła kupić zapas piwa i kilka butelek wódki. Właśnie polewałam sobie kolejny kieliszek.

A ja wam powiem dziewczyny – zaczęła Rose – że nie ma nic lepszego niż seks. Mówię wam… Emmett to wyśmienity kochanek…

Mówisz? – zadrwiła Esme. Była już nieco wstawiona.

A tam głupoty gadacie – odezwała się Alice, próbując trafić trunkiem do kieliszka.

Carlisle to dopiero ma moc – powiedziała rozmarzona mama Edwarda. Upiła łyk szampana i znów zaczęła: - Gdybyście widziały go w akcji…

Mamuśka, skończ już. Każdy wie, że Emmett to ogier nad ogierami. To bydle jak czasem mnie dorwie to uhhh – zachichotała Rose.

Chyba ogr nad ogrami – zaśmiałam się.

Ale wiecie co? – spytała All. – Najlepsze jest to, że każdy z nich ma coś w sobie, że każda z nas poszłaby z nim do łóżka.

Masz kochaniutka całkowitą rację. Na przykład Emm: te mięśnie, zgrabny tyłek…

Rose, gdzie ty masz oczy? Ten goryl ma dupsko jak siedem tirów. Jak ty możesz go podziwiać?

All, Twój płaski Jasper nie dorówna tak boskiemu tyłkowi Emma. Nawet nie śnij – zachichotała Rose.

A ja wam powiem – wtrąciłam się – że najzgrabniejszy tyłek ma Edward. Mówię wam, jak on kręci… - wciągnęłam powietrze do płuc i upiłam łyk piwa z puszki.

Gadasz? E, nie no, w sumie masz rację – dodała All. – Niby taki niepozorny chłopczyk a taka dupa z niego nie?

Nie przesadzaj skarbie. To twój brat – zaśmiała się Esme.

Oj, przepraszam mamuśka. Teraz wypijmy za zdrowie Edwarda i Belli, którzy w jutrzejszą noc rozwalą pięć łóżek i komplety pościeli i tak im będzie mało – Alice podniosła do góry swój kieliszek, rozlewając wszędzie szampana.

Za kochanków!

Za seks!

Za mnie i mojego Edka! – krzyknęłam i kolejny haust wódki wlałam do ust…

**Edward**

Zajechaliśmy pod jakiś klub, z którego dudniła muzyka. Przed wejściem dwaj ochroniarze spierali się z gówniarzami o prawo wejścia do środka. Wysiedliśmy z auta. Emm poszedł jako pierwszy, bo to on zarezerwował dla nas lożę.

Podeszliśmy do jednego z goryli. Gdy nas zobaczył, od razu przepuścił w drzwiach do środka. Muzyka grała coraz głośniej. Emm cały czas nas prowadził w głąb sali. W końcu się zatrzymał.

No dobra chłopaki. Ja idę po nasze zamówienie a wy się rozgośćcie – powiedział Emm.

Jasne, dzięki – usiadłem wraz z Jazzem przy stoliku.

Co rusz przechadzały się wokół piękne panie, które zapewne pracowały jako kelnerki. Spoglądały na nas i puszczały oczka. Chcąc być grzecznym, odwzajemniałem im uśmiechem.

Stary, ty się lepiej nie zapominaj tak. Twoja Bella będzie zazdrosna.

Spokojnie, jej tu nie ma. Z resztą nie robię nic złego.

I jak tam chłopaki? – spytał Emm, kładąc na stoliku kufle z piwem.

Jakoś. Na razie nic się nie dzieje.

Luzik. Zaraz się nieco rozkręci. To część niespodzianki – uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. – A teraz panowie, wasze zdrowie – przytknął swój kufel do naszych.

Za nas! – krzyknęliśmy z Jazzem. Wypiliśmy pierwszą kolejkę…

**Bella**

Moja głowa omal nie eksplodowała. Nadmiar alkoholu chyba raczej mi zaszkodził. I nie tylko mi…

Alice zaczęła śpiewać nasz krajowy hymn. Przy tym nieco fałszowała, bo język plątał jej się i większość słów była niezrozumiała.

Esme pochrapywała z głową na stole. Nie miałam serca jej budzić. Z resztą nie miałam na to siły…

Rosalie latała co chwilę do łazienki. Jedyna osoba, której szampan i odrobina piwa zaszkodziła na dobre.

Ja natomiast siedziałam i liczyłam butelki. Po policzeniu do czterech gubiłam się i musiałam zacząć od nowa…

Nasz wieczór po zaledwie dwóch i pół godziny zakończył się. Zakończył, bo brakło nam alkoholu. Ale ze względu na nasz stan, nie mogłyśmy wyjść po kolejne promile…

W końcu nie wytrzymałam i przestałam liczyć te cholerne butelki. Wstałam i chwiejnym krokiem wyszłam na werandę. Księżyc przyświecał bardzo mocno. Po chwili dołączyła do mnie Rose.

Jak się czujeszzz kochana? – spytałam.

Jakoś. Kręci mi się w głowie. A ty? – objęła mnie ramieniem.

Też jakoś. Gorzej z Alice – spojrzałam w kierunku domu. All próbowała wstać z podłogi, nadal przyśpiewując sobie hymn.

Faktycznie z nią źle – zaśmiała się.

Wiesz, nie myślałam, że potrafię tyle wypić.

Ja też. Ale mam teraz tego s… s… skutki – wyjąkała i rzuciła się w krzaki, by puścić pawia.

Nie ma to jak zakrapiane imprezy – dodałam sama do siebie.

Weszłam z powrotem do domu. Alice udało się wstać. Teraz próbowała zrobić krok, ale nie udało jej się.

Ała! Mój obcas! – krzyknęła.

Co się stao? – obudziła się Esme.

Nic takiego. To All i jej buciki.

Ciii, Alice już nie hałasuje. To tylko jej buciki narobiły szumu – powiedziała jak do dziecka.

Która godzina?

Zbliża się północ.

O matko, to ja tyle spałam?

No troszkę.

Dobranoc – i znów zasnęła.

Zostałam sama. Esme spała na stole, All użalała się i rozmawiała z butami a Rose wypluwała zawartość żołądka w krzakach. Cud, miód i maliny po prostu…

**Edward**

Siedzieliśmy w kącie i sączyliśmy piwko. Emm był już trochę „rozmiękczony". Muzyka dudniła w uszach. Emmett w końcu wstał i poszedł gdzieś. Popatrzyliśmy z Jazzem po sobie.

Minęła minuta i usłyszeliśmy, że ktoś przerwał muzykę. Na scenie, obok dj'a stał właśnie nasz kochany brat. Wziął od niego mikrofon i zwrócił się w naszą stronę.

Kochani! Dziś świętują moi bracia ostatni dzień swojej wolności. Od jutra stają się w pełni mężusiami – rozdarł się na cały klub. – Powitajmy ich na tej oto scenie! Ed, Jazz, chodźcie!

Po sali rozległy się brawa. Niechętnie wstaliśmy od stolika i podeszliśmy pod scenę. Emm wciągnął nas po sekundzie.

Jak widzicie, są nieco nieśmiali – zadrwił Emm. Widziałam, jak Jasper piorunuje go wzrokiem.

Ej, ty w kremowej koszuli, niezłe ciacho jesteś! – krzyknęła jakaś dziewczyna. W klubie rozległy się pogwizdywania i chichoty.

Przykro mi drogie panie, zajęci są obaj.

Emmett nadal błaznował na scenie, a my chcieliśmy jak najszybciej wrócić na swoje miejsce. W końcu machnąłem ręką i szepnąłem do Jazza, że spadamy stąd. Ochoczo pokiwał głową.

Kiedy schodziliśmy ze sceny, niespodziewanie Jasper dostał w głowę… stanikiem! Cały klub śmiał jak oszalały. Jazz ściągnął go szybko i rzucił w kierunku publiczności. Piszczące laski rzuciły się w jego stronę. Zaśmiałem się.

Gdy siedzieliśmy na swoim miejscu, dj kontynuował swoją pracę. Dokończyłem swoje piwo i oparłem się wygodnie o siedzenie. Miałem ochotę wrócić do domu. Do Belli…

No co takie smętne miny? Impreza się nie podoba? – spytał Emm, zajmując swoje dawne miejsce.

Nie. Jest drętwo i do dupy! Ja stąd spadam – rzucił Jasper.

Hola, hola. To jeszcze nie koniec.

Co jeszcze wymyśliłeś buraku?

Hej, hej, hej, spokojnie – uspakajałem ich. Jednak na nic się to zdało.

Poczekaj tu gnomie a się przekonasz.

Na nic nie będę czekał głąbie, bo mnie już tu nie ma!

A to wypad z baru!

A proszę bardzo!

A dobrze!

I dobrze!

Emm, Jazz…

Zamknij się Ed!

Zostaw go w spokoju!

To ty go zostaw!

Chłopaki… - zacząłem, ale nie dokończyłem, bo musiałem się schylić, gdyż Jasper właśnie zamachnął się na brata.

Teraz się kryjesz cwaniaku? Chodź na solówę!

STOP! – krzyknąłem. Oboje popatrzyli na mnie.

Ed, mówiłem ci, żebyś się nie wtrącał.

Ale będę. W tej chwili jedziemy do domu!

Nigdzie z nim nie jadę! – obruszył się Emm.

I dobrze, bo cały samochód byś zajął tym swoim dupskiem.

Zamknij się, albo ci mordę przemebluję!

Ale się boję… Już mi się gatki trzęsą.

Pożałujesz tego!

Akurat…

I w tym momencie Emmett nie wytrzymał i puścił się biegiem za Jasperem. Wielu gapiów, którzy obserwowali naszą wymianę zdań szeptało coś do siebie. Rozglądnąłem się wokół i zdecydowałem, że ani chwili dłużej tu nie zostanę.

Wyszedłem przed club. Było już późno. Nigdzie nie było widać chłopaków. Spytałem jednego z goryli czy ich nie widział. Na szczęście potrafił wskazać mi kierunek, gdzie pobiegli. Odczekałem, aż nikt mnie nie zauważy i puściłem się biegiem po ich tropie…

**Bella**

Zbliżała się godzina czwarta nad ranem. Moje oczy zamykały się same, ale nie dawałam za wygraną. Musiałam zająć się biedną Rose i Alice, które za dużo wypiły podczas naszego wieczorku. Esme za to spała jak suseł…

Siedziałam właśnie w salonie z głową Rose na kolanach, kiedy usłyszałam jakieś hałasy. Za oknem padał deszcz, a ktoś od zewnątrz próbował się dostać do środka. Moje serce przyspieszyło. Oparłam głowę o zagłówek kanapy i przymknęłam oczy, by ten ktoś myślał, że śpię.

Minęła krótka chwila i ktoś powoli zbliżał się do kanapy. Chyba potknął się o nogi Alice…

Ałć – syknął jakiś męski głos. Emmett?

Zamknij się debilu. Nie widzisz? – szepnął Jasper. Chyba on.

O matko. Nasze dziewczyny się spiły – ten głos rozpoznałam od razu. Należał do mojego ukochanego.

Jakby ktoś z zewnątrz to zobaczył, to wziąłby nas za jakąś patologię.

Taa, codzienne libacje… - zachichotał Emm.

Ale co z naszymi dziewczynami? Nie chodzi tu o Bellę, bo ona może spać, ale Esme, Rose i All? Jak to możliwe? –spytał Jazz.

To jest możliwe – powiedział ktoś czwarty. To chyba był Carlisle.

Carlisle? Gdzie ty byłeś?

Miałem dyżur synu. Przecież ci mówiłem.

No fakt. Ale co z nimi? – ktoś urwał.

Alkohol działa w ten sposób na wampiry. Podobnie jak u ludzi występują skutki uboczne takie jak wymioty, omamy itp. Ale jeśli naprawdę przesadzą, to zapadają w „wampirzą śpiączkę". To nic poważnego. To tak jak sen u człowieka, tylko że bez żadnej świadomości co i jak się dzieje. Miejmy tylko nadzieję, że nasze dziewczyny do jutra wytrzeźwieją – zaśmiał się.

Kurcze, laski miały o niebo lepszy wieczór od naszego – posmutniał Emm.

Bo ty go nie urządzałeś – powiedział Ed.

Jasne…

Późniejszych wyzwisk już nie słuchałam. Edward wziął mnie w ramiona i zaniósł do siebie do pokoju. Ułożył mnie na łóżku i okrył starannie kocem. Pocałował mnie w czoło i wyszeptał:

Mam nadzieje, że do jutra dasz radę – zachichotał.

Później nie słyszałam już nic więcej. Dopadła mnie ciemność…

1 W mojej wersji wampiry mogą pić wszelakiego rodzaju trunki nie mogą tylko jeść.


	20. Chapter 17

„**My Hero Vampire"**

**Autor: truska93**

**Ze specjaln****ą**** dedykacj****ą**** dla fanów mojego fanfiction!**

**Rozdział 17 (ostatni)**

**Część 1**

**Bella**

Obudziłam się w łóżku mojego ukochanego. Z wczorajszego wieczoru pamiętałam tylko krótką rozmowę chłopaków. Ciekawa byłam, jak zniosły to dziewczyny…

Ostrożnie zeszłam z łóżka. Mając pewność, że utrzymam się na nogach, ruszyłam w kierunku schodów. Zeszłam na dół, do kuchni. Bardzo chciało mi się pić. Na miejscu zastałam niecodzienny widok – Alice siedziała przy stole z założonymi na głowie rękoma, Esme popijała co chwilę wodę z butelki, a Rosalie? Rosalie siedziała obok i uśmiechała się szeroko.

Cześć wam – przywitałam się.

Cii, troszkę ciszej – powiedziała słabym głosem Alice. Czy to możliwe, żeby wampir miał kaca?

Przepraszam. Jak się czujecie? W porządku? – zwróciłam się do wszystkich trzech.

Poza tym, że ciągle popijam wodę, jest dobrze – odpowiedziała Esme i upiła kolejny łyk.

Proszę – Rose dała mi butelkę z wodą. Skąd ona wiedziała?

Dzięki – odkręciłam ją i wypiłam na raz połowę zawartości.

Wow, ale zaszalałyście – powiedział Emmett, wchodząc do kuchni.

Zamknij się misiek! Nie widzisz, że ja umieram? – syknęła All.

Taa, nie trzeba było tyle wódy pić – zaśmiał się.

Oh, proszę, ucisz się.

Co tu się dzieje? – spytał Carlisle, dołączając do naszego grona.

Jeśli to możliwe, to głowa mi pęka – wydyszała Alice.

Możliwe, możliwe – zachichotał. Podszedł do Esme i przytulił ją do siebie.

A ty jak Rose? – zapytał Emm swoją ukochaną.

Ja? Wspaniale. Dzięki temu, że wczoraj omal nie wyplułam swoich wnętrzności, nie męczy mnie kac.

No to gratuluję. Chodź tu do mnie, moja ptaszynko – wyciągnął ręce i Rosalie zniknęła w jego ramionach. Popatrzyłam na nich z lekkim smutkiem.

Spokojnie Bello – przemówił Jasper. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że też tu jest. – Edward niedługo wróci. Pojechał po Twoją babcię.

Moją babcię? A co z moim tatą? Przecież on to miał zrobić.

Musiał nagle wyjść do pracy. Zadzwonił do nas jak spałaś i poprosił o pomoc.

Acha – tylko tyle byłam w stanie powiedzieć.

No moje panie – Carlisle klasnął w dłonie. – Pora zacząć ostatnie przygotowania – powiedział.

Czy można trochę ciszej? – Alice nadal bolała głowa. Wszyscy zaśmialiśmy się chórkiem…

Powróciłam do pokoju Edwarda. Usiadłam na łóżku i wzięłam parę głębokich wdechów. Nadal nie mogłam uwierzyć, że zaraz wychodzę za mąż. Moim zdaniem działo to się zbyt szybko. Chociaż, z jednej strony bardzo pragnęłam tego ślubu…

Po kilku sekundach i parunastu wdechach wstałam i udałam się do garderoby Alice, gdzie wisiała moja suknia. O dziwo, nie było tam nikogo. Powoli podeszłam do pokrowca i rozpięłam zamek błyskawiczny. Biały materiał przyprawiał mnie o gęsią skórkę. Delikatnie dotknęłam sukni i uśmiechnęłam się do siebie. Serce waliło mi z podniecenia. Ściągnęłam wieszak i udałam się do łazienki.

Na jednym z haczyków odwiesiłam suknię. Zdjęłam z siebie ubranie i weszłam pod prysznic. Ciepła woda nieco mnie rozluźniła. Wydepilowałam dokładnie nogi, umyłam włosy i byłam gotowa, by włożyć moją kreację.

Wyszłam na chłodne płytki i obwiązałam się ręcznikiem. Przeczesałam szczotką włosy i podsuszyłam je. Pozostawiłam je lekko wilgotne. Na pralce zauważyłam, że Alice zostawiła dla mnie komplet nowej, białej bielizny. Włożyłam ją. Westchnęłam jeszcze raz. Teraz czas na suknię. Zdjęłam ją z wieszaka i wciągnęłam na siebie. Wtem do łazienki zapukała Rose.

Można? – spytała.

Jasne, wejdź. Pomożesz mi.

Bello, – zaczęła – wyglądasz ślicznie – powiedziała.

Dzięki. Możesz zapiąć mi zamek z tyłu?

O tak, jasne – powiedziała szybko i zwinnym ruchem zapięła go. – Już.

Dziękuję.

Mogłaś mnie poprosić, pomogłabym ci ją założyć. No, ale skoro mowa o pomaganiu, to ułożę ci włosy, dobrze?

Wiesz, chciałabym, żeby zostały rozpuszczone…

Nie ma problemu. Coś wykombinujemy – zaśmiała się.

Ostrożnie przeczesała moje włosy jeszcze raz i zaczęła je układać. Część zakręciła na lokówce. Nie zajęło jej to długo. Chwilę później wpięła mi dużą spinkę i oznajmiła:

Gotowe.

Dzięki Rosalie. Naprawdę, bez ciebie nie dałabym rady.

Oh, nie przesadzajmy.

Wcale nie przesadzam – zaśmiałyśmy się. Odwróciłam się w stronę lustra i oniemiałam z zachwytu.

Hmm, co się stało? – spytała.

Nic. Po prostu… nigdy w życiu nie wyglądałam tak… idealnie – westchnęłam.

Oh, moja kochana. Wyglądasz rewelacyjnie – przytuliła mnie do siebie.

Nagle z dołu usłyszałyśmy głosy: kobiecy i… Edwarda? Wyglądało to, jakby się kłócili.

Co się tam dzieje u licha? – spytała All, wchodząc do łazienki. – Bello… - przyłożyła rękę do ust.

Co? Źle wyglądam? Mam pomięta sukienkę?

Nie! Wyglądasz prześlicznie! Jak ja ci teraz dorównam?

Daj spokój. Nawet w starym worku na ziemniaki wyglądałabyś lepiej…

Oj, przestań… - zaśmiała się.

Bello – zaczął ktoś trzeci. Wychyliłam się zza Alice i ujrzałam Carlisle'a.

O co chodzi?

Czy możesz zawołać tu swoją babcię? Edward musi się iść ubrać w garnitur, a ona nie daje mu spokoju – powiedział.

O matko, ona znowu – westchnęłam. Podniosłam z ziemi sukienkę i ruszyłam w stronę drzwi.

Bello, tylko uważaj na Eda. Nie może cie zobaczyć przed ślubem w tej sukience.

Dobra, dobra. Będę ostrożna – rzuciłam przez ramię.

Nieco zła na babcię wychyliłam głowę przez drzwi i zawołałam ją. Szybkim krokiem prześliznęłam się do pokoju Alice i zaczekałam na nią.

Bello, skarbie? – zawołała po chwili babcia, rozglądając się wokół.

Tutaj jestem – wychyliłam głowę przez szparę w drzwiach.

Oh, moja kochana wnusia! – weszła do sypialni i przytuliła mnie mocno.

Babciu, nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że tu jesteś. Mój ślub bez najważniejszej osoby w rodzinie byłby nic warty.

O tak moja droga, masz rację – zaśmiałyśmy się. Nagle moja babcia westchnęła i przyłożyła sobie chusteczkę do oczu.

Babciu, ty płaczesz? – spytałam zaniepokojona.

Nie, to tylko coś do oka mi wpadło – pociągnęła nosem.

Oh, babciu… - przytuliłam ją do siebie mocno. Razem kołysałyśmy się miarowo.

W takim oto stanie zastali nas moi rodzice. Gdy zobaczyli zapłakaną babcię, od razu do niej doskoczyli.

Mamo? Wszystko w porządku? – spytała Renee.

Tak, tak. To tylko ta atmosfera mi się udzieliła. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Bella jest już taka duża, wychodzi za mąż… Pamiętam, jak biegała za mną w małych spodenkach ogrodniczkach i krzyczała: babciu, babciu, psecytaj mi bajecke…

Tak, tak, pamiętam te czasy… - westchnął Charlie.

Kochani, zaraz zaczyna się ceremonia. Naprawdę chcecie, żebym i ja zaczęła płakać? – spytałam.

Oh, kochana, oczywiście, że nie – oznajmiła Renee. – Chodź mamo – zwróciła się do babci. – Dajmy Belli jeszcze trochę czasu. Pojedziesz z nami do kaplicy.

Cudownie. Charlie, jak będziemy dojeżdżać, włączysz koguty na Twoim radiowozie – powiedziała szczęśliwa babcia, wychodząc wraz z rodzicami z sypialni. Widziałam w głowie, jak tata teatralnie przewraca oczami. Zawsze tak robił, gdy babcia chciała „wymusić" na nim włączenie policyjnego koguta.

Westchnęłam. Stałam teraz sama, bijąc się z myślami. Dopiero teraz dopadła mnie ogromna trema. Po minucie ktoś zapukał do drzwi. To była Alice.

Proszę Bello, to Twój bukiet – podała mi wiązankę.

Dzięki – wyszeptałam. Poczułam, że mój żołądek się buntuje.

Wszystko w porządku? – spytała zaniepokojona.

Nerwy – odpowiedziałam. Pokiwała głową.

Oh, ja też się denerwuję. Nie sądziłam, że kiedykolwiek będę się stresować…

Ale teraz musimy iść Alice. Za 25 minut zaczyna się ceremonia – powoli zaczęłam iść w stronę drzwi.

Zaczekaj chwile – dodała szybko.

Co jest?

Muszę Ci coś zdradzić. Wiem, powinnam zrobić to wcześniej, ale… Myślę, że powinnaś wiedzieć… przed ślubem.

Alice? Co jest? O co chodzi?

To wszystko przeze mnie – powiedziała płaczliwie.

**Edward**

Cóż, powinienem przewidzieć, że wybierając Bellę, musiałem liczyć się z konsekwencjami. Może nie zastanawiałbym się nad tym, ale jej babcia dała mi wiele do myślenia…

„Zawiązywałem" właśnie krawat, kiedy do pokoju weszła Esme.

Daj, pomogę – powiedziała, widząc, że nie mogę zawiązać krawatu.

Dzięki. Wszystko gotowe? – spytałem.

Tak, spokojnie. Dziewczyny są na górze, rodzice Belli pojechali już do kaplicy, a Carlisle z Emmett'em szykują samochody.

A Jasper?

Prawie gotowy. Przed chwilą pomagałam mu zawiązać krawat. – Zaśmialiśmy się.

Nie ma co, wampiry z nas, a z krawatem poradzić sobie nie możemy – znów zachichotałem.

Gotowe – powiedziała, skończywszy wiązać. Poprawiła jeszcze moją koszulę i zawróciła do wyjścia.

Esme? – zacząłem.

Tak?

Możesz coś dla mnie zrobić? – spytałem.

Oczywiście.

Sprawdź, czy Emm wziął obrączki. Z nim jest wszystko możliwe.

Masz racje kochany – powiedziała z uśmiechem, wyciągając ze swojej małej torebeczki dwa małe pudełka. Pokręciłem głową.

Cały Emmett…

**Bella **

Podeszłam do niej i złapałam za dłonie. Miała minę skazańca, który czeka na swój wyrok.

Alice, o czym ty mówisz?

Bo… Ja… Oh, Bello, wszystko, co Cię spotkało, czyli te wypadki, w których o mały włos nie straciłaś życia… to moja wina…

Co? All, proszę Cię. Nawet tak nie myśl! – _O co jej chodziło?_

Posłuchaj, Bells. To, że tu mieszkamy, to tylko i wyłącznie moja zasługa. Mieliśmy wyjechać do południowej Ameryki, ale wprowadziliśmy się do Forks, gdyż ja… miałam wizje.

Wizje? Jakie? – Coraz bardziej mnie przerażała, a do naszych ślubów zostało mało czasu.

Ok. Przed samą przeprowadzką czułam się dziwnie. Snułam się bez potrzeby po ulicach i sama nie wiedziałam, co się ze mną dzieje. Kiedy doszłam na skraj lasu, zobaczyłam Ciebie. Musiałam przystanąć, bo takiej wizji jeszcze nigdy nie miałam… - Zatrzymała się na moment. Popatrzyłam na nią ze strachem. Kontynuowała. – Zobaczyłam, jak jesteśmy dobrymi przyjaciółkami, że dzięki temu jesteśmy szczęśliwe i Edward też. Zobaczyłam też w pewnym momencie, jak… giniesz w leśniczówce. I wtedy wizja się urwała. Pobiegłam do domu i powiedziałam o tym Jasperowi. Nie zrozumiał żadnego słowa, co do niego powiedziałam. W końcu z każdym dniem przychodziły kolejne wizje i wtedy zapadła moja decyzja – przeprowadzamy się do Forks. Carlisle ucieszył się, bo znał ten teren z odległych czasów jego życia. Ale nikt z mojej rodziny nie wiedział, dlaczego akurat wybrałam to miejsce…

Alice, ja nie wiem, co powiedzieć… - zaczęłam.

No już. Jestem gotowa na wszystko. Możesz mnie zlinczować, pobić a nawet spalić, jeśli tylko uważasz to za słuszne…

Słucham? Co ty wygadujesz? Ja jestem Ci w tym momencie wdzięczna za to, że nadal żyję i jestem szczęśliwa! Nie widzisz tego?

Chciałam, żebyś wiedziała. Przepraszam… za wszystko – wyszeptała. Podeszłam do niej i mocno do siebie przytuliłam. Zamknęłam oczy i policzyłam do dziesięciu, żeby się uspokoić. Skąd nagle wspomniała o tym?

All, kochana – zaczęłam, nadal ją tuląc. – Oznajmiam Ci raz na zawsze: nigdy w życiu nie masz prawa zadręczać się w ten sposób. Dzięki Tobie żyję i jestem najszczęśliwszą osobą pod słońcem, zrozumiano?

Zaraz – powiedziała, wyrywając się z mojego uścisku. – Czy mam rozumieć, że mi właśnie podziękowałaś?

Tak. I mogę to powtórzyć, jeśli chcesz.

Nie, to mi wystarczy – oznajmiła z uśmiechem. I już jej przeszło? Cała Alice.

Puk, puk, można drogie panie? – spytał Emm, wchodząc do sypialni.

Co chcesz misiek? – zaśmiała się All.

Na nas już czas. Samochód gotowy. Ed i Jazz czekają na was w kaplicy.

No to w drogę – powiedziałyśmy równocześnie. Wzięłyśmy się za ręce i zeszłyśmy na dół. Na podjeździe stała czarna limuzyna, przystrojona w biało – różowe kwiatki. Razem z Emmett'em wsiadłyśmy do środka i ruszyliśmy na naszą ceremonię…

**Edward**

Świeciło słońce. Wraz z Carlisle'm ustawiliśmy się w cieniu przed kaplicą. Czekaliśmy na panny młode. Komendant Swan, mój przyszły teść, wyszedł na drogę i wyglądał czarnej limuzyny.

Powinni już tu być – powiedział Carlisle, spoglądając na zegarek.

Może zadzwonię do Rosalie?

No wreszcie! – krzyknął ojciec Belli. Cofnął się na chodnik, a na jego poprzednim miejscu stała właśnie czarna limuzyna, przystrojona kwiatkami.

Pierwszy wysiadł Emmett i Rose. Oczywiście wcześniej rozłożył nad nią duży parasol, który miał ją chronić przed słońcem. Miałem się ruszyć z miejsca, by podejść tam i pomóc wysiąść mojej ukochanej, lecz w porę zorientowałem się, że nie mogę tego zrobić. Cierpliwie czekałem, aż jej ojciec to zrobi.

Po chwili zorientowałem się, że Jasper stoi obok mnie i czeka na Alice. Nie zauważyłem nawet, kiedy się tu pojawił. Tak jak ja, czekał na swoją ukochaną.

W końcu wysiadła Alice z pomocą Emma. Kątem oka obserwowałem Jazza. Uśmiechał się promiennie i tak jak ja wcześniej miał ochotę się wyrwać do przodu. W tej chwili obaj przeklinaliśmy siebie za tą wampirze cechę…

Odwróciłem szybko głowę w stronę limuzyny, gdyż właśnie komendant Swan pomagał wysiąść swojej córce. Kiedy ją zobaczyłem… Ach, tego nie da się opisać. Wyglądała tak olśniewająco w blasku słońca. Jej długie brązowe włosy były lekko upięte, jak nigdy. Skierowała swój wzrok na mnie i uśmiechnęła się. Tak, był to najpiękniejszy uśmiech na Ziemi. Odwzajemniłem go, ale nie mogłem go porównywać z uśmiechem mojej ukochanej.

Wszyscy razem podeszli do nas. Przywitaliśmy się szybko.

Kochani, czas na was – odezwał się Carlisle. Wraz z Jasperem kiwnęliśmy głowami i weszliśmy do kaplicy. Nie mogłem nie odwrócić się, by jeszcze raz spojrzeć na Bellę. I to był mój błąd. Potknąłem się o własne nogi. Wszyscy zebrani goście zachichotali, a ja gdybym mógł, pewnie teraz rumieniłbym się jak głupi…

**Bella**

Spojrzałam na Charlie'go. Ubrany w garnitur, w muszce, wyglądał bardzo poważnie. Jak nigdy. Zawsze uwielbiał flanelowe koszule i podkoszulki. O spodniach już nie wspomnę. Zawsze pierwsze miejsce w jego garderobie zajmowały dresy. Ale teraz, gdy wydawał swoją jedyną córkę za mąż, poświęcił się i włożył garnitur.

Wzięłam go pod rękę i ustawiliśmy się w wejściu. Zaraz za mną stała Alice z Carlisle'm. Kiedy zabrzmiały organy, moje serce przyspieszyło. Niemal miało ochotę wyskoczyć mi z piersi i samo pobiec pod ołtarz.

Bello, spokojnie. Dasz radę – wyszeptała Alice. No tak, usłyszała moje serce.

Westchnęłam jeszcze raz i ruszyliśmy w kierunku ołtarza…

Wszyscy zebrani goście odwrócili wzrok w naszą stronę. Postanowiłam ich ignorować, gdyż jak nic zaraz dostanę rumieńców. Skupiłam się więc na twarzy Edwarda. Czekał tam na mnie. Na mnie! Uśmiechał się promiennie, a ja miałam ochotę wskoczyć mu w ramiona. Nasz przemarsz przez główną nawę zdawał się trwać wiecznie. Raz, dwa, raz, dwa… miałam ochotę się wyrwać i pobiec…

W końcu udało nam się dojść. Charlie chwycił moją dłoń i symbolicznie przekazał ją Edwardowi. To samo Carlisle zrobił z Alice. Teraz staliśmy obok siebie. Dwie pary, dwie wielkie miłości i dwa wielkie szczęścia…

Nawet nie wiem, jak i kiedy czas minął tak szybko. Nim się oglądnęłam, wstawaliśmy ze swoich krzeseł po słowach pastora i przygotowywaliśmy się do przysięgi. Przysięgi, której mamy trzymać się całe życie. Spojrzałam na Edwarda. Przez cały czas uśmiech nie schodził z jego twarzy.

Wtem odezwał się pastor.

A teraz państwo młodzi chwycą się za swoje prawe dłonie i wypowiedzą słowa przysięgi. W tym jakże wyjątkowym przypadku, młodzi poprosili mnie o to, bym pozwolił im ułożyć własną przysięgę.

_Co? Własną? Dlaczego ja o tym nic nie wiem? Ja… Nic nie przygotowałam!_ Spojrzałam zdezorientowana na mojego ukochanego. Chwycił moją dłoń i wziął od pastora mikrofon. Spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy i zaczął:

Isabello, moja najdroższa. Dziś jest ten dzień, w którym tak wiele chciałbym Ci powiedzieć, tak wiele wyznać. Miłość, jaką do Ciebie darzę, jest nie do opisania. Jesteś dla mnie jak powietrze, jak woda dla suchej studni, jak słońce, bez którego każdy dzień stałby się szary i bezużyteczny. Ja właśnie tak bym się czuł, gdybyś nie istniała. Wiem, że bywały momenty, przez które mogłabyś mnie znienawidzić, ale czuję, że jest między nami coś, co nie pozwala nam bez siebie funkcjonować. Pragnę, abyś była szczęśliwa, zawsze uśmiechnięta i żebyś zawsze byłą tylko sobą. Taką właśnie Cię kocham. I teraz tutaj, wśród naszych bliskich chcę przysiąc Ci, że bez względu na to, co wydarzy się w naszym życiu, bez względu na innych będę przy Tobie. Nie wyobrażam sobie inszego życia. Bez Ciebie nie istniałbym… Kocham Cię! Zawsze kochałem. Pamiętaj – to się nigdy nie zmieni…

Z moich oczu popłynęły pierwsze łzy. Widziałam, że moja mama również płacze. Charlie nie nadążał z wyciąganiem chusteczek. Lekko przetarłam oczy i spojrzałam na twarz Edwarda. Właśnie skupił się na obrączce, którą zakładał na mój palec. Zrobił to szybko, acz delikatnie. Pastor wziął od niego mikrofon i przekazał go mnie. Wzięłam go, otworzyłam usta i… nie wiedziałam, co mam powiedzieć. Wzięłam głęboki wdech i poszłam za głosem serca:

Edwardzie – głos mi zadrżał. – Po tych słowach, które przed chwilą wypowiedziałeś, stałam się najszczęśliwszą osobą na świecie. Teraz sama nie wiem, jak mogę wyrazić to, co czuję. Powiem krótko. Moje serce nigdy nie biło tak szybko, jak wtedy, gdy usłyszało Twój głos. Nigdy nie czułam się tak bezpieczna jak przy Tobie. Sprawiłeś, że każdego dnia budziłam się ze szczęśliwą wizją na kolejne godziny. Dzięki Tobie moja szara rzeczywistość nabrała barw. Kocham Cię! I to się nigdy nie zmieni… - wzięłam obrączkę i wsunęłam ją na palec Edwarda. Spojrzałam na niego. Bacznie mi się przyglądał.

Bello, Edwardzie, ogłaszam was mężem i żoną. Możesz pocałować Isabellę – zwrócił się do Eda pastor.

Przez chwile zapomniałam o wszystkim: o tym, że jesteśmy na własnym ślubie, że jesteśmy wśród gości… Liczył się dla mnie tylko Edward. Powoli jego twarz zbliżała się do mojej, a moje serce znów szybciej zabiło. Ale kiedy dotknął swoimi wargami moje usta… To było nie od opisania. Chłonął je łapczywie w gorliwym pocałunku. Jeszcze nigdy mnie tak nie całował. No tak, to jest ta chwila, kiedy wyznajemy swoją miłość przed światem. _I niech ta chwila trwa wiecznie_, pomyślałam…

Kiedy wreszcie skończyliśmy, zorientowaliśmy się, że All wypowiedziała już swoją przysięgę, a Jazz właśnie kończy swoją. Popatrzyliśmy na siebie i pewnie oboje pomyśleliśmy o tym samym, bo zachichotaliśmy równocześnie. Odwróciłam się w stronę Alice. Drobniutka siostra Eda patrzyła na Jaspera, który drżącymi rękoma próbował wsunąć obrączkę na jej palec. Kiedy w końcu mu się udało i dostali „przyzwolenie" na pocałunek, Alice zrobiła coś, czego nikt się nie spodziewał… Rzuciła się na Jaspera i oboje przewrócili się na podłogę! Wszyscy goście zaczęli śmiać się i cała ceremonia dobiegła końca…

**Edward**

Takiego numeru, jaki wywinęła All w życiu bym się nie spodziewał. No ale z drugiej strony to ja miałem ochotę rzucić się na Bellę. Tak, na kruchą, drobną, najwspanialszą osóbkę na świecie…

Wyszliśmy na dwór. Oczywiście dostało nam się sporymi garściami ryżu i monet. Cieszyłem się tylko, że Emm rzucał w stronę All i Jazza, bo Bells by chyba tego nie przeżyła…

W końcu przyszedł czas na kolejne tradycje. Bella i Alice odwróciły się i na trzy-cztery rzuciły swoje bukiety do tyłu. I jak zobaczyłem, kto je złapał, to nie mogłem przestać się śmiać. Reszta również do mnie dołączyła. Bukiet Alice powędrował w ręce Emmetta, a Belli… Mike'a Newtona! Tak, zaprosiliśmy go wraz z innymi osobami z klasy. Alice i Bella uparły się, żeby ich wszystkich zaprosić. Ale nie sądziłem, że posunie się do tego, żeby tu przyjść…

Wsiedliśmy pospiesznie do limuzyny i ruszyliśmy w kierunku miejsca, w którym miało odbyć się wesele. Esme wybrała nam mały i przytulny lokal w Port Angeles. Fakt, kawałek drogi, ale w ten jedyny dzień w życiu można zaszaleć…

Pojawiliśmy się na miejscu około pół godziny później. Zanim przeszliśmy do świętowania, cała rodzina składała nam życzenia. Bardzo ucieszył mnie fakt, że rodzina Belli nie miała nic przeciwko nam i naszemu związku. No tylko jej babcia za dużo mówiła…

Przeszliśmy do środka sali, gdzie miało odbyć się wesele. Kilka długich stołów, nakrytych białymi obrusami stało przygotowanych dla gości. Co prawda my jako wampiry nie jemy, ale musieliśmy wziąć pod uwagę fakt, że rodzina Bells składa się z samych ludzi….

Okolica naszego weselnego lokalu była bardzo malownicza. Tylne wyjście prowadziło na taras i wielki ogród, w którym rosło pełno krzewów i pnączy. Równo przystrzyżona trawa i zadbana ścieżka prowadziły do niewielkiego jeziorka, otoczonego kilkoma drzewami. Wypatrzyłem pewne miejsce, do którego chciałem zabrać moja ukochaną, lecz najpierw musiałem poddać się tradycjom…

Na pierwszy rzut: toast i taniec. Nasza kochana rodzinka oczywiście toast wypiła za nas, a my, razem z Jazzem i Alice rzuciliśmy kieliszkami za siebie. I wszystko byłoby świetnie, gdyby nie Emmett. Chłopak zamachnął się i również wyrzucił kieliszek za siebie, o mały włos nie trafiając… Mike'a. Po raz kolejny dziś miałem napad śmiechu. Wszyscy goście zdziwieni popatrzyli na Emma.

Aa, to młodzi mieli tylko rzucić? – spytał, robiąc głupią minę. Rose westchnęła i wyciągnęła go na zewnątrz. No to się mu odstanie…

I przyszła kolej na taniec. Chwyciłem Bellę w talii, przyciągając ją bliżej siebie. Spojrzałem głęboko w oczy i razem w rytm powolnej muzyki tańczyliśmy. Obok nas wirowała w tańcu druga para – All i Jazz…

Kiedy muzyka się skończyła, niechętnie oddałem Bellę w ręce jej ojca. Posłałem jej mój słynny uśmiech i zacząłem tańczyć z jej matką. A właściwie to już naszą. Tak, jej matka stała się i moją, a moja i jej. Wszystko, co moje, do niej należy…

**Bella**

Minęło już sporo czasu i wszyscy bawiliśmy się doskonale. Moja trema zniknęła, a na jej miejsce wskoczyło szczęście. Szczęście i zachwyt… Chyba tak mogę określić swoje uczucia.

Na dworze powoli zaczęło się ściemniać. Wyszłam na taras, zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Zachodzące słońce odbijało się w maleńkim jeziorku na końcu ogrodu. Ruszyłam w tamtym kierunku. Będąc coraz bliżej wyłapałam małą ławeczkę. Stała pod jednym z drzew obok jeziorka. Przetarłam ją dłonią i usiadłam, wpatrując się w wodę.

Po chwili usłyszałam, że ktoś nadchodzi. Spojrzałam w kierunku hałasu i ujrzałam Edwarda. Gdy mnie zobaczył, uśmiechnął się...

Tutaj jesteś – powiedział. – Chciałem Cię tu zabrać wieczorem, a widzę, że sama trafiłaś.

Tak, to piękne miejsce. Będziemy musieli podziękować Esme.

Tak, masz rację. Ma do tego głowę – oznajmił i usiadł obok mnie. Położyłam głowę na jego ramieniu.

Kocham Cię – powiedziałam po krótkiej ciszy. Muzyka dudniła z wnętrza sali.

Ja Ciebie też królewno – odpowiedział.

Ale ja Ciebie bardziej – zaśmiałam się.

No nie jestem do końca przekonany..

Co masz na myśli?

Cóż, myślę, że jest sposób by to udowodnić…

Jaki? – spytałam. Podniosłam głowę i spojrzałam na niego. Patrzył mi głęboko w oczy.

Zgadnij – wyszeptał. Jego słodki oddech owionął moją twarz. Uśmiechnęłam się i zbliżyłam się do jego ust.

Chyba się domyślam… - Zamknęłam oczy i dotknęłam swoimi ustami jego warg. Bingo! Trafiłam!

Zaczęliśmy się całować jak nigdy. Ed stał się bardziej śmielszy niż zazwyczaj. Delikatnie gładził swoją dłonią moje ramiona, plecy, szyję, dekolt… W końcu z ławki przesiadłam się na jego kolana. Zachichotał, ale nadal mnie całował. W końcu przerwał i spojrzał w stronę tarasu. Muzyka na sali ucichła. Spojrzałam na niego.

Emmett – powiedział, lecz nie ruszył się z miejsca.

I właśnie teraz wszystko wyraźnie usłyszałam. Ktoś majstrował przy mikrofonie. W końcu odezwał się Emm.

_Dobry wieczór. Chciałbym coś powiedzieć, coś bardzo ważnego_.

Edward? - zaczęłam.

Cii, słuchaj – powiedział z uśmiechem. Nadal siedziałam na jego kolanach i obejmowałam go za szyję.

_Jest tu pewna piękna kobieta, która skradła moje zmutowane serce i zmieniła życie na lepsze… Rose? Chodź tu proszę…_

Ed, co jest..? – znów spróbowałam, ale przyłożył mi palec do ust.

_Rosalie Gabrielle Hale, czy zechcesz zostać moją żoną? _

Zszokowana przyłożyłam rękę do ust. Misiek oświadczył się Rose? Niesamowite…

I co, zaskoczona? – spytał Edward. Z lokalu docierały do nas odgłosy wiwatów i braw. Pewnie się zgodziła.

No jasne. Ty byś nie był?

Ja to co innego. – Uśmiechnął się.

Taa, a ty znowu swoje.

Nie dąsaj się kochanie. A teraz musimy już wracać, bo zaraz zauważa naszą nieobecność. I domyślam się, że chcesz zobaczyć się z moją siostrą.

Przejrzałeś mnie.

Tak, rozwijam się. – Znów się zaśmiał. Tym razem ja razem z nim…

**Edward**

Nie wiem jak i kiedy, ale nasze wesele dobiegało końca. Czas zleciał bardzo szybko, ale to pewnie zasługa organizacji… Musze pamiętać, żeby podziękować swojej rodzinie za to wszystko…

W lokalu została już tylko garstka gości. Esme wraz z obsługą zaczęła sprzątać ze stołów, Emm kołysał się z Rose na parkiecie, All i Jasper spacerowali na dworze, a ja z Bellą siedzieliśmy na tarasie, huśtając się na dużej huśtawce…

Jedziemy? – spytała po pewnym czasie Alice.

Która godzina? – zapytała Bella. Była nieco śpiąca.

Prawie czwarta rano. Samochody i stroje gotowe.

Dobrze, chodźmy się przebrać – oznajmiła moja ukochana i powoli wstała z huśtawki. Alice chwyciła ją za rękę i obie poszły na górę, gdzie znajdowały się pokoje dla gości. Jasper usiadł obok mnie.

Jak leci? – spytał. Rozbawił mnie tym pytaniem.

W porządku. A Tobie?

Też. – Przerwał na moment.

Wszystko dobrze? – spytałem.

Tak, tylko… no wiesz… teraz czeka nas coś jeszcze…

Nie mów, że się boisz – zachichotałem.

No nie mów mi, że ty nie…

Może trochę. Ale ociupinkę.

Taa… - nic więcej nie dodał.

Po chwili zeszły z góry dziewczyny. Obie były ubrane w schludne, białe sukienki.

My już gotowe, a wy? – oznajmiła Alice.

My również – powiedziałem za nas obu.

No to w drogę.

Bella złapała mnie za rękę i ruszyliśmy w kierunku mojego volvo. Wcześniej spakowaliśmy do niego walizki i inne przydatne rzeczy. Wsiedliśmy do środka i ruszyliśmy w kierunku miejsca, gdzie mieliśmy spędzić tydzień… naszego miesiąca miodowego.

**Część 2**

**Bella**

Podczas krótkiej drogi samochodem postanowiłam zregenerować nieco siły i zasnęłam. Nie przeszkadzały mi żadne dołki w ścieżce, które podrzucały nasze auto do góry, ani ryk silnika, który wydawał z siebie dzikie dźwięki.

Kiedy byliśmy na miejscu, otworzyłam powoli swoje oczy i spojrzałam na Edwarda. Uśmiechał się promiennie. Wysiadł jako pierwszy i wyciągnął nasze bagaże. Mimo że było nadal ciemno, widziałam okolice bardzo dobrze. Byliśmy nad jeziorem, które położone było wśród lasu. Nad wodą usypano maleńka plaże, w sam raz dla nas. I w końcu wyłapałam jeszcze jeden szczegół: mały, drewniany domek. Był co prawda skromny, ale bardzo mi się podobał. Z miejsca się w nim zakochałam…

Weszliśmy do środka i zapaliliśmy światło. Staliśmy właśnie w maleńkim saloniku z kominkiem, sofą i ławą. Zdziwiłam się nieco, że w takim miejscu jak to trzymają plazmę. Rozejrzałam się wokół. W domku mieścił się salon, kuchnia, łazienka i oczywiście sypialnia. Sypialnia z wielkim łożem… dla nas.

Weszłam do niej i przysiadłam na jego krańcu. Ed ustawił nasze rzeczy w salonie i udał się na chwilę na dwór. Usłyszałam, jak odpala silnik samochodu, więc pewnie tylko go przestawia. Podczas jego nieobecności pozwoliłam sobie na krótkie rozmyślanie. Po pierwsze: nieco się denerwowałam. Byliśmy sam na sam, w lesie, nad jeziorem i w domu z wielkim łóżkiem. Po drugie: jak? Nie jestem doświadczoną w tych sprawach osobą. Dopiero uczę się nowych rzeczy, ale niektóre po prostu mnie przerastały…

Po kilku minutach wrócił mój mąż. Zamknął dokładnie drzwi i wszedł prosto do sypialni. Uśmiechnął się po raz enty dzisiejszego dnia i przysiadł obok mnie. Chyba był w podobnej rozterce, co ja…

- Kochanie - zwrócił sie do mnie, – o czym myślisz? - Zamarłam. I co ja miałam odpowiedzieć?

- Jest wiele rzeczy, o których myślę w tej chwili…

Ed przysunął się bliżej.

- Bello, ja nie bardzo wiem, jak się do tego zabrać – wyszeptał. Moje serce z każdą sekundą biło szybciej.

- Ja niestety też nie – odpowiedziałam. – Ale skoro jesteśmy razem i się kochamy, to… możemy spróbować.

- Dobrze. Dla ciebie wszystko – dodał po chwili.

Spojrzał na mnie wzrokiem przepełnionym czułością. Powoli wstał i odpiął moją sukienkę. Wrócił na swoje miejsce. Zaczął całować mnie po szyi, później po ramionach. Kiedy skończył, zsunął ramiączka sukienki, ukazując moje nagie piersi. W jego oczach zauważyłam tańczące iskierki i coś jeszcze... pożądanie. Swoim chłodnym palcem nakreślił kółka wokół sutków, a później wokół całych piersi. Było mi bardzo przyjemnie. Nie zadrżałam pod chłodem jego ręki.

Chwilę później wstałam i sukienka zjechała na podłogę. Powoli zdjęłam buty. W samych figach usiadłam przed Edwardem. On zaś zdjął z siebie marynarkę, później zaczął rozpinać koszulę. Wstałam i pomogłam mu. Zdjęłam z uśmiechem na twarzy jego koszulę i cisnęłam nią w kąt. Swoją prawą ręką przejechałam po mięśniach jego klatki piersiowej, powoli zjeżdżając nią w dół. Powędrowała ona aż do rozporka jego spodni. Nie czekając na nic rozpięłam guzik i spodnie Edwarda wylądowały na podłodze. Nie wiedziałam, skąd u mnie ta odwaga. Po prostu szłam na żywioł…

Mój ukochany wziął mnie w ramiona i położył w łóżku. Zaczęliśmy się całować. Później ze swoimi pocałunkami zjeżdżał coraz niżej. Jedną ręką jeździł po moim rozpalonym ciele. Zatrzymał się na figach. Włożył rękę do środka, a ja mimowolnie jęknęłam. _Co się ze mną dzieje?_, pomyślałam.

Odpłacając mu sie chwyciłam w swoje dłonie jego pośladki. Chwilę później bokserki Eda leżały obok łoża. Moje figi również. Oboje czekaliśmy na ten moment. Ed przysunął się bliżej mojego ucha i wyszeptał:

- Gotowa?

Pokiwałam wolno głową.. Edward w jednej chwili znalazł się nade mną.

Czekałam. Czekałam, aż w końcu nadejdzie... Punkt kulminacyjny naszego dnia.

Mój mąż spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy, po czym poczułam, jak jego zimny członek wchodzi we mnie...

Najpierw przeszła mnie fala bólu. Później z każdym posunięciem było coraz przyjemniej. Odczuwałam ogrom przyjemności, która wypełniała mnie aż po czubki palców. Przyjemność, której nie dorówna nic na świecie…

Kiedy po dobrej chwili Ed sunął we mnie, kiedy nasze ciała ocierały się o siebie, każde z nas dawało znać, że jesteśmy coraz bliżej. Mój najdroższy mruczał z zadowolenia, a ja oddychałam ciężej, mieszając swój oddech z Edwarda. W między czasie obdarowywał mnie pocałunkami. Moje dłonie błądziły po jego plecach i pośladkach, a on w swojej lewej ręce delikatnie ściskał moją pierś. Jak dla mnie ta chwila mogłaby trwać wiecznie…

Po pewnym czasie Edward powoli wyszedł ze mnie. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, było mi mało.

- Kochanie? - spytałam. Lekko dyszeliśmy.

- Tak?

- Jak się czujesz?

- Jestem w raju - powiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy. Przewrócił sie na plecy. Teraz leżał obok. Oparł głowę na łokciu i spojrzał na mnie. Czekał na mój ruch. Przygryzłam wargę i postanowiłam, że przejmę inicjatywę.

Położyłam się na Edwardzie. Mój ukochany złapał za moje pośladki i posadził na swojej męskości. Jęknęłam głośno. Chciałam wyrazić swoje zadowolenie. Dałam mu przelotnego całusa. Złapał mnie w talii i unosił lekko w górę. Teraz, wpół siedząco, jeździłam po stojącym na sztorc członku mojego męża.

W pewnej chwili zaczęłam nadawać szybsze tempo. Czułam, że zaraz nadejdzie nasz koniec. Nasz punkt kulminacyjny. Edward chyba też to czuł. Wydał z siebie jęk i przewrócił mnie na plecy, by znaleźć sie nade mną. Sunął coraz szybciej i szybciej. W pewnym momencie zaczął wypowiadać moje imię.

Bello! Bello! Bello! - Z każdym "bliższym" posunięciem coraz głośniej. Kiedy w końcu doszliśmy do szczytu naszych możliwości, oboje krzyknęliśmy.

Bello! Kocham Cię!

Edward! Ja Ciebie bardziej!

Leżeliśmy oboje na łóżku. Moje serce biło z podniecenia. Czułam ciepłą wilgoć w kroczu. Edward leżał obok mnie zadowolony. Obejmował mnie czule i palcem jednej ręki kręcił kółka na moim ciele, które jak na złość pod dotykiem jego ręki zadrżało. Po chwili zaczął namiętnie całować mnie po szyi. Poczułam, że świat wokół mnie wiruje. Moment później zimne wargi Eda zaczęły sie oddalać. Jeszcze tylko delikatne uszczypnięcie i odpłynęłam...

_5 dni później…_

Zbliżał się koniec naszego wspólnego tygodnia. Musieliśmy wracać, gdyż kończyły się ferie i nadal obowiązywała nas szkoła…

Przeciągnęłam się zaspana w łóżku i odruchowo poszukałam jedną ręką ciała Edwarda. O dziwo natknęłam się jedynie na puste miejsce i satynową pościel. Szybko podniosłam się z łóżka i rozglądnęłam wokół. Na dworze świeciło słońce, a w domku byłam zupełnie sama. Świetnie…

Udałam się do kuchni na małe śniadanko. Byłam głodna, więc szybko usmażyłam jajecznicę i zjadłam ją prosto z patelni. Przez moja własną głupotę poparzyłam sobie język…

Po skończonym śniadaniu poszłam pod prysznic. Co prawda nie musiałam go brać, bo zaraz miałam iść nad jezioro, ale lubiłam ten prysznic i chwile z Edwardem właśnie pod nim. Każdą noc spędzoną tutaj będę wspominać bardzo dobrze…

Zdjęłam z siebie koronkową bieliznę i odkręciłam kurki z wodą. Ciepły strumień oblewał moje drżące ciało. Tak, właśnie myślałam sobie, a właściwie przypominałam środową noc, kiedy przyparta do zimnych płytek plecami i przygnieciona zimnym ciałem Edwarda z przodu przeżywałam chwile uniesienia. Naprawdę można rzec, że przez ten krótki czas nabrałam wprawy i stawałam się coraz bardziej odważna…

Westchnęłam. _Pora na moje codzienne wyjście_, pomyślałam. Każdego dnia wylegiwaliśmy się na małej plaży, nad jeziorem. Woda w nim była przyjemnie ciepła i często w nim pływaliśmy.

Założyłam czysty strój kąpielowy, zabrałam olejek do opalania, okulary i ręcznik, i byłam gotowa do wyjścia. Kiedy wyszłam z łazienki okazało się, że Edward jeszcze nie wrócił. Poczułam się nieco… wściekła? Chyba tak. Poszedł gdzieś bez słowa, a teraz musiałam się nudzić sama. A nóż razem byśmy coś porobili?

Złapałam za pierwszą, lepszą gazetę w salonie i wyszłam na świeże powietrze. Rozłożyłam ręcznik i posmarowana olejkiem położyłam się na nim. Promienie słońca delikatnie przypiekały moje ciało, które już nieco złapało go podczas całego pobytu. Założyłam okulary i przymknęłam oczy. Nie zauważyłam, kiedy zasnęłam…

Obudził mnie męski głos. A raczej słodki baryton mojego ukochanego. Szeptał moje imię i lekko przygryzał płatek ucha. Gwałtownie przysiadłam i to był mój błąd. Poczułam ból i pieczenie. Moja szyja pulsowała, jakby ktoś przystawił do niej żarzący węgielek.

Cos się stało? – spytał zaniepokojony.

Ała, boli – syknęłam.

Pokaż – powiedział. Dotknął lekko dłonią mojej szyi. Jej chłód nieco zelżył ból.

Co jest? Masz taką dziwna minę – oznajmiłam po chwili. Wyglądał, jakby się martwił, albo jakby się wystraszył.

Nie, wszystko w porządku.

Na pewno?

Oczywiście. – Tym razem uśmiechnął sie szeroko. – Chodź, popływamy sobie – zaproponował.

Ok. Tylko najpierw powiedz mi gdzie byłeś.

Musiałem zapolować.

Oh…

No właśnie – wziął mnie pod brodę i pocałował. - Lubię, gdy tak mówisz.

Akurat.

Mówię prawdę. A teraz chodź już, bo woda wystygnie. – zaśmiał się.

Ciekawe jak? – dołączyłam do niego.

Złapaliśmy się za ręce i weszliśmy do jeziora. I znów kolejny wspólny dzień nam upłynął…


	21. Epilog

Epilog

Pakowanie walizek nie zajęło nam zbytnio dużo czasu. Kilka ręczników, bielizna(głównie) oraz stroje kąpielowe – tak wyglądał nasz cały ekwipunek.

Jest sobota. Postanowiliśmy wrócić wcześniej, gdyż w poniedziałek mamy zapowiedziany test z algebry i przypomnienie materiału bardzo by mi się przydało.

Kochanie, już gotowe? – zawołał Edward.

Tak, możesz spakować moją walizkę!

Od kiedy jesteśmy razem Ed zawsze wyręcza mnie w takich rzeczach jak dźwiganie np.: jak teraz walizek. Zawsze też otwierał przede mną drzwi lub nawet odsuwał krzesło, gdy chciałam usiąść przy stole…

Edward wszedł do salonu i zabrał resztę bagaży. Wzięłam ubrania na powrót i udałam się do łazienki, by się w nie przebrać. Wybrałam krótkie spodenki, top i klapki. Tak było najwygodniej…

Schowałam koszulę nocną do podręcznej torby i rozglądnęłam się po raz ostatni po wnętrzu łazienki. Chyba wszystko mam, pomyślałam.

Zanim wyszłam na dwór, pozamykałam okna i zaciągnęłam zasłony. Długo będę wspominać te noce w tym domku. Spojrzałam po raz ostatni na łóżko i z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy wyszłam na zewnątrz…

A co z Alice i Jasperem? – spytałam w połowie drogi.

Są w domu od rana. Dzwonili jak spałaś.

Acha. Fajnie ich będzie znów zobaczyć – powiedziałam.

Alice już nie może się doczekać waszej rozmowy.

O nie, tylko nie to – dodałam zrezygnowana. All jak nic będzie wypytywać o…. szczegóły.

Spokojnie, spokojnie, będziemy trzymać ją w ryzach.

Tak sądzisz? Musiałbyś nie znać swojej siostry.

Chyba masz racje – zaśmiał się.

Coś ostatnio często przyznajesz mi rację – oznajmiłam. Tym razem nie odpowiedział.

Jechaliśmy teraz w milczeniu. Z radia płynęła przyjemna melodia. Przez przyciemniane szyby nie widziałam zbyt wiele, ale wcale nie miałam tego za złe. Dziękowałam za taki wynalazek, gdyż teraz nie grzało we mnie słońce, które od rana dawało po oczach…

Po pół godzinie zajechaliśmy na plac Cullen'ów. Alice siedziała na werandzie i wyraźnie czekała na nas. Wysiadłam z samochodu i od razu mnie dopadła.

Bella! – krzyknęła, obejmując mnie mocno.

Cześć Alice. Co słychać?

U mnie jak najbardziej w porządku. Ale widzę, że u Ciebie też.

Tak, jestem przeszczęśliwa – powiedziałam.

Chodź, porozmawiamy sobie – złapała mnie za rękę i pociągnęła w stronę ogrodu. Usiadłyśmy na krzesłach.

Jasper! Przynieś ten duży parasol do ogrodu, bo słońce nie daje nam żyć! – krzyknęła w stronę domu.

Miała rację z tym słońcem. Byliśmy już w Forks, a słońce przypiekało tak jak nad jeziorem.

No to, od czego zaczniesz? – spytała All.

Cóż, jest wiele rzeczy, o których chciałabym powiedzieć… - przerwałam na moment i ubrałam okulary, gdyż ledwo widziałam przez to słońce. Mój ruch ręką wywołał u Alice… szok?

Bello? Ty promieniejesz! – krzyknęła.

Tak, jestem szczęśliwa. Aż tak to widać? – Nie zrozumiałam jej. Po co tak krzyczy?

Bello, ja nie mówię o tym. Spójrz – powiedziała, podsuwając mi pod nos moją rękę. Teraz to ja byłam w szoku. Moja dłoń… jarzyła się w słońcu jak skóra… wampira! Była pokryta świecącymi kryształkami!

To…

Tak, wiem, niemożliwe. Carlisle!

Więcej nic nie usłyszałam. Upadłam na trawnik i oddaliłam się z miejsca, w którym siedziałam z Alice. Przez chwilę poczułam jeszcze ból w szyi, ale to był tylko nieistotny szczegół. Teraz widniała tylko ciemność, ciemność i ciemność…

Koniec części 1


End file.
